


A Place to Fall

by akina4an



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, M/M, SHIELD, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akina4an/pseuds/akina4an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агенту ЩИТа Эрику Леншерру поручено задание по охране Чарльза Ксавьера, надоедливого гендиректора «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», однако приходят дополнительные указания: использовать Чарльза как источник информации, чтобы найти и поймать Профессора Икс - неуловимого лидера мятежной группы мутантов, получившей название Люди Икс. И, конечно же, это совсем непросто, учитывая, что тот, кого он защищает и тот, кого выслеживает, один и тот же человек. И то, что Эрик начинает считать Чарльза более чем немного привлекательным, усложняет все еще больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962521) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> КаМея, спасибо за отважный и грамотный бетинг этого объема и дельные замечания!

Чарльз Ксавьер уже был охарактеризован в массах следующим образом: генеральный директор «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», миллиардер и один из богатейших людей Америки ( _Forbes_ ), бесконечно вежливый и до смешного очаровательный (судя по сплетням, объект вожделения как женщин, так и мужчин), обладатель трех докторских степеней ( _одной гарвардской и двух оксфордских_ ), гений ( _The New York Times_ ), самый завидный холостяк 2013 года ( _People_ ) и обладатель ослепительной улыбки, занявшей третье место в ТОП — 10 (и снова _People_ ).

Эрик Леншерр описал бы его так: самый раздражающий, высокомерный и непроходимый мудак, какого он только имел неудовольствие знать.

Упомянутый раздражающий, высокомерный и непроходимый мудак в этот момент, используя полоску вяленой говядины, пытался выманить котенка из-под ослепительного неоново-желтого Фольксвагена. Чарльз лежал на животе прямо на тротуаре, запустив руки под машину, и нежно ворковал с котенком. Эрик стоял позади, со смесью тоски и раздражения желая только, чтобы он наконец прекратил сцену и поднялся. Уже трое останавливались спросить, не нужна ли помощь, и отворачивались только после брошенного в их сторону Эриком тяжелого взгляда. А сейчас две молодые девушки приближались к ним с противоположной стороны улицы. Эрик зыркнул и на них, зная, что, стоит только им подойти ближе, Чарльз, даже лежа на земле и наполовину застряв под автомобилем, попытается пофлиртовать с ними. Заигрывания Чарльза, как Эрик узнал в первый же день таскания за своим объектом, представляли собой не что иное, как второсортные упражнения, одновременно смущающие и раздражающие, которых надо было стараться избежать во что бы то ни стало.

 — Иди сюда, — ерзая под машиной, успокоительно сказал Чарльз голосом, чуть более высоким, чем обычно. Он всегда использовал этот тон с бродяжками. Однажды он попробовал его и на Эрике, но получил в ответ такой взгляд, что больше не пробовал. — Иди же сюда, я тебя не обижу. Посмотри-ка, у меня даже есть еда. Шшш, ну- ну, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Давай же, вылезай отсюда.

— Чарльз, мы опоздаем.

— О, тише, — ответил Чарльз, не оборачиваясь. — Я же генеральный директор. Они не могут начать без меня.

«Избалованный ребенок», — подумал Эрик, мысль была резкой и колкой, доступной любому средненькому псионику. Но Чарльз был слабым телепатом, не годным ни на что, кроме чтения базовых эмоций и фона настроения, так что Эрик не боялся, что его невысказанные слова станут известны. По крайней мере, это давало уму Эрика некоторую свободу; он никогда бы не взялся за работу, представляющую угрозу неприкосновенности его разума, даже под угрозами Фьюри отрубить ему доступ к ресурсам ЩИТа.

Через пару минут Чарльзу удалось выманить котенка туда, откуда он уже мог его достать. С торжествующим воплем он за шкирку медленно вытащил животное и сел, прижимая котенка к груди и неразборчиво воркуя.

— О, только посмотри на себя, бедняга, — пробормотал Чарльз, поглаживая крошечную голову животного пальцем, — весь дрожишь. Долго тут просидел? Еще и грязный весь.

Котенок тонко пискнул в ответ, и Чарльз радостно улыбнулся, глаза его широко раскрылись и буквально засияли. Эрик начал понимать, что его приводили в восторг всякие мелочи. В этом случае в буквальном смысле.

— И где твоя мама, а? Есть хочешь?

Эрик наблюдал, как Чарльз размахивал перед носом котенка куском мяса.

— Уже поздно, — сказал он, с нетерпением глядя на часы. — И он им просто подавится.

Чарльз нахмурился:

 — Ты прав. Котенок, наверное, еще слишком мал для взрослой пищи. Молоко, как думаешь?

Эрик многозначительно постучал по часам:

—  _Время_.

 — На поиски молока пара минут в запасе найдется, — пренебрежительно сказал Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги. Котенок извивался в его руках, и он успокаивал животное, поглаживая по худой спине. — Пользы от тебя просто масса, кстати говоря. Мог бы и помочь: поднять машину.

 — Я консультант ЩИТа, нанятый для твоей защиты, — рыкнул Эрик, —, а не для помощи в отлове животных.

Чарльз фыркнул:

— « _Консультант ЩИТа_ ». Тебе просто нравится это произносить.

Эрику же, на самом деле, это совсем не нравилось. Он бы предпочел скрыть все связи как со ЩИТом, так и с любым другим правительственным учреждением. Он работал в одиночку годами, прежде чем Фьюри нашел его, и, будь его воля, все точно также и оставалось. По крайней мере, тогда он бы не получал приказы от этого подлого одноглазого ублюдка. Но охота на Себастьяна Шоу была делом не для одного человека. ЩИТ обладал необходимыми ему ресурсами, и только по этой причине Эрик находился сейчас здесь, нянчась с мягкосердечным миллиардером.

По крайней мере, это был не Старк, сказал он себе, а это уже само по себе было благословением. Он бы скорее прекратил свое сотрудничество со ЩИТом, причем немедленно, и отведал несколько пуль, чем взялся терпеть компанию Старка дольше пятнадцати минут. И это еще мягко сказано.

Он понял, что в Чарльзе все-таки было кое-что хорошее. Он не был склонен к внезапным полетам, определенно самоубийственным, в жестянке, называемой Старком костюмом Железного Человека.

Однако он был склонен: а) взращивать эго, соперничавшее с самолюбием Старка; б) начинать бесконечные научные лекции, используя терминологию, от которой Эрику оставалось только закатывать глаза; и в) постоянно отвлекаться с одного на другое. Все это вместе выводило Эрика из себя. К тому же он еще был и неаккуратен, что Эрик просто бесконечно ненавидел. Сам он был требователен к своему внешнему виду, поступкам и времени. Люди, которые неопрятно одевались и бездарно проматывали время, сводили его с ума. Чарльз Ксавьер был виновен по всем статьям.

« _Думать о хорошем_ , — подумал он про себя, когда Чарльз направился, наконец, к машине, — _просто думать о хорошем_ ».

Эрик взялся за создание списка положительных качеств Чарльза Ксавьера, чтобы успокоить себя прежде, чем начнёт серьезно рассматривать идею врезать телепату прямо по лицу. Пока что он пришел к следующим выводам:

Раз. Чарльз Ксавьер был мутантом. Важное замечание: мутация его была очень слабой, и он был частью «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», что, по скромному мнению Эрика, сводило на нет весь его статус как члена сообщества мутантов.

Два: Чарльз Ксавьер был вежлив и, судя по всему, на самом деле очень дружелюбен. Важное замечание: Эрик был уверен, что это было результатом его воспитания в богатстве и служило маской его порокам, своего рода защитным механизмом, не дающим людям присмотреться и разглядеть надменного сноба внутри.

Три: У Чарльза Ксавьера были голубые глаза, смотреть в которые было словно в очень глубокий и спокойный океан. Важное замечание: Они были чертовски голубые, что опять-таки чертовски отвлекало.

Когда замечания перевесили сами пункты списка, Эрик вынужден был посчитать дела Чарльза безнадежными. В данный же момент все эти подкупающие качества не сдавали своих позиций.

Он мысленно добавил еще одно: Чарльз Ксавьер выглядел просто до нелепости очаровательно с котенком на руках. Важное замечание: …

Ладно. Он разберется чуть позже.

Они сели в машину: Чарльз на пассажирское сидение, Эрик — на место водителя, как и всегда. В первую их встречу Чарльз было затеял с ним борьбу за ключи, но в итоге оказался на заднем сидении, надежно связанный ремнями безопасности. В душе Эрик был человеком крайне резким, и у него не было времени, чтобы терпеть все это дерьмо, тем более от испорченного миллиардера. Чарльз жаловался на обращение всю дорогу, но, по крайней мере, после этого не просил ключи снова, хотя иногда и выглядел слегка недовольным, когда Эрик подталкивал его к пассажирской двери. Взгляд, который он бросал на Эрика, недовольный и слегка обиженный, заставлял Эрика чувствовать себя чуточку виноватым за то, что он настаивает на том, чтобы быть за рулем. Но Чарльз не понимал его внутреннего страха перед автомобилями, что иронично, учитывая его мутацию. И никогда не поймет, потому что это было только его, Эрика, личным делом, и он никому не говорил об этом с тех пор, как ему было шестнадцать, с того раннего майского утра в постели, когда Магда спросила, где он получил свои шрамы.

Чарльз глянул на него, и Эрик с привычной легкостью запер эти мысли, сфокусировавшись на зеленых цифрах часов приборной панели автомобиля:

— Ты опоздал уже на семнадцать минут.

— У них ведь есть молоко в комнате отдыха, правда ведь? — рассеянно спросил Чарльз, гладя котенка по спине, от затылка до кончика хвоста. — Для кофе и всего такого.

Эрик с трудом подавил желание напуститься на него. Он постоянно был настолько _легкомысленным_ (и таким обеспокоенным сейчас из-за чертового _котенка_ , когда в мире было полно куда более серьезных проблем), что было трудно сдержаться и не ударить его в попытке вбить хоть немного здравого смысла в эту глупую голову. Эрик стиснул зубы:

— Отдай его секретарю и скажи передать в приют.

— Приют? — в голосе Чарльза прозвучал ужас. — Нет-нет. Мы отвезем его к ветеринару, там его осмотрят.

— А потом?

— А потом…

Он замолчал. Когда Эрик посмотрел на него, Чарльз молчал, пристально разглядывая комок меха в своих руках. Котенок уже оставил крошечные грязные отпечатки лап по всей белой рубашке Чарльза, но тот улыбался, и при виде этой его мягкой улыбки раздражение Эрика каким-то необъяснимым образом спало.

Нет. Он не станет искать в Чарльзе привлекательное. Он отказывается _думать_ даже что-то отдаленно лестное о человеке, который продолжал дело своего отца, потворствовал притеснению мутантов, выпуская препараты, подавляющие способности. Эта мысль уничтожила все ростки доброжелательности, вернув Эрику хмурое выражение лица, не оставившее его уже до конца поездки.

Когда они прибыли в Нью-Йоркский филиал «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», Чарльз, проигнорировав взгляды любопытствующих, зашел в первый попавшийся пустой лифт в холле. Эрик последовал за ним, посмотрев на котенка, который теперь грыз кончик указательного пальца Чарльза.

— Не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу, чуть ускорив этот лифт? — спросил Чарльз, одарив Эрика сияющей обаятельной улыбкой, и нажал кнопку тридцать первого этажа. — Учитывая, что я… — он взглянул на часы, — уже тридцать шесть минут как опоздал.

Он…

Эрик скрестил руки на груди. Будь он собакой, злобно оскалился бы. Хоть псом он и не был, все равно вздернул губу, обнажая зубы.

— Вы сами поставили себя в такое положение, мистер Ксавьер, — спокойно сказал он, — вы в состоянии отвечать за свои действия, как и все остальные.

Чарльз фыркнул:

— « _Мистер Ксавьер_ ». Постоянно ты с этим мистером Ксавьером. А ты просто _обожаешь_ доводить меня, да? Во-первых, _доктор_ _Ксавьер_ , спасибо. И еще, я уже тысячу раз просил называть меня Чарльзом, или я позвоню директору Фьюри и скажу, что если он вынужден назначить мне телохранителя, то пусть это будет кто-то способный отбросить формальности.

— Я не телохранитель, — сухо сказал Эрик. — Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить твою личную безопасность.

Чарльз весело улыбнулся:

— Для меня звучит как телохранитель.

Эрик решил демонстративно не обращать на него внимания. Было два надежных способа завершить спор с Чарльзом: признать, что тот был прав или притвориться, что спора вовсе не было. Первый вариант был неприемлем ввиду того, что само слово « _сдаваться_ » отсутствовало в словаре Эрика. Несмотря ни на что, со вторым вариантом еще можно было как-то жить. Он посмотрел на кнопки панели управления на стене и слегка подтянул кабели лифта, ускоряя поездку. Он не оказывал Чарльзу услугу, сказал он сам себе. Он просто сокращал время, которое должен был провести в замкнутом пространстве с Чарльзом и этим проклятым котенком, сейчас неловко примостившемся на его плече и устремившим на Эрика взгляд невинных больших желтых глаз. Эрик мрачно смотрел на него до тех пор, пока животное не пискнуло и не перебралось, покачиваясь на нескладных лапах, обратно в безопасность рук Чарльза. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то в этом лифте признал, как опасно было тягаться с Эриком.

Эрик рывком открыл дверь даже прежде, чем они успели достичь своего этажа. Чарльз вышел, его шаг был нетороплив даже сейчас, когда он опоздал на сорок минут. Вместо того чтобы отправиться прямо в конференц-зал, Чарльз свернул в ближайшую комнату, в которой маленькая полная женщина сонно наливала в кружку кофе.

— Доброе утро, Дорис, — добродушно сказал он, — как дела?

Дорис была женщиной средних лет с усталыми глазами и кольцом на пальце, и выглядела так, будто действительно могла убить любого, потревожившего ее прежде, чем она получит свою первую чашку кофе. Тем не менее, она заметно покраснела, увидев стоящего рядом с ней Чарльза, и убийственное выражение ее лица сменилось чем-то менее угрожающим и более восторженно-пораженным.

— Доктор К-Ксавьер, — заикнулась женщина, ее глаза смотрели куда угодно, кроме его лица. — Не думаю, что мы когда-то… что мы…

— Встречались? — закончил Чарльз, ослепительно ей улыбаясь. Свободной рукой он рылся в подвесных шкафах, предположительно в поисках блюдца. — Нет, не думаю. Но я действительно стараюсь просматривать дела сотрудников, чтобы знать свою собственную компанию, и мне знакомы ваше лицо и имя. Так как дела?

Дорис покраснела еще сильнее и, запинаясь, что-то коротко ответила, пока Чарльз продолжал очаровывающе болтать. Эрик вот уже в пятьдесят третий раз за последние пару недель подумал, что Чарльз и в самом деле был Купидоном или какой-то другой формой бога любви и дружбы, потому что легкость, с которой он имел дело с людьми и с которой те влюблялись в него, действительно просто сводила с ума. В такой степени, что Эрик начал понимать, что единственным способом не дать людям набрасываться на Чарльза, было запереть последнего в обитую комнату без окон, интернета и без чертовых _котят_.

Сейчас котенок извивался в руках Чарльза; Эрик увидел, как животное вывернулось, чтобы посмотреть на него. В этот раз котенок только приподнял губу, показав один острый крошечный клычок. Ну ладно, у него все-таки был стержень. После некоторых размышлений Эрик скупо уважительно кивнул ему.

Дорис ворковала над котенком. Она не была похожа на женщину, любящую сюсюкать, так что Эрик с раздражением отметил это как Случай № 31, в котором само присутствие Чарльза вдохновляло людей на поступки, абсолютно не соответствующие их обычному поведению. Случаем № 1 было необъяснимое решение Эрика остаться на этой работе, даже после встречи с Чарльзом, мгновенно вызвавшей ненависть к последнему. Случай № 6 запомнился тем, что Чарльзу как-то удалось убедить Эрика помочь ему перевести семейство уток через оживленную улицу Нью-Йорка. Эрик не помогал уткам. Перенесение крошечных детенышей животных в безопасное место выходило за рамки компетенции наводящего ужас правительственного убийцы и время от времени консультанта ЩИТа. И все же он сделал это, до сей поры не зная, почему.

(Это была ложь: была у него кое-какая идейка на этот счет. Голубые глаза — вот почему).

Вместе Дорис и Чарльз разыскали небольшое белое блюдце и полгаллона двухпроцентного молока в холодильнике. Чарльз усадил котенка на пол, где тот на мгновение покачнулся, перед тем как встать твёрдо, а затем наполовину заполнил блюдце молоком и осторожно поставил его в пределах досягаемости котенка, который принюхивался, дико подергивая усами. Тому потребовалось несколько неустойчивых шагов, чтобы добраться до блюдца. Затем он чуть не окунулся туда мордочкой, но удержал равновесие и осторожно начать лакать крошечным розовым язычком.

— Он просто прелесть, — сказала Дорис, присев у другого края блюдца, когда котенок чуть осмелел.

Опустившийся на колени с другой стороны Чарльз прямо-таки засиял от счастья:

— Правда ведь? И на нем нет никаких опознавательных знаков. А нам же надо его как-то называть.

— Он не ваш? — удивилась Дорис.

— О, нет. Я нашел его под машиной этим утром. Бедняжка был совсем один.

Чарльз провел пальцем по худой спине котенка. Эрик с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Вместо этого он прокашлялся и постучал по стеклу своих часов.

Чарльз вздохнул:

— Ты мой телохранитель или няня? Сейчас это было очень похоже, с этой ворчливостью и…

— Прошу нас извинить, — коротко сказал Эрик Дорис, наклоняясь к Чарльзу, чтобы рывком за руку поставить того на ноги. Чарльз, при всей стройности своего телосложения, был на удивление тяжелым и оказывал достойное сопротивление. Несмотря на отчаянный протест, Эрик поставил Чарльза на ноги, игнорируя его надутый вид. Требовало это немалых усилий, потому что Чарльз умел делать это так, как никакой другой взрослый мужчина был просто не способен, не выглядя при этом абсурдно. Ему же каким-то образом удавалось иметь исключительно жалобный вид.

— Уходите? — сказала Дорис, пялясь на них, ну хорошо, на Чарльза. Она не отрывала от него глаз с того самого момента, как он поздоровался с ней. Таким Чарльз был… ужасно обольстительным, из-за чего было до смешного трудно отвести взгляд. Эрик мог только посочувствовать. Он был на семьдесят пять процентов уверен, что это было второй мутацией Чарльза, потому что никак иначе это объяснить было нельзя.

— У него совещание, — сказал Эрик.

— Не груби, — сурово посмотрел на него Чарльз.

— Я не грубил.

— Он ревнует, — сказал Чарльз Дорис. — Он всегда такой, когда я разговариваю с другими людьми, особенно с женщинами.

— Я не… — Эрик почувствовал, как горят его щеки. Блядь. Какого черта? Он никогда не краснел и не ревновал.

Он задумался, стоит ли ему засчитать это как Случай № 32 или по отдельности как № 32 и № 33.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал он, смягчив тон и выражение. Глубоко вдохнуть. Раз, два и повторить. Чарльзу, думал Эрик, нужно регулярно благодарить кружок йоги, куда Эрика заставляли ходить, когда ему было семнадцать. До сих пор только дыхательные техники спасали одного невыносимого миллиардера от того, чтобы стать очень мертвым невыносимым миллиардером. — Уже поздно. Не хочу иметь дел с МакТаггерт, это все.

Чарльз рассмеялся:

— Мой большой сердитый агент ЩИТа боится секретаря. Ну же, Эрик, она не так плоха.

Эрик не был уверен, на какую часть этого предложения ответить в первую очередь: на факт, что он не принадлежал Чарльзу _ни в каком качестве_ (хотя, кажется, какая-то его часть дрогнула при мысли об этом, но он рассудил, что это больше похоже на начало боли в животе после сливочного сыра с истекшим днем ранее сроком годности, который он съел сегодня утром), или на факт, что Мойра МакТаггерт вскрывала письма с таким видом, будто перерезала глотки, определенно зная в этом толк.

Прежде чем он смог ответить хоть на что-то, зазвонил телефон Чарльза. И снова эта отвратительная песня. Эрик с трудом подавил желание раздавить телефон одним щелчком пальцев. Если его что-то и сломит, сказал он себе, то это точно не будет гребаный рингтон.

_Girl shake that laffy taffy_  
That laffy taffy  
Shake that laffy taffy  
That laffy taffy 

Ну конечно. Он пока что и не собирается вырубить этот звонок.

Чарльз захлопал себя по карманам.

— Слева, — выплюнул Эрик.

Чарльз вытащил свой телефон и сверкнул в сторону Эрика благодарной улыбкой, которая быстро угасла, стоило ему увидеть имя на экране. Эрик наклонился через его плечо и мрачно рассмеялся:

— Большой сердитый генеральный директор боится собственного секретаря. Ну же, Чарльз, она не так плоха.

— Ой, заткнись, — пробормотал Чарльз, явно набираясь храбрости, прежде чем нажать «Ответить». — Алло?

Наступила долгая пауза, в течение которой МакТаггерт, как предполагал Эрик, выражала свое разочарование своим совершенно ровным, абсолютно спокойным голосом, который каким-то образом ярко рисовал картину ее предстоящего гнева. Эрик был объектом для него лишь один раз за последние две недели. И это произвело впечатление.

Чарльз поморщился:

 — Но там был котенок… — начал он, после чего все не только не утихло, но и покатило по нарастающей. Когда тихая выволочка была окончена, Чарльз стыдливо повесил трубку и робко улыбнулся Дорис. — Мне очень жаль сваливать это на вас, Дорис, но не могли бы вы присмотреть здесь за Заплаткой? Мне надо бежать.

— Заплаткой? — она бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Только посмотрите, у него цветные пятнышки по всему телу. Он просто совершенство, — Чарльз наклонился, чтобы погладить только что окрещенного котенка по голове, — совсем ненадолго, хорошо? Я зайду забрать его самое позднее в конце дня, обещаю. Или пришлю Эрика.

— Я не кошачий курьер, — прорычал Эрик.

— Он не кошачий курьер, — торжественно сообщил Чарльз Дорис, —, но на прошлой неделе он помогал переносить уток через улицу. Понимайте, как хотите.

Дорис обратила свою полную обожания улыбку человека, любящего природу, на Эрика, отвечавшего ей хмурым взглядом до тех пор, пока улыбка не увяла, и она с неловкостью не отвела глаза.

— Тогда я возьму Заплатку к себе в кабинет…

Чарльз ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Превосходно! Было приятно вас встретить, а теперь я очень опаздываю. Хорошего дня, дорогая.

Он взял Эрика за локоть и быстро ускользнул из комнаты.

—  _Хорошего дня, дорогая_ , — издевательски повторил Эрик, когда они вышли в коридор.

— Знаешь, я бы перестал постоянно обвинять тебя в ревности, если бы ты прекратил _быть ревнивым_ , — неимоверно довольным тоном заметил Чарльз.

— Я не ревную, — отрезал Эрик, — трудно ревновать человека, которого ненавидишь.

Чарльз пропустил шаг. Какие-то несколько секунд Эрик продолжал идти, прежде чем заметил, что Чарльз остановился. Когда он оглянулся, Чарльз смотрел на него с чем-то очень похожим на  _боль_ в глазах.

— О, — только и произнес он.

— Черт, — не менее красноречиво ответил Эрик. Чарльз выглядел искренне задетым. — Я имел в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — прервал его Чарльз, — ладно уже, я ведь опаздываю.

— Чарльз…

Но Чарльз, больше не останавливаясь, прошел мимо него, а Эрик последовал за ним в конференц-зал со смутным ощущением своей вины. Он посчитал это Случаем № 34, потому что вина была ему абсолютно чужда, пока он не встретил Чарльза Ксавьера. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя виноватым, особенно после того как Чарльз, заняв свое место и беспрекословно выслушав обвинительное шипение МакТаггерт, так вяло оправдывался и извинялся, что та даже прервалась спросить, не был ли он смертельно болен. Чарльз ответил, что он дулся, и, черт возьми, _делал это из-за Эрика_ , за что тот мог бы отправиться прямо в тюрьму, потому что-то, что делало глаза Чарльза Ксавьера такими обиженными, заслуживало от трех до пяти без права на условно-досрочное. Эрик задавался вопросом, возможно ли арестовать самого себя.

Прежде чем он смог додумать эту мысль до конца, в его кармане зазвонил телефон. Обрадованный возможностью отвлечься, он встал и молча вышел из комнаты, демонстративно игнорируя то, как его демонстративно игнорировал Чарльз.

Один лишь взгляд на номер звонившего заставил Эрика рассмотреть идею бросить свой телефон в унитаз и притвориться, что аппарат безнадежно сломан. Но тот был водонепроницаемым; вообще-то такой была вся техника, выдаваемая ЩИТом, и все благодаря Старку. Чертов ублюдок.

Кроме того, напомнил он себе, звонок может означать новое задание. Он может быть освобожден от своих хваленых обязанностей няни для более важных вещей, а именно, для стирания Шоу с лица Земли. Возобновление его десятилетнего поиска было бы лучшим результатом этого звонка. Сбежать от Чарльза Ксавьера, прежде чем рост Случаев увеличится, и прежде чем он, не дай Бог, окончательно переквалифицируется в переносчика детенышей животных, было бы приятным бонусом.

Оказавшись вне пределов слышимости совещающихся, он нажал на «ответить».

— Фьюри.

— Леншерр, — донесся глубокий, скучающий голос. Фьюри всегда говорил иронично, будто был готов вот-вот покончить со всем этим дерьмом. Он это умел.

— Скажи мне, что у тебя есть для меня новые указания, — сказал Эрик, вытянув монетку из кармана, и начал поигрывать ею, пропуская меж пальцев. Эта привычка появилась у него, когда он еще был ребенком, — играть со старым шекелем, который дал ему отец. Он очень любил эту монету и дорожил ею, носил с собой повсюду где-то с четырех до восьми лет, пока не упустил ее в канализацию во время драки с мальчиком из школы, назвавшим его уродом. Когда Эрик пришел домой и обнаружил, что монетки нет больше в его кармане, там, где она была с тех пор, как он помнил себя, то был безутешен. Ровно до того момента, как мать утешила его поцелуями и вложила в руки новый шекель, после чего он успокоился и начал любить новую монету так же яростно, как любил прежнюю.

И этот шекель, сейчас потерявший свой блеск и сглаженный временем, в данный момент лежал на каминной доске в его гостиной, слишком ценный, чтобы рисковать, нося его с собой. В последние годы Эрик выбирал наугад любую из старой мелочи. Сегодня это была канадская монета в 5 центов, немного затертый никель со сколами по краям. Он любил эту монету, уже только потому что всякий раз, как он ее доставал, Стив Роджерс всегда косо смотрел на него, поставленный в тупик и смущенный самой идеей, что что-то может быть _не американским_.

— У меня действительно есть кое-что новое для тебя, — подтвердил Фьюри, —, но серьезно сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится.

И вот так начинались где-то 98% их разговоров. Эрик взял себя в руки:

— Что это?

— Люди Икс. Ты их знаешь.

— Конечно, — сказал Эрик. А кто не знал? Группа появилась где-то три-четыре года назад, начав с небольших набегов на кучку частных научно-исследовательских лабораторий, производивших незаконные эксперименты на мутантах. Люди Икс еще в течение первого года стремительно закрыли одиннадцать таких объектов. И самым удивительным и не поддающимся объяснению во всем этом было полное отсутствие жертв в каждом из случаев. Местные правоохранительные органы, всегда после вызываемые анонимно, по прибытию находили только ученых-людей, ловко и аккуратно связанных стяжными ремнями, без сознания, но не пострадавших, а также выставленные на обозрение все доказательства незаконной деятельности. Подозревалось, что всех мутантов, находящихся в заточении, но выбравшихся из разных охраняемых тюрем и клеток, на самом деле забрали именно Люди Икс. Было много сообщений о пропавших мутантах, вернувшихся домой, так же как и интервью в средствах массовой информации с выжившими, активно замалчиваемых человеческими газетами, но широко публикуемых в Интернете, который было практически невозможно подвергнуть цензуре.

Люди Икс были дружинниками, и, конечно же, осуждались правительством, но они подняли уровень осведомленности, в первую очередь разоблачая нелегальные лаборатории, насчёт которых правительство людей определенно имело подозрения, но закрывало глаза. Эрик одобрял их за это. Они разрушали человеческий режим во благо мутантов, один объект за другим. Со временем они добились также и расположения народных масс, даже для людей эксперименты над детьми уже были чем-то за гранью. В последнем опросе Люди Икс набрали 54% голосов, одобряющих их, — как мутантов, так и людей. Они были кем-то вроде Робин Гуда, подумал Эрик. Всенародно восхваляемые разбойники.

— И что с ними? — спросил он Фьюри сейчас. Он был уверен, что ЩИТ следил за Людьми Икс. Фьюри любил быть в курсе каждого пустяка, происходившего в стране, а ситуация с Людьми Икс вряд ли относилась к мелочам. Эрик задумывался, как много о них известно Фьюри. Общеизвестно, что Люди Икс держали все в секрете, и даже сегодня, спустя годы после их появления, ни у кого не было никаких фотографий, или чего-то четче, чем голубые и желтые пятна, которые были, видимо, своего рода костюмами, которые должны бы были сделать их обнаружение до смешного простым делом, но… что ж. Очевидно, это не так.

— Они, — неспешно произнося слова, сказал Фьюри, — опасны. Или, по крайней мере, их такими считают.  
Эрик смотрел, как никель сделал оборот вокруг его безымянного пальца, а затем среднего.

— Кто?

— Люди, чьи зарплаты больше моей, регулярно играющие в гольф с президентом, — сухо ответил Фьюри. — Сейчас с Людьми Икс не все так плохо. Даже общественное мнение на их стороне. Но они опасны, потому что ни перед кем не отвечают, что очень беспокоит определенных людей в нашем правительстве, понимаешь?

Эрик подавил смешок. Он всегда знал, что существование таинственных дружинников, беспорядочно действующих по всей стране, должно доставлять правительству порядочно неудобств. Если говорить честно, он был удивлен, что Люди Икс, зайдя так далеко, просто вызвали небольшой интерес, а не были признаны серьезной угрозой.

— И что они собираются делать? — спросил Эрик.

— Им нужен лидер. Профессор Икс.

Эрик поймал монету в руку и мгновенно выпрямился.

— Что? Убить его?

— Нет, Леншерр, — в голосе Фьюри прозвучало лёгкое раздражение, — не каждая проблема решается перерезанием глотки.

— Глоток не режу, — ровно ответил Эрик. Слишком грязно. Он предпочитал пули в голову. Просто, эффективно, чисто. Хотя он и сделал значительное исключение для одного старого соратника Шоу в Венеции в августе прошлого года. Эрик живо вспомнил это лицо. Оно принадлежало человеку, заламывавшему руки его матери, пока Шоу убивал ее, просто упершись пальцем в голову и запрокидывая ее дальше и дальше, пока не сломалась шея. Эрик убедился, что тот человек страдал, точно так же, как, — он хотел бы в это верить, — в конце концов будет страдать Шоу.

— Я хорошо это знаю, — сказал Фьюри, и он, вероятно, знал. Эрик был в курсе, что у ЩИТа есть на него досье, точно так же, как на Наташу Романофф и на любых других людей, оказавшихся в поле зрения, даже отдаленно связанных с Соединенными Штатами, а порой и с иностранными делами. Как-то однажды он пробрался туда и заглянул в свой файл, когда ещё только начал работать с Фьюри. И она впечатляла, эта информация, которую они на него имели. Эрик вырвал несколько наиболее впечатляющих страниц, просто чтобы держать ЩИТ в тонусе. По сей день он не был уверен, заметил ли это Фьюри или его дружки и волнует ли это его вообще.

— Нет, — снова сказал Фьюри, — они хотят, чтобы Профессора Икс нашли и привели, если возможно, то мирно. Хотят поговорить с ним. Понять его намерения. А потом уже решат, какими будут дальнейшие действия. Но нас это не заботит. Нас волнует только первая часть. Или, как мне следует сказать, тебя волнует.

Эрик подавил раздраженный вздох и попытался смягчить тон, что потребовало значительных усилий.

— Когда я пришел работать в ЩИТ, — сказал он, — ты пообещал мне использовать ваши ресурсы, чтобы найти Себастьяна Шоу. С момента последнего намека прошло почти три месяца, а ты так и не дал мне ни времени для поисков, ни информации. Вместо этого ты посылал меня на свои маленькие миссии, как будто я одна из твоих послушных зверюшек Мстителей. Я здесь, потому что хочу быть здесь, Фьюри, потому что наше сотрудничество до сих пор приносило мне пользу, — он сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как рифленые края монеты впиваются в ладонь. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что как только это перестанет быть правдой, я уйду.

Фьюри, как всегда, был невозмутим. Снаряд, летящий ему в лицо, произвел бы на него такое же впечатление, что и чье-то чихание через три комнаты. И Эрик видел это своими глазами.

—  _Послушные зверюшки Мстители_ , — повторил он голосом, полным сарказма, — не могу понять, с чего ты только это взял, Леншерр.

— Стив Роджерс, — бросил Эрик, потому что, в самом деле, тот был человеческим воплощением золотистого ретривера: стремящийся угодить, всегда дружелюбный, чуть ли не подпрыгивающий на задних лапах в желании быть полезным.

Фьюри какое-то время помолчал.

— Ну хорошо, в этом кое-что есть. Но это одна зверюшка. Мне упомянуть Старка?

Нет. Старка никогда не надо упоминать, никогда. Произносить имя Тони Старка было словно навлекать проклятие: произнеси его вслух, неизбежно последует и сам Тони Старк. Эрик знал это по собственному опыту. Он избегал слов на Т и С со всей своей решимостью.

— Итак, — сказал он, уводя разговор прочь от миллиардера, одевающегося в металлическое ведро и летающего в нем повсюду, изводя людей и называя это героизмом, — ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел Профессора Икс.

— Верно. Ты мутант, и это, как мы надеемся, даст тебе тактическое преимущество. Доверяй себе подобным и все такое. Кроме того, сейчас у тебя появились многообещающие ресурсы, и я хочу, чтобы ты их использовал.

Эрик прислонился к стене. Он, блядь, переправлял уток через улицу неделю тому назад. Если только эти утки не были секретными агентами, снаряженными технологиями типа морфинга и прочими, он сомневался, что у него появилось хоть что-то, кроме мигрени.

Когда он сказал это, то почти увидел, как Фьюри закатывает глаза.

— Чарльз Ксавьер. Я говорю о Чарльзе Ксавьере.

Эрик автоматически выпрямил спину. Забавно, как это вышло, подумал он, несколько раздраженный тем, как резко сосредоточилось его внимание при одном только упоминании имени Чарльза.

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, что касательно дел мутантов Ксавьер один из лучших наших активов. Он чертовски хороший консультант с множеством связей в сообществе мутантов. Я послал тебя защищать его, как актив ЩИТа. А сейчас я говорю тебе использовать его, как актив ЩИТа. Он знает мутантов. Он снимает сливки со всех крынок. Получи от него все, что он знает о Людях Икс. Начни с этого.

— Он твой _актив_ , — отметил Эрик в попытке избавить себя от присутствия Чарльза как можно скорее, — _ты_ его и спрашивай.

Фьюри вздохнул, словно говоря, что все идиоты, а он очень устал объяснять вещи, которые должны были быть очевидны, но, как правило, не были. По крайней мере, для тех, у кого не было повязки на глазу и кто не был директором ЩИТа.

— Чарльз расположен к мутантам. Очевидно. Следовательно, он может и не захотеть сообщить нам, людям, информацию, которая может навредить Профессору Икс — мутанту, отстаивающему свою идею, которую поддерживают очень многие. У меня сейчас есть только один мутант в активе, и это ты. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
Эрик вздохнул и смирился с грядущими днями, в которые он вызволяет крошечных животных из сточных канав и вероятно разрушает до основания наводящую страх репутацию, добытую тяжелым трудом.

— Ладно, — выплюнул он, — я поговорю с ним. Но никаких обещаний.

— Хорошо. Тогда…

— В обмен, — продолжил Эрик, — когда все закончится, я хочу все, что у тебя есть на Шоу. Больше никаких игр, Фьюри. Ты сказал, я могу использовать все ресурсы ЩИТа, когда стану твоим активом, и я собираюсь это сделать. А  _я_ ясно выражаюсь?

Фьюри довольно долго молчал. Эрик знал, что он был человеком, способным заставить людей соглашаться с ним, и, в случае неудачи, бульдозером проходился по инакомыслящим, чтобы получить желаемое. Фьюри был стихией, непоколебимой и безжалостной, достойной своего имени. Одним путем или другим, уговорами или угрозами, он достигал своих целей. Поражение было немыслимо.

Эрик был почти таким же. В работе с Фьюри была только одна радость: знать, что в любой момент он может уйти, и тут директор ЩИТа ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы остановить его. Фьюри знал это, но категорически отказывался признавать, хотя все же избегал давления на Эрика до определенных границ. Иметь такую власть над человеком, который гордится, что держит в своих руках все ключи, доставляло безмерное удовлетворение, а один только Бог знал, как мало удовольствий было в жизни Эрика. Нельзя было осудить его за то, что он наслаждался своей независимостью и использовал любую возможность, чтобы напоминать о ней Фьюри, когда считал это необходимым, что случалось довольно часто.

— Достаточно, — сказал Фьюри, с едва замаскированным недовольством в голосе, — приведи Профессора Икс, и мы поговорим.

— Приведу Профессора Икс и получу, что хочу, — поправил Эрик. — Доступ к полной информации на Себастьяна Шоу и любых его подельников из Братства. _Всё_ что есть.

Здесь повисла пауза. Затем, потому что ЩИТ нуждался в Эрике больше, чем Эрик нуждался в ЩИТе, а также потому, что они оба отлично это понимали, Фьюри согласился:

— Хорошо. Досье Себастьяна Шоу на Профессора Икс.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — сказал Эрик. Не дожидаясь ответа, он закончил разговор и положил телефон обратно в карман, бросив туда же никель.

Когда он вернулся в конференц-зал, совещание уже было закончено. Люди собирались, хватая последнюю выпечку и кофе с середины длинного стола, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны. Особого металла часов Чарльза, равно как и зажима его галстука, он нигде не ощутил.

Эрик направился к Мойре МакТаггерт, которая одной рукой держала дымящуюся чашку кофе, а другой — кипу бумаг. Когда он приблизился, она наградила его улыбкой, которую он расценил как чуть настороженную. Мойра МакТаггерт раздавала улыбки так же щедро, как и Чарльз. Вопрос был в том, что, улыбка Чарльза была подобна лучику солнечного света: яркая, искренняя и раздражающе счастливая. МакТаггер улыбалась так, точно у нее была какая-то скрытая цель.

— Доброе утро, мистер Леншерр, — поздоровалась она. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Она никогда не называла его агентом, вероятно, потому что он и не был им на самом деле, — всего лишь независимый исполнитель, чьими услугами так любил непринужденно злоупотреблять Фьюри. Обычно никто не делал различий, даже когда он буднично представлял себя как Эрика Леншерра, консультанта ЩИТа. Но МагТаггерт по каким-то необъяснимым причинам делала. Обычно он бывал приятно удивлен, когда его связь со ЩИТом не упоминалась, но с МакТаггерт это всегда ощущалось так, будто она пропускала _агента_ с очень определенной целью подорвать весь авторитет, на который он претендовал.

Можно было смело сказать, что между ними двумя было не много любви. Абсолютно никакой любви, если быть полностью откровенным.

— Где Чарльз? — спросил он, игнорируя улыбку секретарши и снова сканируя помещение. — Только что был здесь.

— Вышел, — ответила она, — по делам. Вероятно, не мог вас ждать.

Ее тон ясно давал понять, что свою работу он делает отвратительно, только разыгрывая из себя телохранителя. На этот раз Эрик практически был с ней согласен. Вернувшись в конференц-зал, он снова вытащил телефон и набрал личный номер Чарльза, который забил в первый день знакомства в качестве меры предосторожности. Он использовал его лишь несколько раз, координируя встречи утром, чтобы сопроводить Чарльза от дома до работы. Раздалось семь гудков, прежде чем включился автоответчик: « _Вы пытались связаться с Чарльзом Ксавьером. Я не могу ответить на ваш звонок прямо сейчас, так что окажите мне услугу и оставьте сообщение, чтобы я знал, зачем мне нужно вам перезвонить. Спасибо_ ».  
Эрик дождался сигнала, прежде чем прорычать:

— Ты не должен находиться вне поля моего зрения, предварительно не поставив меня в известность, Чарльз. Мы договаривались. Перезвони, когда получишь сообщение.

Он отправил Чарльзу сообщение, а затем вернулся проверить комнату отдыха. Там было пусто, одно только опустошенное блюдце указывало на то, что Чарльз здесь был. После он отправился на поиски Дорис, которая, вероятно, была следующей остановкой на пути Чарльза. В конце концов, тот обещал прийти за котенком позже, и, судя по тому, что Эрик видел до сих пор, Чарльзу хватало гордости держать слово.

Поиск кабинета обернулся делом куда более трудным, чем Эрик вообще мог себе представить. Он как-то раз с легкостью выследил человека на извилистых улочках Рио-де-Жанейро, но не мог разобраться в системе чертового здания этого офиса, что выводило его из себя. К тому времени, как он нашел кабинет Дорис, он задыхался и, возможно, взгляд у него был несколько диким от нетерпения, потому что, когда он, открывая дверь, дернул ее с такой силой, что чуть не разбил стекло, Дорис бросила на него лишь один взгляд, после чего взвизгнула:

— Я ничего не знаю!

Ему все равно был нужен ответ:

— Чар… Доктор Ксавьер был здесь? Куда он пошел?

— Как я и сказала, я ничего не знаю! — ее рука двинулась в сторону телефона. Эрик был почти что уверен, что она попробует вызвать полицию, если он чуть задержится, так что он ушел, хлопнув дверью, и зашагал прочь по коридору.

Когда он достиг места парковочного места с надписью «Ч. КСАВЬЕР» на стоянке, машина была на месте, но нигде поблизости не было никаких признаков Чарльза.

«Блядь», — размышлял Эрик мрачно: он не  _терял_ людей, и уж точно не терял избалованных, яркоглазых, до безумия мягкосердечных с животными гендиректоров, у которых денег было больше, чем здравого смысла. Он постоянно держал Чарльза в поле зрения. И чем дольше длился этот надзор, тем более Чарльз был (Эрик терпеть не мог применять это слово к Чарльзу Ксавьеру, но никакое другое просто не подходило) великолепен. Он был вежлив, умел слушать и придерживался совершенно четкого графика. Если бы только не отстаивал так интересы людей, то мог бы нравиться Эрику. Самую малость.

Но Чарльз только что нарушил этот график. Он должен был быть у себя, работать там до обеда, но Эрик уже дважды проверил его кабинет на своем ужасно извилистом пути к Дорис, и там было пусто. И он по-прежнему не отвечал по телефону.

« _Так_ , — кисло подумал Эрик, — _вот же херня_ ».

Он собирался найти Чарльза, а затем прикончить его.

***

Чарльз в данный момент потягивал чашечку поистине замечательного «Эрл Грея» в восхитительной маленькой лавочке двумя кварталами ниже, а на столике перед ним лежали «50 оттенков серого». Он лениво перелистывал страницы, чередуя ужас с долей веселья с откровенным ужасом. Его книжный выбор привлекал взгляды других клиентов. Часть, очевидно, была возмущена. А некоторые не предпринимали никаких попыток скрыть свой интерес, бросая на него похотливые взгляды, которые только раздражали. И все же их поверхностные мысли… ему приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть. Чарльз не понимал, что за притягательная сила кроется в чтении на публике эротического романа-бестселлера. Возможно, ему стоило попробовать это еще раньше.

Уже не одна девушка останавливалась у его столика спросить, не хочет ли он выпить вместе. Чарльз отказывал каждой, говоря, что ждет кое-кого. И не лгал. Он следил, как часы на его руке отсчитывают минуты. Он ускользнул из офиса в 10:15. Сейчас было 10:46. Сейчас Эрик, очевидно, наслаждался сладостью преследования. Перелистывая страницу свободной рукой, Чарльз потягивал свой чай и размышлял, что за имя такое Анастейша Стил, и как так получилось, что Кристиан Грей имел достаточно времени, чтобы рассылать подарки, путешествовать и вообще не работать, возглавляя при этом компанию. Чарльз управлял компанией, и у него был просто отвратительный режим сна, а с сексуальной жизнью дела были и того хуже. Теперь ему казалось, что у этого Кристиана Грея были свои профессиональные секреты. Чарльз полагал, что стоит просмотреть оставшуюся часть книги, только чтобы их обнаружить.

Он был как раз на середине восторженного оргазма Анастейши, звучавшего по большей части болезненно и лишь немного возбужденно, когда грозовая туча влетела во вдруг распахнувшуюся дверь.

Разум Эрика был особенным. По своему желанию (а точнее уж требованию, потому что Чарльз никогда не слышал, чтобы просьбы звучали настолько властно) он создавал барьеры, подобные собственным границам Чарльза, установленным им еще в тринадцатилетнем возрасте (когда он еще был достаточно юным, чтобы исследовать свой дар, но и достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать необходимость ограничителей и создавать их для себя), так что Чарльз касался только периферии сознания Эрика. Кто-то научил того некоторым приемам против телепатов, и его разум был от них защищён. Пытаться коснуться его мыслей было словно смотреть через запотевшее стекло: Чарльз мог видеть смутные впечатления и неясные эмоции, но они не были четкими. Если бы он захотел, то смог бы пробиться сквозь дымку, без усилий пробив защиту Эрика. Но тот сразу же об этом узнал, и, так как Чарльз начал неофициально считать их вынужденное общение дружбой, это, вероятно, было не самой хорошей идеей — предавать доверие Эрика, сейчас или когда-либо еще.

Иногда случайная мысль или чувство, будто пузырек, возникало на поверхности, приближаясь к затуманенному стеклу настолько, чтобы стать заметным. В такие моменты Чарльз собирал по мелочам картину того, кем являлся Эрик Леншерр. А был он грозой: холодным, яростным и темным, как полночное небо, и освежающим, как нежданный прохладный дождь жарким днем. Его разум был тайной, и Чарльз обожал его, любил его острые края, загадки и проблески чего-то большего, которые видел внутри большей части личности Эрика, запертой за этим стойким, неизменно раздражающим фасадом агента ЩИТа. Секреты, подобные этому, возбуждали любопытство Чарльза. Он хотел сорвать маску Эрика и увидеть, что же за человек обнаружится, когда исчезнут вся ярость, сарказм и цинизм.

Но они уже провели вместе полные две недели, практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а он даже не сумел проделать и трещины в щитах Эрика. Чарльза нелегко было озадачить, но Эрик… Эрик представлял собой самый увлекательный вызов за всю жизнь Чарльза. Это было невероятно захватывающе.

Невероятно захватывающая грозовая туча остановилась в дверном проеме и негодующе оглядела помещение, став еще более негодующей, когда взгляд ее упал на Чарльза, сидящего за столиком на двоих около стены. Эрик выглядел так, будто мог вот-вот что-то взорвать (может быть и в буквальном смысле, учитывая его мутацию)  или, возможно, убить кого-то, что, похоже, было его выражением лица по умолчанию, но здесь и сейчас за этим было реальное намерение. Чарльз был уверен, что, не будь они на публике, Эрик придушил бы его сию же минуту.

Чарльз встретился с ним глазами, весело улыбнулся и помахал. Сжав до ужаса идеальные челюсти, Эрик промаршировал к столу и на мгновение застыл позади стула, в гневе сжав руками спинку. Чарльз наблюдал, как сгибаются его пальцы. У Эрика были красивые руки, длинные и изящные, хотя и огрубелые. Это было чертовски несправедливо: Эрик был возмутительно привлекательным, и, на самом деле, прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как у Чарльза был секс, вопреки его раздутой репутации любителя флирта и случайных связей без обязательств. Если быть предельно честным, чаще всего он имел дело с собственной рукой. И вот он Эрик, — невыносимо сексуальный, мужественный, с твёрдым подбородком, привлекательный в своей задумчивости, — и у либидо Чарльза буквально срывало крышу. Черт побери этого мужчину — он именно типаж Чарльза.

Он прочистил горло:

— Привет. Могу я купить тебе чашечку кофе?

— Чарльз, — проскрежетал Эрик сквозь стиснутые зубы, похоже, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы голос не звучал еще убийственнее. Но в результате стало похоже на то, что он проглотил что-то незнакомое и никак не мог понять, как оно подействует, — ты не можешь покидать поле моего зрения в любое время без моего одобрения. Мы договаривались. Ты гений, так что не говори мне, что забыл правила.

Правила. Эрик и его правила. В самом начале он пришел с целым списком. Чарльз изучил их все, посчитав чрезмерными, и вычеркнул как минимум треть. Эрик из-за этого долгое время кипятился, из чего Чарльз быстро вынес, что тот не привык, чтобы ему противоречили. В конечном итоге они сошлись на трех основных правилах, которые нельзя нарушать не при каких обстоятельствах.

Номер 1: Чарльз должен был быть с Эриком каждую минуту, каждый день, если только Эрик не считал иначе. Перерыв на туалет можно было взять только с предварительного разрешения Эрика, что Чарльз находил унизительным, поскольку считал себя способным пройти по коридору из кабинета к своей персональной уборной, не потерявшись и/или не став жертвой нападения, уж спасибо большое. Но такое тесное сожительство было не таким уж и плохим. На самом деле, это было превосходно, так как давало Чарльза бесконечные возможности:

а) изучать его телохранителя и пытаться разобраться в его истинных намерениях. Эрик не казался Чарльзу человеком, способным просто следовать приказам, и это означало, что в его работе здесь были скрытые мотивы, которые Чарльз еще не понял, но очень хотел постичь;  
и б) втайне таращиться на Эрика, выясняя, как же можно на него воздействовать. К его огорчению, с первым получалось значительно лучше, чем со вторым.

Номер 2: План прогулок в выходные проходил сначала через Эрика, по причине чего пойти в веселое место не представлялось возможным — Эрик считал практически каждое место слишком опасным, слишком людным, слишком незнакомым. Чарльз дулся. Делал он это очень хорошо, и обычно это срабатывало как по волшебству, но у Эрика была какая-то мутация, делавшая его неприступным для всего милого (отсюда следовала и необъяснимая ненависть к уткам, котенку и вообще всем маленьким существам, которых можно описать словом «очаровательный» или другим близким синонимом). Чарльз уже не раз думал о том, чтобы взять Эрика в гей-бар, когда он все-таки сможет его контролировать. Посмотреть, сможет ли его расслабить — во всех смыслах. Чарльз пока не был уверен, чего хотел от Эрика, хотя и подозревал, что без кровати, возможно, свечей и минета или двух не обойтись.

Правило Номер 3 заключалось в том, что Чарльз следовал любому приказу Эрика, без вопросов, без сомнений. Чарльз спорил, что это правило охватывает слишком многое. Эрик же в ответ упрямо утверждал, что оно может однажды спасти ему жизнь. В конечном счете, Чарльз согласился, только чтобы тот перестал смотреть так, будто собирается проломить ему голову, замуровать в стену и оставить там разлагаться. Чарльз относительно хорошо соблюдал это правило. Он следовал большинству указаний телохранителя. А вот с частью «без вопросов», к большому раздражению Эрика, у него время от времени было не гладко.

Он погрузился в размышления. С Номером 1 сейчас все было безнадежно. Но Чарльз считал себя достаточно опытным в выходе из затруднительных ситуаций путем болтовни. Он переключился на очарование.

— Сейчас, Эрик, — начал он успокаивающе.

— Нет.

Озадаченный, Чарльз остановился:

— Что нет?

— Не разговаривай со мной как с чертовым _котенком_ , — прорычал Эрик, и ох, до этого Чарльз и не осознавал, что его успокаивающий тон и впрямь был похож на тот, каким он выманивал Заплатку из-под автомобиля сегодня утром.

— Прости. Привычка. Вроде как, — он указал на стул, который Эрик в данный момент пытался задушить. — Присядешь?

— От тебя я приказов не получаю. Это ты получаешь от меня, — отрезал Эрик, но все-таки отодвинул стул и сел. Его руки, сейчас ничем не занятые, взволнованно сжимались и разжимались. — А теперь объясни мне, пожалуйста, какого черта ты решил, что в порядке вещей сбегать, не проинформировав меня и вообще кого-либо.

— Это просто кофейня через дорогу, — запротестовал Чарльз.

— С открытыми улицами, на которых тебе могли устроить засаду не менее чем в восьми точках! — Возразил Эрик, тыча пальцем Чарльзу в лицо. — _Не испытывай меня_ , я считал.

Чарльз со вздохом положил руки на стол:

— Эрик, послушай, во-первых, я нахожу возможность нападения или засады крайне маловероятной. Мой отец получал угрозы на протяжении всей его карьеры. Мне угрожали еще до того, как я взял на себя руководство компанией. Небольшое обострение ситуации…

Эрик зарычал, прервав его. _Зарычал_. Чарльз нашел это несколько первобытным, а также до смешного страстным.

— Послушай, — сказал Эрик грубо, и акцент в его голосе усилился, — директор Фьюри не назначил бы меня защищать тебя, если бы не было реальных причин думать, что ты в опасности. Тебе поступали телефонные звонки с очень конкретными угрозами. Ты получал письма с угрозами насилия. Три недели назад были разбиты фары твоей машины. Фьюри думает, что за тобой должен кто-то присмотреть, как и я.

« _Как и ты?_ » — скептически подумал Чарльз. Он был на 95% уверен, что Эрик в принципе не мог заботиться о его судьбе еще меньше. Он был бы уверен на 100%, если бы не тот факт, что Эрик имел свой законный интерес обеспечивать его безопасность во благо своей репутации надежного оперативника ЩИТа и, вероятно, ради своей гордости. Чарльз знал, _что_ Эрик думает о нем. То же, что и большинство мутантов, особенно экстремисты, кажущиеся одержимыми идеей ненависти ко всему человечеству и возвышения мутантов как превосходящего вида. «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс» начинала как производитель обычных лекарств, но в 80-х, когда мутанты все чаще начали публично заявлять о себе, Брайан Ксавьер сместил приоритет компании на разработку подавителя сил мутантов. Он был первопроходцем в этой области и вдохновителем для других исследователей. Спустя несколько лет возник «Inhib-4» как бренд лидирующего подавителя, созданный и выпущенный серийно «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс». Он не был одобрен Управлением контроля медикаментов и продуктов питания, но после нескольких нападений, совершенных мутантами (чаще всего неуравновешенными лицами, действовавшими в одиночку, но никому не было до этого дела), люди были в панике перед возможным захватом врагами, так что были рады предложению по укреплению безопасности. Прибыль «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс» в те далекие годы, вскормленная страхом общественности, взлетела до небес. Компания и ее генеральный директор также стали Врагом Номер 1 почти что для каждого мутанта в стране. В популярных мутанских настроениях подавители представлялись инструментом угнетения. «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс» была так завалена угрозами расправы, что в компании, чтобы справиться с притоком корреспонденции, было создано специальная подразделение. Было даже нападение на офис Брайана Ксавьера в 1985 г., которое Чарльз живо помнил, так как все то время прятался под столом отца, дрожа от ужаса и пытаясь не утонуть в переполненных злобой сознаниях злоумышленников. Когда на следующий день он так и не смог перестать плакать, отец дал ему его первую дозу «Inhib-4».

Только Чарльз знал, как сильно его отец был поглощен идеей найти не подавитель, а исцеление, способ сделать его сына _нормальным_. Брайан Ксавьер не был злым. Чарльз видел это в его разуме и чувствовал в сердце. Но его отец _боялся_ гена X и того, что он значил для Чарльза. Он волновался за свою семью, и поэтому Чарльз прощал эксперименты в подземной лаборатории в Уэстчестере, отнявшие его детство (обычно безболезненные, но неприятные и страшные для восьмилетнего мальчика), и то, что стал так осуждаем сообществом мутантов, что провел два года на домашнем обучении из-за издевательств других мутантов.

В юности у него не появилось друзей. Чарльз думал, что, может именно поэтому он и был одинок сейчас. Он не знал, как может быть иначе.

С неслышным вздохом он отогнал эти мысли. Сейчас или когда-либо еще нет времени на сантименты. Он уже давно создал свой мир и многое имел в жизни. Сейчас у него были куда более важные проблемы.  
И самая главная как раз перед ним: непоколебимая решимость Эрика Леншерра постоянно быть с ним бок о бок, практические не позволяющая запастись более-менее достаточным временем на свои личные дела. Дополнительной и даже более насущной проблемой был гнев Эрика Леншерра, который и в самом деле наводил ужас. При этом у Эрика был взгляд, говоривший о том, что он серьезно взвесил все плюсы и минусы вашей смерти и обнаружил, что первые значительно перевешивают. И именно этот взгляд сейчас был направлен на Чарльза, решившего, что если он не сделает все возможное, чтобы успокоить Эрика, то закончит не только без телохранителя, но и без головы.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал он, убрав с лица все следы насмешки или шутки, — у меня было просто подходящее настроение для чашки хорошего чая. Я не учел возможные последствия или твое беспокойство, и за это я искренне прошу прощения.

Долгое время Эрик смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, будто намеревался раскричаться, но вдруг позабыл, что же именно хотел сказать. Искры гнева мерцали на периферии его сознания, точно тлеющие угольки. Чарльз смотрел, как они пылают, как неясные впечатления мелькают на поверхности разума Эрика, исчезая слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было разобрать. Затем гнев исчез также внезапно, как гаснет свеча. Чарльз был поражен контролем Эрика над собой, его способностью скрыть свои сильные эмоции настолько чисто, как сейчас. Стекло поверхности его разума снова стало гладким и нечитаемым.

— В первый раз за всю жизнь извинился? — грубо сказал Эрик.

Чарльз расслабился. Шутки и подколы. Снова привычная почва.

— Нет, конечно же, нет. В первый раз — когда мне было восемь, и я разбил любимые мамины китайские тарелки.

Уголок рта Эрика дернулся, словно он боролся с улыбкой. Чарльз затаил дыхание. За те две недели, что они застряли друг с другом, Чарльз не видел и намека на изменение выражения лица Эрика, даже когда тот столкнулся со стайкой неуклюжих утят, что, по мнению Чарльза, было признаком того, что Эрик оставил свое сердце в прошлом десятилетии и позабыл за ним вернуться. Или, может быть, взял и выбросил его целенаправленно, чтобы избавить себя от любой слабости. Это казалось похоже на Эрика.

Это что-то, близкое к улыбке, исчезло, так и не успев толком обрести форму. Чарльз был совсем чуть-чуть разочарован.

— Ты не должен был уходить, не предупредив меня, — пробормотал Эрик, судя по всему, решив, что все еще недоволен. — Это было безответственно.

— Прости, — снова сказал Чарльз, убедившись, что его тон был и в самом деле извиняющимся. — Больше не буду.

Недовольство таилось в окраинах мыслей Эрика, но оно было приглушенным.

— Если это когда-нибудь повторится, я прикую тебя наручниками к столу и буду выпускать только в уборную.

— Возбуждающе, — весело отметил Чарльз, увидев, как сузились глаза Эрика.

—Тебе все шуточки? — спросил Эрик. Его недовольство начало заметно разгораться. — Моя работа — защищать тебя от возможных угроз. Я не могу сделать это, если ты не хочешь следовать моим правилам. Можешь ты это понять своей тупой головой?

— Тупой? — фыркнул Чарльз. — Некоторые нашли бы это оскорбительным.

— Это я и имел в виду, — проворчал Эрик, сверкнув глазами.

Сцену прервала официантка:

— Принести вам что-нибудь выпить? — спросила она Эрика любезно, хоть ее улыбка и дрогнула при виде его хмурого лица.

— Нет.

— Вообще-то он хотел бы кофе, черный, — сказал ей Чарльз и затем обратился к Эрику, — прими в качестве извинений.

Эрик свирепо на него уставился:

— Кофе не добавит тебе очков, —, но когда кофе принесли, он все-таки выпил его, как обычно морщась.  
Чарльз смотрел на него, сложив руки. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Эриком. За последние две недели это стало своего рода хобби, как наблюдение за птицами, только куда более впечатляющее и бесконечно увлекательное. Он частично наблюдал своими глазами и частично телепатией, но, так или иначе, открыл для себя мало чего.

Эрик всегда следил за выражением лица и мысли, что наводило Чарльза на размышления о том, кто же научил его быть таким осторожным, или кто сделал это настолько необходимым, что он вообще этому научился.

Наконец Эрик сказал:

— Ты должен вернуться в офис.

— Может, возьму выходной, — пожал плечами Чарльз.

« _Испорченный и невыносимый_ » — подумал Эрик с внезапно возросшим презрением. Он тут же спрятал эту мысль, но Чарльз все равно ее уловил. « _Слабый телепат_ », — успокоил себя Эрик через долю секунды, как делал по тридцать раз на дню, — « _Он не может читать так_ _глубоко_ ».

Чарльз не подал виду, что что-то услышал, и, с улыбкой отложив свою книгу и чай, встал:

— Извини, я на минуту. Отойду в уборную, и мы вернемся.

Он обошел стоящие рядом столики и направился к задней части кафе, где был большой, нарисованный от руки знак. Глаза Эрика следили за ним на протяжении всего пути, будто удостоверивался, что Чарльз не собирается вдруг сбежать. Когда он исчез в мужской комнате, то почувствовал, что внимание Эрика переключилось, несомненно, на лучшие варианты выходов и распределение имеющихся в кафе людей на группы, потенциально представляющие и не представляющие собой угрозы. Казалось, что Эрик непрерывно бдителен. Именно это делало его хорошим агентом, полагал Чарльз, а также хорошим телохранителем. И по этой же причине от него так удручающе трудно было ускользнуть.

Он заперся в кабинке и вытащил телефон. Один пропущенный звонок от Хэнка. Он перенабрал его и замер в ожидании ответа. Через два гудка Хэнк ответил.

— Алло? Чарльз?

— Да, это я, — Чарльз провел рукой по волосам, сохраняя легкое телепатическое прикосновение к Эрику, как своего рода сигнализацию на случай, если тот решит за ним последовать. — Боюсь, вам придется подумать о том, как обойтись этим вечером без меня.

Он буквально услышал, как у Хэнка перехватило дыхание.

— Чарльз… ты же это не всерьез.

Чарльз хотел бы сейчас иметь возможность пройтись, чтобы выпустить нервное напряжение, закрутившееся спиралью в его теле. Вместо этого он, скрестив руки, прислонился к стенке кабинки.

— Я не могу уйти от Эрика. Агента Леншерра. Я испытал его сегодня: сбежал, пока он не видел. Он поймал меня меньше чем через 45 минут. Он не допускает небрежности в своей работе. Я никак не смогу исчезнуть вечером, без того чтобы он не понял и не последовал за мной.

— Но мы никогда не делали этого без тебя! — дыхание Хэнка было глубоким и взволнованным, Чарльз хотел бы помочь ему, хотел бы быть сейчас в особняке, чтобы успокоить его возрастающую панику.

— Вы сможете, — ободрил его Чарльз, — просто делайте все по плану.

— Мы не можем следовать ему без тебя. Ты неотъемлемая часть. Как же мы обойдем без тебя охрану?

Чарльз фыркнул. Он и сам большую часть времени в последние две недели провел, рассматривая этот вопрос, отодвигая эту миссию как можно дальше. Но больше ждать они не могли: Мойра проинформировала его, что это будет либо сегодня, либо никогда.

— Ты знаешь мои принципы относительно насилия… — начал он.

— Чарльз, — похоже, Хэнк был шокирован, — мы не… мы не  _убиваем_. Даже… даже ради этого мы не можем кого бы то ни было ранить. Это противоречит всему, что мы вообще…

Чарльз прервал его:

— Хэнк, послушай, я не говорю, что вы убьете или даже раните кого-нибудь. Я говорю о том, что мы должны изменить план, совсем немного, и, если необходимо, _только_ в целях самозащиты, делайте то, что нужно. Вы должны быть готовы к такому варианту развития событий. А сейчас, прежде чем спорить, слушай. Вы должны быть еще более незаметными, чем обычно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты собрал остальных и поставил меня на громкую связь. И возьми Китти и Рэйвен.

— Китти? — пораженно повторил Хэнк. — Она еще никогда не была на вылазках. Ей едва семнадцать. Она даже не тренировалась с нами толком.

— У нас нет выбора, — устало ответил Чарльз. Он мысленно проиграл десятку всевозможных вариантов, думая о различных непредвиденных обстоятельствах. Для них это был единственный способ. Это было куда более рискованно без его личного руководства, но, учитывая, что Чарльз не мог избежать постоянного контроля Эрика, они должны были преодолеть это препятствие. Выбора не было.

Через мгновение Хэнк пришел к тому же выводу. Его мозг всегда работал с поразительной скоростью, рассматривая и исключая варианты за то время, что большинство только начинает вникать в имеющиеся обстоятельства.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он, — минуту.

Когда он вышел из уборной десятью минутами позднее, Эрик стоял прямо за дверью, руки его были скрещены, а плечи напряжены.

— Ты, — сказал он, когда Чарльз вышел, — был там слишком долго.

Чарльз очаровательно ему улыбнулся:

— Беда с мочевым пузырем. Пойдем?

Эрик смерил его полным сомнения взглядом, но, тем не менее, молча пошёл следом. Они направились в сторону «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс».

— Час работы, — сурово сказал Эрик, сверяясь с часами, — потом перерыв на обед. Раньше ты офис не покинешь.

Чарльз показал ему язык. Он знал, что Эрик ненавидел, когда он вел себя ребячливо, но почему-то его очень забавляло дразнить Эрика. Когда Чарльз еще был ребенком, у них была большая старая собака, любившая лежать у камина. Она отвечала хмурым взглядом, когда он тянул ее за уши, и, в конце концов, цапала его за руку, после чего достаточно быстро успокаивалась, чтобы он мог возобновить свои приставания. И Эрик очень сильно напоминал ему эту собаку. Он просто цапал гораздо скорее и никогда не успокаивался.

— Вообще-то, — начал Чарльз, сунув руки в карманы и ускоряя шаг, что не помешало Эрику идти так же спокойно, — вообще-то я думал пойти навестить Заплатку. И мы должны записаться к ветеринару. Ты позвонишь или я?

Какое-то время Эрик смотрел на него. Затем он ускорил шаг и пошел чуть впереди, непреклонный и раздраженный.

« _Уклоняется от обязанностей, вечно уклоняется от обязанностей_ » — услышал Чарльз. Слова были пронизаны презрением. « _Даже не знаю, какого черта вообще его терплю_ ». А затем с острым всплеском раздражения: « _Дурацкие голубые глаза_ ».

Эрик был затуманенным стеклом. Но иногда что-то подобное этой проскользнувшей мысли вызывало у Чарльза желание собственноручно стереть туман прочь, чтобы увидеть тайную сторону Эрика, чувствующую при виде Чарльза почти что _нежность_. Было ли это проекцией его собственных желаний, отражающихся от Эрика? Скорее всего. Он понятия не имел. И не мог позволить себе озаботиться этим, не в такой опасной ситуации: Эрик — агент ЩИТа, следящий за Чарльзом и не подозревающий, пока что не подозревающий, что он — самопровозглашенный лидер нелегальной группы своего рода дружинников, которых, скорее всего, бросят в тюрьму, если они будут раскрыты. У него не было времени на отношения или даже связи на одну ночь, и, помимо всего, связываться с правительственным агентом… пусть даже консультантом… было, как бы сказал Алекс, охрененно плохой идеей.

Но все же. От одной этой мысли Эрика, промелькнувшей сейчас, Чарльз чувствовал разливающееся в животе тепло. « _Если бы только его гребаные глаза были карие, но они голубые, да что такое с этим чертовым цветом, ненавижу его…_ ». Но он был твердо уверен, что это не так, Эрик не ненавидел его на самом деле. Он проводил слишком много времени, рассматривая его глаза, когда думал, что тот не обращает внимания, чтобы по-настоящему их ненавидеть. По крайней мере, Чарльз на это надеялся.

Быть привлекательным для Эрика было опасно, неразумно, рискованно. Он не допустит этого. Но он считал, что не будет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить самому себе волнительное удовольствие от идеи, что Эрик мог бы быть ответно заинтересован в нем. Со взаимным пониманием и уважением все будет в порядке так долго, как только они позволят этому быть неисследованным и нетронутым.


	2. Chapter 2

Тем вечером они вместе сидели в гостиной: Эрик на левой стороне дивана смотрел новости, Чарльз, калачиком свернувшись на другом конце, листал что-то, напоминавшее доклады о последних усовершенствованиях «Inhib-4». Ходили слухи, что «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс» работала над новой формулой, предполагаемым «Inhib-5». Эрик за те две недели, что тенью следовал за Чарльзом, не увидел никаких доказательств разработок нового продукта, но всё равно от одной этой мысли у него по коже бегали мурашки. Он хотел потребовать ответа: зачем бы Чарльзу делать это со своим же видом, помогать создавать оружие против себе подобных? Следовал заветам отца? Слабое оправдание. Он должен был понимать, что помогает человеческому режиму, вручая людям средства для сохранения контроля над мутантами. И все же Чарльз ничего не делал, чтобы это остановить. Более того, он способствовал этому, воодушевляя своих исследователей продолжать работу, подталкивал их к усовершенствованию полученных результатов, и вот за это Эрик его ненавидел.

Но — и это действительно сбивало с толку, заставало Эрика врасплох — Чарльз Ксавьер был человеком, которого определенно было трудно ненавидеть. Легко было испытывать неприязнь к генеральному директору «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», лицо которого красовалось в финансовых и деловых журналах, статьях о мутантах и сплетнях желтой прессы. И близко невозможно было ненавидеть Чарльза. Просто он был таким _невозможно искренним_ , и Эрик снова и снова задавался вопросом, как такой добрый, стремящийся всем помочь дружелюбный человек может быть ответственен за угнетение тысяч мутантов по всей стране.

Но он никогда не спрашивал. Любопытство не входило в его обязанности, и то, нравился ему Чарльз или нет, никак не влияло на качество работы. Кроме того, Чарльз, скорее всего, предложил бы те же самые рациональные доводы, которые обычно публично излагал своим критикам. Бессмысленные оправдания, жалкие объяснения.

Эрик глянул на Чарльза краем глаза, начиная хмуриться. Но было трудно делать это, когда Чарльз ворковал с сидящим на коленях котенком, почесывая его уши и ухмыляясь, когда тот выгибался дугой под его рукой.

— Он останется в твоей комнате, — сказал Эрик, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы выражение его лица не смягчилось, когда котенок начал торжественное шествие по руке Чарльза к его плечу. — Держи его подальше от моей комнаты, ванной и кухни. Особенно от кухни. 

— _Твоей комнаты_ , — повторил Чарльз, сверкнув в сторону Эрика довольной ухмылкой.

— Комнаты для гостей, — поправился Эрик.

Чарльз покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, я… — он улыбнулся чему-то своему. Заплатка лизнул кончик его пальца, когда Чарльз коснулся розового носика котенка. — Я очень долго жил один. Здорово, когда есть сосед.

— Я тебе не сосед, — рыкнул Эрик.

— Нет, ты только мой телохранитель, — согласился Чарльз, — но никто не говорил, что я не могу притвориться.

Не было никакого смысла его поправлять, так что Эрик решил оставить замечание насчет телохранителя незамеченным. И, если бы он позволил себе представить такое, мысль делить жилье с Чарльзом не была особенно неприятной. Он уже делал это на протяжении двух недель, решив, что лучше постоянно держаться вблизи от Чарльза, раз уж у них так мало достоверной информации об угрозах. Нападение могло произойти в любой момент, и Эрик посчитал, что в таком случае тактически верным решением будет оставаться с Чарльзом до тех пор, пока Фьюри не даст ему дополнительной информации или пока тот не окажется в достаточной безопасности, чтобы обходиться без охраны. Сначала Чарльз яростно протестовал, но согласился, стоило Эрику предоставить ему выбор между отслеживающим браслетом на ноге и Эриком в качестве Живого-Отслеживающего-Браслета-На-Ноге… Чарльз с сожалением сказал, что с Эриком, по крайней мере, можно беседовать.

Всю свою взрослую жизнь Эрик был один. Его эксперименты с сожительством начались в конце подросткового возраста и закончились с Магдой, когда ему было немного за двадцать, и как сожители Чарльз и Магда были так далеки друг от друга, насколько это было возможно. Магда была брезгливой, аккуратной и любила порядок, поэтому жить с ней было удивительно легко. Он всегда мог сориентироваться в их доме, привычном и неизменно упорядоченном.

Чарльз же наоборот был хаосом. Если быть точным, он не был неопрятен, скорее легко отвлекался и часто был рассеян. Брал вещи, перекладывал куда-то еще и забывал о них. Разбрасывал бумаги не только в своем кабинете, но и по всему дому, повсюду оставлял свои вещи, порой даже в комнате для гостей. Очевидно, что Чарльз не привык иметь рядом кого-то, раздражающегося от его беспорядка и заставляющего ограничивать его привычку бросать все и всюду. Хотя, казалось, он действительно прилагает все усилия ради Эрика.

От природы и, возможно, в результате трехлетнего проживания с Магдой, Эрик был человеком аккуратным. И в таком случае дом Чарльза должен был быть кошмаром. Но было что-то удивительно милое в том, как Чарльз бродил по дому, разыскивая что-то, или в том, как светлело его лицо, когда он находил ручку или брелок, который считал потерянным.

_Милое_. Эрик покачал головой и ушел в зону комфорта своей обычной раздраженности и недовольства. Нет, Чарльз Ксавьер был каким угодно, но не милым. Он был лишь сносным, и то не всегда.

— Красный или голубой? — спросил Чарльз, и Эрику понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что тот обращается к котенку. — Или зеленый? У них тут еще есть приятный оттенок фиолетового, если ты такой предпочитаешь.

Он держал телефон перед носом котенка. Вопреки своим твердым намерениям, Эрик спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мы выбираем ошейник, — ответил Чарльз, большим пальцем прокручивая страницу вниз, — Хочешь помочь?

И опять-таки наперекор всему своему здравому смыслу, Эрик подсел ближе. Чарльз повернул экран так, чтобы Эрик мог видеть выбор: полдюжины ошейников разных фасонов и размеров, некоторые украшенные драгоценными камнями, некоторые простые одноцветные и один с черепами по всей длине.

— Так ты собираешься его оставить? — сердито спросил Эрик. Чарльз и так был достаточно невыносим. Чарльз с котенком? Он выведет Эрика из себя, и не потому, что от вида Чарльза с Заплаткой у него почти что теплело на сердце. Не поэтому.

Чарльз кивнул:

— Если никто не придет забрать его, то да. А теперь, как ты думаешь, какой цвет больше пойдет? Голубой? Может, зеленый? Или…

В руке Чарльза зазвонил телефон, и он подпрыгнул, чуть не сбросив Заплатку с коленей. Эрик настороженно посмотрел на него. Весь вечер Чарльз был на грани. Это было почти незаметно, Чарльз был таким почти всегда. Если бы Эрик не изучил его так близко в последние две недели и не составил общее представление о большинстве его причуд, он мог бы списать напряжение на затяжной стресс после работы, или не заметить его вовсе. Чарльз и так никогда не отличался невозмутимостью, и потому сейчас его нервозность бросалась в глаза еще сильнее.

— Что не так? — спросил Эрик, как только Чарльз посмотрел на номер.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Чарльз, с силой ударив пальцем по экрану, чтобы отклонить вызов, — ничего.

— Не лги мне, — сощурился Эрик, — ты такой озабоченный, с тех пор как мы покинули офис.

— Я не _озабоченный_.

— Точно. Ты же вечно такой дерганый.

— Я не дер… — Чарльз посмотрел на свою свободную руку, пальцами которой беспокойно отстукивал быстрый ритм по колену. Он, поджав губы, положил руку на бедро и повторил:

— Я не озабоченный.

Эрик впился в него взглядом:

— Ты сильно оскорбляешь мой интеллект и способности к слежке.

— Я…

Мгновение казалось, что Чарльз ударится в упрямое отрицание, и настороженность тут же вспыхнула в мозгу Эрика. После Шоу он понял, как важно постоянно находиться настороже; научился защищаться, быть бдительным и готовым ко всему, никогда не позволяя себе и секунды полного покоя. Иногда, когда Эрик расслаблялся настолько, насколько мог себе разрешить, он позволял осторожности немного отступить на задний план. Но он никогда не отпускал ее полностью, и сейчас вооружился ею, как щитом и мечом, готовый наносить и отражать удары. Он со всей остротой ощутил окружающий их металл.

А затем Чарльз вздохнул и сказал:

— Извини, я просто все время думаю о сестре.

Эрик заморгал.

— Сестре? У тебя есть сестра? — он не помнил никакого упоминания о братьях и сестрах в досье Чарльза.

— Приемная, — пояснил Чарльз.

— Я этого не знал, — смешался Эрик. Ксавьеры все время были на виду у общественности, с тех пор как Брайан Ксавьер начал свой многообещающий революционный поиск подавителя способностей. Люди были напуганы и видели в Брайане Ксавьере луч спасительного света, и действительно, он принес им целую серию препаратов. С тех пор все, связанное с ним, подлежало внимательному рассмотрению: его мотивы, законность исследований, проблемы в браке, насколько единственный сын (общеизвестно было, что он родился мутантом) повлиял на его стремление синтезировать то, что в итоге станет «Inhib-1». Абсолютно все о нем вытаскивалось на свет и исследовалось группами противников, ищущими способ хотя бы замедлить его разработки. Брайан Ксавьер был чрезвычайно публичной фигурой. Было трудно представить, что хоть один небольшой камешек в его жизни остался неперевернутым. А усыновленный ребенок был не таким уж и малым камнем.

— Она… — вздохнул Чарльз, — не очень-то близка с семьей. Отдалилась подростком. Даже сбегала, когда ей было шестнадцать — оставалась у подруги почти три недели, пока я не смог убедить ее вернуться.

Эрик предположил, что отсюда и напряженность:

— Ты ждешь ее звонка?

Чарльз кивнул:

— Да. Звонка. Она… — казалось, он не заметил, как его пальцы возобновили свое беспокойное постукивание: — Она хочет встретиться. Пообедать как-нибудь. Было бы здорово восстановить связь.

— Как давно вы не разговаривали?

Чарльз на мгновение задумался:

— Почти три года? С похорон моей матери.

— Порядочно времени.

— Ага, порядочно, — Чарльз стрельнул в него быстрой улыбкой: — Слушай, я бы не хотел об этом говорить. Можем мы просто выбрать ошейник для Заплатки и посмотреть телевизор?

Сейчас, точно зная, что Чарльз обеспокоен, Эрик мог лучше выявить признаки его волнения: крепко сжатые губы, напряженные плечи, тревожность в глазах. Он предположил, что, будь у него отдалившаяся сестра, предлагающая возобновить общение, он бы тоже мог быть на грани.

На мгновение Эрик подумал развить тему, только чтобы посмотреть на мучения Чарльза. Возможно, до того, как он узнал Чарльза, он бы сделал это из чистой ненависти к этому человеку и его политике. Но опять-таки… была разница между Чарльзом-гендиректором и просто Чарльзом, и последнего было трудно ненавидеть. По какой-то непонятной и необъяснимой причине Эрику было тяжело видеть его страдающим, так что он сэкономил время им обоим, сменив тему.

— Этот, — указал он на экран.

Чарльз проследил за его пальцем:

— Этот? Ты уверен?

— Почему нет?

— Что думаешь? — с сомнением спросил Чарльз у Заплатки, повернув к тому экран. Котенок обнюхал следы, оставшиеся на телефоне от пальцев Чарльза, а затем свернулся на его коленях и закрыл глаза.

— Это «да»? — потрясенно предположил Чарльз.

— Это наиболее близко к ответу, который ты когда-либо получишь от животного, — сухо сказал Эрик, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о Чарльзе, важно советующемся с котенком, как о чем-то прелестном.

— Тогда ладно. Я просто…

Чарльз замолчал, а его внимание было захвачено чем-то на экране телевизора. Эрик проследил за его взглядом и замер.

_ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: Нападение на склад в Ирвингтоне, штат Нью-Джерси. Предполагается участие Людей-Икс._

— Ты мог бы сделать погромче? — попросил Чарльз, выпрямившись.

Эрик, не потрудившись искать пульт, щелкнул пальцами, нажимая кнопку боковой панели телевизора. Возросший звук сопровождался видеозаписью казавшегося заброшенным склада, окруженного машинами местной полиции и бегло освещаемого прожекторами вертолетов.

« _Ранее этим вечером полиция была вызвана к старому зданию склада на окраине Ирвингтона, официально не используемому с 2007 года. Когда полицейские прибыли на место, то, по имеющимся сведениям, внутри они нашли шестнадцать человек запертыми в подвале. Нам также сообщили, что в здании полиция обнаружила доказательства того, что склад мог служить секретной лабораторией, хотя никаких мутантов найдено и не было. Картина явно указывает на причастность Людей Икс, хотя это первый случай, когда люди остались в сознании. При помощи этих свидетелей полиция надеется получить портреты неуловимых Людей Икс. Сейчас мы не знаем, какие доказательства были получены полицией, были ли те шестнадцать человек внутри действительно учеными или работниками лаборатории. Все они доставлены машинами скорой помощи в местные больницы, где после осмотра врачами пробудут до допроса. Мы будем держать вас в курсе, как только получим больше информации. А теперь возвращаемся к Вам, Грег…_ »

Эрик сделал звук тише, как только канал вернулся к сюжету об автокатастрофе на шоссе. Это был знак, подумал он. Сейчас было наилучшее время, чтобы поднять эту тему.

—Итак, — осторожно начал он, — Люди Икс.

Чарльз уставился в телефон:

— И что с ними?

Прямо лучше не спрашивать. Если бы Эрик мог подвести Чарльза к разговору о том, что ему известно о Людях Икс, по его собственной воле, если бы подступился как любопытствующая нейтральная третья сторона, а не агент ЩИТа, Чарльз мог бы дать ему более объективную и достоверную информацию. Он на мгновение задумался, а затем принял решение.

— Что ты о них думаешь? — без лишнего нажима, чтобы Чарльз был свободен в своем ответе.

— Что думаю? — медленно повторил Чарльз. Он наморщил лоб, будто собираясь с мыслями или обдумывая, как сказать то, что он хотел сказать. Это моментально насторожило Эрика. Чарльз от природы умел красиво говорить и, когда общался свободно, никогда не задумывался. Если он так раздумывает над своими словами сейчас…

Эрик понял, что Фьюри был прав — Чарльз знал о Людях Икс гораздо больше, чем собирался признаться.

— Они делают хорошее дело, — сказал Чарльз, — никто не может с этим поспорить.

— Человеческое правительство может, — заметил Эрик. На самом деле, уже спорило. Антимутантски настроенные сенаторы и конгрессмены годами критиковали Людей Икс. Даже президент разделял их враждебный настрой, хотя его позиция и ослабла за последние пару лет. 

— Нет, не совсем. Критикующие Людей Икс стараются не осуждать их действий. Ты замечал когда-нибудь? Это потому что их поступки морально оправданы, — Чарльз поднял Заплатку одной рукой и повернулся к Эрику лицом. Скрестив ноги, он уложил котенка обратно на колени, и казался при этом, ради всего святого, сущим ребенком в этом своем великоватом свитере, который любил носить дома, глядевшим на Эрика снизу вверх, будто тот был учителем, оценивающим его ответ. Но когда Чарльз заговорил, то стал гораздо больше похож на преподавателя, чем на ученика.

— Подумай об этом, — сказал он, — кто будет критиковать спасение от научных экспериментов детей, даже детей-мутантов? Никто. Это та граница бессердечия, которую никто не хочет переходить. Кто критикует старания Людей Икс вернуть без вести пропавших людей домой? Ни один человек. Даже если эти пропавшие — мутанты, даже если взрослые, это достаточно близко людям, чтобы вызвать их сочувствие. Можете осуждать мутантов как вид, но что-то _замирает внутри_ при виде воссоединившихся матери и сына, брата и сестры, мужа и жены, вне зависимости от того, мутанты они или нет. Такова власть этих сцен. _Вот_ что сделали Люди Икс. Через освещение своих поступков в новостях и интервью с теми, кому они помогли, они повысили осведомленность и указали на нечто очень важное: мутанты тоже люди. И никто не хочет спорить и критиковать это, боясь показаться холодным и бессердечным.

Эрик подумал, что в другой жизни Чарльз Ксавьер мог бы быть фантастическим оратором. Фактически сейчас он тратил свою жизнь впустую, занимаясь ерундой в своем кабинете и неуклонно становясь объектом все большей ненависти мутантов, так как его компания вырабатывала подавители, как деревья — кислород. А ведь он мог бы быть где-то там. Мог быть настоящим активистом движения мутантов, а не лицемером, говорившим лишь то, что люди хотят услышать, и ни разу не пообещавшем ограничить свою компанию или ее исследования. Эрик не мог этого понять. Чарльз Ксавьер был сплошным узлом противоречий, в котором запутался Эрик.

— Ты думал об этом, — наконец заметил он.

Чарльз насмешливо фыркнул:

— И много, на самом деле. Суть в том, что претензии у антимутантски настроенных активистов не к тому, что делают Люди Икс. Претензии к их методах. Вот почему Людям Икс так сложно получить официальную поддержку, даже если то, чем они занимаются, похвально. Конгрессменам или известным активистам трудно одобрить группировку, регулярно нарушающую закон. Большой ущерб для их авторитета, как ты можешь догадаться.

В его голосе была убежденность, настоящая непоколебимая вера. Это был не тот улыбчивый, очаровательный, наивный гендиректор, который пытался, но неизменно не оправдывал себя перед сообществом мутантов. Не был это и веселый, легкомысленный, сострадательный молодой Чарльз Ксавьер, которого Эрик лучше узнал за эти две недели. Это был кто-то абсолютно другой, и это вызвало любопытство Эрика, одновременно заставив его насторожиться. Он видел, что Чарльз носил маски, но почему? И которая из трех была настоящим Чарльзом Ксавьером? Безобидно сидя здесь напротив Эрика, он выглядел молодым и невинным, утопая в своем поношенном свитере и укачивая котенка, крошечные коготки которого цеплялись и застревали в мягкой ткани его штанов. Но Чарльз, со всей своей работой с подавителями, бесспорно, не был невинен, и у Эрика начинало возникать чувство, что Чарльз был еще и не совсем безобиден. Слишком много острого ума было в его глазах, чтобы Эрик позволил себе снизить бдительность.

Фьюри назвал Чарльза активом ЩИТа. Назначив Эрика защищать его, директор дал на него характеристику, и Эрик прилежно прочел ее, несмотря на то, что сгорал от унижения, вынужденный угождать этому избалованному предателю своего вида, в то время как Себастьян Шоу был волен бежать в любую точку мира. В досье, чуть ниже биографии Чарльза, был небольшой раздел, раскрывающий его полезность для ЩИТа и необходимость его защиты. Чарльз Ксавьер был одной из важнейших связей ЩИТа с сообществом мутантов. Большинство мутантов органы власти, в любом качестве, презирало либо боялось, и, по мнению Эрика, абсолютно справедливо: в первую очередь, он и сам, если бы не обещанные ресурсы ЩИТа, никогда не согласился сотрудничать с какой бы то ни было человеческой организацией. Необходимое зло. Именно такая позиция и делала большинство мутантов, в лучшем случае, ненадежными информаторами, и прямыми саботажниками в худшем. Хотя Чарльз Ксавьер… в досье отмечалось, что он был способен идти на компромиссы и понимал, что любой возможный мир — это взаимное сотрудничество. Эрик считал это глупым идеализмом, потому что однажды желание людей отдавать будет побеждено их природным инстинктом брать, и тогда мутанты не получат ничего. Но Эрик полагал, что именно это в Чарльзе органам власти и нравилось - со всем своим идеализмом он был легкой мишенью.

Насколько мог сказать Эрик, Чарльз служил источником информации о мутантах и мутациях. У него было несколько научных кандидатских степеней, одна из которых по генетике, не говоря уже о том факте, что он сам был мутантом. Фьюри, должно быть, считал его идеальным экспертом. И в обмен на консультации ЩИТ должен был платить, либо, в случае необходимости, оказывать услуги. Последнее могло бы объяснить, что делает тут Эрик, развалившись на диване Чарльза в восемь часов вечера во вторник, опершись ногами о кофейный столик, смотря телевизор и слушая излияния Чарльза о политике мутантов. Две недели назад он в принципе терпеть не мог Чарльза. Эрик гордился, что был решительным, твердым и неподвластным сантиментам человеком. И вот он здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Чарльза, и чувствует лишь смутное раздражение, в основном из-за того, что Чарльз рассеянно гладил Заплатку, и Эрик видел плавающую в воздухе шерсть, щекочущую ему нос и угрожающую приступом чихания.

Чудно. Вероятно, пора пересмотреть свои жизненные принципы, причем так скоро, как только появится время.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чарльз, наморщив лоб.

— Что? — моргнул Эрик.

— Ты какое-то время молчал, — Чарльз нахмурился. — Ты не согласен? Тогда как _ты_ относишься к Людям Икс?

— Люди Икс, — Эрик поколебался. Не было никакого вреда в том, чтобы открыть свои истинные убеждения, так ведь? В самом деле, если получится вовлечь Чарльза в продолжительную дискуссию, тот мог бы проговориться о каких-то важных деталях. Он обычно проявлял редкостный энтузиазм, когда речь шла о вещах, которыми он увлекался. Не то чтобы Эрик обратил на это внимание.

— Люди Икс — это начало, — сказал он наконец, — пришло время, когда кто-то начал делать то, что человеческое правительство не может или не хочет. Но они впустую растрачивают свой потенциал.

Чарльз склонил голову:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Посмотри, чем они занимаются, — сказал Эрик, — они закрыли несколько нелегальных исследовательских центров тут и там. Вытащили кучку мутантов из лабораторий. Конечно же, это хорошо, но с той поддержкой, что они добились, и с силой, что продемонстрировали, они могли бы сделать куда больше.

— Например?

— Например, мобилизовать своих сторонников, — ответил Эрик. — За них большинство населения, включая людей. В последнем опросе они набрали 54%. У них есть целевая аудитория, но они с ней не говорят. Не используют ее. Почему нет? 

— Возможно, потому что трудно сделать это, когда ты нарушитель закона? — предположил Чарльз.

Эрик покачал головой:

— Нет, это не так. Люди любят самопровозглашенных борцов за справедливость. Робин Гуд. Бэтмен. Человек-паук. А сейчас Люди Икс. Есть люди, которые будут их слушать. Они могли бы поколебать общественное мнение, если бы только попробовали. Но они этого не делают. Пока не обратятся к народу, не возьмут власть и не воспользуются ею, они будут бегать по замкнутому кругу.

Чарльз на мгновение бросил на него непроницаемый взгляд, а затем тихо рассмеялся:

— Уверен, что ты не сказал ничего такого, что я не должен знать?

— Ты о чем?

— Звучит так, будто ты много над этим думал. Ты уверен, что именно нужно сделать, — Чарльз сполз чуть ниже, опершись о подлокотник дивана, и позволил Заплатке на нетвердых лапках взбираться по его груди. Затем он хитро взглянул на Эрика: — Ты же не один из Людей Икс?

Эрик усмехнулся:

— Если бы. Будь я частью Людей Икс, они бы делали чертовски больше, чем сейчас.

Чарльз задумчиво вздохнул.

— Так ты их одобряешь, — поймав холодный взгляд Эрика, он поправился: — Я имею в виду, ты одобряешь саму их _идею_. Не знаешь, стал бы их сдавать, если бы случайно наткнулся?.

Эрик поколебался. Не будь у него обязательств перед Фьюри, его ответом было бы решительное «нет». Он не Чарльз: он ни за что не повернется против собственного вида. Но положение дел было непростым. ЩИТу было необходимо обнаружить местонахождение Людей Икс, в особенности профессора Икс. Если бы был выбор между Себастьяном Шоу и всем остальным, Эрик не задумался бы и на секунду — он слишком долго охотился за этим человеком, чтобы сейчас поставить что-то выше этой погони.

Но он не мог сказать Чарльзу слишком много, если тот так твердо стоял на стороне Людей Икс, как казалось. Хорошо было то, что мысли Чарльза насчет Людей Икс немного оправдывали его в глазах Эрика, пускай и сбивали с толку еще сильнее: почему же Чарльз производил проклятых подавителей способностей — не был ли это очередной не поддающийся логике Случай №36, когда в Чарльзе Ксавьере переплетались добродушие и лицемерие? Плохо было то, что расположение Чарльза к Людям Икс делало еще менее вероятным то, что он захочет скормить Эрику хоть какую-то полезную информацию, способную помочь в выслеживании Профессора Икс. По причине чего Эрик должен будет проводить в компании Чарльза все больше времени, что означает еще больше удручающих, сбивающих с толку, противоречивых чувств, что бы тот ни делал, а значит, и отвлечение от истинной цели его охоты — Шоу. Он чувствовал начинающее медленно закипать в груди знакомое тревожное нетерпение, всегда поражавшее его, когда он задерживался на одном месте слишком долго и испытывал потребность двигаться… дальше, куда угодно прочь. Но он не мог покинуть Чарльза, не получив нужной Фьюри информации. Так что Эрик, скрыв все свое нетерпение, тщательно подбирал слова, чтобы приблизить разговор к нужной цели.

— Я бы не сдал, нет. Но я хотел бы поговорить с Профессором Икс, хотя бы раз, просто чтобы прояснить кое-что. Уверен, ему, как и мне, есть что сказать.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за Чарльзом. Заплатка спал, свернувшись на его груди чуть ниже сердца, и Чарльз, рассеянно поглаживавший котенка между ушами, судя по наморщенному лбу и поджатым губам, о чем-то глубоко задумался. 

— Что сказать, например? — спросил он в конце концов, приподняв брови.

Эрик пожал плечами:

— Как я уже говорил, Люди Икс способны на большее. Спросил бы его об этом, — помолчав, он добавил, — Если быть полностью честным, я бы спросил его о тебе.

Чарльз бросил на него удивленный взгляд:

— Обо мне?

— О подавителях, — объяснил Эрик, чуть наклонившись вперед, — спросил бы: почему, если он обладает ресурсами взломать любую исследовательскую лабораторию, находящуюся под охраной вооруженных наемников, не нападает на «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», или «Маршал», или любую другую компанию, основным доходом которой является выпуск подавляющих препаратов?

Чарльз вздохнул и свободной рукой потер глаза. Лицо его немного помрачнело.

— У нас наконец-то будет этот разговор?

— Какой разговор?

— На самом деле, я удивлен, что ты так долго продержался. Обычно первое, о чём меня спрашивают, — это моя позиция относительно подавителей и мои мотивы продолжения исследований и расширения компании. Всем всегда так интересно, хотя я уже ясно и подробно отразил свою позицию на сайте компании. Как будто не знают, как пользоваться интернетом, честное слово, — он с любопытством посмотрел на Эрика. — Две недели, а ты едва слово на эту тему сказал. Это потому, что ты понимаешь, почему я это делаю, или потому что у тебя уже сформировалось мнение обо мне и его уже ничто не изменит? 

Эрик фыркнул. Если в мире и были три вещи, которых он не понимал, то это были, в порядке их важности: Себастьян Шоу, и как человек его уровня безжалостности вообще может существовать на этом свете; Чарльз Ксавьер, и как человек такого милосердия может продолжать исследования своего отца, приведшие к угнетению мутантов; и почему большая часть людей в мире единодушно обожала маленьких, пушистых, извивающихся и издающих милые звуки беззащитных существ. И еще он не понимал большую часть перечня продуктов, на поджаривании которых так настаивали американцы, но здесь и сейчас этому было не место.

Чарльз с сожалением вздохнул:

— Судя по твоему выражению, скорее второе. Ты когда-нибудь читал что-нибудь из написанного мной?

Эрик пожал плечами:

— Я видел пресс-конференции, — он также читал таблоиды, но исключительно в исследовательских целях. И не думал, что признаваться в этом благоразумно — слишком много возможностей для поддразнивания.

— Они вечно компонуют их так, что ставят все с ног на голову. Хорошо, что у тебя под рукой гендиректор «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», согласный ответить на все вопросы, причем без цензуры, —широко улыбнулся ему Чарльз. — Спрашивай о чем угодно. Правда.

Идеально. Теперь ему было разрешено выпытывать. Ему даже не потребовалось подбирать вопросы: были вещи, о которых он хотел спросить годами, даже раньше, чем встретил Чарльза лично.

— Почему компания? Почему подавляющие препараты? Ты имел возможность прикрыть все это, но не сделал этого. Ты поддерживал угнетение мутантов как вида и до сих поощряешь…

— Позволь перебить тебя прямо сейчас, — приподняв брови, прервал его Чарльз. — Позволь внести ясность: я не поощряю притеснения в любом их виде, и если бы все так было, я бы немедленно положил этому конец.

— Как ты тогда назовешь эти препараты? — спросил Эрик, изо всех сил стараясь не иронизировать. — Они подавляют способности, а в более высоких дозах могут полностью блокировать мутацию и, как в нескольких документально подтверждённых случаях, даже навсегда. Ты и сам мутант. Зачем тебе вообще мириться с исследованиями по усовершенствованию этих технологий, не говоря уже о том, чтобы участвовать в них?

— Эрик, ты должен понять, что эти препараты не для того, чтобы угнетать мутантов или забирать их сущность, — Чарльз сел, отодвинув Заплатку, который жалобно попискивал до тех пор, пока Чарльз не пересадил его с колена на диван, где котенок, быстро свернувшись клубочком, вновь заснул. Тогда Чарльз снова уселся, выпрямив спину, и прямо посмотрел на Эрика. Обычно любезное и приветливое выражение его лица стало совершенно серьезным. — Эти препараты — контроль. Учат контролю, помогают контролировать, обеспечивают контроль, когда это нужно.

Эрик скривил губы.

— Человеческая пропаганда. _Обеспечивают контроль_? Хоть сам понимаешь, как это звучит? Раньше были кампании за права людей, пропагандирующие облавы на мутантов в целях защиты человеческой расы. И знаешь, к чему они стремились? Исключить мутантов из уравнения. К геноциду.

— Я это не поддерживаю, — резко сказал Чарльз. Эрик никогда не слышал, чтобы он на кого-то так повышал голос, даже когда стажер пролил кофе на бумаги, над которыми Чарлз работал все утро, или когда секретарь напутала с документами, и ему пришлось самому спуститься в подвал и потратить три часа, выискивая их в архиве, хотя и звучал тогда раздосадовано, или настолько близко к этому, как только доводилось слышать от него Эрику.

— Мутанты, критикующие подавляющие средства, крайне консервативны. Они видят только одну сторону, а другую отрицают. Скажи мне, ты когда-нибудь принимал во внимание тот факт, что, в некоторых случаях, подавляющие препараты полезны? Даже необходимы?

— Никогда нет необходимости скрывать, кто ты есть, — ответил Эрик, сощурившись.

— Это не скрытие. Это защита себя и окружающих. Что ты скажешь о маленьком мальчике, способного стрелять из своего тела энергетическими зарядами? Когда его сила впервые проявилась, он понятия не имел, как ее контролировать. Он не мог ничего понять. Когда сердился, разрушал целые комнаты. Никто не мог его контролировать, не с такой нестабильной силой, способной легко навредить людям, потеряй он бдительность хоть на секунду. Лет тридцать назад они бы забрали этого мальчика и поместили куда-нибудь в камеру, в одиночное заключение, чтобы он не смог ранить ни себя, ни других. Но сегодня? Сегодня они дадут ему дозу «Inhib». И вот он может злиться без риска для жизни его родителей и брата. Понимаешь?

— И все равно он скрывает, кто он есть, — отрезал Эрик, — сдерживает себя. Есть другие способы научить контролю.

— Которые могут привести к травмам.

— Да, но они бы и не учили, что его сила — это какая-то болезнь, нуждающаяся в лечении!

— Болезнь? — покачал головой Чарльз, нахмурившись и сжав губы. — Это совсем не та идея, которую должны нести эти препараты.

— _Должны нести_ ,— с презрением повторил Эрик, — но взгляни на детей, в школьные обеды которых прилежно добавляют пилюли, а сверстники шепчутся за их спинами. Они знают, кто именно из них мутанты, потому что те сидят отдельно, ведь им нужна доза лекарства. Их сторонятся. Не только из-за гена X, еще и потому что они постоянно принимают лекарства, даже новички спрашивают их, не больны ли они, раз пьют пилюли каждый час и…

Он замолк. Господи. Он не собирался ничего этого говорить. До сего момента он даже и не осознавал, что все еще помнит чувство своей старой детской злости.

Довольно долго Чарльз молчал, а затем тихо ответил, устремив на Эрика взгляд широко открытых глаз:

—Так было с тобой?

Эрик свирепо уставился в телевизор.

— Нет.

Наступило долгое, неловкое молчание. Эрик раздумывал, как выйти из положения, прежде чем Чарльз решит на полную включить свое любопытство и копаться в вещах, о которых Эрик не хотел говорить никому, тем более человеке, которого ненавидел. Или которого твердо решил ненавидеть. Что на самом деле одно и то же.

Наконец Чарльз мягко сказал:

— Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой. Но у подавляющих препаратах есть и плюсы, точно также как минусы. В действительности ничто не является стопроцентным злом, ты же знаешь.

Эрик бы поспорил. Он знал Себастьяна Шоу достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как выглядит чистое зло. Но он только покачал головой и упрямо сказал:

— Тебе меня в этом не убедить.

Чарльз долгое время рассматривал его, а затем кивнул:

— Не этим вечером, и пытаться не буду. Хватит, мы оба устали. Думаю, нужно закругляться — завтра мне рано надо попасть в офис.

— Ты никогда и никуда не попадаешь рано, — проворчал Эрик. Его резкий гнев уже перешел в тихое неизменное раздражение, являющееся естественным результатом слишком долгого пребывания в компании такого радостного оптимиста, как Чарльз. Эрик с неудовольствием мысленно отметил это как Случай №35. Было что-то такое в Чарльзе, что делало совершенно невозможным злиться на него. А вот это уже по-настоящему начинало бесить Эрика.

Чарльз поднялся.

— В любом случае, я в душ и ложусь. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — хмыкнул Эрик, щелчком возвращая громкость телевизору. Новости переключились на самые популярные бренды моющих средств для прачечных — зрелище столь же захватывающее, как и наблюдение за улиткой, пересекающей тротуар, но, по крайней мере, это хоть немного отвлекало от воспоминаний, которые он хотел похоронить. Он услышал, как позади Чарльз прошел в ванную и закрыл дверь. Спустя пару минут зашумел душ, и Эрик заставил себя отвлечься от Чарльза, наблюдая, как комментаторша на экране, щедро наливая моющее средство на взятую для примера рубашку, случайно пролила часть на абсолютно чистую блузку, после чего беспомощно и смущенно захихикала.

Когда ведущий поспешил ей на помощь, Эрик почувствовал, как что-то прохладное ткнулось ему в ладонь. Глянув вниз, он увидел котенка, который, тщетно пытаясь забраться к нему на колени, лишь соскальзывал крохотными коготками по ткани джинсов. В конце концов Заплатка сел около его ноги и состроил недовольную мордочку. До этого момента Эрик и понятия не имел, что животные могут дуться, но котенок определенно дулся, а затем еще и начал жалобно мяукать. Эрик несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем подобрать и устроить на своих коленях.

— Садись, — рыкнул он сурово, — но только если заткнешься.

Заплатка важно посмотрел на него, после чего успокоился и принялся грызть пуговицу на его рубашке. Эрик вздохнув, решил, что это бой, для которого он слишком устал, и равнодушно переключил канал.

***

Следующее утро в офисе было неторопливым, наполненным утомительной бесполезной работой, казавшейся бесконечной, но и не занимающей мыслей. Чарльз подписал одну бумагу, потом другую, а затем бросил взгляд на Эрика, который сидел в сером кресле в углу комнаты и, как обычно, играл со своей монетой. Работа телохранителя, насколько мог сказать Чарльз, по большей части состояла в продолжительных периодах бездействия, и человека вроде Эрика, выглядевшего так, словно он поддерживает форму, в свободное время преследуя поезда, постоянное ожидание должно было раздражать, хоть его стоическая маска была, как и всегда, непроницаема. В данный момент Эрик, наблюдая за монетой, лениво делающей круг между его пальцами, был достаточно увлечен, чтобы не заметить, как Чарльз отложил ручку и, открыв на своем компьютере файл, вывел на экран молекулярные диаграммы. Лениво кликая по данным таблиц, чтобы создать видимость работы, он потянулся телепатией и нашел сидящую за столом возле его кабинета Мойру. Она бесцельно листала списки и, сдерживая свое нетерпение, поглядывала на закрытую дверь Чарльза.

_Мойра._

Она вздрогнула, затем взяв себя в руки. 

_Чарльз!_

_Расскажи мне все. Полагаю, прошлой ночью все прошло хорошо?_

_Так хорошо, насколько только могло без тебя. Как сказал мне Хэнк, Китти проникла туда и отперла задние двери, и им удалось штурмовать объект, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел поднять тревогу. Они окружили ученых и заперли их на нижнем уровне, а затем поднялись наверх и освободили мутантов._

_И никто не пострадал?_

_Никто._

Чарльз с облегчением вздохнул. Достаточно громко, чтобы Эрик поднял на него взгляд. 

— Подумал было, что потерял кое-какие данные, — пробормотал Чарльз вслух. 

Эрик кивнул и вернулся к своей монете.

_Вчера в новостях я слышал, что полиция пробует составить портреты. Хэнк не сказал, успел ли кто-нибудь из людей разглядеть их настолько хорошо, чтобы это представляло опасность?_

_Он не уверен. Но я порекомендовала бы залечь на дно, по крайней мере, пока шумиха не утихнет._

_Конечно._

Они и раньше бывали в сложных положениях, но Чарльз всегда был рядом, чтобы в случае необходимости затушевать любые оставшиеся воспоминания. Ему не очень-то нравилось использовать свою телепатию как оружие для подчинения других. Еще больше ему была ненавистна идея изменения разума и формирования его сообразно своему желанию. Размытие воспоминаний было далеким от полного контроля, но могло подтолкнуть к этому, и это, если быть полностью честным, пугало. Порой собственный потенциал страшил Чарльза: иметь такую силу и искушение знать, что, стоит ему захотеть, он может изменять разумы людей так же легко, как дышать. Он не один раз размышлял об этом, когда был моложе. Думал, что вырастет и сделает так, чтобы люди жили мирно, чтобы все были добры друг к другу… дерзкие мечты ребенка. А затем Чарльз стал старше и понял, как скользка дорога, по которой он шел, и, если он сам не поставит себе преграды, никто не сможет сказать, как далеко он зайдет в достижении своих целей или в какой мере потеряет себя в процессе этого. Так что он разработал правила. Прочные барьеры для себя, прямо как подавляющие препараты, исключая разве что фактор самопринуждения. И Чарльз держал себя под таким строгим контролем, что в конце подросткового периода это буквально душило его, пока он не научился терпеть.

Люди Икс изменили это. И временами непросто было в этом признаться.

_Так что в ближайшее время у тебя ничего для нас не будет, верно?_ — спросил Чарльз, кликая по другой таблице.

_Нет. Но ты знаешь, новая информация может появиться в любое время._

Он чувствовал, как струится в её мыслях неодобрение. 

_Ты больше не можешь отправлять Хэнка и остальных без тебя. Слишком рискованно. Они молоды, вчера им повезло, и ты это знаешь._

Краем глаза Чарльз наблюдал за Эриком. Монета, по-видимому порядком устав от пальцев Эрика, сейчас рисовала замысловатые узоры в воздухе.

_Что я могу поделать? Эрик рядом со мной круглосуточно. Он действительно очень хорош в своей работе. К большому сожалению._

Она ощутила резкий укол гнева.

_Хотела бы я, чтобы ЩИТ тогда решил не вмешиваться. ЦРУ могло бы защитить тебя ничуть не хуже, а может, и получше._

_Мои связи с ЦРУ даже не официальны_ , — напомнил ей Чарльз. Не то чтобы Мойра нуждалась в этом: порой она вспоминала детали тогда, когда даже он не мог, и это учитывая тот факт, что Чарльз не забывал ничего когда-либо сказанного. 

_Что бы ты сказала начальству? «Я тут пользуюсь ресурсами ЦРУ, чтобы помогать Профессору Икс, которому, кстати, нужна защита, потому что его альтер эго — противоречивая фигура, постоянно находящаяся под перекрестным огнем?» Да ладно тебе, Мойра. ЦРУ поручило тебе обрабатывать меня как ценный ресурс, не более того. Пойти дальше — значит, по меньшей мере, рискнуть своей работой или, в худшем случае, быть обвиненной в государственной измене. Пусть ЩИТ поступает, как хочет. Эрик — это проблема, но мы сможем его обойти._

_Не нужно читать мне нотаций_ , — проворчала Мойра и наморщила лоб, с излишней злостью вырвав лист из блокнота.

_Я знаю, свои полномочия. Но скажи я своему начальству об угрозах убийством, они бы точно также, как и ЩИТ, прислали охрану. Я ничего не сказала по одной-единственной причине — потому что ты попросил._

_Твое ЦРУ прислало бы целую команду, а ЩИТ прислал только Эрика. С ним одним мы можем иметь дело. С целой командой было бы гораздо больше сложностей._

_Справедливо._ Он чувствовал, как она собирается с мыслями. _Хорошо. Я свяжусь с тобой, если услышу о чем-нибудь стоящем._

_Вообще-то, мне уже нужна помощь кое в чем,_ — извиняющимся тоном сказал Чарльз и почувствовал исходящее от нее острое любопытство: он никогда ни о чем не просил. — _Вчера я был… напряжен._

_Что вполне понятно. Твои Люди Икс впервые выходили без тебя._

_Да, и Эрик заметил. Возможно, я… запаниковал._

Теперь он содрогнулся, вспоминая, насколько взвинчен был прошлым вечером. Он так волновался за Рэйвен и остальных, что забыл, как пристально наблюдает за ним Эрик. И когда тот поймал его на этом, Чарльз мгновенно потерял способность к связному мышлению и в итоге выдал первое пришедшее на ум оправдание, которого, к счастью, оказалось достаточно. Слава богу, все обошлось.

_Возможно, я… наврал Эрику, что нервничаю из-за того, что в город приезжает отдалившаяся от меня сестра._

Мысли Мойры заметались: ее ум стратега безостановочно и без паники оценивал сложность ситуации и искал решение. В нем было спокойно, и никто не мог бы упрекнуть Чарльза в том, что ему был так симпатичен этот разум. Его собственный большую часть времени представлял собой уютный беспорядок, поэтому приятно было погрузиться в такую упорядоченность.

_Тогда будем продолжать этот спектакль_ , — наконец сказала она, — _я предупрежу Рэйвен и разработаю план._

_Пусть позвонит мне_ , — ответил Чарльз, — _один или пару раз — обговорим дату обеда, просто чтобы развеять подозрения Эрика._

Неодобрение Мойры разгорелось вновь. Она с самого начала невзлюбила Эрика, в основном из-за его подозрительности ко всем (и подозрительность эта никуда не делась, хоть, к счастью, и несколько улеглась) и из-за того, что тот дважды пробил все здание сверху донизу по базам ЩИТа, что доставило Мойре много беспокойства относительно ее легенды секретаря Чарльза. В этот момент Чарльз понял всю серьезность отношения Эрика к его обязанностям охранника, но еще не слишком обеспокоился этим. До тех пор, пока Эрик не достал свои правила и со всей серьезностью не сообщил Чарльзу, что им предстоит неопределенное количество времени провести бок о бок. И вот тут Чарльз со всей ясностью подумал — дерьмо. 

_Хорошо_ , — сказала Мойра, быстро черкая себе записку, — _я позвоню Рэйвен. Что - нибудь еще?_

_Просто… пожалуйста, не забывай ставить меня в известность обо всех деталях миссий. Только потому, что я сейчас несколько в стороне, не значит, что я не хочу слышать о каких-либо намеченных вами целях, хорошо?_

Он уже извелся от волнения за всех в особняке, как какая-то наседка, и был на сто процентов уверен, что, если сейчас выйдет из игры, то просто сойдет с ума от беспокойства.

Мойра кивнула.

_Конечно. Ты знаешь, я всегда присматриваю за ними для тебя, Чарльз._

_Спасибо. Поговорим позже._

_Да._

Чарльз позволил их ментальному контакту ослабнуть и оборваться. Когда он выглянул из-за компьютера, Эрик смотрел в окно слева от себя, а монета рассеянно плавала вокруг его ладони. Чарльз отметил про себя, что у него впечатляющий профиль, отважившись рассматривать Эрика, увлеченного линией горизонта. Прямой нос, резко очерченный подбородок, губы, кажущиеся способными и на грубость, и на нежность. Какая жалость, что он такой профессионал и с таким презрением относится к работе самого Чарльза. И в самом деле, раздражало, как мало людей готовы были понять, как много хорошего могут принести подавляющие препараты. Он предполагал, что таково влияние борцов за права мутантов, выступающих против подавляющих препаратов. Расстраивали и негативные отзывы в прессе, но и тут Чарльз мало что мог сделать, разве что лично появляться на публике и давать прессе редкие, но лакомые интервью, которые люди, как правило, были склонны либо игнорировать, либо критиковать вырванные из их контекста фразы. Самое большее, что он мог тут поделать, было консультирование правительства в попытках развеять всяческие заблуждения, имеющиеся у последнего относительно мутантов, переломив сложившееся за годы негативное мнение. Но даже будучи консультантом ЩИТа, а иногда и ЦРУ, он не чувствовал, что приносит много пользы. Вот чем было действительно хорошо Профессору Икс: он делал то, чего не мог Чарльз Ксавьер.

На другом конце комнаты Заплатка, прокладывая путь по штанине Эрика, начал восхождение к его колену. Эрик ругнулся и дернулся, едва не отправив котенка в полет. 

— Не будь к нему жесток, — попытался скрыть улыбку Чарльз.

— Надо было оставить чертово животное дома, — пробурчал Эрик.

_Дома._

Нет, сердце Чарльза совершенно определенно сжалось так не потому, что Эрик назвал его дом _домом_.

— Дома никого нет, — напомнил ему Чарльз, задвигая теплое чувство в его груди поглубже для дальнейшего изучения позднее (не то чтобы оно требовало дальнейшего изучения, потому что он был абсолютно уверен в его значении: он влюблялся, либо уже нелепо влюбился в Эрика, что было Плохой Идеей по множеству причин, не последней из которых был тот факт, что Эрик ненавидел его и, вероятно, скорее бы совершил прыжок без парашюта, чем ответил Чарльзу взаимностью), — было бы безответственно с нашей стороны оставить животное дома одно без еды, воды, компании…

— И мы говорим об ответственности, — пробормотал Эрик, ногой отталкивая Заплатку, цепляющегося за его голень. Тот же, бесстрашно предпринял попытку забраться на кресло, но сорвался на полпути и с испуганным мяуканьем упал обратно на пол.

— Бессердечный, — заметил Чарльз, глядя, как Эрик хладнокровно наблюдает за бедственным положением котенка.

— Расти надо через испытания, — ответил Эрик, — Я учу его жизни.

Чарльз, закатив глаза, встал.

— Иди сюда, — проворковал он, присев возле своего стола и протянув руку. Заплатка быстро глянул в его сторону, после чего снова продолжил карабкаться по боку кресла. Решительный малый. — Ты ему нравишься. Не понимаю почему.

— Он понимает важность твердой руки, — ответил Эрик, наклоняясь, чтобы оценить успехи Заплатки, — Смотри, он уже дальше, чем был поначалу. Если будешь нянчиться с ним, он ничему не научится.

Чарльз не мог удержаться от смеха.

— Да, сэр, сержант Леншерр. Когда начнется его боевая подготовка? До или после того как его побреют?

— После, — фыркнул Эрик как над чем-то очевидным. А Чарльз задался вопросом, кто же был твердой рукой для самого Эрика.

Он сел за стол и сказал:

— Знаешь, немного доброты в беде может сотворить чудеса.

— Благотворительностью не занимаюсь.

— О чем я хорошо осведомлен, — Чарльз задумчиво постучал ручкой по своему компьютеру, — раз ты так на этом настаиваешь, то, полагаю, добрым должен быть я.

Эрик неопределенно хмыкнул и чуть наклонился вперед, когда Заплатка приблизился к ручке кресла. Последним решительным рывком он сумел взобраться наверх, но там покачнулся и чуть не свалился обратно на пол. Прежде, чем это случилось, Эрик выбросил руку вперед и, поймав котенка, помог ему удержаться.

— Вот так, — сердито сказал Эрик, — видишь? Если бы я ему помог, он бы не научился.

— Да, теперь-то он обладает ценным навыком взбираться по креслам, — иронично ответил Чарльз, но все равно улыбнулся, крайне развеселившийся мыслью об Эрике, делающем из Заплатки какого-то кота-телохранителя, нападающего на злоумышленников и владеющего шестью стилями боевых искусств. Зная Эрика, он и не на такое способен.

День тянулся очень медленно. Чарльз дважды чуть не заснул за столом, убаюканный теплыми лучами послеобеденного солнца, лившимися из окна позади. Он сонно черкнул пару замечаний к отчетам из лабораторий и позвонил в Нью-Йоркский университет, любезно приняв приглашение там выступить. Эрик, принявшийся читать одну из книг по генетике с полки Чарльза, выглядел гораздо более заинтересованным, чем обычно умирающее от скуки большинство людей. Его разум для Чарльза был легким гулом, невнятным, как радио, включенное так тихо, что не представлялось возможным разобрать смешивающиеся в общем фоне звуки. Чарльз находил это успокаивающим. Он, почти не замечая этого, положил голову на сложенные руки и закрыл глаза.

Чарльз подскочил от звонка телефона и, прежде чем успел сориентироваться, потерянно завертелся по сторонам. Его кабинет. Правильно. Он поднял глаза и поймал направленный на него взгляд Эрика. Что-то мягкое было в глазах того, прежде чем выражение лица снова ожесточилось, и он вернулся к лежащей на коленях книге. Какое-то время Чарльз пристально его рассматривал. Это что, была почти улыбка?

Нет. Эрик не улыбался. Скорее всего, все дело в самом Чарльзе. Он был мастер искать то, что хотел найти, независимо от того, было это правдой или нет.

Он со вздохом отыскал среди вороха бумаг на своем столе телефон, «Рэйвен» - гласило имя на экране. Так, хорошо. Чарльз провел по экрану пальцем, принимая звонок.

— Алло?

— Чарльз, мой нехороший отдалившийся брат! — пропела она, причем настолько громко, что Эрик, вероятно, услышал ее на другом конце комнаты. — К твоему счастью, завтра я буду неподалеку. Как насчет того, чтобы пообедать в неплохом итальянском местечке от тебя вниз по улице? Да? Я буду ждать тебя там в двенадцать.

— О, Рэйвен, — сказал он, стараясь придать своему лицу выражение нервозного удивления. — Да, двенадцать — это отлично. Рад тебя слышать.

— Мойра мне сказала. Просто отличное оправдание, — и добавила, плохо имитируя его интонацию: — Ага, это все из-за моей сестры, которой нет рядом, и ничего, что она должна присматривать в моем особняке за другими детьми, которых я типа взял под опеку, чтобы они не сожгли поместье, и да, еще ничего, что она не такая уж и отдалившаяся на самом-то деле…

— Признаю: ляпнул, не подумав, — ответил Чарльз, ощущая направленный на него взгляд Эрика. — Извини. Можем мы поговорить об этом завтра? Здорово будет увидеться с тобой.

Уже _и правда_ прошло порядочно времени с тех пор, как он видел ее или вообще кого-то из особняка. До появления Эрика он каждые несколько дней наведывался туда, не говоря уже о ночах, когда они выходили на объекты, указанные Мойрой. Он доверял Рэйвен и старшим мальчикам и не сомневался, что они следуют указаниям, но ему так нравилось видеть их лица. Разработка подавляющих препаратов помогала мутантам настолько же, насколько была и недооцениваема. Но видеться и лично работать с мутантами, которых он забрал с улицы и защитил… это было ни с чем не сравнимое чувство.

Появление Эрика изменило все. От него никак нельзя было скрыться, и, хоть в жизни были вещи и похуже, чем наслаждение компанией воплощенной сексуальности на стройных мускулистых ногах, присутствие Эрика доставляло неудобства. И все станет еще хуже, задержись он дольше, что, судя по молчанию ЩИТа, было вполне вероятным. 

— Завтра, — согласилась Рэйвен, — нам нужно заготовить историю или будем импровизировать?

— Я вроде как _занят_ прямо сейчас, — сказал ей Чарльз тоном, который, как он сам надеялся, означал « _мой большой злой агент ЩИТа в данный момент в комнате, и я не могу свободно разговаривать_ ». — Так что увидимся завтра. В двенадцать в итальянском ресторане.

— Хорошо. Обещаю быть с твоим цепным песиком очень милой. Он горяч?

— Рэйвен…

— Расслабься, Чарльз. Я не собираюсь заигрывать с ним, даже если он очень, _очень_ горяч. К тому же ты флиртуешь за нас обоих, даже не пытайся спорить. Ну хорошо, до скорого.

Она отключилась, прежде чем Чарльз смог толком что-то сказать, что было и к лучшему, поскольку он все равно и понятия не имел, как ответить хоть на какое-то из ее утверждений.

Привлекательность Эрика _действительно_ заслуживала двойного «очень», и Чарльз _действительно_ был ужасно кокетлив и порой флиртовал, даже не подозревая об этом. Между дружелюбностью и обольщением была тонкая грань, на которую Рэйвен всегда старалась ему указать, но которую сам он распознать был просто не в состоянии.

— Твоя сестра? — спросил Эрик, проследив, как Чарльз положил телефон на стол.

Чарльз кивнул, перекладывая лежащую рядом пару бумаг в попытке скрыть волнение:

— Да. Она придет завтра на обед.

— А, отлично.

Чарльз бросил на него взгляд. Одну руку мужчина положил на лежащую на коленях книгу, а другой рассеянно водил кругами по спинке Заплатки. Чарльз подавил улыбку. Эрик мог сколько хотел притворяться бессердечным жестоким убийцей (и Чарльз знал, что он был им, зная, какой вид принимают разумы людей, которые слишком многое повидали и делали вещи, изменившие их и омрачившие уголки их разума, иногда уродуя, а порой, как в случае Эрика, превращая во что-то израненное, но прекрасное, — о, настолько прекрасное, что Чарльз хотел бы, разогнав этот туман в сознании Эрика, увидеть _все_ и едва мог сдержаться), но в Эрике была и теплота, мерцающая в моменты, подобные этому, когда он забывал, что кто-то может увидеть.

— Попытайся не отпугнуть ее, — сказал Чарльз непреклонным тоном, к которому прибегал, когда Алекс _в очередной раз_ разносил комнату взрывом.

— Буду вести себя наилучшим образом, — поднял руку Эрик.

— Хорошо.

— Ты случайно не знаешь номер ее социального страхования? Пробью по базе ЩИТа, чтобы убедиться, что все безопасно.

— _Эрик_.


	3. Chapter 3

Сестра Чарльза оказалась высокой светловолосой девушкой с уверенной походкой, и Эрик очень быстро решил, что она ему нравится.

Во-первых, она пришла вовремя, что уже сильно отличало ее от брата. Во-вторых, встретила его без всякого испуга, не выказав никаких эмоций под пристальным взглядом.

А затем она швырнула на стол прямо перед ним папку:

— Мои персональные данные. Чарльз сказал, ты можешь захотеть проверить.

И вот тогда Эрик решил, что она _действительно_ ему нравится.

Открыв папку, он обнаружил соответствующие документы: копию водительских прав, записи о прививках, информацию об имеющихся штрафах и короткий протокол на несовершеннолетнего нарушителя. При виде последнего удивленно приподнял брови и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Рэйвен, сидящую напротив него рядом с Чарльзом.

— О, на это можешь не обращать внимания, — отмахнулась Рэйвен, — мне было шестнадцать: молодая и глупая.

Эрик внимательно изучил ее водительские права.

— Всего шесть лет назад.

— Многое может измениться за шесть лет. Кстати говоря… — она, повернувшись, протянула Чарльзу руку, — здорово видеть тебя снова. Столько времени прошло.

— Да, это точно, — ответил Чарльз, любезно пожав ей руку. Что-то странное было в его взгляде, и лицо было каким-то искаженным… возможно, из-за нервов? А может быть, все из-за боли в животе. Эрик задался было вопросом, нет ли у него где-то под рукой «Пепто-бисмола», но отмел эту мысль, рассудив, что его работа заключается не в том, чтобы быть личным фармацевтом Чарльза.

Эрик дважды пролистал файл. Что ж, Рэйвен казалась достаточно безопасной. Он проверил ее своей силой, стоило ей подойти, и единственной вещью, которую хоть отдаленно можно было посчитать оружием, были маникюрные ножницы в сумочке. В своей способности защититься от девушки, вооруженной ими, он был относительно уверен.

— Одобрена? — спросил со смешком Чарльз. Эрик зыркнул на него. Когда они будут одни, он _в очередной раз_ напомнит Чарльзу, что угроза для жизни — не повод для смеха.

— Пока что, — ответил он сварливо.

— Круто, — сказала Рэйвен и, ох, это отмело все сомнения в их родственных связях: Чарльз, скрывая раздражение, говорил так же сухо.

— Рэйвен, это Эрик Леншерр, мой телохранитель.

— Его компаньон, — поправил Эрик, — предоставленный ЩИТом.

— И, если тебе интересно, он здорово смотрится с утками в руках, — добавил Чарльз.

Эрик сердито уставился на него. Чарльз что, никогда не перестанет об этом говорить? Ублюдок.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, — заключила Рэйвен после того, как долгое время смотрела на них обоих, —я действительно не хочу этого знать.

Да, подумал Эрик, она очень ему нравится.

— В любом случае, — продолжила она, листая меню, — раз уж прошло так много времени, Чарльз, мы должны наверстать упущенное. Что-нибудь поменялось в жизни?

— Вообще-то нет, — пожал плечами Чарльз. — Разве что мы с Эриком стали родителями.

Рэйвен, повернувшись, уставилась на него, а Эрик, сидевший напротив, судорожно дернулся. Родителями? _Это еще что такое_? 

— Для котенка, — смеясь, объяснил Чарльз, — я говорю о котенке, которого мы приютили, Эрик. Господи, видел бы ты свое лицо. Полный ужас.

«Может, если бы ты не вводил всех в заблуждение, намеренно пытаясь вывести меня из себя…» - подумал раздраженно Эрик. Вслух же произнес;

— Это котенок Чарльза, я не имею к нему никакого отношения.

— _Никакого_ , — фыркнул Чарльз, — А кто вчера учил Заплатку вскарабкиваться? Рост через испытания и все такое?

— Это… — Эрик открыл было рот, — без комментариев.

— Он злой родитель, — сказал Чарльз Рэйвен, — а я добрый. И все равно Заплатка любит его больше. Это просто сбивает с толку.

Прежде чем Эрик смог возразить, что: а) ничей он не родитель, не говоря уже о тощем бродячем котенке, которого Чарльз притащил с улицы; и б) он не _злой_ родитель, а строгий и требовательный, подошел официант. Чарльз, как обычно, заказал причудливую смесь, о которой Эрик никогда и не слышал. Казалось, он вечно, независимо от цены, выбирал самое непонятное блюдо в меню, поедал большую его часть, после чего настаивал на том, чтобы и Эрик попробовал оставшееся, начисто игнорируя тот факт, что тому категорически не хотелось пробовать это нечто, только напоминающее еду. Это уже стало своего рода традицией в те дни, когда Эрик считал достаточно безопасным выбраться в ресторан. Эрик, угрюмый, уселся в ожидании дегустации очередного экзотического несъедобного блюда.

Рэйвен, к счастью, заказала старые добрые спагетти с фрикадельками, а Эрик выбрал лазанью. Он еще не встречал столь же хорошую, как та, что готовила ему в детстве мать, но, так или иначе, это блюдо всегда вызывало у него ностальгию. И если уж платит Чарльз, Эрик не собирался стесняться.

Через минуту официант вернулся с напитками: содовая для Рэйвен, вода для Эрика и чай для Чарльза. Последний, аккуратно помешав напиток ложкой и сделав из чашки крошечный глоток, довольно мурлыкнул. Как обычно, очень по-британски с его стороны. Эрик, пожалуй, не должен был находить это милым, но, как ни крути, так оно и было.

— Ну, Эрик, — сказала Рэйвен, потягивая свою колу через соломинку, — ты действительно думаешь, что мой брат сейчас в опасности?

Эрик моргнул. Он не ожидал оказаться связующим звеном в разговор встретившихся впервые за годы Чарльза и Рэйвен. Но, может быть, Рэйвен волновалась так же сильно, как и Чарльз, просто лучше скрывая это. Эрик был безопасной нейтральной территорией между этими двумя. С мысленным вздохом он признал, что есть вещи и похуже, чем исполнять роль посредника между отдалившимися братьями и сестрами.

— Не важно, что я думаю, — ответил он, — меня назначили его защищать, и я делаю свою работу.

— Но что ты слышал? — настаивала она, жуя конец трубочки. — Я имею в виду, ты же должен был слышать _хоть что-то_ о тех угрозах, из-за которых они прислали тебя. Жизни Чарльза уже угрожали раньше, — она остановилась, а затем добавила: — Ну, насколько я слышала.

\- Да ничего особенного, - заверил ее Чарльз, как раз когда Эрик, кивнув, произнес:

\- Ты все правильно слышала.

Оба замолчали и уставились друг на друга. Этот аргумент звучал уже не впервые, и никто из них не посчитал его убедительным. Эрик взглянул на Чарльза.

— Тебе нужно отнестись к этим угрозам серьезнее.

— Да нет тут никакой особой проблемы, — ответил Чарльз убежденно, качая головой, — не заставляй ее волноваться. Я получаю такие угрозы практически всю свою жизнь. Я привык.

— Это не значит, что ты должен ослаблять бдительность, — прорычал Эрик, — раньше они не были столь очевидно направленными: письма, звонки с угрозами… Нужно напоминать, что кто-то разбил битой фары твоего автомобиля?

Рэйвен выглядела ошеломленной.

— Ты это серьезно?

— Своего брата спроси.

— Чарльз!

— На самом деле, все не так плохо, — с раздражающим спокойствием настаивал Чарльз, — это же не первое нападение на мою собственность. У моего отца были те же проблемы…

— И ты знаешь… — смягчившийся голос Рэйвен чуть дрогнул, — знаешь, что с ним случилось.

Лицо Чарльза приняло замкнутое выражение, а пальцы сомкнулись на чашке чая. Эрику эта история была известна, он помнил, как слышал о ней в новостях, выслеживая одного из соратников Шоу в Венесуэле. Брайан Ксавьер погиб в результате несчастного случая от столкновения с другим автомобилем, скрывшимся с места происшествия: его машина, проезжая по мосту, упала прямо в Ист-Ривер. Местные полицейские, вытащив разбитый Мерседес-Бенц из воды, нашли владельца внутри: он потерял сознание в результате столкновения, а затем захлебнулся. Никому так и не удалось доказать, кто это сделал, хотя широко были распространены слухи, что его намеренно протаранила группа экстремистов, выступающих против подавляющих препаратов. Длившееся год расследование ФБР так ничего и не показало, а затем Чарльз взял управление компанией на себя. Многие лелеяли надежду, что он сменит направление деятельности компании, возможно, даже полностью закроет производство этих препаратов. Но он продолжил дело своего отца и, сделав это, нарисовал новую мишень прямо на своей спине.

И Эрик, годами со злобой наблюдавший за ней издалека, сейчас собирался удостовериться, что ее никто не поразит.

— Со мной все будет нормально, — Чарльз был, как и всегда, полон уверенности. — Я могу позаботиться о себе, и, даже если это не так, Эрик здесь. Я доверяю ему.

Эрик задался вопросом, действительно ли Чарльз верил, что угрозы — пустяк, из-за которого и волноваться не стоит, или переоценивал свои силы, а может и то, и другое. То, что Чарльз мог читать поверхностные мысли, не означало, что он мог защитить себя, даже если его способности и могли помочь ему вовремя обнаружить намерения убийцы. Будь он телепатом уровня Эммы Фрост, разговор был бы иным. Эрику вспомнилась Эмма и та пронзительная сильнейшая боль за глазами в тот первый и единственный раз, когда он подобрался к банде Шоу настолько близко, что они вынуждены были дать отпор. Ему лучше всех было известно, как опасны телепаты. Но он видел уровень Чарльза по псионической шкале, таблицы и диаграммы показателей с самого начала его жизни. По большей части они были ниже среднего, из общего числа выбивался только высокий уровень эмпатии, что, зная Чарльза, было неудивительно. Этот человек, казалось, жил и дышал состраданием, и Заплатка служил тому самым последним и отличным примером.

Такая слабая мутация навряд ли была способна защитить Чарльза. Видя, что тот никогда не обучался никаким боевым искусствам, наверняка никогда не принимал участия даже в драках и в первую же их встречу уклонился от вопроса, умеет ли стрелять из пистолета, Эрика раздражался из-за такого беспечного отношения Чарльза к грозящей ему опасности. Фьюри давал Эрику распечатки этих телефонных звонков. Если Чарльз, у которого выступали слезы при виде погибших в автомобильной аварии, был способен справиться с людьми, _жаждущими его выпотрошить и повесить на его же внутренностях_ , Эрик с радостью бы принял титул Отца Котенка и переправлял уток через улицы во всем обозримом будущем. С радостью.

— Держу пари, Эрик во все вникает досконально, — хитро сказала Рэйвен и, прежде чем Эрик смог решить, было ли это подначкой, появилась их еда. Полностью позабыв о разговоре, Рэйвен с жаром набросилась на нее, в то время как Чарльз, неторопливо разложив салфетку на коленях и взяв нож и вилку, аккуратно принялся за свой обед. Забавно, каким аккуратным и воспитанным был Чарльз в некоторых вещах, в то время как его дом обычно напоминал место стихийного бедствия. Какое-то время Эрик смотрел на него, завороженный тем, как пальцы Чарльза держат нож. Затем он с усилием перевел взгляд на собственный обед и отрезал немного лазаньи на пробу. Нет. Как и ожидалось, не так хороша, как у его матери.

Большую часть обеда Рэйвен и Чарльз провели за беседой, которая, вопреки ожиданиям Эрика, вовсе не была неловкой. Казалось, для людей, не разговаривавших три года, им вполне комфортно друг с другом. Рэйвен была в городе, по-видимому, в поисках работы. Она сообщила Эрику, что бросила колледж и какое-то время работала неподалеку официанткой. Девушка не была уверена, чем хочет заняться, поэтому рассматривала самые различные варианты. Чарльз вежливо предложил ей место в компании, от которого она не очень-то и вежливо отказалась. Эрик задумался о том, каково ее положение в семейном бизнесе. На уголке ее водительских прав была небольшая буква «М», обозначавшая ее мутантский статус. Но какой-либо внешней мутации видно не было, так что, полагал он, что бы ни дал ей Х-ген, это было что-то невидимое, как и у Чарльза. Что она думает о подавляющих препаратах? И, что куда важнее, что она думает о своем брате — главном их поставщике на рынок?

— Ну, Чарльз, — сказала Рэйвен, накрутив последние спагетти на вилку, — перейдем к важным вопросам. Встретил кого-то особенного?

Чарльз застонал. 

— Можем мы не говорить о моей личной жизни прямо сейчас?

— Что? Я же _три года_ не разговаривала с моим братиком. Мог бы и простить мое небольшое любопытство.

— _Угомонись_. 

Рэйвен перевела пристальный взгляд на Эрика:

— Тогда я спрошу у Эрика, — она выжидающе постучала по тарелке.

— Не думаю, что в моей компетенции отвечать на это.

— Нет? А кто тогда компетентен? Судя по тому, что я слышала от Чарльза, ты с ним целый день, так ведь? — Эрик настороженно отметил озорной блеск в ее глазах. — Ты даже _спишь_ с ним, так?

Чарльз чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Эрик проглотил лазанью со всей возможной неторопливостью, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что она не пойдет не в то горло. 

— Вообще-то, — несколько натянуто сказал он, — я остаюсь в комнате для гостей.

— А, но живете-то вы вместе. Чарльз немного рассказал о тебе по телефону вчера вечером, — Рэйвен нехорошо усмехнулась: — И каково это?

— Это моя работа, — нейтрально ответил Эрик.

Она усмехнулась.

— Скука. Должно же быть что-то интересненькое. У него все еще жуткий бардак?

Точно. Она ведь тоже когда-то с ним жила. Эрик, помедлив, кивнул.

— Я так понимаю, это у него с юности?

— Да ты шутишь? — простонала Рэйвен, — Иногда, заходя к нему, чтобы вытащить из комнаты, я даже не могла найти его под всеми этими завалами.

— Это не _завалы_ , — запротестовал Чарльз, — а организованная последовательная система. 

— Система типа «я просто положу это сюда, пока не выясню, куда надо, а затем — ой, куда же я это снова задевал»? Эта система?

— И совсем непохоже!

— Вообще-то есть немного, — сказал Эрик. На самом-то деле похоже было, причем очень.

— Как будто с Эриком жить проще, — сказал Чарльз и, черт возьми, снова надулся, что и так заставляло Эрика чувствовать себя виноватым без всяких на то причин, — все двери должны быть заперты, все окна — закрыты. В окрестностях Эрика Леншерра не допускается солнечный свет, совсем…

— Есть _снайперы_ , — проворчал Эрик.

— А ты управляешь металлом, — возразил на это Чарльз

— Это не значит, что я постоянно начеку и смогу остановить пулю, летящую в твою голову.

— О нет, именно что означает. Ты постоянно начеку, даже во сне. Я и шага не могу сделать из своей комнаты, чтобы ты не проснулся.

— Это не… 

— Ты _схватил_ меня на пути в ванную!

— Всего один раз!

Чарльз только закатил глаза, хотя губы его чуть изогнулись.

— Как я и говорил, Эрик все делает очень тщательно. Прямо-таки до одержимости.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебя убили, — проворчал Эрик, отпив воды, чтобы скрыть краску на щеках. Он _покраснел_. Чертовски неловко. 

— Ааа… — проворковала Рэйвен, — как же мило.

— Это моя _работа_ , — раздраженно рявкнул Эрик, — личные чувства не имеют значения, даже если бы они были, а у меня их к Чарльзу нет.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Чарльза, а Рэйвен прекратила перемешивать остатки пасты на тарелке. На какое-то время за столом повисло молчание.

— Ой, — сказала, наконец, Рэйвен, в то время как Чарльз быстро протараторил:

— Ну, конечно же, нет, личное и профессиональное не должно смешиваться, даже если… даже если часто именно так и происходит, и… — он, казалось, позабыв, что же именно хотел сказать, некоторое время просидел с открытым ртом, прежде чем очень медленно закрыл его.

Вот дерьмо. 

— Это, — отступил Эрик, — не то, что я имел в виду.

— И все же я отлично тебя понял, — несколько жестко сказал Чарльз. 

_Дерьмо_. Он продолжал делать это, продолжал вызывать у Эрика чувство вины, исключительно за сказанную им правду. У него не было никаких личных чувств к Чарльзу. Они не были друзьями. Чарльз был миссией, конечной целью которой был Себастьян Шоу. А Эрик был охраной Чарльза, приставленной, чтобы удостовериться, что один из лучших мутантов-консультантов ЩИТа не будет зверски убит. Деловые отношения. Чарльз бизнесмен — он должен был это понимать.

Но что-то говорило Эрику, что Чарльз не понимал. Возможно, это было уязвленное выражение, мелькнувшее в его глазах. Эрик боролся с желанием извиниться: он уже и без того так много раз уступал Чарльзу за последние пару дней, черт побери.

— Ну что ж, — наконец-то с весельем в голосе сказал Чарльз, — все закончили? Попрошу счет.

Эрик посмотрел на его тарелку, еще на четверть полную не пойми чем заказанным Чарльзом. 

— Ты не закончил, — после этого замечания Чарльз обычно принимался навязывать остатки Эрику, клянясь, что это и в самом деле очень вкусно, и Эрику стоит попробовать, ведь незачем быть таким придирчивым к еде.

— Возьму с собой, — вместо этого ответил Чарльз, — ну же, уверен, Рэйвен надо идти.

— Мне… да, — кивнула Рэйвен, — и идти, и встречаться. 

Она вытерла рот салфеткой и собрала вещи, пока Чарльз вытаскивал бумажник и оплачивал счет. Эрик встал следом за Рэйвен, наблюдая за тем, как Чарльз расписывается на принесенном официантом счете. Почерк у него был аккуратным, наверняка, еще один побочный продукт его воспитания, но подпись была небрежной и неразборчивой, словно отражение его характера. Все, что он делал, всегда имело две стороны, и Эрик прилагал все усилия, чтобы не подпадать под очарование этого. Впрочем, уверенности, что он в этом преуспевал, у него не было.

Когда они вышли из ресторана, Чарльз, притянув Рэйвен за талию, поцеловал ее в щеку. В этом жесте отсутствовал любовный подтекст, но Эрик никак не ожидал его от отдалившихся родственников. Эрик списал все на обаяние Чарльза Ксавьера, способное сломить даже барьеры, возникшие за три года молчания.

— Позвони мне как-нибудь, — сказал Чарльз, — я всегда тут.

— Знаю, — улыбнулась ему Рэйвен, — не будь больше чужим, хорошо? Пусть Эрик и смотрит все время тебе через плечо.

— Не буду. Я вызову тебе такси.

— Я это сделаю, — предложил Эрик, перейдя на другой стороне улицы и потянувшись силой вниз по ней, чтобы почувствовать тикающий счетчик и светящиеся шашки такси, обнаружил одно подъезжающее. Как только машина повернула за угол, он поднял руку, а затем открыл дверцу остановившегося такси щелчком пальцев.

— Впечатляет, — выгнула бровь Рэйвен, — рассчитываю, что с тобой брат будет в безопасности.

— Это моя…

— Работа, да-да, — она скользнула на сидение, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, — поговорим позже, Чарльз.

— Пока, Рэйвен. Веди себя хорошо.

Девушка захлопнула дверцу машины и показала ему язык, вызвав у Чарльза легкую улыбку. Стоило машине уехать вниз по улице, он обернулся и кивнул в сторону дома.

— Идем?

Эрик двинулся за ним на расстоянии шага. День, заполненный гудками сирен, легковых автомобилей и болтовней разных прохожих, ничуть не был тихим, но неуютное молчание между ними нервировало Эрика. Он терпеть не мог чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, особенно по своей вине, чего раньше никогда не бывало, а с Чарльзом случалось чуть ли не каждый день.

Помогут ли извинения?

И за что именно извиняться?

— Не переживай, — сказал Чарльз. В одной руке он нес коробку из ресторана, а свободную засунул в карман.

Эрик, отчаянно попытавшись докопаться до корней своей вины, так и не смог их обнаружить. Но, как бы это не удручало, он все равно чувствовал потребность извиниться.

— Из-за чего?

— Сам знаешь. Из-за того, что сказал. Насколько это все не личное.

— Чарльз…

— Так или иначе, ты прав. Это твоя работа. И я уверен, будь у тебя выбор, последнее, чем бы ты хотел заниматься — таскаться повсюду за молодым гендиректором, особенно учитывая, что ты не согласен со всем, что тот творит. И я в любом случае благодарен, что ты здесь, Эрик. Не знаю уж, какие у тебя отношения со ЩИТом, но после звонка Фьюри, что он направит кое-кого на мою защиту, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты мог при желании и отказаться от задания. Так что спасибо тебе, что принял его.

— Не согласись я, Фьюри назначил бы кого-то другого, — немного резко ответил Эрик.

— Назначил бы, — согласился Чарльз. — Но все же я ценю твои усилия защитить меня. Что бы ты ни думал, я все-таки хоть немного, но ценю свою жизнь и верю, что ты защитишь ее, даже если считаешь, что, исчезни я с лица земли, это было бы большим облегчением.

— Я так не думаю! — воскликнул Эрик. — Откуда ты, черт возьми, это взял?

Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Большинство людей, выступающих против подавляющих средств, считают именно так. Я тебя не виню.

— Чарльз, — рыкнул Эрик, замедлив шаг и остановившись, — Не было бы это никаким облегчением. Это было бы чертовски неприятно.

Чарльз тоже остановился, широко открыв глаза.

— Что?

— Может, я и думал так раньше, — признал Эрик, — но потом я встретил тебя. И поверь мне, я сказал, что это чертовски неприятно, потому что ты… ты хороший человек, хоть и в ответе за львиную долю подавляющих препаратов на современном рынке. И миру нужно больше хороших людей, подбирающих котят с улиц, всегда сортирующих мусор для переработки и никогда не забывающих о днях рождения.

Он замолчал. Чарльз уставился на него, удивленно приоткрыв рот.

— Что… — наконец удалось ему произнести. — Ты и в самом деле так думаешь?

— Не заставляй меня повторять, — раздраженно бросил Эрик, снова ускоряя шаг по направлению к дому.

Чтобы нагнать его, Чарльзу пришлось перейти на бег.

— Ты на самом деле так думаешь? — повторил он опять, губы его начали растягиваться в улыбке. — Это первые добрые слова, которые ты мне сказал.

— Это первые добрые слова, которые я вообще кому-то сказал, — пробурчал Эрик.

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— Я очень горд быть у тебя первым, — а затем, прежде чем атмосфера между ними вновь успела накалиться, быстро добавил: — Хотя, думаю, вначале мне бы следовало попросить тебя заказать мне ужин.

— Буду иметь в виду, — согласился Эрик с намеком на улыбку в голосе, и так они обошли возможную неловкость.

К тому времени как они добрались до дома Чарльза, напряжение между ними полностью спало. Чарльз, вернувшись к своей обычной веселости, тихо напевал, суетясь по дому. Эрик устроился на диване и включил телевизор на новостном канале.

— Ты вообще хоть что-то кроме новостей смотришь? — спросил Чарльз, проходя мимо с кучей белья для стирки в руках.

— Ничто другое не заслуживает внимания, — проворчал Эрик, увеличивая громкость.

— Ой, это просто твое негативное отношение, — донесся голос Чарльза из прачечной. Эрик слышал, как он засыпал моющее средство и захлопнул дверцу барабана. Через мгновение тот появился в коридоре и плюхнулся рядом с Эриком: — Дай пульт.

Эрик, выудив пульт с другого конца комнаты из-под кипы бумаг, заставил его проплыть по воздуху в сторону Чарльза.

— Нет работы, чтобы время занять?

— Сегодня суббота, — ответил Чарльз, откинувшись и вытянув ноги на журнальном столике, — я имею право на выходной. Давай посмотрим фильм.

— Я не должен…

— О, успокойся, Эрик. То, что ты работаешь, не значит, что ты не можешь время от времени получать удовольствие, — Чарльз открыл меню и неторопливо прокручивал список фильмов. — Тебе что нравится? Боевики? Ужасы? Детективы? Романтика?

— Я… — сказать по правде, Эрик смотрел не так уж много фильмов. Охота на человека, несмотря на всю ее организованность, было занятием трудоемким. У него не было ни свободного времени, ни желания сидеть одному в темноте кинотеатра и смотреть фильмы, обычно вызывающие у него скуку. Да и виденные в реальности взрывы, дополняемые секущими осколками, звоном в ушах и всплеском адреналина, преуменьшали впечатление от экранных спецэффектов. — Я посмотрю, что ты выберешь, — закончил он.

Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Давай посмотрим, — он дважды полностью просмотрел список, и уже на третий раз выбрал что-то, сильно напоминающее фильм ужасов, с кровавыми полосами на обложке. Кинув пульт на стол, Чарльз обернулся афганским пледом со спинки дивана и, подогнув колени, компактно устроился в противоположном углу дивана, — Будем пугаться, - проказливо усмехнулся он.

Эрик был не из пугливых. Он рано разучился бояться: себя, Шоу, да чего угодно. Но стоило ему в третий раз дернуться из-за выскочившего из тени убийцы, Чарльз со смехом спросил:

— Мне сесть рядом и взять тебя за руку?

Эрик мрачно глянул на него.

— Нет.

— Уверен?

— Конечно, уверен. Думаешь, я испугаюсь… _Господи_! — он чуть не искорежил телевизор, когда убийца в маске набросился на лучшего друга главного героя, крики которого перешли в булькающие звуки вытекающей из его перерезанного горла крови. Эрик буквально чувствовал, как выпрыгивает из его грудной клетки сердце.

— Ну ладно, — фыркнул Чарльз, быстро преодолев расстояние между ними, устраиваясь рядом с напряженным Эриком, — в любом случае, посижу-ка я тут.

— Я _не_ …

— А я испугался, — сверкнул Чарльз обаятельной улыбкой, — если бы ты подержал меня за руку, было бы замечательно.

— Не думай, что я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, — зыркнул на него Эрик.

— Шшш… — зашипел Чарльз, — пропустишь самое интересное, — он протянул руку, и, немного помедлив, Эрик взял ее.

Он усиленно делал вид, что не сжимает руку Чарльза крепче, чем тот — его, и что несколько минут спустя, из-за тепла касающейся его кожи Чарльза, ему не становилось все труднее сосредоточиться на фильме. Слишком _неловко_ , чтобы сосредоточиться.

Едва начались титры, как он вырвал руку из захвата Чарльза и встал.

— Я должен… Я должен проверить периметр.

— Проверить периметр, — эхом повторил Чарльз, — ты никогда не расслабляешься?

Эрик оставил его вопрос без ответа. Он тщательно прощупал комнаты, удостовериваясь, что сигнализация работает, а все окна заперты. Дверь была заперта на засов, и, потянувшись силой по всему дому, досконально обследовав комнаты, он не нашел ничего необычного. Все в норме, все тихо.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Чарльз, растянувшись на животе на диване, слегка похрапывал в подушку. Эрик хотел пройти мимо в свою комнату, но остановился у дивана и… какое-то время просто _смотрел_ на него. Он постоянно наблюдал за Чарльзом, следил за возможными опасностями и любыми признаками угроз, но тогда Чарльз всегда знал об этом. Но когда тот спал, на его лице была непривычная мягкость, будто во сне рушились сознательно возводимые им стены. Это удивило Эрика. Он знал, что у каждого есть маски, спадающие при ослаблении самоконтроля, но ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что они есть и у Чарльза, что ему есть что скрывать. Но выражение лица Чарльза сейчас было совсем иным, каким Эрик никогда его не видел: беззащитность в падающей на щеки тени изгиба ресниц, залегшая между бровями напряженная складка. Его губы были плотно сжаты, будто он был печален, или взволнован, а может и то, и другое. Эрик задался вопросом, что же ему снится.

И кем на самом деле был Чарльз, когда спадала его маска.

***

Утро следующего дня выдалось темным, ненастным и холодным. Это был один из тех дней, в которые как никогда кстати горячий шоколад, книга и тепло огня, так что Чарльз приготовил две чашки горячего шоколада и, прибавив огня в камине, свернулся в кресле с «50 Оттенками серого».

Эрик проснулся пятью минутами позднее, будто даже во сне мог почувствовать передвижения Чарльза по дому. Чарльз рискнул телепатически потянуться к нему, но наткнулся на щиты Эрика, прежде чем успел хоть что-то прочитать. Это было поразительно, в самом деле поразительно, насколько быстро Эрик переключался с бессознательного, просыпаясь. Большинство людей делало это постепенно, выныривая из сна, как из глубины моря на поверхность, и разумы их в это время были особенно уязвимы. Но Эрик проснулся столь быстро и закрылся так плотно, что у Чарльза едва ли был шанс бегло прочесть его мыслей. Просто потрясающе.

Через пару минут он полностью одетый вышел из комнаты, волосы растрепаны, но во всем остальном, как обычно, опрятен и собран. Если бы Чарльзу не так нравилось смотреть на это ставшее привычным сочетание брюк и водолазки, он мог бы и спросить, есть ли у Эрика в шкафу что-то другое, но, даже если бы так и было, он не хотел отговаривать Эрика от его любимого (да и самого Чарльза тоже) стиля. Выражение его лица было бесстрастным. Эрик по утрам не выглядел ни освежившимся, ни усталым — просто таким же готовым ко всему, как всегда. Чарльз задумался, знаком ли ему хороший ночной сон, когда полностью отключаешься, и просыпаешься полным энергии только с восходом солнца.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Чарльз, выглянув из-за книги.

— Доброе, — хмыкнул Эрик, направившись на кухню.

— Я сделал тебе горячий шоколад, — крикнул через плечо Чарльз, — еще не должен остыть. На стойке.

Эрик опять что-то пробормотал, на этот раз напоминающее «спасибо», и Чарльз вернулся к своей книге под уютные звуки суеты Эрика. Приятно было слышать в этом доме кого-то, кроме себя. Присутствие другого разума, пусть даже такого нечитаемого, как у Эрика, успокаивало. Чарльз жил один с тех пор как, покинув дом, отправился учиться в университет, и должен был признать, что большую часть времени был ужасно одинок. Ему будет жаль расстаться с Эриком, когда его задание будет выполнено, или — что было куда вероятнее, поскольку угрозам никогда не будет конца, — когда Чарльз сможет ненавязчиво заставить его уйти, поскольку он не мог вечно возглавлять Людей Икс из своего дома украдкой с постоянно нависшей над головой угрозой разоблачения.

Эрик забрал свой напиток и некоторое время простоял у холодильника, приглушенно разговаривая по телефону. Со своего места Чарльз не мог ничего расслышать, но ощущал напряжение, током пробегающее по сознанию Эрика. Вероятно, докладывает Фьюри. Сам Чарльз говорил с этим человеком всего несколько раз, так как, консультируя ЩИТ, обычно разговаривал с Марией Хилл или Филом Коулсоном. Но его личный опыт общения с директором уж точно не был _приятным_. Ник Фьюри умел усыпить бдительность, чтобы затем неожиданно напасть. Помимо этого, он, как и Эрик, а может и лучше, разбирался в ментальной защите, и Чарльз быстро решил, что он в достаточной мере уважает этого человека, чтобы не пробивать из любопытства его щиты. Конечно, не наложи он на себя настолько строгие правила относительно телепатии, мог бы достичь своей цели в ЩИТе с большей легкостью и продуктивностью. Вначале Чарльз согласился стать консультантом, потому что полагал, что так сможет следить за деятельностью властей относительно активности Людей Икс. По крайне мере, приложив ухо к рельсам федеральной организации, ответственной за изучение и надзор за людьми со сверхспособностями, он мог услышать предупреждение о приближающемся поезде. Но Фьюри произвел на него достаточное впечатление при первой встрече, чтобы не копаться грубо в его разуме, так что попытки выяснить, что же ЩИТ думал насчет Людей Икс, продвигались очень медленно.

По крайне мере, у него была Мойра. Она была одним из самых надежных выходов Чарльза на правительство, и до сих пор ее помощь была неоценима. Каждая крупица информации имела значение.

Он вернулся к роману, в котором Анну в очередной раз отшлепывали, чем она совсем не наслаждалась. Чарльз был открыт для всего нового в постели, в том числе разнообразных кинков (причем о его безумных годах в университете у него остались только теплые воспоминания), но все, происходящее на этих страницах, и близко не было похоже на то, с чем бы хотел поэкспериментировать он сам. И Кристиан Грей _все продолжал и продолжал_ носиться повсюду и делать все, что только на ум взбредет, абсолютно не обращая внимания на свою компанию. Никаких профессиональных тайн так и не было раскрыто, и Чарльз мрачно ожидал, что вся сеть Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. (название которой Чарльз находил крайне труднопроизносимым) окончательно обанкротится из-за отсутствия управления, или, по меньшей мере, совет директоров проголосует за исключение Грея из-за его бесхозяйственности или, если точнее, полного игнорирования своих обязанностей. Пока что этого ничто не предвещало. Что за чудесный мир, подумал Чарльз, в котором не существует Совета директоров, выходные — дело каприза, а самая большая проблема, которую только можно найти, — преодоление кризиса в отношениях.

На другом конце комнаты зазвонил его телефон, лежащий на высокой стойке, отделявшей кухню от гостиной. Чарльз, собиравшийся перевернуть страницу, попросил:

— Эрик, не мог бы ты?..

Даже не глянув, Эрик взмахом руки направил телефон Чарльзу. Тот поймал его в воздухе и крикнул «спасибо», прежде чем посмотреть на номер звонившего.

Мойра. Он настороженно ответил, зная, что речь может пойти и просто о его расписании, а может, и о куда более серьезных вещах. 

— Алло?

— Чарльз.

Так, судя по голосу, это было что-то серьезное. Чарльз немного выпрямился и бросил беглый взгляд на Эрика, все еще стоявшего к нему спиной и раздраженно бормотавшего что-то в трубку.

— Ты можешь разговаривать? — спросила Мойра.

— Да, хотя, думаю, недолго. 

— Я быстро. Кое-что поступило. Новые данные, такие же, как прошлый раз. До ЦРУ дошли слухи об объекте в северной части штата Нью-Йорк. Со всеми классическими признаками: заброшенный склад с постоянными счетами за электроэнергию, пропавшие без вести мутанты, странные машины по ночам. Проблема в том, что это должно быть сделано сегодня.

— Сегодня? — пораженно повторил Чарльз. Эрик обернулся, но Чарльз отмахнулся и изображал наиболее нейтральное выражение лица, пока Эрик не отвернулся. — Сегодня? — прошептал он снова, на этот раз куда спокойнее.

— Да. Источник говорит, что они планируют перебазироваться этой ночью. Наверное, услышали что-то, а может они просто параноики, и это нам не повезло. Но если не атакуем сегодня, они уйдут, прежде чем местная полиция успеет пошевелиться.

Чарльз, крепко зажмурившись, сжал пальцами переносицу. Вот дерьмо. У ЦРУ была система серверов и компьютеров; аккумулировав все имеющиеся данные, она относила некоторые из них к низкоприоритетным и ставила в низ списка. И эксперименты над мутантами были как раз в самом его конце. К счастью, у Мойры хватало полномочий на запрос подобных файлов, именно так она на протяжении последних нескольких лет и снабжала Чарльза необходимой информацией. Без нее у Людей Икс ничего бы не вышло. Но порой она поручала им задания, лимитированные временем, и тогда важно было быстро подготовить команду и разработать реально осуществимый план. В условиях ограниченного времени и так непросто было подготовить выполнимую операцию, но без Чарльза будет еще труднее.

— Так, ладно, — сказал он наконец, — я позвоню своим людям. Держи нас в курсе.

— Буду. Еще нужно, чтобы Хэнк сообщил мне о начале операции.

— Хорошо. Позвоню тебе позже.

— Да, спасибо.

Чарльз повесил трубку. Сделав вид, что вернулся к чтению, он отпил глоток горячего шоколада и бросил взгляд на Эрика поверх своей кружки. Снаружи лил дождь, капли громко барабанили по окнам. В отдалении раздался гром. Хороший день, чтобы сидеть дома.

Эрик, свернув свой разговор несколько минут спустя, встал перед Чарльзом. Блики пламени камина, падающие на него, заостряли черты его лица. 

— Проблемы? — спросил он, кивнув на телефон, лежавший на коленях Чарльза.

— Ничего особенно важного, — помотал головой тот. — Непростая встреча.

— Вот как.

Еще несколько долгих минут прошли в тишине, пока Эрик, допив остаток своего горячего шоколада, не прервал молчание:

— Я первым в душ.

— Как пожелаешь.

Чарльз подождал, пока тот скроется в ванной. Только услышав шум душа, он вновь взял телефон и позвонил в особняк, обозначенный в его контактах как «Стоматолог». Три гудка, четыре, пять… Он мог представить нетерпение ребят, вечно соперничавших, когда нужно было ответить на звонок. Немногим раньше, в период, когда им нужно было залечь на дно, это было большой проблемой с Джин и Ороро. Дошло до того, что Чарльз стал ставить телефон куда-нибудь повыше или вообще прятал его; не то чтобы это останавливало Джин с ее телекинезом, но это было хоть что-то. Теперь они были обучены не притрагиваться к телефону, если нет других указаний, но Чарльз до сих пор жил в страхе, что однажды сосед, полицейский или кто-нибудь еще, околачивающийся рядом, позвонит в особняк, и кто-то, кроме Хэнка, Рэйвен или ребят постарше снимет трубку.

Сегодня это был Шон.

— Привет, Профессор, что такое?

— Привет, Шон. Слушай, мне нужно поговорить с Хэнком. Это срочно.

— О… хорошо. Секунду, — последовала пауза, а затем приглушенное « _Хэнк! Это Чарльз!_ », и через мгновение раздался глубокий голос Хэнка: — Чарльз?

— Хэнк, я знаю, что времени всего ничего, но Мойра дала мне кое-какую информацию касательно этого вечера, — не замечая испуганного вздоха Хэнка, Чарльз продолжил: — Я снова прошу тебя об этом. А сейчас слушай меня очень внимательно…

***

— Ты опять напряжен.

— Что? — со смешком бросил Чарльз

— Ты. Напряжен. На месте не можешь усидеть.

Он посмотрел на свои руки, в данный момент занятые завариванием чая. 

— Неправда.

— Это уже четвертая твоя чашка за час, — приподнял бровь Эрик. Он сидел у окна и, немного отодвинув штору, смотрел на дождь. Даже из кухни Чарльз чувствовал силу его пристального оценивающего взгляда, буквально пронзающего насквозь.

— Я люблю чай, — вдохнув аромат, сказал Чарльз как можно беспечнее, хотя его разум бурлил. Люди Икс, согласно плану, уже час как должны были покинуть поместье, а значит, они уже прибыли или вот-вот прибудут на место. Чарльза переполняли адреналин и нервная энергия. Он поразмышлял, стоит ли посмотреть телевизор в надежде услышать хоть какие-то новости, но решил этого не делать. Не стоит накручивать себя еще больше. И ему абсолютно не было нужно, чтобы у Эрика появилось еще больше подозрений, чем было на данный момент.

— Вот именно, — сухо сказал Эрик, — я каждый день наблюдал, как ты пил чай, Чарльз. Твой максимум — две чашки в час, и то после того, как провалилась сделка с той аптечной сетью.

Чарльз был одновременно встревожен и польщен тем фактом, что Эрик наблюдал за ним с таким вниманием. Если говорить честно, то в большей степени польщен, хотя ему определенно было о чем волноваться — один-единственный промах мог провалить всю операцию Людей Икс.

— Просто сегодня мне очень хочется чая, — ответил Чарльз так ровно, как только был способен. Он неторопливым шагом вернулся из спальни в кабинет, подавляя желание перейти на бег. Ранее он сказал Эрику, что попробует заранее разделаться с кое-какой работой, скучными финансовыми расчетами, в чем помощь Эрика ему не требуется. Разобравшись вместе с Хэнком в деталях, на остаток дня он забаррикадировался в кабинете, пытаясь скрыть волнение, — он не мог не смотреть на телефон каждые несколько минут, в страхе ожидая звонка. Во время этих операций может произойти что угодно. Обычно присутствие Чарльза исключало многие риски, присущие нападению на охраняемую лабораторию без оружия и должной подготовки и только их мутациями в качестве защиты. Но когда там не было его, способного утихомирить людей, риски взлетали еще выше. Как бы сильно Чарльз не верил в свою команду, по прошествии последних двух недель он обнаружил, что был самым настоящим паникером. Из тех, что легко поддаются беспокойству и часами расхаживают по комнате.

Он делал двадцать третий виток вокруг стола, когда в дверь постучал Эрик. 

— Да? — мгновенно остановился Чарльз, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не выглядеть обеспокоенным.

Эрик просунул голову в дверь:

— Ты в порядке?

— Д-да. Конечно же. А с чего бы нет?

— Я чувствовал, что ты ходишь туда-сюда, — сказал Эрик. — Ты волнуешься.

Металл часов, пряжка ремня, ручка за ухом, телефон в руке, даже металл на шнуровке туфель… конечно же Эрик мог чувствовать его. Идиот.

Глубоко вздохнув, Чарльз заставил себя сесть и улыбнуться.

— Я в порядке. Ничего страшного.

— Не лги мне, Чарльз. Что не так?

Да ничего, подумал Чарльз. Просто его контакт из ЦРУ дал ему кое-какую ценную информацию об объекте, которым в данный момент и занималась его команда, да еще и без должного прикрытия (то есть его самого), и без особого плана действий (у них было только утро и еще полдня на составление плана, требующего хирургической точности, чтобы не засветиться). Система безопасности на этом объекте была необычайно хороша, его владельцы, вероятно, были в повышенной боевой готовности и оставили им на операцию всего ничего. Если и были операции, успех которых по большей части зависел от телепатии Чарльза, эта была именно из их числа. И все-таки он был здесь, отсиживался в своем удобном кабинете, в то время как с ним нянчился бдительный агент ЩИТа, к несчастью, слишком серьезно относящийся к своей работе.

Чарльз со вздохом потер виски.

— Небольшая головная боль, вот и все. Иногда ходьба помогает.

— Головная боль, — не слишком убежденно повторил Эрик.

— Да, головная боль. Побочный эффект моей телепатии время от времени.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Я думал, что такое происходит только с сильными телепатами.

— Ну что ж, ты ошибался, — раздраженно отрезал Чарльз, а затем нахмурился, мгновенно пожалев, —Неважно, прости. Это просто головная боль напряжения. Ты не мог бы посмотреть, есть у нас немного «Адвила»?

Все еще со скептическим выражением на лице, Эрик, безмолвно кивнув, исчез в дверном проеме. _Головная боль_ , подумал Чарльз, раздраженный сам на себя, _прекрасное оправдание, Ксавьер. Отрадно видеть, что получение нескольких докторских не прошло даром_. Он и в самом деле страдал от головной боли, достаточно болезненной, чтобы размышлять трезво. И все из-за стресса.

Опасно было иметь дело с соседом, который не был в курсе его занятий в свободное время. Было достаточно легко освоиться и найти подход, вместе подбирать котят, смотреть фильмы, шутить, будто все в полном порядке. Теперь Чарльз жалел, что не проявил больше твердости, когда Фьюри впервые предложил ему телохранителя. Он должен был просто отказаться, потому что с самого начала знал, какую это несет угрозу. И еще опаснее была эта очевидно односторонняя и… а вот это уже тема для размышлений на другой раз.

Он задался вопросом, как много известно Эрику. И сколь многое он подозревал. Эрик не глуп, а сам Чарльз, по общему признанию, не слишком уж хитер. Дело в том, что… быть рядом с Эриком было так _просто_ , тот всегда вел себя так незаметно, что Чарльз порой забывал о его присутствии. Нет, не полностью — Чарльз никак не мог _забыть_ о нем, не тогда, когда все в нем каким-то образом было настроено на Эрика. Он всегда наблюдал за ним уголком глаза, искал, чтобы послать быструю улыбку или слегка щелкнуть по гордости Эрика, пошутить над его забавным чувством юмора, существование которого тот отрицал, или его напоминающей одержимость привычкой проверять защелки на окнах в каждой комнате, в которую заходил Чарльз. Но легко было позабыть, что Эрик не был ему другом, что он не мог доверять Эрику так сильно, как бы ему того хотелось.

Часть его хотела украдкой проникнуть в разум Эрика, наплевав на проклятые барьеры, просто чтобы увидеть. Телепатия предоставляла Чарльзу ясное мнение о человеке, одним ментальным проникновением он мог узнать о намерениях незнакомца, его чувствах, любви, ненависти, мотивах, его нуждах и желаниях, страхах, надеждах и мечтах. Но эта сила была агрессивной. Рэйвен была первой, полностью принявшей ее, и также первой отвергшей. Даже сейчас, уже годы спустя, он ощущал острую боль отказа в тот первый раз, когда она, обернувшись к нему, прорычала: «Убирайся из моей головы, Чарльз, или, Богом клянусь, я уйду».

Нет, он не сделает этого с Эриком. Теперь за страхом быть обнаруженным был еще и страх узнать слишком многое. Было так много всего… А знание абсолютно всего о человеке едва ли можно было назвать таким преимуществом, каким его считало большинство людей. Каждый разум имел свои темные уголки, у некоторых их было совсем немного, а порой темнота заполняла его целиком. После того, как Чарльз основательно прочесывал мысли и воспоминания, люди никогда не виделись ему прежними. Когда он был подростком, еще экспериментировавшим со своими возможностями, он очень свободно пользовался своей телепатией, порой до неприличия свободно. По большей части разумы были восхитительны, некоторые же были до безобразия ужасны, но после вылазок Чарльза в ментальные ландшафты он всегда знал о других больше, чем порой они знали и когда-либо узнают о себе сами, а это существенно затрудняло поддержание вежливого увлекательного разговора. Лицемерие одних доходило до смешного, а другие были невыносимо скучными. Порой Чарльз, путая то, что было ему сказано вслух, с тем, что он почерпнул телепатией, упоминал о том, что не было сказано, что приводило к неловкому или даже решительному концу дружбы, а порой и открытым обвинениям в психическом манипулировании. В конце концов, он научился самостоятельно устанавливать для себя границы, и тем самым делать ровными межличностные взаимоотношения. А затем он намеренно преуменьшил свои возможности до слабой телепатии, практически одной только эмпатии, и увяз в этом. Он не мог скрыть свою мутацию, но мог сделать это с ее силой. Это Чарльз и закрепил уже легально, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, благоразумно проведя исследования и выяснив, как можно обмануть считывающие активность мозга аппараты, используемые врачами для определения силы мутации.

Он не хотел знать об Эрике всего. Он даже в какой-то степени страшился, что, осмелься он взглянуть, увиденное может ему не понравиться.

Но позволять Эрику так глубоко проникать в его жизнь без всякой даже беглой проверки казалось безрассудным и безответственным. За Эрика поручился Фьюри, а ему Чарльз доверял. Но Фьюри также возглавлял правительственную организацию, что означало, что долго этому доверию длиться не суждено.

Его добровольные ограничения имели важное значение. Они обеспечивали безопасность Чарльза от чужого внимания в течение многих лет. Но безопасность его команды была так же, если не более, важна.

Он беспокойно забарабанил пальцами по столу. Прошло более двух недель. Он позволил Эрику без помех задержаться тут на две недели, и за это время тот мог что-нибудь обнаружить. Он мог знать уже сейчас, а Чарльз не будет и подозревать об этом, потому что: а) он был уверен, что у Эрика хватает опыта, чтобы вести себя как обычно, даже обнаружь он что-то изобличающее, и б) Чарльз принципиально отказывался и на секунду погружаться в его разум, уверяя себя, что Эрик… безопасен. Был ли он дураком, ведя себя так благородно и учтиво, когда одно или пара вторжений в чужой разум могли защитить тех, кого он любил? Может быть. Но Чарльз опасался, что эти одно или пара вторжений могут обернуться тремя, или пятью, или десятью, и он просто будет не в силах остановиться. Соблазн был велик, а он, подобно своей матери, никогда не отличался особым самоконтролем.

Голос Эрика эхом разнесся по коридору, еще прежде чем тот появился:

— «Адвила» не было, но есть немного «Алива», — Эрик вошел в кабинет и поставил поверх рассыпанных по столу бумаг флакон и стакан воды. — Прими две.

— Спасибо, доктор, — скривился Чарльз, послушно высыпав две таблетки и запив их водой. Таблетки глотались с трудом, и он постарался не обращать внимания на то, как они скользят вниз по горлу. Он годами не принимал никаких подавляющих препаратов, но воспоминание пришло тут же: он, безучастно свернувшийся калачиком на диване, его отец, вполголоса разговаривающий с коллегой; они проверяют работу его жизненно важных органов и заносят результаты в аккуратно подписанные папки, пока Чарльз, зажмурившись изо всех сил, старается задержать дыхание. 

Вот почему он по возможности обычно избегал лекарств. Он надеялся, что его руки не будут дрожать, когда он поставит стакан обратно.

Эрик не уходил. Долгое время он критически рассматривал Чарльза, а затем облокотился о край стола, точно, нависнув над ним, надеялся запугать и получить какие-то ответы. Наверное, он бы мог. Выглядел он, по крайней мере, достаточно устрашающе.

Чарльз задумался, приходилось ли Эрику допрашивать людей. Вероятно. Использовал ли он более убедительные методы, чем упорное нависание с грозным видом, как сейчас. Еще более вероятно.

Такие моменты напоминали Чарльзу, как мало он, на самом деле, знал об Эрике. Кем был Эрик, кроме как консультантом ЩИТа на сомнительной основе? Чарльз сам консультировал ЩИТ, и был уверен, что услуги, которые он оказывал ЩИТу, и услуги, которые оказывал тому Эрик, лежали в абсолютно разных плоскостях. Эрик был смертоносно беспощаден, и Чарльз хорошо знал это. В буграх его мышц была опасность, а в том, как он двигался, таилась грациозная беспощадность. Он, ворча и жалуясь, по просьбе Чарльза переправлял уток и котят, но у Чарльза не было сомнений в том, что внутри у Эрика было ядро, изготовленное из стали, закаленной яростью и, вероятно, глубоким горем. Ему было достаточно бегло заглянуть в разум Эрика, чтобы увидеть это.

Эти мысли снова вернули Чарльза к тому, что Эрик сам по себе представляет угрозу, а потому опасно позволять ему быть рядом, не зная его мотивов. Что же делать, что же делать…

— Чарльз, — наконец, сказал Эрик, — скажи мне, в чем дело.

Чарльз, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза рукой. От Эрика ничего не могло укрыться. Чарльз уже сделал все, что только было в его силах, притворяясь, будто все нормально.

— Я был бы признателен, если бы ты оставил это дело.

Эрик бросил на него негодующий взгляд.

— Если это может поставить под угрозу твою безопасность…

— Не может.

— Даже так…

— Эрик, прошу, — на него резко навалилась усталость. Болела голова, его друзья подвергали себя опасности, а он застрял здесь, беспомощный и способный лишь ждать новостей. Раньше у Чарльза никогда не было панических приступов, но прямо сейчас ему казалось, что зудит каждый сантиметр его кожи. 

_Успокойся_ , твердо сказал он сам себе. _Черт возьми, если не успокоишься, Эрик все из тебя вытянет, если он еще сам не догадался._

Он вдохнул.

— Я просто очень устал. Мы можем поговорить об этом утром?

С минуту Эрик пристально смотрел на него.

— Что бы это ни было, это не угрожает твоей жизни?

— Нет.

— Ладно, — с сомнением произнес Эрик и отошел от стола. — Отдохни. Выглядишь паршиво.

Это только рассмешило Чарльза.

— О, я уверен в этом, — ответил он.

Похоже, при виде его улыбки Эрик немного расслабился. Чарльз сохранил ее до ухода Эрика, и, лишь когда мужчина закрыл за собой дверь, позволил ей соскользнуть с лица, подобно ряби на воде. Потерев глаза рукой, он сверился со временем. 9:36. Отсутствие новостей — уже хорошая новость. С ними все в порядке.

Чарльз подавил желание позвонить Мойре. Без сомнения, она была на связи с командой, но он не хотел ее отвлекать. Так что он осторожно положил телефон на край стола и постарался сосредоточиться на показателях последних лабораторных исследований, направленных на устранение некоторых побочных эффектов «Inhib-4». Слова бессмысленно плавали по страницам. Чарльз вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула.

Он, должно быть, задремал, потому что звонок разбудил его. Мгновенно проснувшись, Чарльз бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. 11:24. Схватив телефон, он прочитал на дисплее «МОЙРА». Черт. Она бы не звонила ему сейчас, если бы все шло по плану. На последней миссии она связалась с ним только на следующий день, когда он утром пришел в офис. 

— Да? — ответил он с сердцем, прыгающим где-то в горле.

— Чарльз, — ее голос был, как и всегда, спокойным, но в нем одновременно была какая-то пугающая натянутость, — Ты можешь разговаривать?

— Да-да. Что случилось?

— То, что… Ты не смотришь новости?

Вот черт. Чарльз вскочил на ноги и, вылетев из кабинета в гостиную, включил дрожащими от всплеска адреналина пальцами телевизор. Ему даже не пришлось переключать канал: это транслировалось повсюду.

_ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: Люди Икс попались во время нападения. Перестрелка с охраной объекта. 28 человек спасено, 1 ранен. 1 Икс-мен, согласно сообщениям, ранен, но скрылся с места преступления._

— Боже, — едва смог проговорить Чарльз, — кто?

— Алекс.

Ох. Черт возьми. Он тяжело опустился на диван.

— Как это произошло?

— Я не уверена. Я только… это был хаос. Мне позвонил Хэнк, он едва был в состоянии говорить. Похоже, они все сильно потрясены. Я собираюсь съездить в поместье, чтобы проверить, как они.

Чарльз сглотнул.

— Хорошо. Прошу тебя, съезди, — он поднялся. — Я тоже. Я тоже должен… 

— Нет, Чарльз, ты не можешь. Если ты сорвешь маску, когда тебя всюду сторожит этот агент ЩИТа и…

— Мне плевать. Я должен был быть там, — внезапно Чарльз рассердился сам на себя. Он _должен был_ быть там. — Я…

— Ты бы ничего не смог сделать, — резко сказала Мойра. — Послушай меня, Чарльз, ты не можешь винить себя в этом. С Алексом все будет в порядке. Насколько я слышала от Хэнка, не думаю, что это так уж серьезно. 

— Ты не _думаешь_?

— Я не знаю точно, Чарльз. Но успокойся и подумай логически. Сейчас тебе важнее всего затаиться. Ты это знаешь. 

Она была права. Он должен мыслить здраво. Но трудно было рассуждать логически, находясь в ярости на самого себя. Он отправил их на эту миссию. Он подверг их опасности, и в этот раз у него даже не хватило порядочности разделить ее вместе с ними. 

— Чарльз? Скажи, что останешься на месте и будешь вести себя благоразумно. _Пообещай_ мне.

Сделав очень глубокий вдох, он снова заставил себя сесть.

— Обещаю.

— Хорошо. Я свяжусь с тобой позже, ладно? Не волнуйся. Я все улажу.

— Просто убедись… пожалуйста, убедись, что они в порядке.

— Обязательно. Ты же знаешь.

Мойра отключилась и, спустя мгновение, Чарльз, бросив телефон на диван, закрыл лицо руками. Блядь. Он их туда отправил. Они же фактически еще были детьми, а он сделал из них солдат, превратив в самопровозглашенную оперативную группу народных мстителей, для того чтобы… а для чего? Чтобы потешить себя фантазиями о спасении мира? Быть супергероем, скрывающимся в тени и ведущим борьбу с несправедливостью в обществе, когда никто другой не готов делать это? Детские мечты. Мечты, которые могли погубить их и из-за которых сегодня пострадал один из его друзей. Чарльз клялся защищать их, и вот он то и дело втравливает их в опасных ситуациях, разыгрывая из себя героя. Блядь. _Люди Икс_. Чем, черт возьми, он вообще _думал_?

Чарльз сильно вздрогнул от мягкого прикосновения руки к его плечу, его телепатия взметнулась и…

Эрик. Это был Эрик. Чарльз резко обуздал свой разум, надеясь, что Эрик не заметил, как прогнулись его щиты под натиском силы.

— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, на лбу его залегли морщины, и выглядел он почти что обеспокоенным, — что такое?

Черт. Он был ни на что не годен. От такого уже не отмахнешься. Чарльз перевел дыхание.

— Как долго ты здесь?

Он был уверен, что прежде Эрик был у себя в комнате.

— С тех пор как ты влетел сюда и включил телевизор, — он кивнул на экран, где как раз была репортер на месте событий. Она послушно излагала факты, но Чарльз едва слышал ее. — Люди Икс. Что-то случилось?

— Н…

— Чарльз, — рука Эрика чуть сжалась на его плече, — продолжишь мне лгать, и я доставлю тебя в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа, где тебя запрут _неизвестно насколько_. И все это _после того_ , как я тебя придушу.

Каким-то образом Чарльзу удалось рассмеяться. Было что-то за раздраженностью Эрика… беспокойство? Был ли Эрик вообще способен беспокоиться? Ему так захотелось рассказать все Эрику. Тот был агентом, человеком действия. Он бы знал, что делать. 

Но нет. Слишком рискованно. Он не знал, как Эрик отреагирует. У них уже был один разговор о Людях Икс и Эрик, казалось, поддерживал идею команды, но то были лишь слова. Слова всегда слетают легко. А вот мысли и убеждения тверды. 

Чарльз опять потер глаза рукой.

— Прости. Я просто… — он посмотрел в телевизор. В кадре как раз была полиция, пытающаяся ворваться в дверь, которая была приморожена к стене – петлями и в проеме. Бобби. Прикрывал их побег?

« _… по словам полиции, на месте событий был обнаружен образец ДНК, который, как они надеются, позволит установить личность Икс-мена, получившего ранение. Это первый прорыв по делу Людей Икс, которое было открыто в июле 2010 года после их нападения на склад в штате Мэн. Ранее мне удалось переговорить с офицером, по словам которого, их отдел убежден, что сейчас, получив описание от людей, бывших свидетелями атаки три дня назад, и с ДНК в качестве улики, они смогут продвинуться вперед._ »

Описание. ДНК. Черт. Алекс же когда-то был в тюрьме. Он был занесен в систему. Стоит им только проверить ДНК, его моментально идентифицируют.

— Чарльз, — очень мягко позвал Эрик.

И в голосе его Чарльз услышал понимание. Он покачал головой:

— Эрик, не надо.

— Я не идиот, Чарльз. Я способен сложить два и два, — он почувствовал, как прогнулся диван от веса севшего рядом Эрика, прикосновение исчезло с его плеча. Лишившись этого контакта, Чарльз ощутил странный холод и как-то смешался. До этого момента он и не осознавал, сколь много значит для него доверие Эрика и как больно чувствовать, как оно ускользает.

— Три дня назад ты был сам не свой, — голос Эрика уже звучал настороженно, — сегодня целый день то же самое. В обоих случаях были вылазки Людей Икс. И только что, услышав, что один из них ранен, ты выглядел так, будто тебе вот-вот станет плохо. Ты же знаешь Людей Икс, так ведь? Лично. 

Совершенно очевидно, это не было вопросом. Чарльзу захотелось врезать себе. Он вел себя столь очевидно, что и ребенок бы сложил картинку. Как-то слишком для Профессора Икс - неуловимого, загадочного, хитроумного лидера таинственных Людей Икс. В этот момент он серьезно засомневался в своей способности возглавлять и отряд бойскаутов.

Эрик ждал, видимо, решив позволить обмозговать все Чарльзу в его собственном темпе. Очень мило с его стороны, ведь обычно Эрик был весьма нетерпелив. Благодарный за передышку, Чарльз не прерывал молчания, пытаясь вернуть спокойствие. Он пришел к выводу, что есть два пути. Первый: он мог стереть это воспоминание из памяти Эрика, вырезать и сжечь, так, что Эрик никогда бы и не узнал. Но тот будет ощущать пробелы в памяти, его будет преследовать смутное надоедливое чувство, будто чего-то не хватает. Чарльз, конечно же, всегда мог заполнить эти пробелы новыми воспоминаниями, но это было сложной задачей, и порой такие воспоминания не приживались. Манипулировать памятью было рискованным делом, насилием над ней можно было серьезно повредить разум человека. Было проще простого стереть что-то, а вот скрыть сам факт — совсем другое дело. К неопределенности достижения успеха присоединялось нежелание самого Чарльза вообще прикасаться к уму Эрика без разрешения. Так что этот путь был для него закрыт.

Второй: он мог рассказать Эрику правду. Не всю, ровно столько, чтобы развеять его подозрения. До этого Эрик говорил, что он не стал бы сообщать о Людях Икс, доведись ему с ними случайно пересечься, что Чарльз воспринял как хорошую новость. Такую же хорошую, какую надеялся получить сейчас.

— Да, — признал он наконец, — я их знаю.

Он бросил беглый взгляд на Эрика, чтобы оценить его реакцию. Эрик выглядел… не просто удивленным, а _шокированным_. Чарльз задался вопросом, долго ли он подозревал что-то, или же только сегодня сложил части паззла, когда скрытность Чарльза (или его попытки быть скрытным) стала слишком очевидной, чтобы ее не замечать. Не в силах удержаться, он, чуть коснувшись разума Эрика телепатией, точно сетью, поймал мысли на поверхности. Щиты Эрика покрылись рябью трещинок, сквозь которые Чарльз почерпнул обрывки мыслей: _идиот… должен был знать… всегда было что-то странное… но как…_ мелькнуло синее с желтым — костюмы Людей Икс, какими их когда-либо удавалось заснять камерам; образ самого Чарльза, каким его видел Эрик (стройный, грациозный, с мягким выражением на лице и улыбкой, глаза еще более синие, чем, как думал Чарльз, они были в реальности, красные губы, каштановые волосы взлохмачены) сопровождался всплесками связанных с ним мыслей: _доброжелательный_ и _дружелюбный, какая жалость, что в ответе за все эти препараты, он мог бы сделать со своей жизнью куда больше…_ Затем эти образы стали смешиваться, вытесняя друг друга. _Не может быть… не может быть…_

Чарльз буквально почувствовал момент, когда Эрик восстановил контроль над своими эмоциями, и щиты на его разуме вновь сомкнулись, надежно блокируя Чарльза. Оба одновременно перевели дыхание. А затем Эрик очень спокойно сказал:

— Расскажи мне, что знаешь.

— Сначала пообещай.

— Пообещать что?

— Что сохранишь это в тайне. Что никому больше не расскажешь то, что я скажу тебе. Даже ЩИТу, — и после небольшой паузы добавил: — _особенно_ ЩИТу.

Эрик с сомнением посмотрел на него. В его глазах Чарльз буквально видел, как он рассматривал варианты, взвешивая плюсы и минусы этой просьбы. В конце концов, он кивнул:

— Обещаю.

Чарльз ему не поверил. Береженого Бог бережет.

— Я… — его ум метался, решая, что открыть безопасно, а что должно остаться скрытым. Симпатии. Сыграть на симпатии Эрика, объяснить ему. — Я не стыжусь своей работы над подавляющими препаратами. Также я не сожалею, что расширил бизнес.

Эрик прикрыл глаза.

— Продолжай.

— Препараты делаются с добрыми намерениями, — продолжил Чарльз немного устало. Ему казалось, что с момента возглавления компании он уже приводил этот самый аргумент миллионам различных людей, — но эта тема для дебатов на другой раз. То, что делают Люди Икс… более полезно с практической точки зрения, понимаешь? Я помогаю миллионам мутантов по всей стране, — нет, не усмехайся, я помогаю им, — а Люди Икс в то же время могут помочь только десятку или около того, но то, чем они занимаются, дает немедленные результаты. Они не только помогают тем спасенным мутантам, они вдохновляют людей. Они… делают доброе дело.

— Так ты веришь в них. И ты… что? Помогаешь им?

Чарльз поколебался пару секунд, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Делаю, что могу. Хм, в основном, финансирую. Я жертвую многим мутантским благотворительным организациям, но Люди Икс… как я уже сказал, у них все наглядно. Я вижу, на что каждый раз идут деньги.

Какое-то время Эрик молчал, без сомнения, размышляя над правдивостью и истинностью слов Чарльза. Эрик выглядел настоящим скептиком, причем проницательным, — ужасная комбинация для того, кто попытается ему врать. Но Чарльз… просто опустил некоторые факты. Б _о_ льшую их часть. Ну, вообще-то, практически все факты. Оставалось надеяться, что Эрик этого не заметит. 

— Ты хорошо их знаешь? — спросил тот наконец.

Чарльз тихо вздохнул.

— М… Достаточно.

— И знаешь Профессора Икс?

— Я… да, знаю.

Эрик поднялся. Казалось, за секунду его плечи напряглись втрое сильнее, и Чарльз задумался, не сказал ли что-то не то. Он ощутил, как задрожали часы на руке, пряжка ремня и ручка в кармане рубашки. По экрану телевизора волнами прошла рябь, а вентилятор на потолке со скрипом чуть прогнулся вниз. 

— Эрик? — встревожился Чарльз. Его телепатия скрутилась в тугую пружину, готовая, поведи себя Эрик враждебно, взвиться кнутом.

А затем все стало как прежде. Эрик медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пристально глядя на стену.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

А вот это уже не очень-то хорошо. 

— Ладно, — сказал Чарльз, надеясь, что говорит и вполовину не так испуганно, как себя чувствовал.

— Когда мне было тринадцать, человек по имени Себастьян Шоу убил мою мать, — гнев и горе всколыхнулись в разуме Эрика, настолько сильные, что Чарльзу даже не нужно было прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы прочитать их, — он вербовал детей-мутантов для программы. Правительственной программы, как он говорил, ему попались на глаза мои данные в школьных документах. Тогда еще действовал закон регистрации мутантов — всех регистрировали…

— Я помню, — мягко сказал Чарльз. Отец был категорически против его регистрации. Он упорно верил, что сможет вылечить сына, что, стоит ему закончить, не будет никакой необходимости регистрировать Чарльза как мутанта. Только когда Чарльзу почти исполнилось двенадцать, Брайан Ксавьер, наконец-то, признал, что избавиться от гена X невозможно, но на тот момент закон уже был отменен.

Эрик хрипло вздохнул. 

— Моей матери он сразу не понравился. Она не хотела, чтобы я шел на это. Но я… Я никогда до этого не встречал тех, кому моя сила нравилась бы так, как Шоу. Он был… просто в восторге, — Эрик со злостью тряхнул головой. От него волнами расходилась боль, такая сильная, что Чарльзу хотелось немедленно встать и поддержать его. Но Эрик твердо стоял на ногах и даже не смотрел в сторону Чарльза. Высокий, сильный, полный ярости. Эта боль никогда не проходила, и он научился терпеть ее в своей привычной флегматичной манере. — Я пошел с ним. Я сглупил. Он не был тем, кем я его считал, а я не мог… контролировать свои силы. Я не смог сделать то, что он хотел. Тогда он привел мою мать и приставил пистолет к ее голове, а я не смог…

Вздох прозвучал приглушенным всхлипом. На этот раз Чарльз, поднявшись, приблизился к Эрику, не решаясь коснуться, ощущая, как его ярость жаждет ударить по ближайшей цели, не важно, другу или нет. Он увидел короткий проблеск воспоминания… _Я буду считать до трех, Эрик… пожалуйста, нет… один… прошу… два… alles ist gut, Эрик, alles ist gut… УМОЛЯЮ… три… Эри… НЕТ…_

Чарльз сглотнул. Подходящих слов просто не существовало. Он понимал: « _Мне жаль_ » ничего не значит. Так что вместо этого Чарльз сказал:

— Спасибо, что доверился, Эрик. Но почему ты рассказал мне?

— Чтобы ты понял, — Эрик обернулся на каблуках так резко, что Чарльз, вздрогнув, сделал шаг назад. — Мне нужно поговорить с Профессором Икс.

— Что?

— Я охочусь на Шоу более пятнадцати лет, Чарльз. Я уже был близок к цели, но он всегда на шаг или два впереди. Через некоторое время я понял, что не смогу сделать это в одиночку. Просто у меня не было тех возможностей и ресурсов, что у Шоу. Поэтому, когда Фьюри предложил мне сделку — работать на ЩИТ вне штата в обмен на информацию о Шоу — я согласился.

— Хорошо, — это объясняло, почему Эрик вообще присоединился к ЩИТу. — И…

— И на прошлой неделе Фьюри дал мне новое задание.

— Новое задание? — в замешательстве нахмурился Чарльз. — Я думал, ты должен был охранять меня.

— Это связано, — нетерпеливо откликнулся Эрик, — человеческое правительство думает, что самое время сдвинуться с мертвой точки с Людьми Икс. Позволять действовать им свободно становится слишком опасно.

Его слова будто выбили весь воздух из легких Чарльза. Он усиленно боролся с паникой, возникшей от одной только мысли о том, что власти намерены нанести им решающий удар. Местная полиция и расследование ФБР — это одно, но если правительство сделает охоту на Людей Икс главным своим приоритетом… они никак не смогут это продолжать. Чарльз _не позволит_ им продолжить: они и так уже глубоко увязли, и наложи американское правительство руки на членов Людей Икс… Чарльз даже представить себе не мог, что может произойти. Допросы? Тюрьма? Использование их уже в государственных целях?

Нет. Он не позволит этому случиться. И Эрик… делало ли это его сейчас врагом?

Когда Чарльз поднял глаза, Эрик смотрел прямо на него, и во взгляде его было что-то хищное. Что-то опасное? 

Он и не понял, что отступил на несколько шагов, пока Эрик, выражение лица которого чуть смягчилось, не произнес:

— Чарльз, я не пойду против тебя или Людей Икс.

— Тогда что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно спросил Чарльз. — Нарушить приказ?

— Нет. Я собираюсь рассказать тебе правду. Правда в том, что Фьюри нужен Профессор Икс. Это все. Они хотят допросить его, узнать о его мотивах и намерениях. Они не хотят навредить или преследовать кого бы то ни было. Они желают знать, чего хочет Профессор Икс, являются ли Люди Икс реальной угрозой правительству, планируют ли когда-либо нападать не на нелегальные исследовательские объекты, а на государственные учреждения…

— Не планируют.

— Они все равно хотят поговорить, Чарльз. Вот и все. 

Чарльз вперил в него взгляд.

— И ты в это веришь?

— Не знаю, — разочарованно выдохнул Эрик, — мне только известно, что Фьюри пообещал мне всю информацию, которой располагает ЩИТ на Себастьяна Шоу, в обмен на Профессора Икс. Я только что тебе все рассказал, так что ты знаешь, как много значат для меня эти данные. И я прошу тебя… — здесь его голос смягчился, но взгляд, который он не отрывал от Чарльза, зажегся застарелой яростью. Ему так отчаянно было нужно, чтобы Чарльз понял. — Я прошу тебя связаться со своими приятелями из Людей Икс. Расскажи Профессору Икс то, что услышал от меня. Если он так силен, каким кажется, переговоры с горсткой агентов не будут проблемой. Уверен, что встреча может быть организована нейтрально — с устранением факторов риска для обеих из сторон, — поколебавшись, Эрик совсем тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Чарльз удивленно посмотрел на него. Все в нем буквально разрывалось. Он хотел помочь Эрику. Он был уверен, что очень немногим когда-либо доводилось видеть такую уязвимость и отчаяние на лице того. Эрик доверил ему такое знание: свою историю и свою цель, Чарльзу так хотелось ему помочь. Больше всего на свете он желал, чтобы Эрик нашел Себастьяна Шоу и изгнал демонов своего прошлого, потому что чувствовал груз, который Эрик долгими годами нес на своих плечах. И ему было так больно видеть страдания Эрика. Но раскрыть свою личность, возможно, поставив при этом под угрозу особняк и всех его жителей… как он мог? Даже ради Эрика.

— Позволь… — он покачал головой, — позволь мне подумать об этом, хорошо?

Гнев Эрика вспыхнул, так резко и внезапно, что Чарльз вздрогнул. 

— Я знаю, что это значит. Храни свои секреты, Чарльз, — отрезал он, — я найду Профессора Икс, с тобой или без тебя.

И прежде чем Чарльз смог остановить его, Эрик вышел в коридор и направился в свою комнату. Дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что Чарльз почувствовал, как все в доме задребезжало.

Черт. Медленно опустившись на диван, он закрыл лицо руками. В тишине раздавалось мягкое бормотание телевизора, а разум Эрика, обычно такой сдержанный, сейчас напоминал перегревшуюся бомбу, смертельно опасную и страшную в своей нестабильности. 

Чарльз никак не мог подавить рвущееся изнутри чувство, что только что все испортил.


	4. Chapter 4

Эрик напряженно смотрел на свой телефон, палец завис над зеленой кнопкой вызова на экране. Над ней был набор цифр, который Эрик за эти годы выучил наизусть, а еще выше – название контакта: «Фьюри». Одно касание - и он, оказавшись с Фьюри на прямой линии, сможет рассказать тому все: о вовлеченности Чарльза в деятельность Людей Икс, о знакомстве Чарльза с Профессором Икс, о нежелании Чарльза сотрудничать. И тогда Фьюри… тогда Фьюри…

Что? Поздравит его? Назовет миссию выполненной и вручит ему информацию о местонахождении Шоу?

Нет, ничего он Эрику не отдаст. Условия сделки – данные на Профессора Икс, а у Эрика был только Чарльз да неясный намек на Профессора Икс. Мудрее было бы дождаться, когда Профессор Икс надежно окажется в его руках, а уже после этого связываться с Фьюри. А до тех пор ему придется вырывать ответы у Чарльза, если понадобится – силой. Он применит ее без колебаний, пусть даже против Чарльза… _особенно_ против Чарльза.

Чарльз. Эрик никак не мог сдерживать вспышки гнева, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера. Он, _блядь_ , да он рассказал о себе Чарльзу. Исключая Фьюри, основательно проверившего его, прежде чем допустить к ЩИТу, он никогда не рассказывал ни единой душе о том, что произошло с его матерью, или о Шоу. А Чарльз отказался помочь. Сказал, что _подумает_ , но Эрику было прекрасно известно, что это значит. Он в своей жизни говорил эти же слова слишком часто, чтобы поверить, что за ними стоит готовность сделать что-то. 

Даже сейчас Эрик не мог понять, что толкнуло его прошлым вечером раскрыть секреты своего прошлого, о котором он не хотел рассказывать никому, тем более человеку, которого знал менее трех недель. Просто что-то в Чарльзе… _внушало доверие_. Что странно, потому что обычно подозрительный Эрик никого заслуживающим доверия не находил. Находясь в здравом уме, он бы никогда настолько не потерял контроль над собой, и этот факт – Эрик был совершенно уверен - указывал на ужасающую возможность: телепатию Чарльза.

Хотел бы Эрик сказать, что это невозможно. Он тренировал свой разум с тех пор, как Шоу стал постоянно держать около себя телепата. После его первой и единственной стычки с Фрост, когда та, лишив его воли одной только мыслью, забросила его в Атлантику, Эрик стал оберегать свой разум с еще большим усердием. В Майами он нашел низкоуровневого телепата, согласившегося в обмен на немного наличных обучить его нескольким техникам блокирования. Присоединившись к ЩИТу и получив доступ к кое-каким данным, он собрал всю имеющуюся у ЩИТа информацию о сопротивляемости телепатии и корпел над ней, готовясь к тому дню, когда вновь столкнется с Фрост. С тех пор Эрик пару раз пересекался с телепатами, и оба они говорили, что его защита великолепна. И если они не лгали, в чем он был достаточно уверен (учитывая, что с ножом у горла люди были склонны говорить правду), его ментальной защиты было достаточно, чтобы отразить слабого телепата. А Чарльз Ксавьер, согласно всем имеющимся на него документам, как раз таким и был.

Но если Чарльз все это время скрывал от мира свою связь с Людьми Икс, то что еще он мог утаивать? Возможно ли, что он был могущественнее, чем полагали все вокруг? Возможно ли, что он прямо сейчас манипулирует Эриком, усыпляет его бдительность, внушает мысли о собственной безопасности здесь, одновременно просачиваясь сквозь его оборону? 

Эта мысль охладила Эрика. Что за идиотом он был, когда, принимая это задание, решил, что данные ЩИТа на Чарльза верны? Ослабить бдительность, лишь потому что _там написано_ , что он слабый мутант? Эрику отлично было известно, что записи могут быть фальшивыми. Он подделал свои еще годы назад, все, от паспорта до документа о своей мутации, существенно преуменьшив свои возможности. И вот он здесь, делит дом с человеком, который прямо в данный момент может находиться в его голове, контролируя каждое его движение.

Дрожа от потрясения и гнева, Эрик встал с кровати и направился к двери. С раннего утра в коридоре слышался гул работающего в кабинете Чарльза компьютера. Сейчас было три часа дня, и Эрик не слышал и не ощущал, чтобы Чарльз хоть раз покидал свой кабинет, тот не выходил ни за едой, ни в ванную. Он не был уверен, ложился ли вообще Чарльз со вчерашнего вечера – был слишком зол, чтобы потрудиться проследить. Открыв дверь, он ощутил, как стремительно ходивший туда-сюда металл часов (вероятно, Чарльз писал) замер. Услышал звук открывающейся двери? Или же он все это время был в голове Эрика, считывая его намерения?

Не потрудившись постучать, он просто распахнул дверь и твердым шагом вошел в кабинет. Чарльз, сидевший за своим столом, поднялся. Эрик тяжело посмотрел на него, прежде чем поймать взглядом какое-то движение на столе – Заплатка, развалившийся в перевернутой картонной коробке, поставленной Чарльзом рядом с компьютером. Сейчас на нем был ошейник, фиолетовый, тот, что выбрал Эрик. Это почему-то только разозлило его еще сильнее.

\- Я не должен был вчера говорить тебе то, что сказал, - выплюнул Эрик.

\- Я рад, что ты нашел меня достойным разделить это, - мягко сказал Чарльз, - И я думаю над этим. Я хочу помочь тебе, клянусь…

\- Я имел в виду, что _не должен был говорить тебе_. И я бы не стал. В этом не было никакого смысла, а я все равно сказал. Так что скажи-ка мне сейчас правду, - Эрик остановился прямо перед столом, достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться и сжать руками шею Чарльза. Какая-то его часть этого хотела, - Ты в моей голове?

Чарльз изумленно уставился на него.

\- Что…

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли? – отрезал Эрик, - Ты… ты _манипулируешь_ мной?

\- Эрик, - глаза удивлённо расширились, - С чего все это?

\- Ты вытащил из меня историю о матери, - прорычал Эрик, - иначе я бы никогда тебе не рассказал. Я никому не рассказывал. И ты всегда… всегда у меня в голове, все это время, - сейчас все кусочки стали складываться вместе. Это же все объясняло, не так ли? Все эти Случаи, которым он вел счет, то, как вспоминались ему глаза Чарльза еще долго после того, как Чарльз исчезал из виду, то, как он не мог переключить свое внимание с Чарльза дольше чем на секунду, потому что этот мужчина _завораживал_ , даже занимаясь чем-то совершенно обыденным, например, готовя чай, читая таблицы или делая презентация для Совета в «PowerPoint». Ничто другое просто не имело смысла.

\- Эрик…

\- Ты _сделал_ это со мной, – обвиняюще добавил Эрик.

\- Сделал _что_? – Чарльз говорил так, словно был сбит с толку, как будто и в самом деле не знал, как трудно было сейчас стоять здесь Эрику, разозлившемуся, испуганному и все еще, как бы абсурдно это ни было, замечающему, какой цвет приняли глаза Чарльза в ярком освещении кабинета, как глупо и соблазнительно приоткрылись его губы, каким невыносимо привлекательным он был в своей серьезности, с изогнутой бровью и прищуренными глазами. 

Вот же черт. Осознание пронзило его, точно молния. 

\- Заставил полюбить себя, - сказал Эрик так ровно, как только мог, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сохранить контроль над гневом.

Чарльз уставился на него. 

\- Ты уже достаточно ясно дал понять, что для тебя это только работа, и что ты ненавидишь меня за то, чем я занимаюсь…

\- Так и есть, - Эрик тремя быстрыми шагами обогнул стол, и Чарльз, попятившись, уперся спиной в стену, губы его в замешательстве сжались в тонкую линию, - Я ненавижу тебя, твои препараты и твою чертову наивность, - тяжело дыша, продолжил Эрик, - и я, блядь, не могу перестать думать о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

\- _Чт_ …

Эрик поцеловал его, грубо и быстро. Это было всего лишь поспешным касанием губ, но он ощутил что-то, напоминающее удар током. Шок, недоверие, испуг. Что-то горячо и сильно надавило на его разум, достаточно сильное, чтобы без труда сломать его барьеры. И он знал, что это был _Чарльз_. Чарльз Ксавьер, генеральный директор «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», слабый телепат и _чертов лжец_.

Он с достаточной силой оттолкнул Чарльза, так что тот со стуком ударился о стену позади.

\- Я чувствовал тебя. В своей голове… Это были твои эмоции… Я мог их ощутить.

Глаза Чарльза расширились, Эрик встретился с его отчаянным взглядом.

\- Прошу, Эрик, я не собирался… Иногда я теряю контроль. Когда удивлен или… или нервничаю. Мне жаль. Но я не читал твои мысли, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было еще за эти две с половиной недели. Я ничего с тобой не _делал_.

\- Я только что тебя чувствовал, - выплюнул Эрик, сжав кулаки. Весь металл в комнате потянулся к нему, готовый защищать, если Чарльз нападет. Но тот не выглядел ни агрессивным, ни даже разозлившимся, лишь смущенным и взволнованным. Это все спектакль, яростно сказал себе Эрик. Все это часть его представления. - Я сталкивался с телепатами раньше. Ты же не из слабых, так?

\- Эрик, я…

\- Не лги мне! – Со стола взлетел серебряный нож для писем и застыл на волосок от горла Чарльза, - Не лги мне, - повторил он снова более тихо, но не менее угрожающе.

Чарльз сглотнул, его адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло, коснувшись холодного металла. Оба они вздрогнули. 

Сила Чарльза в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись… Телепатия Фрост ощущалась похоже – могущественная, подавляющая. Более того, дар Чарльза ощущалась сильнее: большой мощный зверь, способный сломать ментальные блоки Эрика, как медведь – спички. Так насколько силен был Чарльз?

\- Ты прав, - сказал Чарльз наконец, едва дыша, - Я не слабый телепат.

Эрик глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты обманывал меня, - к его удивлению, от предательства действительно было больно.

\- В свое оправдание скажу, что лгал всем. Отец придумал это, еще когда я был ребенком. В то время с толерантностью к мутантам было еще хуже, чем сейчас, а мой отец ненавидел саму мысль… позволить своему сыну страдать от дискриминации мутантов. Сильных мутантов всегда изучают тщательнее, уверен, ты и сам знаешь, так что мой отец приложил все усилия, чтобы преуменьшить мои возможности. Он был ученым, так что о подделке документов знал достаточно. А став старше, я обнаружил, что было… проще, когда люди думали, что моя телепатия слабая. Они не боялись. Так что, став совершеннолетним, я продолжил это, - он было покачал головой, но замер, когда из-за движения нож коснулся его горла, - Послушай, в обществе и без того трудно быть мутантом. Быть телепатом сопряжено со множеством других проблем. Не псионику это представить трудно.

\- Скрываешься, - Эрик не смог подавить усмешку. - Неудивительно, что ты продолжил дело своего отца. С подавляющими препаратами тебе прятаться гораздо проще, не так ли? Легко притворяться, что и не мутант вовсе, а такой же как все они, человек…

Чарльз с резким вздохом сузил глаза:

\- Не это цель препаратов.

\- Но ты же так это видишь, верно? С ними же проще разыгрывать это представление? Избегать целой кучи проблем, через которые проходят другие мутанты, отказывающиеся прятаться, отказывающиеся быть меньшим, чем они есть…

\- Эрик…

\- … в то время как ты с удобством рассиживаешься в кабинете на своих миллиардах, стараясь подстроиться под человеческое сообщество, скрывая лучшую свою часть. Ты _трус_.

Все тело Чарльза замерло. Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, слишком быстро, чтобы Эрик смог уловить эти эмоции, а затем гнев, _настоящий_ разящий гнев, холодный и жесткий, отразился на его лице. 

\- Уйди, пожалуйста.

\- Что? - Ярость самого Эрика заколебалась.

\- Я сказал, уйди, - рассерженно посмотрел на него Чарльз.

\- Чарльз…

_Эрик, УБИРАЙСЯ._

Эрик отшатнулся, шокированный голосом Чарльза, эхом отдающимся в его голове, тем, с какой легкостью Чарльз обошел его оборону, и как исказил гнев обычно приятное лицо Чарльза. Его пальцы дернулись - весь металл комнаты загудел, подчиняясь ему, но Чарльз прорычал « **ИДИ** », и Эрик ощутил приказ как удар в живот, выбивший весь воздух из его легких. И в этот мгновение он знал, что Чарльз, стоило тому пожелать, мог раздавить его так же легко, как муравья под своим ботинком. Он ощущал Фрост в своей голове как сверкающую молниями грозу с колючим дождем, Чарльз же был холодным завывающим ураганом. 

В каждой битве бывал момент, когда приходилось задумываться об отступлении. Обычно Эрик предпочитал, проигнорировав все такие моменты, двигаться вперед, потому что поражение или неудача никогда не были приемлемым вариантом. Но он был не так глуп, чтобы слепо игнорировать безвыходные ситуации, а прямо сейчас, столкнувшись с Чарльзом лицом к лицу, он был как раз в такой. Так что Эрик щелчком пальцев заставил нож для писем пролететь через всю комнату, где тот, подрагивая, вошел в стену рядом с книжным шкафом, а затем он, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из комнаты.

***

Чарльз редко терял самообладание. Он был слаб в этом, будучи ребенком, не способным хорошо контролировать свои эмоции и склонным выпускать все свои чувства на свободу. Но однажды осознав, насколько негативно может повлиять на людей, проецируя свой гнев, он стал прилагать больше усилий для поддержания спокойствия, все время следя за собой и контролируя поведение. Ему лучше кого угодно было известно, как опасна могла быть телепатия и как мог быть опасен разъяренный телепат, так что он научился отмахиваться от мелких неприятностей, оскорбительных высказываний о мутантах, ставшей обыкновенным делом дискриминации и всего прочего, способного вывести его из себя. Он запирал гнев и задвигал в глубины своего разума.

Но это… это не мог ни запереть, ни удержать. Ярость электричеством струилась по его коже, ему казалось, будто в его разум, обычно самое упорядоченное и ясное место в его жизни, кто-то ворвался, все разбросал и, изорвав его мысли, поджег их. 

Чарльз не мог здесь оставаться. Он был переполнен беспокойством и гневом, и думал, что, увидь Эрика сейчас, и в самом деле может на него наброситься. Так что он распахнул дверь своего кабинета и, остановившись, лишь чтобы удостовериться, что та откроется, вздумай Заплатка выйти, прошел по коридору. Он чувствовал Эрика в его комнате, разум того представлял собой клубок эмоций, с которым Чарльз был не в настроении разбираться. Обувшись, он открыл дверь.

\- Куда ты?

Обернувшись, он обнаружил Эрика стоящим в дверях его комнаты, глаза мужчины сузились.

\- Отсюда.

\- Я иду с тобой.

\- Сейчас мне лучше побыть одному.

Эрик нахмурился:

\- Я все еще должен… Охранять тебя – все еще моя работа.

\- Не волнуйся, - резко ответил Чарльз, - если до этого доходит, даже трусы могут себя защитить.

\- Чарльз…

Он захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что та содрогнулась, и направился вниз по улице. Ментальный ритм энергии города вокруг, смешивающиеся в нем звуки обычно успокаивали Чарльза и практически умиротворяли, подобно приливам и отливам. Но именно сейчас все это раздражало. Тысячи плутавших мыслей закололи его разум, будто паучьими лапками проходя по коже. С раздражением стиснув зубы, он приглушил свою телепатию, едва способный вытерпеть свой собственный разум, не говоря уже о чужих. Голоса превратились в поблекший, приглушенный, еле различимый шепот, а затем все смолкло. В своей голове он был один.

Нечасто он полностью отрезал себя от мира. Тишина, длившаяся слишком долго, становилась невыносимой. Но на короткое время она была благословением, даря ему время, чтобы разобраться в собственных мыслях, не отвлекаясь на другие разумы, и без какого бы то ни было внешнего влияния. Ясность. В данный момент Чарльз не желал ничего другого.

Он все еще чувствовал губы Эрика на собственных, быстрое и пылкое касание. Эрик поцеловал его в гневе, что было более чем очевидно, но Чарльз за долю секунды до того, как Эрик оторвался от него, почувствовал за ним тепло. С гневом он мог бы справиться. _И он справлялся_. Но там был небольшой намек, хоть и длившийся всего мгновение, на что-то, напоминающее нежность. Его живот скрутило в узел от смущения, раздражения, возбуждения и ужасной, просто ужасной надежды.

Он годами был Профессором Икс. Он нес ответственность и за свою команду, и за компанию, как ее генеральный директор, и был настолько занят, что не имел никакого времени на любые романтические отношения, да даже на интрижки. Сказать по правде, в последнее время он и не думал о себе, слишком обеспокоенный тем, что происходит в особняке, как эффективнее применить свои силы на операциях и как быть хорошим примером для детей, которых он неофициально взял под опеку, как Рэйвен той ночью двенадцать лет назад. Найти себя привлекательным для Эрика было почти что сюрпризом. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он хотя бы думал о том, чтобы быть с кем-то. Конечно, он развлекался идеей, что Эрик испытывает ответный интерес, последние несколько недель, но это было фантазией, не более. Эрик был абсолютным профессионалом и, наверное, 99% своего времени проводил, раздражаясь на Чарльза то за одно, то за другое, и все же… было в этом поцелуе что-то ласковое. Что-то настоящее.

Черт возьми. Он не хотел лелеять надежды и, уж конечно, не хотел испытывать к Эрику что-то напоминающее привязанность после того, что только что произошло. _Трус_. Он рассердился, вспомнив прорычавшего это Эрика, вспомнив его презрение. Эрик не понимал. Он видел лишь половину, смотрел на препараты как на проблему, в то время как их использование приносило пользу. Противники «Inhub», казалось, не способны были увидеть положительного аспекта этих средств, и это бесконечно раздражало Чарльза. Послушай они только одну _гребаную_ минуту, смогли бы увидеть, что делал Чарльз, а подавляющие средства, хоть и были далеки от совершенства, на настоящий момент были лучшим вариантом для тысяч мутантов, которые, в ином случае, не могли бы наслаждаться свободами и равенством, как остальные. Чарльз видел обе стороны. Эрик же, подобно многим другим, _нет_.

Красный свет на другом конце улицы заставил Чарльза остановиться. Глубоко вдохнув свежий воздух, он немного успокоился. Становилось прохладнее - лето переходило в раннюю осень. Он немного пожалел, что не взял легкий пиджак.

Возможно, подумал он с неохотой, настало время Эрику уйти. Он уже многое знал, вполне достаточно, чтобы погубить Чарльза и Людей Икс заодно с ним. И Чарльз больше не был уверен в том, что по отношению к нему чувствовал Эрик. Чарльз занимал в его жизни всего три недели, а охота на Себастьяна Шоу – годы. При таком положении вещей Чарльз был каплей в море. И уж конечно, Эрик без колебаний обменяет его на сведения о Шоу. А стоит Фьюри понять, кем на самом деле был Чарльз…

Он сглотнул, внутри у него все похолодело. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Он так быстро, так легко доверился Эрику. Ему с самого начала было известно, что он думает об их знакомстве больше, чем Эрик когда-либо будет, а сейчас Эрик мог, оборвав связи, исчезнуть, заодно разрушив его жизнь, и все это будет виной одного только Чарльза. Чарльза и его тупоголовой, идиотской, трижды проклятой наивности.  
Он должен был предупредить Рэйвен.

Быстро ощупал карманы - там ничего не было. Он оставил свой телефон на столе в кабинете, прямо рядом с коробкой Заплатки. Эрик мог быть сейчас на полпути к штаб-квартире ЩИТа, или уже связался с Фьюри, и команда ЩИТа уже в эту самую секунду мобилизовалась.

Чарльза охватила паника. Он развернулся и бросился назад по улице, открывая разум. Внезапно возобновившийся поток мыслей на мгновение ошеломил его, и он споткнулся, прежде чем взял себя в руки, прорвавшись через поток мыслей и отодвинув в сторону ненужный шепот. Его телепатия взвилась, пронеслась вперед, мчась гораздо быстрее, чем могли его ноги, и…

Здесь. Эрик все еще в доме. От облегчения прибавив скорости, Чарльз через пару минут взлетел по лестнице в дом и, распахнув дверь, практически врезался в Эрика, стоящего в коридоре прямо перед ней.

Чарльз поскользнулся, затормозив, коврик под его ногами поехал. Он взмахнул руками, надеясь опереться о стену, но вместо этого ухватился за Эрика, немедленно шагнувшего вперед, чтобы схватить его под руку. Запутавшись туфлями в коврике, Чарльз неловко подался вперед, своим весом увлекая за собой и Эрика. Мир вокруг покачнулся и смазался, Чарльз почувствовал, как его голова ударилась о пол, а затем все на несколько бесконечных секунд подернулось туманом, и боль вспыхнула сбоку в черепе.

Удостоверившись, что мир вокруг перестал вращаться, он моргнул, чтобы избавиться от звезд перед глазами, и с осторожностью сел.

\- Чарльз?

Моргнул еще разок. В фокус попал Эрик, присевший возле него с выражением на лице, которое не могло быть никаким иным, как обеспокоенным.

\- Ой, - сказал ему Чарльз лаконично.

\- У тебя кровь, - сказал Эрик, - подожди тут, - он подскочил и исчез в кухне, вернувшись пару минут спустя с несколькими салфетками и горстью кубиков льда, завернутых в кухонное полотенце. Чарльз было потянулся за салфеткой, но Эрик, не обращая внимания, сам принялся промокать его голову. От прикосновения рану пронзило болью, и Чарльз прикусил губу так, что та побелела. 

\- Насколько плохо? – спросил он, морщась.

\- У тебя порез над ухом, - ответил Эрик, - выглядит не широким и не глубоким. Просто кровь ид…

\- _Ой_.

\- Прости, - движения Эрика стали медленнее и куда более нежными, чем ожидал Чарльз, - Нужно остановить кровотечение и наложить марлевую салфетку. Не похоже, что тебе нужны швы. 

Чарльз шумно выдохнул.

\- Какое облегчение.

Эрик еще с минуту продолжал оказывать помощь, прежде чем спросить:

\- Очень больно? Нужно дать тебе обезболивающее.

\- Нет-нет, я в порядке. Я, - Чарльз неуверенно помахал рукой около головы, - я хорошо переношу боль.

\- Все равно…

\- Правда, Эрик, - переведя дыхание, он сосредоточился на своей пульсирующей голове, помещая боль в коробку подальше и надежно запирая ее. Он не хотел полностью прогонять ощущение (заглушать боль тела целиком было опасным делом – была вероятность пораниться и не заметить этого), только отодвинул его на задворки сознания, там, где оно стало лишь неприятным зудом, - я в порядке.

Эрик, совсем не убежденный, глянул на него, но давить не стал. Закончив вытирать кровь с лица и уха Чарльза, он пошел в ванную, вернувшись с аптечкой из висящего там шкафчика. Пока его не было, Чарльз поднялся, опираясь о стену и немного пошатываясь, прошел к дивану, тяжело плюхнулся на него, и, понадеявшись, что ничего не выпачкает, закрыл глаза. 

Несколько секунд спустя Эрик сильно потряс его за плечо, заставив снова открыть глаза.

\- Не засыпай, - приказал он, - нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, проверить, нет ли травмы головы, внутреннего кровотечения…

\- Я в порядке. Ты можешь просто…

\- Ладно.

Эрик сел рядом с ним и слегка наклонил голову Чарльза, прежде чем открыть аптечку. Краем глаза Чарльз наблюдал, как Эрик, быстро и дельно сориентировавшись в содержимом комплекта, вытащил антисептические салфетки, марлю и пластырь, отодвинув все остальное в сторону.

\- Ты делал такое раньше.

\- Есть кое-какой опыт, - ответил Эрик, протирая кожу около пореза. Рану обожгло болью, и Чарльз, сдерживаясь как только мог, зашипел сквозь зубы. Затем Эрик потянулся за марлей и пластырем, и, только когда он одной рукой попытался поправить соскользнувшую салфетку, Чарльз осознал, что все это время Эрик неестественно держал свою правую руку.

\- Ты поранился? – спросил Чарльз, дотронувшись до руки мужчины.

Эрик дернулся, раздраженно хмыкнув.

\- Я в порядке. Не двигайся.

Чарльз с неохотой согласился, но лишь пока Эрик не закрепил повязку на месте. Потом он уклонился от прикосновения Эрика и, прежде чем тот смог снова отодвинуться, схватил его за правое запястье. Губы Эрика искривились от боли, и он чуть ослабил хватку, хоть и не отпустив совсем.

\- Со мной все нормально, - грубо сказал Эрик.

\- Не глупи. Иди сюда и дай мне взглянуть.

\- Со мной все _нормально_.

\- А выглядит нехорошо. У тебя запястье отекло. Ты ударился обо что-то, когда мы упали?

Эрик отвернулся. Брови его нахмурились, а губы сжались в упрямую линию. 

Чарльз пустил в ход самый свой строгий взгляд, тот, что использовал, когда кто-то ломал что-нибудь в особняке, но не был на этом пойман.

\- Эрик…

\- Подвернул его под тобой, - быстро пробормотал Эрик, - но все нормально…

Его слова прервались резким шипением, когда пальцы Чарльза ощупали пульсирующее болью место. Чарльз потянулся за аптечкой и достал эластичные бинты:

\- Моя очередь тебя подлатать, - усмехнулся он.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, как это делать? – спросил Эрик, наблюдая, как он разворачивает и отмеряет длину рулона.

\- О, я тебя умоляю. Я играл в футбол практически всю свою жизнь и был в университетской команде по борьбе. Я не профессиональный медик, но надлежаще обработать и перевязать запястье могу.

Не говоря уже о том, сколько раз ему приходилось присматривать за детьми в особняке. Он и не помнил, какими могут быть проделки подростков, пока шесть ребят не оказались под его крышей, да еще и с подбивающей их на всякие ужасные вещи Рэйвен. За последние пять лет он перевязал ни одно содранное колено, а Хэнк, всегда такой дотошный в вопросах выбора лучшего способа делать что угодно, независимо от того, идет речь о лечении синяка или же прыжках с высоты без парашюта и без смертельного исхода (Чарльз видел это в его истории запросов на компьютере в кабинете, но, хоть, вероятно, и должен был, все же решил не расспрашивать, рассудив, что не особенно-то хочет, чтобы кто-то в его поместье и в самом деле умер), дал ему несколько советов то тут, то там. 

Сейчас он аккуратно обработал запястье Эрика и, удостоверившись, что повязка держится достаточно плотно, чтобы быть эффективной, зафиксировал ее на месте. Эрик наблюдал за его действиями, не дрогнув, лицо его во время всех манипуляций Чарльза оставалось стоически безучастным. Закончив, он отрезал бинт от остатка рулона и заправил свободный конец за край бинта на ладони Эрика.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, изучая свою работу, перевернув руку Эрика, - выглядит хорошо.

Эрик, посмотрев на нее, пошевелил пальцами. После его одобрительного кивка Чарльз бросил остатки бинта обратно в аптечку, закрыл и отставил в сторону на кофейный столик, а затем, сделав глубокий вдох, снова повернулся к Эрику:

\- Я вернулся, потому что нам нужно поговорить. Прояснить кое-что. 

Эрик моментально напрягся. Чарльзу показалось, что он почувствовал, как завибрировал металл часов на его руке, но не был уверен, не показалось ли это ему. Ментальные щиты вокруг разума Эрика кричали Чарльзу **держаться подальше** , но он и не собирался их трогать: им нужно было поговорить, а рассвирепей Эрик из-за мысли, что Чарльз опять влезает в его сознание, это, скорее всего, закончится яростью и молчанием, которые ничего не решат. Так что он, зажав руки между колен, удержал свою телепатию при себе.

\- Ты же не… ты же еще никому нечего не сказал?

Лицо Эрика ожесточилось.

\- Сказал ли я кому-нибудь, что ты мне врал и что помогаешь скрываться Людям Икс? Нет, не сказал.

Это было облегчением.

\- Про мою телепатию… - начал Чарльз нерешительно, - спрашивай, что хочешь, и я на всё постараюсь тебе ответить.

Эрик посмотрел на него с подозрением.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Мне нечего скрывать, Эрик. Не… так или иначе, не об этом.

\- Хорошо, - казалось, на мгновение Эрик задумался, прежде чем спросить, - Как ты на самом деле силен по шкале Толливера-Кентона?

\- Меня правильно обследовали только ребенком, - сказал ему Чарльз, В лаборатории отца. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я не проходил тест на регистрацию. Я… _убедил_ эксперта, что он уже протестировал меня и запомнил, что мои показатели так слабы, что и внимания не стоят.

Он мог чувствовать, как Эрик отдаляется от него, пусть тот и не двигался с места.

\- Имеешь в виду, изменил его мнение. Принудил его.

\- Эрик, - вздохнул Чарльз, - пожалуйста. Это не то, что я делаю запросто. Я установил для себя правила. Например, не читать мысли без разрешения, и я никогда не использовал свою телепатию, чтобы заставить людей делать что-то по моему желанию. Тот случай с экспертом был последним, когда я вообще делал такое, и, поверь мне, я долго и тяжело мучился из-за этого решения. Мне известна ценность разума, Эрик. И я никогда не влезаю ни в один, если этого можно избежать.

\- А мой? – потребовал Эрик, - В него ты не лезть не смог? Ты же просто… просто…

\- Я никогда не трогал твоего разума, - раздраженно прервал его Чарльз, - в первый же день я увидел твои барьеры и предположил, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я подглядывал в твою голову, я уважаю это. Я никогда не читал твоих мыслей и не заставлял тебя что-либо делать. Ты рассказал мне ту историю о своей матери, потому что сам захотел.

Эрик, точно развернувшаяся пружина, вскочил на ноги.

\- А п… поцелуй? – отрезал он, - Я бы никогда… Это ты _заставил_ меня…

Чарльз тоже поднялся, колеблясь между чувством оскорбленности и разочарования:

\- Я не заставлял тебя, Эрик. Не знаю, почему ты это сделал, поскольку у тебя… очевидно, нет ко мне ни малейших чувств, что есть к тебе у меня, но я…

Эрик остановил его резким взмахом здоровой руки. Он, прищурившись, растерянно смотрел на Чарльза.

\- Чувства у тебя ко мне? Что?

Ладно. Так они собираются говорить о том, о чем Чарльз и сам старался глубоко не задумываться. Что ж, он мог импровизировать.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Эрик. Очень сильно нравишься. Не будь ты здесь только по приказу, только потому что ты… пытаешься отыскать этого человека, на которого охотишься, возможно, я, скрестив пальцы на удачу, сходил бы с тобой на свидание, или два, или даже три, если бы первые прошли достаточно хорошо. Я… я бы хотел… Очень.

Так, он произнес это с тактичностью неуклюжего подростка, приглашающего свою первую любовь сходить в кино. Чарльз в растерянности фыркнул. Он даже не использовал ни одной из блестящих острот из своего репертуара, созданного и отточенного за университетские годы. Плохой знак. 

\- Могу я еще раз попробовать? – спросил он, слегка запнувшись.

Эрик крайне озадаченно уставился на него.

\- Что?

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями:

\- Послушай, несмотря на то, как ты сам относишься к этому заданию, я считаю тебя другом. Ты крайне добросовестно охраняешь мою жизнь, что, учитывая твое мнение о моих жизненных принципах, похвально. Спасибо тебе за это. И ты пошел дальше служебного долга, поскольку, я совершенно уверен, что потакание каждой моей прихоти не входит в твое задание. Я очень этим восхищаюсь. Твоей преданностью делу. И ты был со мной очень терпелив касательно… ну, хоть Заплатки, например, и ты с ним добр, хоть и делаешь вид, что терпеть не можешь животных. Теперь он может… может вскарабкаться на все диваны в доме, на что, я, как предполагается, не должен смотреть сквозь пальцы, но ведь это свидетельствует о твоем... материнском кошачьем инстинкте. Твоя манера поведения с живыми существами, конечно, могла бы быть и получше, но никто же не идеален, а ты… гм, - он кашлянул, - не думаю, что я хоть на что-то ответил. 

\- Нет, - сказал Эрик, между бровями его все еще сохранялась озадаченная морщинка, - не ответил.

Чарльз вздохнул.

\- Да, - сказал он просто, - ты мне нравишься. У меня есть к тебе чувства и, дай им время, они могли бы стать чем-то серьезным. Но, думаю, корабль уже уплыл, потому что ты, очевидно, очень враждебно настроен к самой идее иметь такие чувства _ко мне_ , учитывая то, что продолжаешь настаивать на том, что это я _сделал что-то_ … хотя это то, что чувствуешь ты сам. Если ты еще не понял, то это просто оскорбительно. Мне нравится думать, что люди способны испытывать ко мне симпатии по собственной воле, а не потому что я их _заставил_.

Черт. Его горло сжалось, как от гнева, так и от боли. Плохо было даже, когда, узнав об его телепатии, от него отворачивались малознакомые люди; настороженность и обвинения же от друзей утомляли, изнуряли его.

Он медленно сглотнул, фокусируясь на той своей части, что оскорбленно ощетинилась. 

\- Так, Эрик. Я тебя ни к чему не принуждал. Можешь уйти прямо сейчас, если пожелаешь, и я тебя не остановлю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что никому не расскажешь обо мне и Людях Икс. Ты ничего мне не должен, знаю, но Люди Икс – не моя тайна.

Какую-то долгую минуту Эрик внимательно рассматривал его, ища что-то в лице Чарльза своими серо-голубыми глазами. Чарльз встретил его взгляд, не дрогнув. 

\- Ладно, - наконец-то, сказал Эрик неохотно. По крайней мере, он больше не пялился на Чарльза с таким подозрением, - Я… подумаю об этом. 

Чарльз подумал, что, возможно, и не мог надеяться на большее:

\- Справедливо.

Часть его надеялась, что Эрик скажет нет, что, само собой, он доверяет Чарльзу, и, конечно же, тому не нужна его телепатия, чтобы соблазнить кого-то, для этого достаточно его самого, а Эрик был дураком, обвиняя его в применении телепатии, прекрасно зная, что Чарльз на подобное не способен.

Но опять же, Чарльз всегда был из тех, кто надеется на невозможное.

\- Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, - вздохнул он, - так что пойду лягу. Просто… если уйдешь, скажешь мне? Я хотел бы быть предупрежден и иметь небольшой аванс на случай, если придется удариться в бега.

Он подождал, дав Эрику время заверить его, что на побег ему идти не придется, что он будет в безопасности. Но Эрик лишь молча смотрел на него, так что Чарльз приложил все усилия, чтобы похоронить свои разочарование и страх. Пересекая комнату и идя к себе по коридору так твердо, как только мог, он чувствовал на себе взгляд Эрика. Зайдя, он закрыл дверь и, прислонившись к ней, задался вопросом, какого черта вообще наговорил все это Эрику, прекрасно зная, что Фьюри мог разрушить все то, что он пытался построить в течение последних трех лет.

Он был дураком. Кретином, полнейшим идиотом, и он еще пожалеет, что так сильно привязался к Эрику, он просто знал это. Это его сломает.

***

Эрик сожалел.

Не о том, что был подозрителен. Эта природная бдительность не единожды спасала ему жизнь, и, выпади ему случай, он бы поступил так снова. Чарльз во всех отношениях был неизвестной переменной, и ,не выяснив точно его позицию, он за свою осторожность извиняться не будет.

Однако он _сожалел_ , что ранил Чарльза. Обычно его не заботило, что о нем думают другие люди или как на них влияют его поступки, исключая разве что случаи, когда это могло привести к негативным последствиям. Но от мысли, что сейчас, после того, что случилось, Чарльз может думать о нем меньше, было… больно. Чертова вина вернулась, подняв голову и заставив Эрика пересматривать их разговор и свои обвинения. Он был прав. Знал, что был. Откуда ему было знать, что у Чарльза были границы для его телепатии, а если и так, он не мог знать, что Чарльз и в самом деле придерживался этих правил.

И не у него одного были проблемы с доверием. Чарльз солгал ему раньше. Ладно, он действовал разумно, скрывая свою связь с Людьми Икс, учитывая тот факт, что он не мог поверить в то, что Эрик не потащит его тут же в ЩИТ. И ладно, притворяться слабым, усыпляя врагов и заставляя их недооценивать себя, было логичной тактикой и, вероятно, причиной того, что Чарльз занижал свою телепатию. И… ладно, предположил Эрик, будь он на месте Чарльза, не уверен, что сделал бы что-то по-другому…

Блядь. Он облажался, верно? На данный момент единственным вопросом раздора было манипулировал ли им Чарльз все это время или нет, но будь это так, колебался ли бы Эрик? Способен ли был сомневаться в самостоятельности своих действий, или был бы самозабвенно уверен, что действует по своей собственной воле и ничьей другой?

Это опять вернуло его к телепатии Чарльза и ее истинной силе: был ли тот достаточно умел, чтобы изменить разум Эрика, не оставив никаких следов, чтобы Эрик и не почувствовал, что что-то не так. Чарльз был могущественным, тут не было никакой ошибки: Эрик чувствовал напор его телепатии, холодной, яростной, и знал, что Чарльз сильнее Фрост, сильнее любого телепата, встречавшегося прежде Эрику. Омега-уровень? Вполне возможно. Так что на самом деле нельзя было сказать, был ли Чарльз в его разуме.

Эрик со всем вниманием рассмотрел ситуацию.

Под сомнением:

1\. Телепатия Чарльза и насколько Эрик мог быть уверен, что тот не использует ее на нем.  
2\. Связь Чарльза с Людьми Икс и что она значит для его сотрудничества со ЩИТом. Делает ли это его шпионом? Своего рода двойным агентом? И обязан ли Эрик, как консультант ЩИТа, незамедлительно докладывать эти детали Фьюри или же мог их попридержать, понаблюдав, что из этого выйдет?  
3\. Чарльз продолжал защищать подавляющие препараты, аргументируя это так уверенно и приходя в процессе в такое возбуждение, что Эрик задумывался, не упускает ли чего-то.  
4\. Чарльз предположительно испытывал чувства к Эрику.  
5\. Эрик предположительно испытывал чувства к Чарльзу, которые, как подозревал Эрик, могли быть связаны с Пунктом №1, что Чарльз горячо (и убедительно) отрицал.  
6\. Чувства.

Без сомнений:

1\. Тот поцелуй засел в голове Эрика так крепко, что ему казалось, что даже сейчас он может чувствовать вкус губ Чарльза, хоть их рты и встретились всего на доли секунд.  
2\. Чарльз не был тем, за кого себя выдавал.  
3\. Эта боль в глазах Чарльза не могла быть иначе как подлинной, и Эрик чувствовал себя за это виноватым. Чувство вины подразумевает какой-то проступок, не так ли? Но он был уверен в своей правоте. Процентов на 85, и, чем больше он об этом думал, тем быстрее уменьшалась эта цифра. Он попытался перестать об этом думать.  
4\. Смущенный и совершенно сбитый с толку всей этой ситуацией, Эрик хотел повторения Пункта №1, причем как можно скорее.

Он _хотел_ верить Чарльзу. Это шло вразрез со всем, что он знал о сохранении безопасной дистанции, минимизирующем возможность любой травмы, но Чарльз с его таинственностью и при всех имеющихся сомнениях был… настоящим. Он был настоящим. И Эрик хотел ему доверять, потому что при всех его секретах и лжи, тот был самым искренним человеком, какого Эрик когда-либо знал. И как, черт подери, такое вообще могло быть? Очевидно, Эрик знал слишком мало людей.

Следующее утро было тихим и неловким. Чарльз, быстро приняв душ, скрылся в своей комнате, в то время как Эрик сделал себе кофе и, поколебавшись мгновение, приготовил Чарльзу чай. Затем он переоделся, терпеливо дождался, пока Чарльз закончит готовиться к работе, и, сделав вид, что вовсе и не смотрит на термос с чаем на стойке, стал ждать его реакции. Чарльз, обнаружив его, принюхался, отступил, а затем взял термос. Между его бровей появилась удивленная морщинка.

\- Это мне? – спросил он, впервые за это утро прямо глядя на Эрика.

Эрик, пожав плечами, распахнул входную дверь:

\- Я чай не пью.

Он дождался, пока Чарльз поместил Заплатку в импровизированную переноску, сделанную из корзины для белья, а затем они, забрав оставшиеся вещи, вышли на свежий воздух.

В офисе день тянулся еще медленнее обычного. Чарльз весь день просидел, сгорбившись над своим столом, лицо его большую часть времени скрывалось за монитором. Единственными звуками, исходившими от него, был характерный звук пишущей ручки да иногда задумчивое бормотание, когда он рассуждал над лежащими перед ним документами. Эрик, сидя в своем привычном кресле в углу, наблюдал за Заплаткой, который, дважды обойдя кабинет и, наконец-то успокоившись, грыз какие-то сложенные на полу в углу документы. 

Разговоры, стоило им заговорить, были неуверенными и короткими. Чарльз, похоже, не знал, должен ли еще относиться к Эрику с той же прежней безграничной доброжелательностью, что и в предыдущие три недели. Эрик снова и снова прокручивал в уме свои списки «Под сомнением» и «Без сомнений», сравнивая их, пытаясь найти переломный момент, выяснить, делают ли существующие сомнения ситуацию слишком опасной, чтобы продолжать, или же время уйти, таким образом сократив свои потери.

Но уходить он не хотел. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Беспокойно пошарив в кармане в поисках своей монеты, чтобы отвлечься, он обнаружил, что забыл ее на комоде этим утром. Раздосадованный, он похлопал здоровой рукой по бедру, пока, наконец, Чарльз не сказал:

\- Вот, - подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Чарльз бросает ему изогнутое серебряное пресс-папье в форме спирали ДНК.

Поймав его своей силой за секунду до того, как оно ударило бы его в лицо, Эрик, бросив на предмет равнодушный взгляд, приподнял бровь:

\- Это что?

\- Кое-что, с чем ты можешь повозиться, прежде чем начнешь ломать вещи, - отметил Чарльз. Чуть улыбнувшись, он добавил, - Вижу, ты тут засиделся.

Эрик посмотрел на него со всем безразличием, но Чарльз, вновь склонивший голову над бумагами, этого не заметил. Ощутив пресс-папье и его вес в своей руке, Эрик развернул его в воздухе и разделил на два равных потока металла. Он как раз до середины переплёл обе нити между пальцами, когда распахнулась дверь и в проеме появилась Мойра, глаза ее были широко раскрыты.

\- Чарльз, - сказала она, задыхаясь, - ты должен это увидеть.

Никогда раньше Эрик не видел Мойру настолько встревоженной. Он моментально встал, пресс-папье по движению его пальцев приняло прежнюю форму и скользнуло ему в карман. Чарльз, вскочив на ноги, на какое-то мгновение застыл, взгляд устремился куда-то далеко. Затем, страшно побледнев, он требовательно спросил:

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Что? – уставился на него Эрик.

\- Прямо сейчас, - подтвердила МакТаггер, - быстрее.

Они бросились за ней прямо в комнату отдыха, где уже было полно людей. МакТаггер проталкивалась сквозь толпу с неожиданной для ее комплекции легкостью, и Эрик второй раз напомнил себе, что именно поэтому он предпочитал без крайней на то необходимости не пересекаться с ней. Он, хоть проверка и показала, что все чисто, все еще не испытывал полной уверенности, что она была секретарем. Если он задержится на этом задании дольше (а он и представить не мог, что уйдет, когда можно было еще что-то узнать о Чарльзе), нужно будет лучше к ней присмотреться. У всех есть секреты, а у Мойры МакТаггер их, вероятно, даже слишком много.

Причина столпотворения в комнате отдыха быстро стала ясна: только в ней на всем этаже был телевизор, достаточно большой для двух десятков любопытствующих. Эрик, используя имеющийся у людей металл, оттолкнул стоявших рядом, дав им с Чарлзом достаточно места, чтобы проскользнуть вперед.

Телевизор был настроен на новостной канал, Чарльз замер перед ним, бледный как полотно.

На экране пламя бушевало на руинах здания. Участок был окружен пожарными машинами, слышны были крики борющихся с огнем пожарных, за огороженным полицией периметром стояла толпа зевак, снимающих это на камеры своих сотовых. По новостной ленте бежало сообщение:

_ЭКСТРЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: НАПАДЕНИЕ ЛЮДЕЙ ИКС. 14 ПОГИБШИХ. 2 ПОСТРАДАВШИХ.  
ПОЛИЦИЯ НАЧАЛА РАССЛЕДОВАНИЕ._

Камера переключилась на высокого молодого репортера в пиджаке, казавшемся слишком большим для его тощей фигуры. Он на пробу постучал по микрофону и откашлялся, прежде чем начать репортаж.

\- Мы на месте, атакованном Людьми Икс всего полчаса назад. Похоже на то, что Людьми Икс были установлены бомбы в юго-восточном и северо-западном углах здания, разрушившие большую часть конструкций и убившие четырнадцать из находившихся внутри двадцати двух людей. Мы получили подтверждение, что четырнадцать найдены мертвыми, а двое пострадавших доставлены в больницу. Их состояние неизвестно. Шестеро все еще числятся пропавшими без вести. Здание, как мы уже говорили, принадлежало компании «Маршалл», в нем упаковывались и готовились к отправке потребителям подавляющие препараты.

\- Вскоре после нападения в 15:25 нам стало известно, что полиция получила запись из неизвестного источника. На ней голос, назвавшийся Профессором Икс, признал себя ответственным за подрывы и предупредил, что в ближайшие месяцы полиции стоит ждать роста подобных случаев. Эксперты работают над полученной записью, надеясь, что она сможет привести их на шаг ближе к Профессору Икс, чтобы справедливость могла…

Чарльз покачнулся. Эрик интуитивно поддержал его под локоть. Чарльз, почувствовав прикосновение, глянул на его руку, будто был удивлен и озадачен, увидев его здесь. Какую-то секунду он выглядел таким смущенным и таким ужасно потерянным. 

\- Чарльз, - резко сказала Мойра, вглядываясь в его лицо, - Мы должны… - она неопределенно махнула рукой.

\- Верно, - по-совиному моргая, Чарльз, казалось, с огромным усилием пришел в себя, - Пошли, - пробормотал он, - Мойра, в мой кабинет.

Протолкнувшись сквозь гомонящую толпу, они вернулись в кабинет. Чарльз запер дверь. Оцепенение резко спало с него, он, снова обретя прежнюю энергичность, начал взволновано расхаживать вдоль книжной полки.

\- Как это случилось? – спросил он требовательно, и Эрик не был уверен, обращается ли он к ним обоим или же ни к кому из них. Ранее впавший в ступор, Чарльз пришел в крайнее волнение, - Как такое могло случиться?

\- Ты же его друг, - спокойно сказал Эрик, наблюдая за метаниями Чарльза,- Профессора Икс. И он тебе об этом не сказал?

Мойра бросила на него испуганный взгляд.

\- Чарльз, - начала она, ее взгляд, брошенный на Эрика, ожесточился.

\- Он знает, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой Чарльз. Эрик почти что видел, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове, как летят его мысли, так быстро, что еле удержишь, - Кое-что. Он кое-что знает.

Эрик напрягся. Опять секреты. И с чего бы ему хоть немного удивляться?

\- Что еще ты мне не рассказал? – спросил он, прищурившись.

Казалось, Чарльз его не услышал. Он быстро ходил туда и обратно от книжной полки до окна около своего стола, явно настолько глубоко погрузившийся в размышления, что даже Мойра молчала. Несомненно, он рассматривал свои возможности. Чарльз мог легко отделаться, сдай он Профессора Икс. Конечно, из-за его продолжительной помощи Людям Икс Чарльза ждут неприятности, но, сыграй он важную роль в поимке террористической сети (а после случившегося Эрик был абсолютно уверен, что с этого дня Люди Икс воспринимаются именно в этом качестве), власти могут быть снисходительны.

Чарльз, резко остановившись позади своего стола, сжал руки на спинке стула. Он вперил взгляд в Эрика, так сильно прикусив губу, что та побелела. 

\- Думаю, - наконец, сказал он, - мне нужно увидеться с Фьюри.

Эрик одобрительно кивнул.

\- Ты должен рассказать ему все, что знаешь. Что угодно может помочь. Если повезет, сможешь договориться о сделке: информацию на неприкосновенность. Не могу обещать, что так и будет, но...

\- Эрик, - Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох, и Эрик инстинктивно напрягся, зная, что то, что последует далее, ему не понравится, - Я не сказал тебе всей правды.

\- Это я уже понял, - осторожно ответил Эрик.

Чарльз все еще колебался, нервно сжимая и разжимая руки на спинке стула.

\- Прошу, пойми, я не хотел тебе лгать. Мне пришлось.

\- Скажи мне, - настаивал Эрик, еле сдерживаясь.

\- Я не просто друг профессора Икс, - немного неуверенно сказал Чарльз, - я _и есть_ Профессор Икс.

***

Разговор с Фьюри занял около двух часов. Директор ЩИТа, казалось, вовсе не был удивлен открытием; он просто проводил Чарльза в свой кабинет и, вызвав Марию Хилл, запер дверь. Все-таки он был самым невозмутимым человеком, которого когда-либо доводилось встречать Чарльзу, что было весьма кстати, раз уж он в течение трех лет обманывал правительственное учреждение, а сейчас, вероятно, рисковал получить ярлык предателя и врага правительства.

К тому времени как беседа (как это назвал Фьюри, хоть этим никого и не одурачил; то был чистый допрос, спокойный и вежливый) подошла к концу, Чарльз был практически на сто процентов уверен, что Эрик уже ушел. Так что найти его сидящим в коридоре прямо рядом с кабинетом Фьюри, было сюрпризом. Эрик разделял пресс-папье на отдельные куски металла, вновь соединяя их в какие-то агрессивные шипастые формы, а затем вновь разъединял, чтобы повторить все заново. Когда дверь открылась, он поднялся с тем же безучастным нечитаемым выражением на лице, что и при первой их встрече. Но в глазах его была приглушенная ярость. Чарльз попытался встретиться с Эриком взглядом, но тот отвернулся от него к идущему по пятам за Чарльзом Фьюри.

\- Фьюри.

\- Леншерр, - остановился директор. Мария Хилл замерла рядом с ним, все еще делая заметки в своем планшете. Она печатала почти все последние два часа, документируя все сказанное Чарльзом. Зная, что ни она, ни Фьюри не забудут ни единого сказанного им слова, он говорил очень осторожно, давая им ровно столько информации, чтобы реабилитировать себя и свою команду, при этом все же оставляя наиболее важные детали при себе. Даже на данный момент он все еще не был уверен, как отреагирует ЩИТ на полученную от него информацию. Сейчас все было делом случая, рулеткой, и он надеялся, что не окажется на проигравшей стороне.

Челюсти Эрика сжались.

\- Ты обещал, что, если я передам тебе Профессора Икс, отдашь мне все, что у тебя есть на Шоу. Сейчас Профессор Икс у тебя.

\- И ты хочешь досье на Шоу.

Эрик вперил в него свой неуклонный взгляд, будто ожидая, что тот заберет слова обратно. Но Фьюри лишь вздохнул, сузил свой единственный глаз и кивнул Хилл, вновь исчезнувшей в его кабинете и через несколько мгновений вернувшейся с флэшкой.

\- Здесь все, что у нас есть на Шоу, - сказала она, протягивая ее Эрику, - Береги, это очень ценный материал.

Эрик, вытащив флэшку из ладони Хилл своей силой, плотно сжал ее в руке. На секунду он остановился, и Чарльз подумал, что, может быть, он повернется к нему, может быть, скажет хоть что-то. Но Эрик, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал по коридору, не сказав ни одному из них ни единого слова. Чарльз посмотрел ему вслед, а затем, быстро глянув на Фьюри и не получив ни от него, ни от агента Хилл никаких предостережений, бросился за Эриком.

\- Подожди! Эрик, постой.

Эрик не замедлил шага, так что Чарльз протянул руку и схватил его за локоть, вынуждая остановиться. Эрик оттолкнул его, одновременно используя и собственную физическую силу, и металл на Чарльзе. Тот вздрогнул, когда, пошатнувшись, ощутимо приложился о стену; голова запульсировала болью. Глядя на его искаженное болью лицо, Эрик на долю секунды остановился, и Чарльзу показалось, что в глазах Эрика за гневом он увидел вспышку беспокойства. Но через мгновение та исчезла, а Эрик насмешливо скривил губы.

\- Не иди за мной.

\- Эрик, прошу! – Поспешил за ним Чарльз, на этот раз вместо того, чтобы пытаться остановить его, практически перейдя на бег, - Просто дай мне минуту, чтобы объяснить.

\- Объяснить что? – с холодным гневом спросил Эрик, - Объяснить, что я рассказал тебе о себе и зачем мне так нужно найти Профессора Икс, а ты, все зная, все это время скрывал? 

\- Ты же знаешь, что мне пришлось! Я не мог… Я не мог довериться тебе тогда …

\- Довериться, - прошипел Эрик, обернувшись к Чарльзу так резко, что тот вынужден был на шаг отступить, - тут ты такой же лицемер, как и во всем остальном, не так ли, Чарльз? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил, когда сам только и делал, что врал мне.

Чарльз впился в него взглядом, вопреки желанию, снова раздражаясь, потому что он уже устал от преследований всех этих несведущих активистов, настроенных против подавляющих препаратов, которых на его памяти становилось всё больше и больше. 

\- Если бы ты просто выслушал меня… _на самом деле_ выслушал… хоть _раз_ , я бы мог объяснить тебе, почему подавляющие препараты полезны. Я мутант, и все, что я хочу делать, это помогать другим мутантам. Тут ты не можешь называть меня лицемером. Что касается моей телепатии и Людей Икс… Я знаю тебя несколько недель… Как я мог поверить, что ты нас не сдашь? Как Люди Икс, мы совершили десятки нарушений. На нас было… _и есть сейчас_ достаточно, чтобы надолго упрятать. Я не мог рисковать этим. Я же не мог знать.

\- Ты же мог прочитать мои мысли, - Эрик усмехнулся, - Ты же так и делаешь, так?

Чарльза затопило раздражение.

\- Нет, и никогда не делал. Сколько раз мне нужно тебе повторить, что я не вмешиваюсь в разум без разрешения?

\- И я должен… что? _Поверить_ , что ты не используешь против меня свои силы?

\- Д - да. Я знаю, как… несправедливо это звучит, Эрик, но, пожалуйста, учитывая обстоятельства…

\- Какие обстоятельства? Ты мне лгал. Судя по всему, ты можешь все еще врать мне, и, если захочешь, я об этом никогда и не узнаю. Ты прямо сейчас можешь читать мои мысли, а я никогда не узнаю.

\- Но я не читаю.

\- Ну конечно, так бы ты и сказал.

\- Тебе не нужно доверять мне, чтобы знать это, - сказал Чарльз со всем возможным спокойствием, - Перед разговором Фьюри дал мне подавляющий препарат. Чтобы удостовериться, что я скажу правду - необходимые меры предосторожности. И я…


	5. Chapter 5

Вечером он отправился под домашний арест с приказом Фьюри не двигать ни единым мускулом, не пытаться с кем-либо связаться, а лучше вообще и не дышать не в том направлении, пока он под наблюдением у ЩИТа.

Дом без Эрика ощущался пустым. Чарльз подумал, что, должно быть, привык чувствовать в доме чужой разум, слышать, как Эрик негромко гремит посудой, готовя еду, проверяет периметр или на минимальной громкости смотрит телевизор. Минуту он постоял в темной прихожей, охваченный ужасным чувством одиночества. Закрыв глаза, он сказал себе, что все будет в порядке. Всегда было.

Непреодолимо хотелось достать телефон и, позвонив Мойре или Хэнку, убедиться, что отъезд из особняка прошел гладко. Ранее он сказал Мойре (ментально, чтобы не услышал Эрик) передать Хэнку, чтобы они, ради их же безопасности, покинули особняк, пока он разбирается с ситуацией. Чарльз даже сейчас, когда Фьюри принял все достаточно спокойно, не доверял ему полностью, все еще полагая, что лучше быть осмотрительнее. Команда и остальные будут надежно спрятаны, в то время как Чарльз с Мойрой будут пытаться найти новый курс, чтобы разобраться с возникшей помехой.

Он хотел позвонить, чтобы удостовериться, что они без осложнений добрались до места, но сейчас ЩИТ, несомненно, прослушивал его телефоном. Так что, заставив себя положить сотовый рядом с ключами на столике в прихожей, Чарльз прошел в гостиную и, не потрудившись включить свет, упал на диван.

Было всего лишь девять тридцать, но на него вдруг навалилась такая усталость, что он не смог заняться ничем, кроме как, включив телевизор и сбавив громкость, завернуться в плед.

Он скучал по Эрику. Какими бы напряженными ни были отношения между ними последние несколько дней, Чарльзу не хватало его так сильно, что было трудно дышать. Менее чем за три недели этот человек оставил в его жизни дыру, а всегда охотно и быстро привязывающийся Чарльз ему это позволил. Дурак.

Хотел бы он, чтобы здесь была Рэйвен. Ей всегда хорошо удавалось вытаскивать брата из случающихся с ним время от времени приступов отчаяния или жалости к себе, помогая направить энергию в нужное русло. Без нее Чарльз порой чувствовал себя вялым, будто все, что бы он ни делал, не имело смысла, точно со своими высокими идеалами был бессилен воплотить все грандиозные планы. 

Что-то спрыгнуло со спинки дивана Чарльзу на плечо; тот так сильно дернулся, что чуть не упал на пол. Заплатка низко провыл что-то ему в ухо, запустив в плечо острые коготки. С бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем Чарльз громко рассмеялся.

— Эй, привет, — сказал он, посадив котенка себе на живот. — Иди сюда.

До этого Мойра писала ему, что, прежде чем уехать в особняк сопровождать переезд остальных, оставила у него Заплатку, но Чарльз почти забыл об этом. Хорошо, что на кухне был достаточный запас еды и воды. И из-за этого Чарльз вновь ощутил острый укол печали: Эрик, как бы свирепо ни смотрел и как бы ни ворчал, кормил Заплатку по утрам и следил, чтобы у того была вода. Теперь, по-видимому, ему придется делать это самому.

— Мне будет так его не хватать, — пробормотал Чарльз, проведя пальцем по носу Заплатки. Тот, жалобно мяукнув, укусил его мелкими зубками, едва не прокусив кожу на пальце. Чарльз, ругнувшись, отдернул руку и посмотрел, как абсолютно не испытывающий раскаяния Заплатка сворачивается калачиком на его животе.

— Тебе он всегда больше нравился, — проворчал Чарльз, потянувшись за лежащим на журнальном столике пультом, чтобы переключить канал. Избегая новостей и пропустив парочку игровых ток-шоу, он, остановившись на какой-то глупой романтической комедии, от которой его, без всяких сомнений, уже через несколько минут потянет в сон, бросил пульт обратно и закрыл глаза.

Сон не шел очень долго.

***

Утром, даже не вылив воду из стоявшей рядом кофе-машины, Чарльз сделал себе чай, покормил Заплатку, проверил у того воду, а затем неспешно прошел в ванную и долго стоял под душем. 

Полагая, что раз уж он под домашним арестом, то не может быть и речи, чтобы идти на работу, он не потрудился приодеться. В своем кабинете он засел в тренировочных брюках и старой оксфордской футболке, пытаясь, раз уж было время, разобраться с кое-какими бумагами. Сидевший в коробке на его столе Заплатка, время от времени отваживаясь вылезти из нее, сбрасывал степлер или коробку для скрепок и, в то время как мужчина пытался работать, сидел на клавиатуре. 

— Ах ты вредина, — говорил ему Чарльз, но ругать не ругал.

Он нервно ждал телефонного звонка. Чарльз надеялся, что Мойре хватит ума не звонить, пока он под наблюдением, но все же опасался, что с ним могут попробовать связаться Рэйвен или Хэнк. Но Мойра должна была предупредить их об опасном положении Чарльза, а они были умны. Они не стали бы так рисковать.

Ожидая звонка от Фьюри, он просматривал разумы шести агентов ЩИТа, расположившихся возле дома в целях оградить его как от опасности, так и, по всей вероятности, от возможности побега. Они, видимо, пробыли здесь всю ночь, но, так как в то время препарат еще не вывелся, Чарльз почувствовал их, лишь проснувшись. Подавитель притуплял телепатию, но он преодолел его, удерживая легкую нить внимания на разумах агентов, готовый действовать, если где-то на поверхности их мыслей прорвется враждебность. Пока все было спокойно. Чарльз не думал, что Фьюри из тех, кто отправляет своих агентов на убийство безоружного, предварительно не перемолвившись и словом, но береженого бог бережет.

Утро он провел, бегло просматривая опционы. Ответил на два письма от инвесторов, на шесть от членов правления и еще на три от Томми Хансена, руководителя его научно-исследовательского отдела. Сделал перерыв, чтобы поиграть с Заплаткой, наградившим его такой царапиной на руке, что понадобился пластырь. Проверил повязку на порезе над ухом и, найдя, что рана выглядит заживающей, перевязал заново.

Обед Чарльз провел перед телевизором, съев все собственноручно приготовленные сэндвичи, прежде чем успел почувствовать их вкус. После он, развалившись на диване, закончил «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», заказал вторую часть с Амазона на телефон и, досмотрев до середины какую-то мыльную оперу, уснул.

В общем, это был самый его ленивый день за последние годы. Вероятно, это должно было расслабить, но Чарльз так зациклился, беспрерывно обновляя новостные страницы на случай, если что-то всплыло, и каждые несколько минут бросая взгляд на телефон, что к заходу солнца чувствовал себя вымотанным стрессом и напряжением. Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, он перебрал стол и книжный шкаф в кабинете, а затем методично очистил стенной шкаф, сложив одежду, которую больше не носил, в мешки, и посмотрел адрес ближайшего «Goodwill», чтобы забросить их в следующий раз, когда будет свободное время.

К одиннадцати Чарльз едва мог держать глаза открытыми, хотя и попытался еще несколько минут посидеть в кабинете за работой. Кончилось тем, что он, не мигая, уставился на телефон. Тогда он, захлопнув ноутбук, пошел спать.

Чарльз забрался в постель, выключил свет и, почувствовав, как прижался к его руке Заплатка, закрыл глаза. По привычке неспешно пройдясь телепатией по дому, он остро ощутил отсутствие в спальне напротив разума Эрика. Никого. За исключением охранников снаружи, он был один.

Потянувшись за ними, Чарльз не смог их найти. Сонный, он расширил радиус поиска, но опять не обнаружил никого, кроме соседей. Странно. Он был уверен, что Фьюри не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы снять охрану. А эти люди ничего не делали без приказа.

Чарльз сел, не заметив недовольного мяуканья Заплатки. Мгновенно проснувшись, он спустил ноги с кровати, и тут же услышал, как слева от него разбилось окно. Вскинув руки, чтобы защитить лицо от летящих осколков, он, бросился на пол и почувствовал резкий укол в предплечье. Пульс дико грохотал в голове. Чарльз выпустил телепатию, разыскивая злоумышленников, пытаясь засечь разумы, которых не знал… которых не помнил… но…

Все внезапно стало нечетким, а он слышал лишь собственное затрудненное, поверхностное, громко отдающееся в ушах дыхание… и так хотелось лечь и уснуть… 

Затуманенным взглядом осмотрев руку, Чарльз неуклюжими пальцами ощупал место, где чувствовал боль, и там… обнаружил что-то острое и колючее, напоминающее дротик. Транквилизатор, без сомнения, снотворное… он смутно подумал, что это хорошо, по крайней мере, они не собираются его убивать… но альтернатива, возможно, хуже… 

Чарльз попытался отползти, чтобы позвонить или позвать на помощь, но конечности были слабыми и безвольными. В отчаянии, он выплеснул телепатию, пытаясь найти хоть кого-то…

_…позвоните в полицию, меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, позвоните в полицию… прошу… меня зовут Чарльз…_

Мысли его потонули во тьме.

***

Какое-то время он будто плыл. Когда пришел в себя, он был в задней части фургона с руками, туго связанными за спиной. В голове неприятно пульсировало. Что-то плотное и удушающее прижималось ко рту и носу, какой-то момент Чарльз был сбит с толку, но затем понял, что это надетый ему на голову мешок, достаточно темный, чтобы не представлялось возможным увидеть хоть что-то, кроме нескольких пробивающихся пятен света. Воздух был спертым и горячим. Потянувшись наружу телепатией, он почувствовал, как ускользает от него контроль, и снова провалился в темноту.

***

Когда Чарльз снова очнулся, мешок с его головы исчез. Он моргнул в тусклом свете, пытаясь стерпеть сухость и першение в горле. Глаза его медленно сфокусировались на белой стене напротив, гладкой и сплошной, без окон и дверей. Комната? Какая-то камера? Чарльз лежал на тонком жестком матрасе, скорее на тюфяке, чем на кровати. Мгновение спустя он принял сидячее положение, каждое движение было медленным и неуклюжим. Голова убивала его. Казалось, седативное по большей части выветрилось, оставив убийственную головную боль и ноющее тело. Немного повернувшись, борясь за ускользающее сознание, он в конце концов смог повернуть голову, чтобы оглядеться. 

Конечно же, камера. Четыре стены, все некрашены и неотличимы друг от друга, кроме той, что слева, с внушительной стальной дверью посередине. Без сомнения, запертой.

Кроме кровати здесь ничего не было, даже одеяла или туалета. Чарльз попытался встать, но его колени подогнулись, и он вновь упал, чувствуя головокружение. Что ж, возможно, седативное было сильнее, чем он предполагал. Все нормально: он может осматриваться, и не двигаясь.

Он обратился к своей телепатии и… ничего. 

Чарльз почувствовал медленно нарастающую панику. Он попытался обратиться к своим способностям, за привычную силу, всегда находящуюся в его распоряжении, всегда готовую помочь. Конечно же, он просто ослаб из-за препарата. Это все действие лекарства на его мутацию, на его способность к концентрации… за исключением того, что там в его голове, где всегда была наготове телепатия, пусто, словно все было поглощено черной дырой. И ему было известно это чувство, знаком этот беспомощный ужас.

Фьюри дал ему минимальную дозу подавляющего препарата, чтобы приглушить телепатию, так что Чарльз все еще мог что-то смутно ощущать, но не был способен прикоснуться или расширить диапазон. Однако его телепатия все же присутствовала, просто дремала. Но эта чернота была куда более пугающей и так хорошо знакомой. Та же зияющая пустота, что и в детстве, когда отец все еще был одержим идеей вылечить его. Чарльз много плакал в те дни, с ужасом чувствуя, как телепатия, что была с ним с тех пор, как он помнил себя, ускользает от него. После, став старше и привыкнув к этому, он плакать перестал.

Со временем отец бросил давать ему «Inhib», в основном потому, что требовалось слишком много времени, чтобы оправиться от побочных эффектов, и потому что препарат, очевидно, приносил больше страданий, чем пользы. Но потом Чарльз научился в достаточной степени контролировать телепатию самостоятельно и больше не нуждался в подавителях, чтобы держать себя в узде, когда был рассержен или расстроен. Но он никогда не забывал гулкого ужаса потери своей телепатии. Тишины.

Сейчас и здесь стояла тишина. Чарльз заставил себя не поддаваться угрожающей поглотить его панике. Сделал вдох, затем еще один, фокусируясь на ощущении расширяющихся легких, на том, как с уходом действия снотворного понемногу просыпается организм. Насколько он мог сказать, у него не было повреждений, за исключением пореза над ухом. Помимо этого, он мог свободно двигаться, а в поле зрения не было никаких наручников или привязей.

Как только ноги достаточно окрепли, чтобы выдержать его вес, Чарльз, поднявшись, медленно прошел по периметру помещения, одной рукой ведя по стене в поисках какого-то выхода. Ничего. Стены были цельными, стерильно белыми и приводили в замешательство своим единообразием. Обогнув третий угол, он повернулся к двери, аккуратно исследуя ее на слабые места. Под руками был прочный металл, ни окон, ни ручки, ни замка. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы тут был Эрик. Тот бы выломал эту дверь одним взмахом руки. 

Эрик. Чарльз сел на матрас, притянув колени к груди в попытке согреться. Он задался вопросом, где же был сейчас Эрик. Уже шел по следу Себастьяна Шоу? Вероятно. Этот человек был важен для Эрика; за то время, что они провели вместе, Чарльз не часто заглядывал в разум Эрика, но достаточно, чтобы знать насколько тот важен. Эрик, вероятно, был уже на полпути через страну или даже мир, на шаг приближаясь к мести, о которой мечтал вот уже десять лет. Чарльз задумался, все ли у него сейчас нормально. А затем раздраженно подумал, с чего это вообще беспокоится за Эрика. Эрик ушел, и это не его тут бросили в камеру, накачав наркотиками и подавляющими препаратами.

Прошло некоторое время. Чарльз не был уверен, как долго сидит на кровати, напрягая слух, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. Раз ему послышались шаги, но, стоило вскочить и броситься к двери, все снова было тихо. 

Он еще раз попытался воспользоваться телепатией. Тишина так сильно потрясла его, что он решительно отгородился от черноты в собственном разуме, пытаясь полностью отрицать факт ее существования.

Некоторое время спустя Чарльз, свернувшись клубком, попытался заснуть. В комнате было холодно, не было ни одеял, ни даже подушки. Положив голову на тонкий матрас, мужчина закрыл глаза. 

Когда он проснулся, было еще холоднее и стояла все та же полная тишина. Он, дрожа от бившего его озноба, в ожидании сжался в плотный клубок.

Никто не пришел.

***

Эрик шел по улице, сутулясь от холода и засунув руки глубоко в карманы. Вывихнутое запястье пульсировало болью. Он знал, что не стоило блокировать им чужой кулак, но у него были всего доли секунды на то, чтобы отразить удар, а правая рука была ближе. Сейчас запястье чертовски болело да еще и так одеревенело, что Эрик едва мог им двигать. Может быть, теперь оно уже и сломано — вот была бы удача. А он снова упустил Шоу, на этот раз разминувшись всего-то на два часа. Черт возьми.

Он с отвращением пнул разбитую бутылку на тротуаре и свирепо уставился на проходящего мимо мужчину в деловом костюме, покосившегося на него с опаской. Сказать честно, с засохшей кровью на порезанной щеке и в разрезанном сбоку пиджаке выглядел он не слишком добропорядочно. Шоу ушел, но оставил Эрику сюрприз в виде полудюжины головорезов, на которых не было ни грамма металла. Они напали на Эрика с деревянными дубинками и бейсбольными битами, и он получил пару ударов по спине и ребрам, прежде чем восстановил равновесие в достаточной мере, чтобы одолеть их, разумно воспользовавшись металлическим каркасом здания. Не особо заботясь, куда те упадут, он дернул стропила вниз, половина конструкции вокруг обрушилась, но важно было то, что Эрик сбежал, отделавшись небольшими синяками, а шесть его противников были погребены под обломками.

Эрик презрительно подумал, что Шоу стоило бы придумать что-нибудь получше, чем отправить к нему банду ничем не примечательных людишек. Эрик догонит его, не важно, как далеко старался убежать Шоу и скольких людей оставлял позади в попытках задержать его. Сейчас у него было достаточно сведений, чтобы надежно и точно отслеживать передвижения Шоу; и теперь только вопрос времени, когда он достигнет следующего пункта назначения Шоу раньше него самого. И когда это произойдет, Шоу обнаружит, что Эрик может быть крайне беспощаден и весьма изобретателен в своем Даре. В конце концов, на практику у него были годы.

Он прохромал по лестнице гостиницы, радуясь, что его номер только на третьем этаже. Голень, по которой один из бандитов удачно ударил битой, болела, а ребра ныли. Ну хорошо, может быть, ему досталось и больше, чем он думал. Нужно раздобыть немного льда для ушибов, прежде чем те отекут.

Оказавшись в безопасности своей комнаты и закрыв дверь на замок и на засов, Эрик, порыскав в поисках полотенец и льда, прошел в ванную. Вытер кровь с лица и некоторое время рассматривал порез под глазом, прежде чем решить, что в швах нет необходимости. Затем, взяв ведерко для льда и ненадолго выскользнув в коридор, чтобы заполнить то из ледогенератора, находящегося напротив, он завернул лед в полотенце. Лег на кровать и, задрав рубашку, приложил лед к ушибленным ребрам. Что ж, бывало и хуже. По крайней мере, он не чувствовал, чтобы что-то было сломано.

Дав ребрам время онеметь, Эрик устремил задумчивый взгляд на свою правую руку, все еще перевязанную до середины предплечья. После Чарльза он так и не сменил повязку. Тот хорошо его перевязал, и, вероятно, сейчас запястье выглядело бы еще лучше, не используй Эрик его, чтобы защититься. 

Хотел бы он иметь аптечку, немного приличного алкоголя и времени на сон. Изучив полученные данные, Эрик вскочил прямо в самолет до Чикаго и не спал с этого момента сорок восемь часов — настолько был взбудоражен, напав на след Шоу. Сейчас он едва мог держать глаза открытыми.

Включив телевизор у подножия кровати, он заставил себя принять сидячее положение и оперся о спинку кровати, подложив сзади подушки, чтобы облегчить боль в спине. Как обычно, просмотрел каналы и, не найдя ничего интересного, остановился на новостном, сообщавшем о столкнувшихся на трассе пяти автомобилях.

Сам того не желая, Эрик задремал. Когда он снова открыл глаза, снаружи было темно, а все его тело затекло. Со стоном он встал с кровати и, потянувшись, поморщился, когда движение отозвалось тянущей болью в мышцах и ушибах. Лед, полностью растаяв, впитался в полотенца, так что мужчина пошел в ванную, чтобы принести запасные и воспользоваться остатками льда из ведерка. Вернувшись, он сел на край кровати и повторил манипуляции со льдом, вполуха слушая новости.

« _…предположительно ограбил другие магазины в округе. Если кто-нибудь видел этого человека, пожалуйста, немедленно обратитесь в полицию…_ »

Вечером нужно будет просмотреть информацию. Эрик сомневался, что сейчас, такой потрепанный, будет полезен в сражении. Лучше всего будет отдохнуть пару дней, использовав это время, чтобы выяснить, где может показаться Шоу в следующий раз и каким, соответственно, будет план его собственных действий. Тут лучше действовать с умом, чем с быстротой.

« _…Удивленный ходом событий, местный школьный совет округа решил отменить свое предыдущее решение о необходимости в классных комнатах устройств, фиксирующих мутацию. Решение, которое, как предполагалось, должно было быть утверждено в августе с началом учебного года, вызвало волну резкой критики из-за его дискриминационного характера, так как оно выделяло бы детей-мутантов среди их сверстников…_ »

Размотав бинт, он осмотрел руку. Запястье опухло и посинело, пальцы одеревенели, но сгибались, хоть медленно и болезненно. Возможности ограничены, но и не полностью потеряны. Опять же, бывало и хуже.

« _…продолжаются поиски миллиардера и противоречивой фигуры в политике относительно мутантов Чарльза Ксавьера…_ »

Эрик резко вскинул голову.

« _…без вести пропавшего в среду вечером. Полиция, вызванная соседями, услышавшими его крик о помощи, обнаружила в доме свидетельства борьбы. Следователи считают, что он мог быть похищен с целью получения выкупа, хотя ни с кем из круга его семьи или друзей еще не связывались с какими-либо требованиями. Ксавьер — генеральный директор «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», компании, производящей 52% подавляющих препаратов, используемых в Соединенных Штатах, и 23%, используемых по всему миру. Его капитал оценивается свыше 6,8 миллиардов долларов. Пока никаких сообщений не поступало, но полиция продолжает прослушивать домашний телефон Ксавьера, точно так же, как и номера в его главном офисе…_ »

Эрик был на ногах прежде, чем понял, что двигается. Пропал. Похищен. Быть этого не может. Эрик оставил его всего два дня назад. Когда он уходил, Чарльз был под охраной ЩИТа. С ним все было _в порядке_.

Едва осознавая, что делает, Эрик выхватил из кармана телефон и ткнул в цифру быстрого набора «2». 

« _Вы пытались связаться с Чарльзом Ксавьером. Я не могу ответить на ваш звонок прямо сейчас, так что окажите мне услугу и, если это срочно, оставьте сообщение, чтобы я знал, зачем мне нужно вам перезвонить. Спасибо._ »

Эрик сбросил вызов и ткнул в кнопку «3». Гудки сообщили, что линия занята, Эрик нетерпеливо отключился и набрал снова. Ему потребовалось восемь попыток, но в конце концов звонок прошел, и сердитый голос грубо ответил:

— Леншерр. Я немного занят. 

— Где Чарльз? — потребовал Эрик.

— Сейчас это вопрос на миллион, не так ли? — сухо сказал Фьюри. — У тебя есть какая-то информация о нем?

— Нет. Я ничего о нем не слышал, с тех пор как ушел. 

— Тогда я поговорю с тобой позже. Нет времени…

— Как ты мог его упустить? Когда я его оставил, он был в полном порядке, и должен был быть и сейчас…

— Все не так просто. Я разместил у его дома шестерых агентов, и все они исчезли. Мы прибыли на место и все, что там было — осколки стекла и парочка соседей в истерике, утверждающих, что слышали голос в голове. И сейчас со всем имеющимся я вижу только два пути. Первый: похищение. Очень просто. И второй: побег.

— Что? — нахмурился Эрик.

— Побег. Ксавьер был под домашним арестом. С его силой он легко мог убрать агентов с дороги и выйти прямо через парадную дверь. Почему сбежал? Не знаю. Возможно, дело в том, что сейчас на нем ярлык лидера огромнейшей террористической угрозы нашей стране. Дело в том, что Ксавьер имеет все основания исчезнуть, да и средства для этого тоже.

— Ты что _и в самом деле_ обвиняешь его в бегстве от закона? — недоверчиво переспросил Эрик. — Ты вообще его видел?

— Понимаю, на первый взгляд, Ксавьер весь сплошь из щенят и радуги, — язвительно ответил Фьюри. — Но мы не исключим возможность побега, пока не получим убедительных доказательств обратного.

Невозможно. Даже после предъявлений столь серьезных объявлений Чарльз не сбежал бы. Во-первых, он и _офисные_ -то правила старался не нарушать (Эрик не думал, что человек, следующий инструкциям при загрузке бумаги в лоток принтера, мог, уйдя от правительственных агентов, пуститься в бега), во-вторых, Чарльз не был глуп. Он должен был понимать, что любая попытка исчезнуть в дальнейшем бросит подозрение на него и Людей Икс, а правительство будет преследовать его с еще большей настойчивостью. Если он хотел защитить своих Людей Икс, то оставался бы рядом, чтобы ответить на любые вопросы и, возникни они, прояснить недоразумения.

— Он бы не стал, — с негодованием сказал Эрик. — Это не имеет смысла. Зачем ему сдаваться ЩИТу, а потом убегать?

— Тут у нас не много фактов, Леншерр. Работаем с тем, что есть. Мы найдем Ксавьера. Это только вопрос времени. Если он свяжется с тобой, передай ему это. Скажи, что ЩИТ готов среагировать соответственно, если он…

— Я возвращаюсь.

Повисла пауза.

— Что?

Какого черта? Он всерьез обдумывает это? Шоу или Чарльз? Добыча, которую он преследовал более пятнадцати лет, или его… его _кто_? ... каких-то три недели?

Черт возьми. Тут ведь на самом деле и не из чего выбирать, ведь так?

— Ты меня слышал, — прорычал Эрик, пересекая комнату, чтобы подхватить сумку. Он, не заботясь, бросил лед и полотенца на пол и собрал свои вещи. Мгновение поколебавшись, он запихал файлы на Шоу в сумку и застегнул ее. — Я иду за ним.

***

Чарльз проснулся в тишине.

Подавляющие препараты никоим образом не могли действовать так долго. Язык ворочался как наждачная бумага, а в животе было ощущение, будто кто-то сжимал внутренности. Раньше он не испытывал такого острого чувства голода — колющие боли пронзали его кишки как мечи. Дрожа, он свернулся на матрасе, стараясь не прислушиваться к отзывающейся эхом пустоте в голове.

Они опять дали ему лекарство? Должно быть. Дыра в его разуме была как никогда всепоглощающей, а это значит, он все еще под сильнодействующими препаратами. Действие обычного подавляющего средства от восьми до двенадцати часов. Это же действовало по крайней мере с момента его похищения. Возможно, дни. Чарльз не знал. Ему было лишь известно, что он уже закрывал глаза и просыпался более пяти раз. Может быть, семь. 

Дерьмо. Думать становилось все сложнее. Он не знал, было ли это из-за обезвоживания, или голодания, или потери мутации, но все его тело реагировало так медленно, а мысли текли подобно густому меду через соломинку. Нужно быть начеку, быть готовым при появлении такой возможности бежать, полагаясь лишь на себя, а Чарльз едва мог заставить себя принять сидячее положение. Просто он так сильно устал.

Закрыв глаза, он уснул.

***

Когда Эрик прибыл, дом Чарльза был тих и пуст. Два агента ЩИТа сидели в напичканном оборудованием фургоне, но один только звонок Фьюри удержал их от попыток остановить Эрика. Нырнув под желтую полицейскую ленту, он прошел по тротуару прямо к парадной двери. 

Внутри было темно, все освещение выключено. Прихожая, кухня и гостиная на первый взгляд выглядели нетронутыми. Эрик задержался около журнального столика: экземпляр Чарльза «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» располагался рядом с наполовину пустой чашкой чая. Пульт от телевизора ненадежно свешивался с края дивана. На мгновение включив телевизор, Эрик увидел финальную сцену «Вам письмо». Романтические комедии. Если Чарльз и любил их, то только потому, что от них его клонило в сон быстрее, чем от чего-либо другого. Выключив телевизор и аккуратно положив пульт на столик, он двинулся на кухню. 

Банка рассыпного листового чая Чарльза в правом верхнем шкафчике была практически пуста. До ухода Эрика тут было около половины, значит, Чарльз то и дело пил чай, что он делал, только когда нервничал или был расстроен. Эрик почти чувствовал в этом свою вину, но, пусть даже он и доставил Чарльзу какие-то переживания, те были ничтожны по сравнению с озабоченностью Чарльза своим будущим и будущим его Людей Икс. По большому счету, Эрик во всем объеме забот Чарльза, вероятно, был всего лишь небольшой неприятностью.

Поставив банку обратно, он направился в ванную. Ничего, кроме открытой аптечки. Порез над ухом Чарльза. Эрик надеялся, что с ним все в порядке. Чарльз знал, как делать перевязку, и рука Эрика служила тому доказательством. Вероятно, он не нуждался в помощи. Однако это не умаляло нелогичного желания Эрика быть здесь, чтобы лично удостовериться, что порез, так или иначе, не инфицировался. _Кто-то_ должен был за ним присматривать. Чарльз мог быть таким раздражающе легкомысленным, когда дело касалось его здоровья и безопасности. 

Отсюда он решился пройти в спальню. Место вторжения было очевидно: окно возле комода было разбито, его острые осколки были разбросаны по полу. Эрик пересек комнату, плотно сжав челюсти, когда увидел на полу перекрученное одеяло и опрокинутые с тумбочки часы. Был ли Чарльз в сознании, когда они забирали его? Возможно, нет. Какие бы подавляющие препараты не дал ему Фьюри во время своего брифинга, те должны были вывестись в течение нескольких часов, а это значит, что Чарльз уже должен был полностью контролировать телепатию. Это не была небрежная работа или пошедшее не по плану ограбление. Кем бы ни были эти люди, они спланировали похищение достаточно хорошо, чтобы поймать врасплох телепата.

Все улики, которые только могли быть в этой комнате, были собраны специалистами ЩИТа. Во всяком случае, Эрик, внимательно все осмотрев, не нашел ничего бросающегося в глаза. После, хмурясь, он обошел весь дом еще раз, а затем еще дважды. 

Ничего.

Достав телефон и набрав номер, он еще раз оглядел гостиную. Никаких признаков борьбы. Все лишь указывало на то, что уставший человек некоторое время спал на диване. В нем поднялся гнев, гнев на себя самого. Он должен был быть здесь. Защищать Чарльза было его работой, и в то мгновение, как он отвернулся, враг нанес удар. Идиот. _Вот же идиот_.

— Фьюри.

— Это Леншерр. Котенок все еще у Чарльза?

— Что?

— Котенок. Кот. Пушистый маленький дьявол. Ваша команда нашла одного, когда осматривала место?

— Его осматривала местная полиция. Моя команда собрала улики. Но нет, никакого котенка.

— Ясно.

— Леншерр, что…

Эрик отключился. Он прочесал дом уже трижды. Заплатки нет. Тут возможны три варианта: чертово животное сбежало в открытую дверь, когда сюда вломилась полиция, котенок просто прятался там, куда Эрик еще не заглядывал, или же его кто-то забрал. Он предположил, что полиция должна была заблокировать периметр достаточно плотно, чтобы не пропустить даже животное размером с Заплатку, а потянувшись своей силой, не почувствовал нигде поблизости металла пряжки его ошейника.

Тогда оставался последний вариант. Но кто? Уж точно не похитители. Полицейский? Кто-то из соседей? Кто-то, кто сотрудничал с Чарльзом достаточно тесно, чтобы прийти к нему домой, — проверить как он, кто достаточно беспокоился о его котенке, чтобы забрать животное с места похищения, кто, как бы это ни было странно, не вызвал полицию и исчез до ее появления… 

О. Несколько деталей со щелчком стали на место, и Эрик едва не застонал.

Ну конечно же.

***

У Чарльза не было уверенности, спит он или бодрствует. Во снах он никогда не мог касаться чужих разумов: те были отражением его подсознания и не имели своих собственных мыслей. Они были подобны теням или фигурам на фотографиях, изображавших людей, на самом деле отсюда далеких. 

В юности сновидения были ему ненавистны. Его пугало, с какой легкостью может исказиться действительность, как мал его контроль над людьми, которых он обычно был способен читать, бодрствуя. Когда Чарльз стал взрослее и лучше овладел даром, порой он мог управлять сновидениями по своему желанию, но даже тогда ему сильно не по душе было находиться в месте, где у него могло и не быть способностей.

Действие подавляющих препаратов было подобно осознанным снам: Чарльз понимал, что происходит, и время от времени мог управлять своими реакциями на это. Но он так долго оставался без телепатии, что с трудом мог различить: спит ли он, бодрствует или же и то, и другое. Может быть, сейчас он спит. Он не чувствует никаких разумов рядом. Хотя он не был уверен.

Он задумался, если кто-то все-таки войдет в запертую дверь, будут ли это тени или люди, сны или реальность. 

В какой-то момент Чарльз встал с кровати. Мускулы ослабли и одеревенели. Как давно он не поднимался? Из-за неподвижности или из-за холода подгибались его колени, стоило ему медленно, пошатываясь, пройти туда и обратно по комнате?

Странно. Он был здесь уже некоторое время, но больше не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды. Ему не нужна была ванная, и в камере не было туалета, так что он не мог воспользоваться им и забыть об этом. Означало ли это, что Чарльз спал?

Он вяло попытался потянуться телепатией. Ничего. Сжав руку в кулак и впившись ногтями в ладонь, он почувствовал боль. Можно ли чувствовать ее во сне? Или боль должна была его разбудить? Он никак не мог вспомнить.

Сидя спиной к углу на холодном полу, Чарльз, обняв колени, устремил пристальный взгляд на дверь.

Он задался вопросом: если уснешь во сне, проснешься ли в реальности?

***

Когда Чарльз вновь открыл глаза, он все также сидел в углу с затекшей спиной и почти онемевшими от холода руками. Пытаясь их согреть, он, дрожа, засунул пальцы под мышки и снова оглядел помещение. С тех пор, как он закрыл глаза, ничего не изменилось. По-прежнему одна лежанка, запертая дверь, четыре ослепительно белые стены и все также ничего кроме пустоты в тех глубинах разума, где должна была быть телепатия. 

Чарльз задумался: а не находится ли он прямо сейчас в кошмаре? Могло ли быть, что он заснул настолько крепко, что попал в ловушку собственного разума, в собственноручно сделанную клетку? Может, он спит в своем доме на диване, и Эрик вот-вот разбудит его и распечет за то, что он умудрился заснуть перед телевизором. Заплатка, пока он будет тереть глаза со сна, запрыгнет и усядется на его коленях, а Эрик будет хмуриться и вести себя так, будто все это не одобряет, но сделает Чарльзу чай, чтобы тот полностью проснулся. С ужасной головной болью он примет сидячее положение, и, как только ему удастся полностью вернуться в мир живых, даст зарок никогда больше не ложиться так поздно, потому что время, по-видимому, в его снах вытворяет странные вещи. Эрик будет раздраженно ворчать, что они опоздают, что первым в душ пойдет он и что Чарльзу лучше бы встать и собраться, потому что Эрик уйдет с ним или без него (наглая ложь, учитывая, что Эрик оборачивался взбесившимся волкодавом, стоило Чарльзу отойти от него хоть на десять ярдов и постоянно ворчал о призрачных угрозах).

Это имело смысл. Безусловно. Цепляясь за эту мысль, Чарльз приказал себе _проснуться_.

В тот же миг стена напротив исчезла. Чарльз вытаращил глаза. Там, где была стена, внезапно оказались люди. Компьютеры. Рабочие станции. Кругом толпились мужчины и женщины в лабораторных халатах, строчившие заметки в блокнотах, склонившиеся над мониторами компьютеров, переговаривающиеся друг с другом. Губы их двигались, но Чарльз не слышал ничего: ни слов, ни гула машин, ни шагов. Все та же тишина. 

Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги и направился к ним. Несколько человек, стоявших ближе, глянули в его сторону, и Чарльз попытался дотянуться до них телепатией, но не смог. Подавители все еще действуют? Он протянул руку к ближайшему из них: мужчине средних лет в выглядывающем из-под халата помятом поло и криво сидевшими на носу очками. 

— Эй, — попробовал позвать Чарльз, но голос был хриплым и скрипучим, а речь невнятной. — Эй, — попытался он снова, и, приблизившись еще немного, запнулся.

Его протянутая рука наткнулась на что-то твердое и он, напуганный и настороженный, отпрянул назад. Когда ничто не выскочило оттуда, чтобы напасть на него, Чарльз снова протянул руку, на этот раз ощутив поверхность преграды, на которую наткнулся, и, _боже_ , стена вовсе не исчезла — она просто стала прозрачной. Это было стекло, каким-то образом сделанное так, что по команде становилось белым, и получилась тюрьма, в которую можно было заглянуть в любое время, не оставив узнику даже крохотной возможности для побега. Ни одного окна, массивная запертая дверь, куча аппаратуры, чтобы наблюдать и изучать его, даже не открывая камеру… Он и в самом деле был в совершенной ловушке. 

Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Чарльз Ксавьер.

Он так сильно вздрогнул, что, не удержав равновесия, чуть не запутался в собственных ногах. Он так долго находился в тишине, что даже собственное имя, произнесенное, вероятно, не громче обычного, оглушало. 

— Мистер Ксавьер.

Говоривший внезапно появился прямо перед ним. Высокий худощавый мужчина с суровым лицом и аккуратно зачесанными короткими с заметной проседью волосами, начинающими редеть у линии роста, стоял по строевой стойке «вольно», вперив в него пристальный взгляд непреклонных темных глаз. Одет он был в темную военную форму, судя по всему, какой-то офицер. Голова у Чарльза пошла кругом. Он под арестом у военных? По приказу правительства? Но почему? Фьюри сказал ему вернуться домой и ждать. Он знал, что Чарльз будет сотрудничать. Похищать из дома и запирать в камере — слишком радикальные меры касательно человека, который, попроси его, пошел бы добровольно.

— Или, — сказал офицер, — мне стоит называть вас Профессор Икс?

Чарльз перевел дыхание.

— Где я?

Офицер продолжал так, будто Чарльз ничего и не говорил:

— Вы здесь по весьма важной причине, Профессор. Я хочу, чтобы вы помнили об этом ближайшие несколько дней.

— Что? — заморгал Чарльз.

— Я так долго ждал, чтобы заполучить вас в свои руки, — щелкнув языком, офицер покачал головой, лицо его, на долю секунды принявшее опечаленное выражение, вновь стало бесстрастным. — Вы не из тех, кого легко отыскать. Но я _нашел_ , хотя и не без некоторых необходимых жертв. Но неважно… сейчас вы здесь. Пора начинать.

— Что? — ничего из сказанного не имело смысла. Жертв? Ледяной страх охватил Чарльза. Кто? Что? Это все еще сон? Должно быть. Он не может прикоснуться ни к одному разуму. Он не был уверен в способности контролировать даже свой собственный. 

— Кто вы? — прохрипел Чарльз, изо всех сил стараясь стоять твердо.

Офицер холодно посмотрел на него. Тени. Он и все здесь были тенями, не имеющими собственных мыслей. Они нереальны, сказал себе Чарльз. Что бы ни случилось, они не были настоящими. 

— Полковник Страйкер, — сказал снящийся ему человек, — и вы поможете мне спасти мир.

***

Мойра МакТаггерт этим утром не появилась в офисе, пропустила две запланированные встречи и не заказала, как делала обычно, обед на этаж. До нее пытались дозвониться, но безрезультатно. По общему мнению, она была больна и забыла позвонить утром, прежде чем снова лечь в кровать и уснуть.

Эрик был уверен, что дело не в этом. Стол ее был аккуратно прибран, ни листа не на своем месте, ручки расставлены по цветам в своих подставках, компьютер в спящем режиме. На пробковой доске рядом с компьютером были приколоты фотографии (собака, русоволосый мальчик на качелях, силуэты двух фигур, стоящих на пляже на фоне заката) — не похоже, чтобы она собиралась уходить. Но Эрик был практически полностью уверен, что она не вернется. Если подумать, эти фотографии на ее столе, вероятно, даже не были настоящими.

Он осмотрел стол в поисках информации о местонахождении Мойры, но женщина была осторожна: ни адресной книги, ни списка контактов, за исключением номеров компании, ни случайно оставленной записки. Она была настоящим профессионалом. ФБР? ЦРУ? И если так, как она присоединилась к Людям Икс? Может, она была внештатным агентом? Ее наняли?

Стол ее не дал никаких ответов. Эрик покинул офис и, обдумывая варианты, спустился на первый этаж на лифте. Поиск МакТаггерт с ресурсами ЩИТа, вероятно, был бы куда более легкой задачей, но Эрик не был уверен, сколь многое был готов раскрыть Фьюри. Он выдал им Профессора Икс, и меньше чем через сорок восемь часов Чарльза похитили. Говорило ли это об утечке? Эрик задумался над этим. Насколько он мог доверять Нику Фьюри и ЩИТу?

Доверие. Он задался вопросом, насколько вообще мог верить людям, правительству. Он уже потерял это чувство.

Эрик вышел в пасмурный день и остановился на тротуаре, глядя на тучи над головой и немного жалея, что не взял зонт. У него не было никаких зацепок. Ни дом Чарльза, ни его офис ничего не дали. Тут и в самом деле не было никакого выбора, кроме как взглянуть на то, что есть у ЩИТа.

Подняв воротник пиджака, он пересек улицу и постучал в окно черного внедорожника, припаркованного на обочине с тех пор, как он вошел в здание. Через мгновение окно приопустилось, и человек внутри осторожно произнес:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Можешь убрать руку с пистолета, — ответил Эрик, огибая машину, чтобы сесть на пустующее пассажирское сидение. — Я здесь не для того чтобы навредить. Просто хочу, чтобы ты отвез меня обратно в ЩИТ.

Мужчина нахмурился, не слишком убедительно изобразив замешательство:

— Не понимаю, о чем в…

— Ты преследуешь меня от самого дома Чарльза Ксавьера, — прервал его Эрик. — Я не собираюсь тратить деньги на такси, если ты едешь туда же, куда и я. Так что доставь меня в ЩИТ или вылезай и пусти меня за руль.

— Я… — после небольшого колебания, агент, молча повернув ключ в замке зажигания, выехал на дорогу.

Когда Эрик подъехал, Фьюри ждал у двери. Скрестив руки, директор со своим обычным непроницаемым хмурым выражением лица наблюдал своим единственным глазом за его приближением.

— Ты отправил за мной людей, — сказал Эрик категорично, поравнявшись с Фьюри и не сбавляя хода. 

Фьюри пошел с ним в ногу.

— Похоже, ты знаешь больше нашего, так что я отправил их приглядеть за тобой.

— Используешь свои ресурсы.

— Точно. Теперь скажешь, что ты здесь делаешь?

— А ты еще не знаешь? — язвительно спросил Эрик и, прежде чем Фьюри смог ответить, продолжил: — Хочу посмотреть на улики из дома Чарльза. Книги, дневники, компьютеры — все, что вы собрали.

— Думаешь, сможешь найти что-то, что мои люди не смогли?

— Возможно.

На самом деле, он был уверен, что сможет. Он знал Чарльза лучше любого из экспертов Фьюри: его настроения, любимый чай, знал, где он обычно оставлял свои ключи и как делал вид, что в организации его книжных полок была какая-то таинственная система, хотя ее и в помине не было. Если в доме Чарльза были хоть какие-то подсказки, Эрик их найдет.

Фьюри привел его в хранилище вещдоков и показал, что они собрали в доме Чарльза: ноутбук, жесткие диски, телефон, осколки окна, несколько образцов волос; все, что только можно, было упаковано в пакеты для улик и разложено в коробки на широком столе из нержавеющей стали.

Понимая, что у другого конца стола стоит Фьюри с выжидательным выражением на лице, Эрик вначале открыл ноутбук и, прокрутив несколько страниц, ничего не обнаружил. Спецы по компьютерам, вероятно, уже получили все, что только можно было найти в почте Чарльза и истории его поиска в Интернете. Отставив ноутбук в сторону, он пролистал несколько книг на столе, которые, скорее всего, лежали на той опрокинутой тумбочке Чарльза. В них не нашлось ничего важного, так что Эрик потянулся к следующему пакету с осколками.

— Нашел хоть что-то? — спросил Фьюри.

Эрик покачал головой и наконец-то взял сотовый Чарльза — истинную цель его визита. Он притворился, что осматривает его, прежде чем нажать на журнал вызовов. Первые четыре были Мойре МакТаггерт. Запомнив ее номер, Эрик пролистал дальше. Несколько звонков из офиса, несколько в ресторан китайской кухни с доставкой, которому отдавал предпочтение Чарльз. И пара от «Дантиста».

Эрик остановился. В то время, что Эрик провел в его доме, Чарльз не посещал дантиста и не упоминал о нем. Он должен бы был сначала прояснить это с Эриком, и он сделал бы это, прежде чем планировать прием.

Вмиг охваченный подозрением, он, вернувшись назад, проверил даты звонков. Оба были сделаны накануне первых двух атак Людей Икс, продолжительность каждого около двадцати минут. Первый в 11:04. Кафе, припомнил Эрик. То утро, когда они нашли Заплатку, и Чарльз скрылся почти на час, а Эрик разыскивал его, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не прибить эгоцентричного идиота, которому нельзя доверить его собственную жизнь и который ценит чертову чашку кофе выше собственной безопасности. Но, возможно, Чарльз сбегал вовсе не потому, что его внезапно потянуло на кофеин. Может быть, он…

 _О_. Умно.

Может быть, он проверял, за какое время среагирует Эрик, смотрел, как далеко сможет уйти и когда Эрик в конце концов нагонит его. Возможно, сообщал своим Людям Икс обстановку. Эрик _заметил_ , что он пробыл в той уборной подозрительно долго, но не нашел связи. Он должен был, по крайней мере, увидеть, что что-то не так, но был ослеплен тем, каким наивным, невинным и возмутительно несерьезным казался Чарльз. Как _глупо_ с его стороны.

— Нашел что-то, Леншерр?

Рассказать Фьюри было бы неосмотрительно. Чарльза похитили почти сразу после того, как ЩИТу стало известно об его альтер-эго, и пусть даже тому виной не утечка, лучше не раскрывать свои карты. Чарльз был слишком важен, чтобы рисковать.

— Нет, — сказал он, — ничего.

— Сэр!

Оба посмотрели на стоящую в дверях молодую взъерошенную женщину-агента с документами в руках.

— Агент Хилл сказала принести вам эти обновленные отчеты.

Как только Фьюри повернулся, чтобы взять их, Эрик, быстро запомнив записанный как «Дантист» номер, засунул телефон Чарльза обратно в коробку. К тому времени как Фьюри повернулся назад, Эрик уже шел мимо него к двери.

— Нашел хоть что-то? — окликнул его директор.

Эрик пожал плечами, сжав телефон в кармане, непреодолимо желая достать его и наконец-то наверстать упущенное.

— Я дам знать.

***

— Я искал вас уже долгое время, — сказал Страйкер, пристально глядя сквозь стекло. Чарльз не мог смотреть ему в глаза: было в них что-то бездушное, что-то мертвое. Человек, мыслей которого Чарльз не мог прочитать по причине самого их отсутствия, мог быть либо мертвецом, либо изображением на снимке, либо отражением в зеркале.

— Искали? — спросил Чарльз, только чтобы поддержать разговор. Возможно, в этой странной полуреальности он мог получить все ответы, только пожелав. — Зачем? 

— Как я уже сказал, — медленно изогнул губы Страйкер в предвкушающей улыбке, — вы поможете мне спасти мир. 

— Полагаю, вы преувеличиваете, — вежливо ответил Чарльз. Он мог сохранять спокойствие и любезность — это лишь вопрос самоконтроля.

Улыбка Страйкера вмиг стала ледяной.

— Вовсе нет, профессор. Позвольте показать вам.

— Пожалуйста.

Страйкер кивнул паре мужчин, стоявших в отдалении. Те были одеты во все черное, и даже с такого расстояния Чарльз видел пистолеты в кобурах на их бедрах. Охрана, не ученые. Он напрягся, стоило им приблизиться.

— Откройте, — бросил Страйкер через плечо. Сидящая неподалеку женщина ввела пароль в свой компьютер, и запор на двери справа от Чарльза плавно открылся. На какой-то момент он застыл в нерешительности, разрываясь между желаниями отшатнуться и бежать. Возможность эта ускользнула, стоило в дверях появиться двум охранникам с дубинками в руках.

— Не давайте им повода причинить вам боль, — сказал Страйкер, — они сделают это, если будет нужно.

Чарльз был не в состоянии драться, так что решил дождаться лучшей возможности. 

Или пробуждения.

Стоило Чарльзу сделать шаг за пределы камеры, он пошатнулся от резко захлестнувших его разум волн. Его телепатия. _О Господи_. Она всегда усиливалась после окончания действия подавителей, но это… это было словно все способности вернулись к нему в один миг. Чарльз с криком упал на колени, пытаясь подчинить дар. Разум его кипел как никогда раньше, заполняя пустоты, рвался наружу, цеплялся за все сознания вокруг, стремясь заполнить пробелы в ощущениях. Как будто с глаз убрали повязку, и хлынувший свет выхватил из тьмы контуры предметов, которые раньше Чарльз мог лишь вслепую ощупывать на своем пути. Задыхаясь, он опустился на колени на жесткий бетонный пол, ум его перепрыгивал с одного на другое, как будто пытаясь вспомнить, как же нужно работать.

Когда он поднял взгляд, голова была куда более ясной, чем когда… когда он неизвестно сколько лежал в забытьи, свернувшись там на матрасе.

— Профессор, — бесстрастно посмотрел на Чарльза стоявший над ним, заложив руки за спину, Страйкер. — Пойдемте же.

С трудом встав на ноги, Чарльз последовал за ним. Страйкер провел его через ряд рабочих станций к двери на противоположном конце просторной комнаты. Пока они шли, Чарльз осматривался, отмечая количество персонала и размер помещения. Так много людей, такой крупный объект. Здание такого размера предназначалось не для тихой незаметной работы. Должно быть, они действуют под вымышленными названиями через подставные компании. Уровень подпольных правительственных программ, мрачно подумал Чарльз. Легальным это быть не могло: похищение горожан из домов и удерживание их в секретных тюрьмах выходило за рамки официальной компетенции правительства. 

Они прошли мимо десятков ученых, но лишь немногие из них дважды взглянули в сторону Чарльза. Выглядели они странно. Будто что-то в них не работало. Было нечто странное и в Страйкере с сопровождающими его двумя охранниками, будто те шли через дымку или густой туман, размывающий очертания их фигур. Чарльз недоуменно рассматривал их.

Наконец он, вздрогнув от ужаса, понял — они все еще были призраками. Нет разума, чтобы его прочитать, нет мыслей. Они были _пустыми_.

Чарльз остановился. Телепатия была при нем, он чувствовал, как она мощными волнами накатывает на его разум, подобная живому существу, потягивающемуся после долгой спячки. Но этих людей тут не было. Однако он был уверен, что они здесь, _абсолютно уверен_ : он слышал стук их сапог, чувствовал кожаный запах их одежды и безвкусной стерильности помещения. Они были реальны во всех возможных смыслах, кроме самого главного.

Это все еще был сон? Так он не просыпался?

— Пошел, — грубо приказал ему охранник слева.

Чарльз повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Очень правдоподобен во всех деталях, вплоть до швов на бронежилете. Очень медленно Чарльз протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица охранника. 

Одно неуловимое движение, и он оказался на полу, а щека взорвалась болью. Телепатия его мгновенно рванулась наружу, ища врагов и не находя ни одного. Кровь закапала изо рта, ощущаясь на языке острым медным привкусом. Чарльз, неуклюже свернувшись на полу, прикусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, и неровно дышал, пока острая боль не сменилась тупой пульсирующей. 

— Я же говорил: они сделают вам больно, если будет нужно, — сочувственно сказал Страйкер где-то над ним. — Никого не трогать. Ничего не трогать. Это же очень просто, Профессор. Делайте, как вам говорят.

— Ты… — задыхаясь, прикрыл глаза Чарльз, — не настоящий.

— Настоящий? — зашёлся лающим смехом Страйкер. — Поднимите его.

Крепкие руки, подхватив Чарльза под мышки, поставили его на ноги. Он покачнулся, в глазах все расплывалось. Дубинка тяжело ударила его по левой щеке, ее след пульсировал болью. Челюсть отвисла, рот наполнился кровью. Ощущения были удивительно реальны. Он никогда ничего не чувствовал настолько сильно в своих снах, так ведь?

— Держите его, — сказал Страйкер, когда идущий за ним Чарльз споткнулся. Охранники крепко взяли его под руки чуть выше локтя, то ли чтобы контролировать, то ли чтобы удержать на ногах. Вероятно, и то, и другое. Когда они добрались до двери в конце комнаты, Страйкер ввел код на клавиатуре и отступил — дверь с шипением открылась.

Помещение внутри было тускло освещено и намного меньше того, откуда они пришли. Охранники, отпустив Чарльза, толкнули его к центру комнаты, где в темноте находилось одно-единственное кресло. 

— Присаживайтесь, Профессор, — сказал Страйкер.

Чарльз осторожно повиновался. Как только он сел, кресло под ним загудело и замигали подсвечивающие его огни. Их было достаточно, чтобы осветить оборудование вокруг: пару мониторов слева, множество проводов, тянущихся от кресла к стене справа.

— Что это? — спросил Чарльз, готовый вскочить с кресла при первом же намеке на опасность. Даже небольшое движение при этих словах заставило его скривиться от тянущей боли в ушибленной щеке. 

— Это, — ответил Страйкер, и искра взволнованного возбуждения вспыхнула в его темных глазах, — Церебро.

***

Соединение с «Дантистом» произошло после всего двух гудков, и запыхавшийся голос произнес:

— Алло?

Голос был Эрику незнаком.

— Алло, — сказа он. — Кто это?

— А _ты_ кто? — донеслось воинственно в ответ.

Эрик подавил раздраженное рычание.

— Один из Людей Икс. Я хочу поговорить с тем, кто сейчас за главного.

Он очень отчетливо услышал на заднем плане «дерьмо», затем шум и шуршание, словно телефон передавали из рук в руки, и наконец новый голос, гораздо спокойней предыдущего, произнес:

— Где Чарльз Ксавьер?

— Не знаю, — нахмурился Эрик.

— Откуда у тебя этот номер?

— Из его телефона.

— И откуда у тебя его телефон?

— Хватит вопросов, — отрезал Эрик, — дайте мне переговорить с кем-то, владеющим ситуаций.

— Невозможно. Не звоните больше.

— Подождите! _Стойте_! — Эрик, проведя рукой по лицу, смягчил тон. — Ладно. Дайте мне поговорить с Мойрой МакТаггерт.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Я знаю, она там или где-то рядом. Либо переведите меня на нее, либо позвольте поговорить с ней прямо сейчас. Скажите, что это Леншерр.

Опять тишина. Эрик так сжал трубку телефона-автомата, что по пластику едва не пошли трещины. Как и обычно, его разум мчался вперед, опережая тело и просчитывая следующие несколько ходов. Если МакТаггерт ответит, он пойдет прямо к ней и выяснит, что ей известно о Чарльзе и есть ли у нее хоть какие-то зацепки. Если нет, вернется к Фьюри. Он предусмотрительно не стал звонить на номер «Дантиста» со своего телефона, на тот случай, если Фьюри или кто-то еще из ЩИТа отслеживает журнал звонков. Но если разговор ничего не даст, он вернется в ЩИТ и пробьет номер по базе. Жизнь Чарльза перевешивала любой риск разоблачения Людей Икс возможным «кротом» в ЩИТе. Эрик не испытывал никакой благосклонности к Людям Икс. Однако к Чарльзу…

Благосклонность? Она ли двигала им сейчас?

Прежде чем он успел как следует обдумать этот вопрос, в трубке раздался знакомый голос:

— МакТаггерт.

Эрик оперся рукой о таксофон и коротко выдохнул:

— МакТаггерт, это Леншерр.

— Знаю. Что тебе нужно?

— Я ищу Чарльза.

— Я не знаю, где он. Сейчас я занята, так что…

— МакТаггерт, — нетерпеливо перебил ее Эрик, — я в курсе, что ты работаешь с Чарльзом. Не знаю, кто ты, но тебе было известно, что он — Профессор Икс еще до того, как он сказал мне об этом тогда в офисе. Ты с Людьми Икс. Мне нужно знать, где Чарльз.

— Я ничего тебе не скажу, Леншерр, — ответила она жестко, — ЩИТ нанес достаточно вреда. А теперь извини, мне нужно… 

— Я волнуюсь за него.

— Что?

— Я волнуюсь за него, — повторил Эрик, выдавливая слова сквозь сжатые зубы, — и делаю это не для ЩИТа, а ради него самого. Если знаешь, где он, просто скажи мне, что он в безопасности. Все. Больше мне ничего не нужно.

Какую-то секунду он был уверен, что Мойра повесит трубку. Но затем она ответила, в голосе ее явно слышалась неприязнь:

— Ты ищешь его? 

— Да.

— По приказу Фьюри?

— Нет. По собственному желанию.

Она шумно вздохнула.

— Я не могу доверять тебе, Леншерр.

— Если это поможет, то я тебе тоже не доверяю, — ответил Эрик. Плотно сжав челюсти, он поборол автоматическое желание действовать напористо. Вместо этого он обратился к правде, к тому честному и искреннему в себе, о существовании чего и не подозревал: — Прошу. Чарльз мой друг.

Он практически мог слышать, как обдумывает его слова МакТаггерт. Она была волевой, непреклонной женщиной. Именно это и делало ее превосходным секретарем. Ее было не запугать ни другим руководителям, ни бизнесменам, ни Эрику сейчас. Он не мог припугнуть ее, чтобы заставить отвечать. Но помимо стойкости она была проницательна, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что она услышала искренность в его голосе. Чарльз был его другом, или, по крайней мере, единственным человеком в жизни Эрика, когда-либо приблизившимся к этой категории. У него не было уверенности, что то, что было между ними, можно классифицировать как дружбу, но факт оставался фактом — Чарльз был для него кем-то важным, и Эрик не собирался его терять. Не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — сказала наконец МакТаггерт, — нам нужно встретиться. Сейчас мы в безопасном месте. Я дам адрес.

Эрик уверил себя, что вовсе не выдохнул только что с таким облегчением.

— Спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

— Все просто, Профессор, — сказал Страйкер. — Машина, используя вашу телепатию, выявляет мутантов и передает соответствующие данные на печать для последующей расшифровки их нашими техниками. Все, что мне нужно — это чтобы вы позволили устройству использовать вашу телепатию.

Чарльз вперил в него внимательный взгляд.

— Так вот почему вы искали меня — вам нужен телепат.

— Не просто какой-то там телепат. Могущественный. До этого мы уже пробовали с несколькими, но машина их поджарила, — Страйкер покачал головой. — Честно говоря, я уж было начал подумывать, а не потратили ли мы миллионы впустую на аппарат, который никто не сможет использовать. Но потом я встретил мисс Фрост. Вот уж действительно настоящий телепат. Я бы нанял ее, но она… скажем так, оказалась уже занята. И тогда она посоветовала вас.

Чарльз, сбитый с толку, моргнул.

— Я не знаю никакую Фрост, — воспоминания все еще были далекими и туманными, но он знал, что запомнил бы встречу с другим телепатом.

— Лично она с вами не знакома. Но она поведала мне, что Профессор Икс — телепат, подобных которому ей видеть не доводилось. Видите ли, она бывала на нескольких объектах, на которые нападали Люди Икс, и осматривала потерпевших. По ее словам, кто-то погрузил их в сон. Лишь у очень сильного телепата есть такой дар и умение так им управлять, чтобы отключить сразу двадцать или тридцать охранников, — Страйкер внимательно вгляделся в лицо Чарльза, и глаза его заблестели. — Выследить вас было весьма непросто. Ник Фьюри сделал мне одолжение, когда вы вот так к нему пришли. Приставили хвост, а затем… — он пожал плечами, — для такого сильного телепата вы оказали не слишком сильное сопротивление, Профессор. Надеюсь, с Церебро вы не так разочаруете. 

— Я не буду помогать вам искать мутантов, — возмутился Чарльз. Он не был уверен, что замышляет Страйкер касательно мутантов, но прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы возражать, — спокойно произнес Страйкер, кивнув своим людям.

Стоило тем выйти вперед, Чарльз отшатнулся, но ничего не смог поделать: его руки насильно протиснули в наручники на подлокотниках кресла и наглухо защелкнули их. Сверху раздался низкий гул, и он, дернувшись, успел увидеть полусферический шлем с подсоединенным к тому несметным числом проводов, тянувшихся от самой середины устройства и исчезающих в темноте углов. Тот опустился на голову так быстро, что у Чарльза даже не было времени отпрянуть, прежде чем шлем, плотно обхватив его голову, не зашумел.

А затем все _разлетелось вдребезги_.

***

« _Да вы, должно быть, шутите_ », — подумал Эрик, уставившись на то самое убежище. Ему даже подумалось, что адрес не тот, но вот он — выведен черными чернилами на его ладони — никакой ошибки.

Блядь, с раздражением подумал он. Ради Чарльза он готов на это.

Он постучал в дверь и был встречен знакомым механическим голосом:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Леншерр. Мистер Старк поручил мне впустить вас.

— Это лучшее, что мистер Старк мог сделать, — проворчал Эрик, когда дверь распахнулась. Выговор Джарвиса действовал на него раздражающе. Напомнил Чарльза. 

ДЖАРВИС направил его по витой лестнице в огромную подземную мастерскую, в которой можно было с удобством разместить слона из Центрального Зоопарка. Шагнув сюда, Эрик едва ли и глазом моргнул: он уже давным-давно узнал, что Тони Старку неведомо понятие « _слишком много_ ». 

Мойра МакТаггерт стояла у камина в дальнем конце комнаты. Эрик позволил своему металлокинезу обследовать комнату и не почувствовал ничего, кроме приспособлений Старка тут и там, труб в стенах, обеспечивающих энергией и подпитывающих ДЖАРВИСа кабелей по всему дому, часов МакТаггерт, ее ювелирных побрякушек и телефона, который она крепко сжимала в руке. Они были одни.

— Леншерр, — холодно поприветствовала она, как только он подошел.

— МакТаггерт, — вернул он. — И это убежище? Нью-Йорский особняк Тони Старка?

— Он старый приятель Чарльза, — пожала плечами Мойра, — у них есть взаимное соглашение: в экстренных случаях они могут использовать дома друг друга в качестве убежищ.

— Старые приятели? — недоуменно покачал головой Эрик. — Да Старк и его эго никогда не поместятся в дом Чарльза.

— Насколько мне известно, они довольно давно знакомы, — ответила МакТаггерт. — И не дом Чарльза, а поместье Чарльза, но неважно…

Эрик приложил громадное усилие, чтобы не переспросить: «Поместье?». Очевидно, были миллионы неизвестных ему важных вещей о Чарльзе, но он сможет побесноваться по поводу Чарльза с его секретами позже, когда тот снова будет в безопасности. Сейчас он должен сосредоточиться.

— Забудь про Старка, — сказал он. Старк был задвинут в дальний угол памяти, где, как считал Эрик, ему самое место. — Чарльз. Что тебе известно? 

Лицо МакТаггерт напряглось.

— Его похитили. Мы не знаем, кто. Он не отвечал на звонки, так что я забеспокоилась. Пошла к нему и обнаружила спальню в беспорядке. Его не было. Я попробовала осмотреться: есть ли какие-то улики, но полиция появилась прежде, чем мне удалось что-то выяснить.

— Ты забрала Заплатку.

— Что?

— Котенка, — сказал Эрик нетерпеливо, а затем, сам того не желая, спросил: — С ним же все в порядке, так?

— Не знаю. Чарльз может быть где угодно…

— _Котенок_ , — он поверить не мог, что спрашивает: — С котенком все в порядке?

— Да, — бросила на него МакТаггерт странный взгляд, — в порядке. Он где-то здесь. Старк встроил в его ошейник голограмму, проецирующую бегающую по полу мышь. С тех пор чертов кот не перестает носиться повсюду.

Ну конечно. Неподражаемый Старк.

— Так, ладно. Уже нашли что-то о Чарльзе?

— Нет, — покачала головой МакТаггерт, — Старк запустил несколько поисковых программ, но им понадобится время. У тебя же нет никаких зацепок, верно?

— Ничего, — нахмурился Эрик. — Я бы пошел к Фьюри, но думаю, в ЩИТе утечка.

— Да, мы считаем так же. Мы долго были вне его поля зрения, и все было нормально. А на следующий день после того, как Чарльз объявляет, что он – Профессор Икс, его похищают? Не верю в совпадения.

— Тут мы согласны, — проворчал Эрик, скрестив руки и подавляя желание начать расхаживать по комнате. Итак, у МакТаггерт было не больше информации, чем у него. Это одновременно и разочаровывало, и пугало. С каждой минутой после исчезновения Чарльза шансы найти его стремительно падали. И он не хотел и думать, что происходит с Чарльзом, пока они бездействуют тут, растерянные.

— Так что мы можем? — спросил он. — Старк может как-то помочь? Есть что-нибудь еще?..

МакТаггерт покачала головой. Она выглядела почти такой же расстроенной, каким Эрик себя чувствовал: брови сдвинуты, рот крепко сжат в прямую линию.

— У Старка самые продвинутые компьютерные системы в стране. Не хочу знать подробности (правдоподобное отрицание и все такое), но у меня такое чувство, что на данный момент он взломал уже не одну правительственную базу данных. Незаконные делишки. И знать не хочу. Но я взяла с него обещание, что как только у него хоть что-то появится, он даст нам знать.

— Хорошо, — Эрику была ненавистна сама идея хоть в чем-то полагаться на Старка (нельзя было рассчитывать и на то, что тот вовремя покажется на вечеринке по случаю собственного дня рождения), но не мог не признать, что Старку, когда речь шла о важных вещах, не было равных. А Чарльз _важен_. — Так что нам нужно… 

Что? Идти им было некуда, они застряли, пока Старк что-нибудь не найдет. Учитывая альтернативу между бесцельным блужданием по улицам в надежде встретить Чарльза и пребыванием в течение неопределенного срока в доме Тони Старка, Эрик с неохотой выбирал последнее, хотя бы потому, что это значило, что когда у Старка будут новости, он будет рядом.

— Нам нужно присесть, — закончила МакТаггерт, указывая на кресла возле камина. — Побереги силы, Леншерр. Они нам понадобятся.

МакТаггерт погрузилась в белое кресло справа от камина, а Эрик обосновался в голубом напротив нее. В тот же миг все изнеможение, казалось, разом обрушилось на него. С тех пор как увидел новости о Чарльзе, он сидел не больше двадцати минут, и сейчас, когда остановился, все его тело снова начало ныть. Щека постоянно пульсировала, порез под глазом был припухлым на ощупь. В груди было тесно, при каждом вздохе болезненно тянуло в ушибленных ребрах. Эрик размотал бинты, чтобы осмотреть правое запястье. Красноватое и немного опухшее, но никаких переломов не чувствовалось. Сильное растяжение, предположил он. Хотелось бы ему иметь шину, но сейчас пойдут и бинты.

— Подожди, — сказала МакТаггерт, когда он принялся вновь заматывать запястье. Она встала, подошла к нему и, опустившись на колени, потянулась к его руке. Эрик, сузив глаза, настороженно ее отдернул. 

— Я не сделаю больно, — фыркнула она, выжидающе протягивая руку. — Уж во всяком случае, хуже, чем сейчас, не будет.

Какой-то момент поколебавшись, он протянул руку, чтобы МакТаггерт могла ее осмотреть. Прохладные пальцы ощупали припухлость вокруг запястья, вызвав у Эрика, прежде чем он смог его подавить, резкое шипение.

— Ты очень сильно ударился, — заметила она, подняв взгляд на порез на щеке, прежде чем вернуться к осмотру руки. — Какая-то особенная причина?

— Нет.

Он не собирался говорить с ней о Шоу. До Чарльза он никогда не говорил о нем никому, кроме Ника Фьюри, и так оно и останется.

Брови Мойры недоверчиво приподнялись, но давить она не стала, вместо этого спросив:

— Ещё травмы есть?

— Я в порядке.

Прежде чем Эрик успел остановить ее, она подняла руку и сильно надавила ему на грудь. Сдавленно вскрикнув от боли, он инстинктивно схватился за металл на теле Мойры и с силой оттолкнул ее. Она, широко распахнув глаза, упала на спину на ковер.

— Что… — выплюнул он.

— Ты в порядке, — ровно произнесла она, — я вижу.

— Несколько ушибленных ребер, — хмуро глянул на нее Эрик. — Пустяки.

Мойра, поднявшись на ноги, кивнула на дверь.

— Да ладно. У Старка где-то должна быть аптечка, а тебе, прежде чем мы отправимся за Чарльзом, нужно позаботится о травмах, — она многозначительно глянула на него. — Хромая и с трудом дыша, ты ему не поможешь.

— Я не так плох, — пробормотал Эрик, но, поднявшись, последовал за вышедшей из комнаты женщиной. Пока они шли по коридору, он изучал ее краем глаза. — Ну и откуда ты? ФБР? ЦРУ? — уголки ее губ дрогнули. — ЦРУ, — он должен был знать. Мойра МакТаггерт и близко не была похожа на секретаря.

— Меня приставили к Чарльзу, — объяснил она, а затем остановилась, вероятно, решая, безопасно ли раскрыть ему что-то, и в конце концов продолжила: — Вырастить из него ценный ресурс ЦРУ, чтобы он мог оказывать нам помощь. Полагаю, закончилось тем, что вместо этого я сама начала ему помогать.

Было что-то теплое в ее голосе, когда она произнесла имя Чарльза. Что-то нежное. Желудок Эрика странно сжался.

— А он ведь тебе нравится.

— Ну, конечно нравится, — моргнула она. — Он мой друг.

— Ради друга не рискнешь всей своей карьерой в ЦРУ.

МакТаггерт окинула его ничего не выражающим взглядом. Тот и близко не был так устрашающ, каким бы мог быть — Эрик видел в ее глазах тревогу.

— Понятия не имею, что у тебя за друзья, Леншерр, но я рискну. Ради хорошего друга рискну.

— Но Чарльз не просто хороший друг, — безжалостно отрезал Эрик. — Вы с ним…

— Нет, — резко перебила она. — Нет, мы не… Он не… — она вздохнула, глядя прямо перед собой. — Сейчас есть куда более важные темы для размышлений.

Она права. Чарльз пропал, а все, на чем в данный момент сфокусирован ум Эрика — были ли МакТаггерт с Чарльзом больше, чем секретарем и генеральным директором, агентом ЦРУ и Профессором Икс. Да что с ним, нахрен, такое? Он решительно проигнорировал резко проснувшуюся _ревность_ при мысли о Чарльзе с кем-то другим. Сначала безопасность Чарльза, все остальное — потом.

Они пришли в ванную комнату, дважды заблудившись под руководством МакТаггерт, прежде чем Эрик, потянувшись силой по всему особняку, не нашел краны и перекладины в душе, и направился к ближайшим из них. Он присел на край исполинских размеров джакузи, больше напоминавшей крытый бассейн, ожидая, пока МакТаггерт в поисках аптечки копалась в шкафчиках. Она вернулась с тремя и, выбрав самую большую, протянула ему.

— Сначала запястье, — сказала она, и они принялись за работу.

Эрик наблюдал за ее движениями. МакТаггерт быстро, аккуратно и толково забинтовала его запястье, обработала щеку, туго перевязала ребра, и все это мгновенно, одно за другим. Не будь она агентом ЦРУ, задумчиво заметил Эрик, могла бы стать хорошим медиком. И, не будь у нее той подозрительной связи с Чарльзом, о которой Эрику и думать не хотелось, она, на самом деле, могла бы ему и понравиться.

Эрик никогда не вдавался в светские беседы, но понимал, что это мог быть его единственный шанс получить ответы на десятки вопросов, крутящихся уме. Пока она осматривала синяк на голени, он спросил:

— Как долго ты работаешь с Чарльзом? 

— Около трех лет.

— Получается, с самого начала.

— В то время Люди Икс были лишь смутной идеей Чарльза. Я находилась тут, чтобы наблюдать за ним и понять, насколько он может быть полезен ЦРУ. Все, что мы по-настоящему тогда о нем знали: он гений и мутант. Я встретилась с ним, мы поговорили, и через пару недель он пришел ко мне с предложением.

— Попросил твоей помощи с Людьми Икс.

— Да, — кивнула МакТаггерт. — И я согласилась.

— Ты знала его всего-навсего две недели, — нахмурился Эрик, — и рискнула ради человека, которого едва знала, своей карьерой.

МакТаггерт склонила голову, и губы ее искривила насмешливая улыбка.

— А как долго знаком с ним ты, Леншерр?

Три недели. Он знал Чарльза три недели, и ради него отказался от своей погони за Шоу, вместо нее решив идти по следу, уже к тому времени, как он за него принялся, остывшему. Его наполовину ужасали собственные поступки, а наполовину — приводили в замешательство. До Чарльза у всего в его жизни было основание. Чарльз же привнес дикий, безрассудный, импульсивный хаос. 

— Ты когда-нибудь… — какое-то мгновении Эрик колебался, прежде чем выдавить: — Ты когда-нибудь думала, что он мог применить к тебе телепатию? _Заставить_ помогать ему…

МакТаггерт напряглась, рот ее сжался в жесткую линию.

— Нет, — ответила она, складывая бинты и антибиотики обратно в аптечку, прежде чем встать. — Чарльз никогда так не поступит.

— Но как ты можешь _знать_? — продолжил упорствовать Эрик, тоже поднимаясь.

— Я знаю его, и это все, что мне нужно.

— И все? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Послушай-ка, Леншерр, — резко ответила МакТаггерт, — Чарльз никогда бы такого не сделал, и если ты считаешь иначе, то совсем не знаешь его.

Он ответил ей таким же свирепым взглядом.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть осторожным, — будь он беспечен, не прожил бы так долго.

— Действительно, нет, — согласилась она, ставя аптечку обратно в шкафчик за зеркалом, — но это тот момент, в который ты должен решить: готов ли довериться кому-то, и если ты не доверяешь Чарльзу, то, может, тебе и не следует быть здесь.

Явно рассерженная, МакТаггерт, гордо пройдя мимо него, исчезла в дверях. Эрик, ошеломленный, посмотрел ей в след. По крайней мере, хотя бы вначале она должна была подозревать. Телепату, такому могущественному, как Чарльз, нельзя было довериться так быстро и так всецело.

Мог ли он?

Эрик знал: это несправедливо по отношению к Чарльзу. Это не его вина. Это все его чертова телепатия, повисшая между ними, будто веревочный мост через ущелье. Эрик знал, что если доверится, мост разрушится под ногами, и он упадет. Но на другой стороне был Чарльз.

Блядь.

Он оперся о раковину и провел здоровой рукой по волосам. Отросли. Эрик планировал укоротить их после завершения работы с Чарльзом, но начинал понимать, что не будет никакого « _после Чарльза_ ». Он совершенно не мог этого представить.

Эрик прикрыл глаза и очень медленно выдохнул. Черт. Он увяз гораздо, гораздо глубже, чем полагал. Каким-то образом он, сам того не желая, сделал выбор: веревочный мост качался на ветру, а он, вопреки всему своему инстинкту самосохранения, только сейчас понимая, что сделал это, ступил на него.

Дерьмо. Часть его хотела повернуть назад. Эрик мог бросить это прямо сейчас, вернуться на знакомую тропу охоты на Себастьяна Шоу, забыть о Чарльзе Ксавьере и о том, каким совершенно невыносимым и запутанным тот все делал. Но он не мог отвернуться от Чарльза. Не когда Чарльз… Не когда он…

О Боже. Осознание пронзило всё его существо, будто молния, и на мгновение Эрику подумалось, что он и впрямь упал бы, если бы не опирался о раковину. Мойра МакТаггерт, возможно, и готова была рисковать работой всей жизни ради друга, но вот Эрик Леншерр, безусловно, нет. Но Чарльз не был другом. Всем его действиям за последние три недели не было иного объяснения: он чертовски _влюблен_ в Чарльза Ксавьера, и именно потому рванул обратно, в тот же миг, как услышал об исчезновении Чарльза, и именно потому ступил на этот раскачивающийся веревочный мост, и именно потому сейчас был здесь, испытывая что-то вроде жизненного кризиса в ванной дома Тони гребаного Старка, когда мог бы быть в противоположной части страны, преследуя человека, уничтожение которого сделал целью своей жизни.

Он любил Чарльза. Чарльза _Ксавьера_ , человека, которого некогда ненавидел, человека, которого, как он был уверен, немного ненавидел и до сих пор. Но в этот миг причастность Чарльза к подавляющим препаратам не имела значения, не имела значения его раздражающая наивность, не имела значения его телепатия… Значение имело только то, что Эрик любил его, и он уже потерял достаточно людей, которых любил.

Первую половину своей жизни он провел, пытаясь отомстить за мать, и не собирается потратить вторую, мстя за Чарльза. Все остальное было пугающе новым и неопределенным, но вот это… это было неоспоримо.

Собравшись с силами, он оттолкнулся от раковины и зашагал к двери. Время отыскать Тони Старка.

***

Когда они вытащили Чарльза из машины, он едва не потерял сознание. Ноги под ним подкосились, и он так сильно ударился головой, что в той, казалось, затрещало; разум бесполезно буксовал в пустоте. После оглушительного шума тысяч умов его потрясло возобновившееся молчание. Чарльз подумал, что, возможно, болен.

Следующее, что он смог осознать — что лежит на тонком матрасе в стеклянной тюрьме. Но она больше не была стеклянной: камера снова была полностью непроницаема, и все четыре стены вновь были белыми, только серая сталь двери выбивалась из этого однообразия.

Чарльз сел. В голове немилосердно стучало, каждый удар пульса отзывался колющей болью прямо за глазами. Телепатия была вялой и вымотанной, но он все равно потянулся ею наружу.

Тишина, повсюду кругом тишина. Дрожа, Чарльз отвел телепатию, окружив себя ею, как коконом, и стал послойно создавать щиты. По крайней мере, теперь он мог притвориться, что эта тишина была добровольной.

Сам того не желая, он лег и уснул. Когда проснулся, головная боль немного отступила, позволив ему мыслить более ясно и лучше сознавать, что произошло. 

Они засунули его в устройство. Они посадили его в устройство, которое завладело его телепатией и против воли потянулось ею вокруг, охватывая окрестности, район, город. Чарльз пытался бороться, но боль была мучительна, и он был способен лишь беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как его разум летает от одного мутанта к другому, ища яркие вспышки цвета серди серости мира. Машина проникала глубже, чем он когда-либо, считывая имена, адреса и отношения, и, хоть он и старался противиться вмешательству в личную жизнь, боль, когда он пытался противостоять машине, делала продолжительное сопротивление невозможным. Чарльз заблудился в крутящемся вихре множества разумов, где было слишком много воспоминаний, сведений и эмоций, столько любви и ненависти, желаний и страхов. Среди стольких разумов он бы потерял себя полностью, если бы машина не удерживала его будто якорем, безжалостно дергая к новому разуму, прежде чем он успевал задержаться на одном достаточно долго, чтобы утонуть.

Регистрация. Вот что делал Страйкер. Принудительная регистрация с Церебро и телепатом, разыскивающими мутантов и документирующими данные о них. Последствия сбора таких данных заставили Чарльза побелеть от ужаса. С ними Страйкеру было известно достаточно, чтобы делать что угодно… следить, похищать, силой вовлекать полезных мутантов в свои планы, как Чарльза, даже устраивать организованные нападения, если ему придет на ум. Церебро было дверью, а Чарльз — ключом, и с ними Страйкер собирался уничтожить все когда-либо отвоеванные мутантами права. И Чарльз был уверен, более, чем в чем-либо еще, что общий план выходит далеко за рамки регистрации.

И не думал, что сможет это остановить. Он слишком устал, замерз и оголодал, чтобы использовать телепатию на всю мощь, и даже если б и мог, Страйкер и его люди для него недосягаемы. У них есть какие-то устройства, что-то, удерживающее Чарльза от прикосновения к их мыслям. Раньше он никогда не слышал ни о каких технологиях, защищающих от псионических мутаций, но если Страйкер смог построить машину, использующую телепатию Чарльза, как человек — телескоп, то Чарльз не сомневался, что он мог создать и устройство, которое защищало бы его разум от телепатических вторжений.

Итак, он увяз. Чарльз не думал, что без телепатии у него есть хоть какая-то надежда на побег: за ним слишком внимательно следили, да и сил одолеть охранников у него не было. Но _было_ Церебро, а с ним он мог дотянуться своей телепатией дальше, чем в одиночку…

Если этот объект был где-то вблизи Нью-Йорка, он мог бы отыскать Мойру, Рэйвен или остальных. Нет, Мойра отпадает — машина позволяла Чарльзу погружаться лишь в сознания мутантов, игнорируя всех остальных, будто их и вовсе не существовало. Если только Рэйвен, или Хэнк, или Алекс, или кто-то еще из Людей Икс. Они должны быть все вместе у Тони, так что если найдет одного — найдет всех. Но может ли он рисковать? Если он так сильно на них сосредоточится, машина их зарегистрирует, вырвет секреты и внесет в базу данных, которую увидит Страйкер с его учеными. Чарльз так тяжело трудился последние три года, чтобы держать каждого члена своей команды как можно дальше от обнаружения. Связаться с ними сейчас значило бы разоблачить их.

Но он не мог здесь оставаться. Его разум был издерган тишиной и напряжением. Останься Чарльз тут дольше, он не был уверен, что не сойдет с ума. И он не собирался быть пешкой в игре Страйкера, если мог этого избежать.

Сознание начало рассеиваться, когда Чарльза, слишком вымотанного, чтобы поддерживать щиты, потянуло в сон. Всплыло воспоминание: восьмилетняя Рэйвен на его кухне, синекожая и застенчивая. Затем другое: они в Оксфорде, в Пемброке, лениво растянувшиеся под деревьями жарким сентябрьским утром. Отмечают в пабе первую докторскую Чарльза. Он пытается подавить смех, глядя, как Рэйвен расхаживает по квартире, подражая его профессорам.

И ох, погружаться в собственный разум было легче, чем тянуться им куда-то. Он зарылся глубже, игнорируя сжимающую головную боль в пользу тепла старых воспоминаний. Он и Рэйвен открывают все старые улочки Лондона. Покупают сладости в каждом найденном ими маленьком магазинчике. Блуждают по книжным магазинам, пока Рэйвен не потребует, чтобы он либо купил что-то, либо уходил. В три утра Чарльз засыпает за своим столом, на котором от одного до другого края разбросаны заметки для его диссертации.

Воспоминания стали мрачнее, окрасились черным по краям: он сидит за кухонным столом своей квартиры, Рэйвен у стойки напротив, оба угрюмо слушают новости об отце. Приводит в порядок счета в Англии, прежде чем вылететь обратно в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретиться с матерью на похоронах. Со всеми грандиозными планами и горячими мечтами о благах для мутантов принимает на себя управление компанией, а затем узнает истинную тяжесть ненависти противников подавителей. Находит Алекса, потом Шона, потом Китти, потом Дарвина и всех остальных. Сидит в темноте нью-йоркского дома, желая сделать что-то большее для них, для любого запутавшегося мутанта. Осознает, что с их помощью и тщательным планированием он это сможет.

Он подумал об Эрике. Как тот двигался, грациозно и бесшумно. Как Эрик на все хмурился, но порой, думая, что никто не видит, улыбался — просто крошечный изгиб губ, но приметный и по-своему прекрасный. Как Эрик смотрел телевизор, с серьезной морщинкой меж бровей и крепко упираясь ногами в пол, словно вытягивать или класть их на что-то было слишком легкомысленно для такого серьезного человека, каким он себя считал (и каким, вероятно, и был всякий раз, когда рядом был кто-то, на кого надо было надавить, или запугать, или устрашающе зыркнуть). Как Эрик говорил, обдуманно и точно. Как иногда по утрам делал Чарльзу чай, и как расчесывал волосы после душа, и как целовал его в кабинете, жестко и неподатливо, зло и совсем коротко.

Он предполагал, что сейчас Эрик уже далеко. Чарльз не был уверен, как далеко могло распространить его телепатию Церебро, но не собирался расширять свои пределы, доставляя Страйкеру удовольствие видеть его содействие. Все равно не имело никакого смысла искать Эрика. И тем не менее мимолетно он пожелал, чтобы Эрик был здесь, потому что тот бы знал, что делать, и Чарльз мог бы просто уткнуться лицом ему в плечо и заснуть под его защитой.

С этой фантазией он уснул, и когда проснулся снова, разбуженный лязгом механизма двери, за порогом его тюрьмы, заложив руки за спину, стоял Страйкер, рассматривающий Чарльза сквозь стекло.

— Просыпайтесь, Профессор, — сказал он. — У нас есть работа.

***

Эрик не любил Тони Старка и в лучшие дни, а этот был далеко не лучший.

— Эрик! — крикнул Старк, игнорируя тот факт, что Эрик около тридцати пяти раз говорил ему, что у них нет оснований называть друг друга по имени. Он соскочил со стула, на котором сидел, быстро пересек комнату, подошел к Эрику и хлопнул его по плечу, игнорируя тот факт, что Эрик около семидесяти шести раз говорил, что оснований для подобных непринужденных физических контактов у них тоже нет. Он хмуро глянул на руку Тони, на мгновение задумавшись, а не отшвырнуть ли Старка на бетонный пол его лаборатории, используя металл на его теле (а на Старке он в любом случае был всегда — это было в нем самым привлекательным), и решил на сей раз быть выше этого.

Эрик слегка подтолкнул Старка, когда шел за ним, и жестом указал на ярко-синий полупрозрачный экран, занимающий центр комнаты.

— Что нашел?

— Тогда сразу к делу, — пробормотал Старк. — Ладно, — он прошел мимо Эрика и указал на экран: — ДЖАРВИС пробежался детальной сеткой поиска по всей стране. С несколькими параметрами, учитывая, как давно пропал Чарльз, кто мог его похитить, где могут держать и тому подобное, мы сузили область поиска. Однако это все равно занимает какое-то время. Очень много условий для расчета. 

— Можешь ускорить? — проворчал Эрик, наблюдая за, как он полагал, индикатором выполнения процесса, медленно продвигающимся на ту сторону комнаты к стулу Старка.

— Знаешь что, дружище? — спросил Старк, открыв бутылку воды, и смахнул несколько бумаг с ближайшего стола, чтобы запрыгнуть на его край. — Когда создашь программу для взлома шестнадцати федеральных баз данных, сличающую сведения для сортировки и фильтрующую все результаты меньше, чем за четыре часа, дай знать. Сможем сравнить.

Ублюдок.

Эрик сел в ближайшее офисное кресло и лениво потянулся способностями. Обидно, что Старк может быть таким надоедливым мудаком, потому что его лаборатория Эрику нравилась. Ему, как правило, нравилось в любом месте с изобилием металла, а здесь, в лаборатории Старка, практически не было ничего, от чего не исходила бы хоть какая-то магнитные импульсы, включая самого Тони с его дуговым реактором и беспокойными руками, беспрестанно подбирающими кусочки металла, чтобы играть с ними, вечно мастеря то одно, то другое. Не будь Старк таким невыносимым сукиным сыном в 98% (другие два случались, когда рядом была задававшая ему трепку Пеппер Поттс или Стив Роджерс, тоже задававший ему трепку, но уже в иной манере) времени, Эрику могло бы и впрямь полюбиться задерживаться здесь, вместо непреодолимого желания вылететь из дверей как можно быстрее.

— Так ты работал с Чарли.

Эрик бросил взгляд на Старка: тот, не глядя на него, возился со странным кубиком Рубика, с которого были сняты все наклейки.

— Что?

— Чарли. Чарльзом. Ты с ним работал. Мне сказала хорошенькая агент ЦРУ наверху. Охранял, так? — Старк крутил грани куба, сосредоточенно глядя на него, будто и в самом деле, пусть на том и не было никаких цветов, пытался каким-то способом решить головоломку. — Должен сказать, поработал ты не особо хорошо.

— В то время меня с ним не было, — ощетинился Эрик.

Старк, повернувшись на пятках, посмотрел прямо на Эрика впервые с момента его появления. В глазах его было что-то неожиданно жесткое:

— Я наслышан.

— Я был на другом задании, — запротестовал Эрик, зная, что его слова звучат как оправдание, но не желая признавать никакой вины. Он не поступил дурно, когда ушел. Чарльз знал, что Эрик уйдет, когда миссия будет выполнена, когда Фьюри даст ему уйти, чтобы продолжить охоту на Шоу. Его мотивы были совершенно явными, и никто не мог винить Эрика за его поступки. Откуда ему было знать, что Чарльз после его ухода окажется в опасности. Он не мог предсказать нападение.

— На другом задании, — повторил не впечатленный его словами Старк. Долгое мгновение он пристально смотрел на Эрика, прежде чем отвернуться, вновь бесцельно вертя грани куба. — Знаешь, — сказал он в этой своей легкомысленной манере, которая могла скрывать под собой бурю гнева, — Фьюри с самого начала должен был прийти ко мне. Я бы защитил Чарльза куда лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Не то чтобы он нуждается в защите, учитывая его магические штуки с разумом, но лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть, так? Я всегда это говорю, — он прервался, — нет, не говорю, но Пеппер вечно твердит, а она обычно права где-то… в скольки… 86% случаев? Не знаю. Суть в том, что если он хотел, чтобы Чарльз был в безопасности, то должен был прийти ко мне. Мы с Чарльзом даже друзья, так что у меня есть обоснованный интерес сохранить его, знаешь ли, в живых. Но он пошел к тебе, — голос его снова ожесточился, став неумолимым, какого Эрик у него никогда прежде не слышал. — Он пришел и доверил тебе Чарльза; я без понятия, что ты там по-твоему сделал, но я знаю, чего ты не сделал — твою работу.

— Я обеспечивал его безопасность, пока это было моим задани… — начал Эрик, защищаясь. 

— И это все, чем он был для тебя, — оборвал его Старк, — заданием. — Он перевел дыхание, глядя в сторону. Когда он заговорил, голос его снова был спокойным: — И это нормально, лучшего я и ожидать не мог. Мне насрать, что ты там думал или что пытался. На самом деле я даже на тебя и не злюсь. Чарльз — мой друг, и Фьюри не должен был поручать его безопасность какому-то грошовому наемнику. Вот и все.

Он бесстрастно пожал плечами. Старк был мастером по части масок, и именно по этой причине Эрик порой забывал, что он опасен. Эгоист, скандальный гуляка, человек с достаточным количеством нулей на банковском счете, чтобы те ударили ему в голову, но он был гением и, когда прижмет, мог быть умен и ж _е_ сток, как никто другой. Эрика задевало его небрежное отношение. Ему нечего было доказывать Старку, да и вообще не могло еще меньше заботить, что тот о нем думает, но, тем не менее он сказал:

— Чарльз и мой друг тоже, и я собираюсь найти его, с твоей помощью или без нее. Он был для меня не просто заданием, Старк. Будь так, меня бы здесь не было.

Старк вперил в него пристальный взгляд потемневших, пытливых пронзительных глаз. Эрик не дрогнул под его испытующим взглядом, и не моргнул.

В конце концов, Старк разразился лающим смехом. Невесело, но легко:

— Никогда не думал, что увижу тот день, когда Эрик Леншерр признается, что его заботит кто-то ещё, кроме него самого и Себастьяна Шоу.

— Как ты… — вспылил Эрик.

— Узнал о твоем старинном магическом квесте убить злого дракона, рванувшего прямо сейчас куда-то в Северную Канаду? Не оскорбляй меня, пожалуйста,— так как Эрик продолжал сердито глядеть на него, Старк вскинул руки: — Хорошо, хорошо. Разве это не очевидно? Я полюбопытствовал, хакнул кое-какие базы данных и получил информацию. Да ладно, ты давно меня знаешь и в курсе, как делаются такие вещи.

— Незаконно, — прорычал Эрик, — эти данные конфиденциальны.

— Кстати, «конфиденциальны» рифмуется со «что-то интересное внутри». Хорошо, нет, не рифмуется, но я не поэт, — он пожал плечами и пошевелил пальцами: — Все-таки не могу удержать свои несговорчивые пальчики от интересных штуковин.

Потребовалось чудовищное усилие, чтобы не поддаться сильному желанию расплющить Старка о пол, используя один из десятка тяжеленных роботов, услужливо разбросанных им по всей лаборатории. Единственное, что остановило Эрика в тот момент — по-прежнему работающий в центре комнаты экран, напомнивший ему, что Старк — единственный, кто может расшифровать вызывающую головную боль собственную запутанную систему, и что сейчас он нужен Чарльзу.

— Найди его, — отрезал он.

— Что? Даже не спросишь, как я это сделал? Не будешь угрожать мне никаким членовредительством? О, что за счастливый день…

— Старк, — прорычал Эрик, схватившись за дуговой реактор и крутанув его с такой силой, что мужчина вынужден был повернуться лицом к индикатору процесса в центре комнаты, — закрой свой гребаный рот и _найди его_.

Старк, которого это абсолютно не впечатлило, покосился через плечо:

— Вот это напор. Отлично. Отпустишь? — когда ничего не произошло, он, с улыбкой бросив жеманный взгляд из-под ресниц, добавил: — _Пожалуйста_?

Эрик, раздраженный, выпустил его. Теперь жизнь Чарльза в руках Тони Старка. Фантастика. Эрик был почти что на сто процентов уверен, что это обернется абсолютно чудовищной катастрофой, но больше делать было нечего. Он ненавидел это чувство.

Он заставил себя сесть рядом с ближайшим лабораторным столом, чтобы удержаться от беспокойного вышагивания вокруг. И все же ничто не могло удержать от бега по кругу его ум. Эрик лелеял мысль, если кратко, спасти Чарльза, убедиться, что с тем все в порядке, и затем возобновить охоту на Шоу. У него по-прежнему были кое-какие жизнеспособные идеи; может быть, если ему удастся выйти на след, прежде чем тот остынет, у него будет шанс настигнуть Шоу.

Но он не мог просто так… _оставить_ Чарльза. По логике, он всегда сможет вернуться после того, как его дела с Шоу будут окончены, но Эрик не был уверен, что Чарльз будет ждать. Чарльз сказал (и он помнил это с полной ясностью, прекрасно помнил, как высок был голос Чарльза, помнил его негромкий, почти отчаянный, тембр), что у него есть чувства к Эрику, чувства, которые могли стать серьезными, и сама мысль, что Чарльз мог бы ответить взаимностью на чувства Эрика, в равной мере ошеломляла и захватывала дух. Но чувства менялись. Эрик не мог быть уверен, как долго будет выслеживать Шоу, и если это будут годы… Что ж, он знал Чарльза. Знал, как быстро начинали обожать его люди, и как свободно он отвечал им такой же любовью. Чудом было уже то, что Чарльз вообще полюбил кого-то такого агрессивного и угрюмого, как Эрик. Не пройдет много времени, прежде чем Чарльз найдет кого-то получше, кого-то более ему подходящего.

Его живот скрутило в непроизвольной ревности. Блядь. Любить было тяжко. Эрик не был уверен, что ему это особенно нравится.

Между этой мыслью и следующей дисплей издал звуковой сигнал. Эрик сорвался с места в тот самый момент, когда ДЖАРВИС произнес:

— Анализ завершен. Принимая во внимание данные мне параметры, я выделил двадцать восемь наиболее вероятных местонахождений доктора Ксавьера.

Эрик уставился на красные точки, разбросанные по всей карте Соединенных Штатов:

— _Двадцать восемь_?

— Это лучше, чем каждый склад и хранилище от восточного побережья до западного, — ответил Старк, когда встал, чтобы заняться дисплеем. — И это при условии, что у похитителя Чарльза, кто бы он ни был, нет какого-то суперсекретного убежища в другой стране.

Слишком много переменных. Даже сузив цели до двадцати восьми возможных мест, двадцать восемь — слишком много. У них нет времени, чтобы рассматривать все результаты в надежде найти Чарльза в одном из них. У _Чарльза_ нет времени.

— Больше сузить не сможешь? — требовательно спросил Эрик.

— Стараюсь изо всех сил, — пробормотал Старк, пальцы его запорхали, когда он уменьшал одни участки дисплея и быстро перемещал другие. Эрик несколько минут наблюдал за его работой, но число красных точек на карте осталось прежним. — Все еще слишком много факторов, чтобы произвести расчет, — задумчиво произнес Старк, резко проведя по экрану, чтобы сбросить карту. — Недостаточно информации, даже с доступом ко всем актуальным федеральным базам. Хм…

— Этот план не работает, — нетерпеливо сказал Эрик. — Нам нужен другой подход.

Старк едва удостоил его взглядом:

— Я весь слух, металлический мальчик.

— Объект, — сказал Эрик, ум его, казалось, гудел. — Последняя атака Людей Икс, единственная с пострадавшими. Это был не Чарльз. Кто-то напал на ту лабораторию, убил тех людей и возложил вину на Людей Икс. Это произошло не просто само по себе, это не случайность.

Старк остановился и обратил на него свои проницательные глаза:

— Думаешь, это связано? Нет, постой-ка, конечно же, связано, слишком много совпадений, чтобы было иначе… — он повернулся назад к экрану и отовинул все текущие данные в сторону: — ДЖАРВИС, дай мне все, что у нас есть на то нападение. Мне нужны официальные отчеты полиции, неофициальные отчеты полиции, интервью, свидетельские показания — всё.

— Да, сэр, — механически произнес ДЖАРВИС, и экран ожил, информация с головокружительной скоростью понеслась по комнате из десятков мест, неприметных для Эрика, но, видимо, организованных в некую систему, которую понимал Старк. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Старк, брови его сосредоточенно нахмурились, когда он потянул вниз графики данных, в определенном порядке выстраивая их перед собой. Эрик подошел к нему сзади и скрестил руки на груди, изучая мелькающие перед глазами числа. — Давай посмотрим, что у нас есть.

***

Все между машиной и камерой было точно в тумане. Чарльз потерял счет сколько раз они заволакивали его в Церебро и распространяли телепатию так далеко, что он думал, что его разум и в самом деле может разорваться надвое, как перерастянутая резинка. Каждый раз, как они выключали машину, ему становилось все труднее и труднее возвращать свой разум, вспоминать, кто он и что происходит тут, в материальном мире, который был недоступен для телепатии. Труднее становилось и ощущать собственное физическое тело, когда он столь долгое время существовал скорее как сознание, чем что-либо другое. В Церебро он был мыслью и импульсом, а порой лишь инстинктом. В камере он, ограниченный физическим телом, был странно тяжелым, таким бессильным и вялым, медленно реагирующим и слабым в сравнении с разумом. Чарльз знал, что должен поддерживать силы на случай, если представится возможность бежать, но контролировать собственное физическое состояние было трудно. Половину времени он был уверен, что видит сон, большую часть не мог сказать ни того, ни другого. 

Он зацепился за собственное имя. « _Профессор_ », — военный ( _Страйкер_ , его зовут _Страйкер_ ) — называл его так, и тут он вспомнил, что у него есть докторская степень, что он Профессор Икс, что X — это Люди Икс и ген X, и еще и Ксавьер. Его имя: Ксавьер, Чарльз Ксавьер. Хоть он и забыл все остальное, но это не забудет.

Чарльз закрыл глаза и погрузился в прерывистый сон. Следующее, что он осознал — снова машина, телепатия развернулась едва ли не прежде, чем он пришел в сознание. Он вздрогнул при мысли потерять контроль над собственным разумом настолько, что машина сможет действовать даже когда он без сознания. Что произойдет, если Страйкер вычислит, что может использовать телепатию Чарльза без самого Чарльза? Постоянные седативные? Погрузит его в сон, так что для него не будет никаких шансов на борьбу, только служение их целям в качестве бездумного источника питания Церебро, управляемого миллионом крохотных схем и соединений, отпечатывающих строка за строкой данные о незнакомцах, которых Страйкер считал своими врагами?

Нет. Чарльз крепко ухватился за свою силу, ощущая, как та волнообразно растет и расширяется, противясь его воле. Он знал, что происходит: он просто бессилен остановить Церебро. Но это лучше, чем полностью позабыть себя и позволить машине беспрепятственно делать все, заложенное программой. По крайней мере, Чарльз мог наблюдать, выискивая намек на шанс обернуть ситуацию против них, и если он его обнаружит… что ж. Он не был уверен, что сможет, связанный и слабый. Но он это сделает.

***

Все закончилось тем, что Эрик задремал в одной из комнат наверху, после того как его выставил Старк, утверждающий, что он, вышагивая туда-сюда от стены к стене и глядя так, будто хочет вырвать чей-то позвоночник, его отвлекает. И по большей части это было правдой: он _был_ готов вырвать чей-то позвоночник. По крайней мере, это было хоть каким-то действием, и если этот «кто-то» в ответе за похищение Чарльза — тем лучше. Но под рукой у Эрика не было никаких целей, и Старк, вполне справедливо опасаясь, выставил его, ворча, что он сбивает калибровку приборов, беспокоя ДЖАРВИСа.

Эрик, многозначительно не прокомментировав, что искусственные интеллекты, независимо от того, какими бы человеческими свойствами их не наделяли, не могут _беспокоиться_ , просто гордо покинул комнату. После непродолжительных, не принесших успехов поисков МакТаггерт он сел на один из диванов в ближайшей комнатке, намереваясь воспользоваться моментом, чтобы перевести дух и подумать.

Но вместо этого, измотанный, уснул сидя. Чарльз, голубоглазый и смеющийся, заполнял его сны. Они шли бок о бок по улице, и каждый раз, когда проходили мимо автомобиля, из-под того доносилось чуть жалобное мяуканье. На каждое из них Чарльз останавливался и, стараясь изо всех сил, тянул под автомобиль руку, пока Эрик своей силой не поднимал колеса, и наружу не выползал крошечный котенок, точь-в-точь Заплатка; Чарльз усмехался и нежно ворковал, баюкая котенка, пока они не доходили до следующей машины, где все начиналось вновь, снова и снова. Вскоре они были окружены десятками мяукающих котов, которые, увязавшись за ними, карабкались по Чарльзу, который смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся до тех пор, пока от чистой радости видеть его счастливым не расхохотался сам Эрик. Затем Чарльз протянул руку, рассеянно, будто этим жестом предлагал все свое время, и Эрик переплел свои пальцы с его, теплыми и осязаемыми.

Он проснулся, смех Чарльза эхом раздавался в ушах, в груди болело, и вовсе не от ушибленных ребер. Со вздохом Эрик откинулся на спинку дивана и потер заспанные глаза.

Внезапно его поразило воспоминание: последний раз, когда он видел Чарльза, как холодно он обошелся с ним, уходя. Чарльз смотрел на него, с безмолвной просьбой понять в глазах, а Эрик грубо отмахнулся, слишком уязвленный недоверием того, чтобы хотя бы принять во внимание, что Чарльз, возможно, прав. Сейчас он желал бы хоть на минуту подавить свой гнев. Глупый, воинствующий, бескомпромиссный идиот.

На краю сознания Эрика заколол незнакомый металл, приближающийся к нему из коридора. Он поднялся в тот момент, когда в дверях появилась знакомая фигура, ее длинные светлые волосы на этот раз были завязаны сзади, а поза вместо небрежно-уверенной — напряженной.

— Рэйвен.

— Эрик, — ровно вернула она, голос ее звучал холодно.

Он должен был знать.

— Ты одна из Людей Икс, так ведь? — глаза его сузились: — Ты вообще сестра Чарльзу?

— Приемная, — ответила она, медленно войдя в комнату, шаг ее был нетороплив и переполняем сдерживаемой агрессией, которую Эрик чувствовал в прямоте ее взгляда. — Как и сказал Чарльз.

— Ты вовсе не отдалившаяся, — настороженно наблюдал за ней Эрик.

— Нет. Чарльз попросил меня встретиться с тобой, потому что думал, что у тебя появились подозрения, — она пожала плечами. — Не лучшее из прикрытий, но временами волнение берет над ним верх. Странно, правда? Ты думаешь, что лидер Людей Икс будет каким-нибудь самоуверенным, огромным, мускулистым чуваком с по-настоящему крутой мутацией, типа, не знаю, стрелять этими здоровенными плазменными зарядами из груди (который, кстати, у нас _есть_ , не думай, что нет), но это не так. Это Чарльз, дурковатый, тощий и, вероятно, слишком забывчивый, чтобы по-настоящему быть устрашающим, но да, это он. Это мой брат. 

Голос Рэйвен, смягчившийся, когда она говорила о Чарльзе, вновь ожесточился, стоило ей взглянуть на Эрика, а руки скрестились на груди.

— Ты должен был заботиться о нем.

Он сглотнул, чувствуя вину. Каждый гребаный раз то же самое чувство. Эрик открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Мое задание с ним было окончено», но вместо этого вышло:

— Мне жаль.

Рэйвен, явно ожидавшая иного ответа, сделала паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Что?

— Мне жаль, — спокойно встретился с ней глазами Эрик. — Моей работой было защищать его, и я провалился. И сейчас не могу ничего с этим поделать. Но _могу_ его вернуть.

Рэйвен какое-то время молчала, не отрывая оценивающего взгляда от его лица.

— Почему ты вообще здесь? — спросила она наконец. — Я слышала кое-что. Слышала, что ты над чем-то работал, чем-то важным. Так почему вернулся?

Было что-то понимающее в ее голосе, отчего автоматические защитные ответы застряли у Эрика в горле. Он отвернулся, скрестив руки, чтобы удержаться от беспокойного переминания. 

— Ты уже знаешь, ведь так.

— Ага. Но хочу услышать от тебя.

— Он мой друг, — медленно выдохнул он. — Вот почему. Это то, что ты хотела услышать?

— На самом деле нет, — пожала плечами Рэйвен. — Но если хочешь держать это в себе, никого не одурачишь.

Пройдя вглубь комнаты, она плюхнулась в мягкое зеленое кресло, вперив в мужчину внимательный изучающий взгляд. Эрик ответил ей тем же, отметив темные круги под глазами, цветом близкие к синякам, напряженность позы и то, как она беспокойно постукивала пальцами друг о друга, напоминая Чарльза, когда тот нервничал. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он в конце концов, не отводя взгляда.

— Что? — моргнула она.

— Мутация, — пояснил он. — Ты одна из Людей Икс. Что ты делаешь?

— О, — Рэйвен не двинулась, но ее кожа вдруг _пошла рябью_ , разлетаясь в синих вспышках, словно перьях, трепещущих по всему телу вниз от плеч, расходясь волнами, пока все не успокоилось и она не предстала перед Эриком теперь уже с кожей насыщенного глубокого синего цвета, ее желтые глаза с любопытством уставились прямо на него, словно оценивая реакцию. 

С натренированной опытом легкостью он запрятал удивление подальше, когда будет время над этим подумать.

— Синяя? — сказал он с оттенком иронии. — Ты можешь оборачиваться синей? 

— Я могу и еще кое-что, знаешь ли, — закатила глаза Рэйвен. Ее кожа вновь пошла рябью, и вдруг Эрик увидел себя самого, вплоть до кожаной куртки, которую носил, и легкой сутулости, потому что, когда он стоял прямо, у него болезненно тянуло ребра.

На этот раз он не смог сдержать собственного изумления, а она рассмеялась его голосом:

— Сюрприз.

— Это… Ты можешь принять облик кого угодно?

— Есть некоторые ограничения, но да, — глаза ее вспыхнули желтым, хотя лицо и оставалось прежним. — Кого хочешь увидеть? — Рэйвен плавно превратилась прежнюю блондинку, затем, поднявшись, обернулась привлекательной рыжеволосой девушкой, после Мойрой МакТаггерт, а потом третьей, со смутно знакомым лицом, и на последней выжидающе остановилась. Когда он лишь приподнял бровь, она недоверчиво произнесла: — Это Адель. Ты не знаешь Адель?

— Нет. А должен?

Она снова закатила глаза с этой раздражающей юношеской снисходительностью и подошла к Эрику достаточно близко, чтобы он увидел сохраняющиеся в ее глазах вкрапления золота. Он стоял, абсолютно неподвижный, когда она, привстав на цыпочки, наклонилась к его лицу, ее глаза вперились в его, губы в дюймах от его рта.

— Что ты делаешь? — прищурился он.

Красные губы Рэйвен медленно изогнулись в улыбке. Полнота и сложность ее обманчивой личины и в самом деле впечатляли: Эрик видел тушь и тени на глазах, румянец на щеках, аккуратно нанесенную на пухлые губы помаду. Он задумался, всегда ли она так искусна в деталях или же только если поработает над ними, изучая людей день ото дня и подражая им, пока не получится правильно.

— Ничего? — спросила она, изогнув выщипанную бровь. — Даже малейшего намека на интерес? 

— Что ты…

Рэйвен изменилась за то время, что Эрику понадобилось, чтобы моргнуть, и, когда он снова открыл глаза, на него в ответ смотрел Чарльз.

Он резко втянул воздух и, запнувшись, сделал шаг назад. Чарльз, поджав губы, рассматривал его с торжеством в голубых глазах и задумчивым выражением на лице.

— О, — сказал он, и слова, произнесенные с точным его очаровательным акцентом, прозвучали почти что удивленно, — он и впрямь тебе нравится.

— Хватит, — сказал Эрик, стараясь не смотреть на Чарльза, но так или иначе делая именно это. Рэйвен ухватила каждую деталь, от потертостей туфлей до того, как порой косо висел галстук, когда Чарльз беззаботно не обращал на него внимания. Он был таким реальным, что Эрику захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, но он удержал руки, прижав их к бокам, сражаясь с непроизвольной реакцией тела. — Прекрати.

— Почему нет? — произнесла Рэйвен голосом Чарльза. Затем она вернулась в собственную форму, светловолосую и гибкую, губы ее изогнулись в намеке на усмешку. — Просто проверяю.

— Проверяешь что? — прорычал Эрик, внезапно разъярившись. Как она может вот так развлекаться, когда пропал ее собственный брат? Как может быть настолько легкомысленна?

Рэйвен, должно быть, увидела, как тень пробежала по его лицу, потому что улыбка ее исчезла, уступив место серьезности, поселившейся в глазах и заставившей выглядеть старше двадцати двух. 

— Пусть Чарльз и старший, я чувствую себя обязанной присматривать за ним. Временами он может быть настоящим тупицей, особенно, когда дело касается отношений. Так что дело такое: разобьешь его сердце — я сломаю тебе руку. Может, обе, если и в самом деле все с ним проебешь. Уяснил?

Эрик какой-то момент смотрел на нее, а затем зашелся лающим смехом.

— Ты серьезно?

Взгляд ее стал ледяным.

— Что? Думаешь, не смогу?

— Нет, — ответил Эрик, помня о ее мутации, с помощью которой она, обернувшись Халком, была способна выбить из него дерьмо. — Но не ожидал сейчас услышать эту речь в защиту.

« _Когда у нас есть куда более серьезные темы для раздумий_ ».

Рэйвен лишь пожала плечами.

— Я подумала, что должна прояснить это, пока у нас есть время. Знаешь, на тот случай, если придется действовать быстро, как только… — она вздохнула: — Как только Тони найдет Чарльза и все такое.

Ее самоуверенная нахальность дала трещину, и в выражении лица проскользнула уязвимость, видная в легкой дрожи губ и глубоко залегших морщинках на лбу. Эрик вновь напомнил себе, как она юна и о том, что ее _брат_ , человек, которого она знала куда дольше Эрика, был неизвестно где. Он и представить не мог, что за страхи пробегали в голове Рэйвен в этот момент; если они напоминали его собственные, удивительно, что такой ребенок, как она, вообще держался.

Будто прочитав его намерения по лицу или, быть может, увидев, как он чуть двинулся с места, собираясь приблизиться, она, отступив, пробормотала:

— Я в порядке.

— Я никогда и не говорил обратного.

— Нет, но подумал, — тон ее стал ироничным. — Думаешь, что такие, как я, не должны беспокоиться о таком. Слишком _молодая_ , чтобы сражаться. Я уже слышала это раньше.

— Я совсем так не считаю, — нахмурился Эрик. — Ты никогда не можешь быть слишком молод, чтобы уметь сражаться. Поверь, я знаю.

От этих слов ее насмешливость чуть смягчилась, и после недолгого молчания вернулся растерянный невинно-детский взгляд, более заметный, чем прежде. Отвернувшись, Рэйвен скрестила руки, взволнованно прикусив нижнюю губу:

— Я просто… Такого раньше не случалось.

— Что? Чарльз не бывал в опасности? Трудно поверить, учитывая род его дополнительных занятий. 

— Не до такой степени, — покачала головой Рэйвен. — Он всегда в опасности. Я знаю. Просто никогда раньше это не было _по-настоящему_ , — она пожала плечами, очевидно, прилагая все усилия, чтобы выглядеть беспечно, но потерпела неудачу. — Я только хочу, чтобы мы знали, где он, ладно? Тяжело сидеть тут и ждать.

Вот это Эрик определенно мог понять. Он преследовал человека сквозь страны, по воде, через все преграды, какие только можно вообразить, и все равно, со всем его опытом, беспокоиться в бездействии ему было ничуть не легче.

— Если занять себя делом, это помогает, — предложил он и сунул руку в карман, выуживая монетку. Вместо этого пальцы встретились с гладким прохладным металлом пресс-папье Чарльза, которое, чтобы занять его тем последним утром в кабинете, тот бросил в него. Эрик вытащил его и подвесил в воздухе между собой и Рэйвен, заставив крутиться так, чтобы казалось, что спирали нити ДНК бесконечно вкручиваются друг в друга. 

Отчаяние в глазах Рэйвен при этом зрелище частично рассеялось, уступив место изумлению:

— Вот _это_ круто.

Эрик почти что улыбнулся.

— Заняться делом, — повторил он, оттягивая нити друг от друга и позволяя им виться меж пальцев. — Делай что-то руками, и тогда у тебя будет чувство, будто ты в меньшей мере ждешь и в большей — разминаешься.

Рэйвен кивнула, взгляд ее был прикован к металлу, огибающему, словно бусинки ртути, ладонь Эрика.

— Да, это имеет смысл, — пару минут она продолжала наблюдать, все еще беспокойно стуча пальцами по собственным скрещенным рукам. Затем тихо сказала: — Чарльз читает, когда нервничает, придурок.

Нежность в ее голосе была очевидна. Эрик машинально улыбнулся, вспомнив Чарльза, ссутулившегося на диване с открытой на коленях книгой и натянутом на плечи афганском пледе.

— Да, я замечал.

Рэйвен усмехнулась.

— Когда мы были младше, я постоянно дразнила его, что он такой нерд. Он так из этого и не вырос. Но, думаю, некоторые считают это милым.

Она искоса глянула на него, и Эрик индифферентно фыркнул:

— Если ты думаешь, что уловкой заставишь меня назвать что-то милым, даже Чарльза, то ошибаешься.

Рэйвен рассмеялась, блеснув глазами.

— Вижу, Чарльз не врал, когда говорил, что у тебя есть некоторое чувство юмора, скрывающееся под всей этой грубостью. Он считает тебя забавным.

— Он говорил с тобой обо мне? — спросил Эрик, безуспешно попытавшись скрыть собственный интерес.

— Только когда мы вообще могли разговаривать, что с тех пор, как ты появился, случалось не часто.

— Мне жаль, — не особо покаянно пожал он плечами.

— Нет, не жаль. Но не важно. Он никогда особо не делился, но я-то могу сказать, — произнесла она, улыбаясь чему-то своему: — Тогда… Не знаю, когда Чарльз говорит о вещах, которые ему по-настоящему нравятся, его голос становится другим, замечал? Например, когда говорит о науке и мутациях, становится таким увлеченным, а когда о правах мутантов — взвинчивается.

Эрику почти что и не хотелось спрашивать, но вопрос все равно сорвался, прозвучав с немного большим любопытством, чем ему того хотелось: — А когда говорит обо мне?

Рэйвен скорчила гримасу.

— _Слащавый_. Это единственное подходящее слово. Он становится слащавым. Причем он таким становится только из-за тебя одного, ты знаешь об этом? Что возвращает меня к первоначальному пункту…

— Сломанные руки, — кивнул Эрик. — Я помню.

Она коротко глянула на него.

— Лучше бы тебе помнить, — и, пригрозив, протянула руку: — Можно посмотреть?

Он позволил металлу вновь затвердеть и опустил пресс-папье на раскрытую ладонь Рэйвен. Она мгновение оценивала его вес, прежде чем взять одну из нитей обеими руками и согнуть ее точно пополам, так что из изогнутой ленты та превратилась во что-то скомканное. Глаза Эрика расширились в приятном удивлении:

— И сила тоже?

— Я сильнее, чем выгляжу, — нахально сказала она, бросив Эрику согнутую фигурку. Он поднял руку, чтобы поймать пресс-папье, и в этот самый момент почувствовал, как щиты, которые он регулярно укреплял вокруг своего разума, задрожали.

В то же мгновение Рэйвен замерла, глаза ее широко распахнулись:

— Ты это чувствуешь?

Так же быстро, как и пришло, ощущение исчезло. Эрик в замешательстве покачал головой:

— Что?

Рэйвен уставилась на него:

— Могу поклясться, на секунду… Я подумала, что чувствую Чарльза.

Эрик, подскочив к ней, схватил за руку, поворачивая девушку так, чтобы пристально изучить ее лицо в поисках любой подсказки, чего угодно:

— Что? Как? Он близко? Он что-нибудь сказал? 

— Это было слишком быстро… — быстро помотала она головой, — я едва смогла…

Щит вокруг его разума вновь прогнулся под какой-то внешней силой, и Эрик, заставив себя сбросить собственную столь долго удерживаемую оборону, крикнул « _Чарльз!_ ».

Он не был уверен, чего ожидал. Часть его была убеждена, что он все это вообразил, что отчаяние заставило его разум сыграть над ним шутку. Но затем почувствовал легчайшее давление на краю мыслей, настолько неуловимое, что, не напрягай так внимание, мог даже и не заметить. Он неумело схватился за эту знакомую связь, следуя за ней. Ч _арльз! Чарльз? Ты здесь? Это Эрик. Ответь мне. Скажи, где ты, скажи, в порядке ли ты…_

Одно мгновение давление оставалось почти вне досягаемости. Затем обрушилось на Эрика, врываясь _внутрь_ , и он, пошатнувшись, опустился на одно колено, когда сила телепатии Чарльза хлынула в его разум, принося с собой хаотичный водоворот эмоций, в которых он едва ли мог разобраться. Он смутно осознавал, что Рэйвен, схватив его за руку, кричит, что-то спрашивая, но материальный мир ощущался невероятно далеким, будто его засосало в длинный тоннель, а Рэйвен кричала на другом его конце. Этот шум в его голове сейчас был Чарльзом, в этом не было сомнений; Эрик помнил, как в кабинете после поцелуя ощутил телепатию Чарльза, пусть контакт и был ослаблен дотошно сохраняемыми им щитами. Это был Чарльз, и Чарльз был… испуган. Испуган, зол и сбит с толку, как потерявший родителей в толпе ребенок. Эрик ухватился за край _вопроса_ , но за тем не было слов, только отчаяние, превозмогаемое чувством недоумения.

Затем из бури возник краткий отрывок ясности. _Ты назвал мое имя_ , произнес Чарльз удивленно.

Пульс Эрика громыхал в ушах.

_Чарльз! Это я, это Эрик. Где ты? Ты ранен? Расскажи мне, что можешь, что угодно._

_Эрик… Эрик?_ Попытка узнать. Непонимание. Затем вспышка осознания. _ЭРИК!_

Ревущий хаос оборвался так резко, что у Эрика зазвенело в ушах. Ему понадобилось ужасно долгое мгновение, чтобы понять, что Чарльз говорит, и он изо всех сил боролся с дезориентацией, чтобы вслушаться.

 _Эрик, Эрик,_ — сказал Чарльз, слишком быстро, едва можно было разобрать. — _О, друг мой, я не думал… Я был уверен, что ты ушел… Думал…_

 _Как ты?_ — потребовал Эрик. — _Где ты?_  
 _  
Я…_ — облегчение исчезло из его мысленного голоса. — _У меня нет времени. Здесь…_

Дюжина стремительных образов головокружительно обрушилась на Эрика, слишком много, чтобы он разобрал их все разом. Но прежде чем он смог что-то спросить, Чарльз испустил сдавленный вскрик, и Эрик _ощутил_ тот рыболовным крючком, дернувшимся у него в желудке. Он хотел дотянуться, хотел вытащить Чарльза и оградить от того, что бы там ни было, но не знал как. Ослепительная вспышка _боли_ , а затем Чарльз исчез.

_Чарльз? ЧАРЛЬЗ?_

В отчаянии Эрик закрыл глаза, представляя, как кружит в собственном разуме, обыскивая каждый уголок в поисках намека на присутствие Чарльза. Но он был один.

В конце концов он осознал, что кто-то кричит ему в ухо… Рэйвен, ее обезумевший голос. «Эрик? Эй, посмотри на меня. Это Чарльз? Что он сказал? Ну же, _открой глаза_!»

Жгучая боль вспыхнул на щеке, и он осоловело моргнул, щурясь от яркого света ламп на потолке. Все перед глазами вращалось, и Эрик, сфокусировавшись на расплывчатом неясном силуэте, которым должна была быть Рэйвен, прохрипел:

— Тащи Старка.


	7. Chapter 7

Люди кричали, кричали оглушительно громко, но Чарльз смог разобрать лишь пробивающийся сквозь этот гам голос Страйкера:

– Что произошло? – требовал тот. – Что он сделал? – прорычал голос прямо над ухом Чарльза: – Что ты _сделал_? – но Чарльз едва мог дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отвечать. Кровь заливала нос и стекала по задней стенке глотки; удерживаемый Церебро, он безвольно откинулся, слишком оглушенный обратным воздействием, чтобы двигаться.

Он нашел Эрика. Он приблизил устройство к Манхэттену, разыскивая Рэйвен, Мойру или остальных, зная, что малейший контакт поставит их под угрозу, но достаточно отчаявшись, чтобы, так или иначе, пойти на этот риск. Но потерялся в убаюкивающей тишине машины, бездумно перебирая один мутантский разум за другим. А затем наткнулся на нечто аномальное – мутанта, научившегося защищаться, разум, знакомый своей таинственностью затуманенного стекла, и тот назвал Чарльза по имени.

 _Эрик_. Эрик был с Рэйвен, с Тони. Чарльзу удалось урвать те секунды, что были в его распоряжении, и сама эта мысль отозвалась в его груди всплеском надежды. За исключением того очевидного факта, что Эрик вернулся ради него (и от этой мысли сердце Чарльза билось куда быстрее, чем следовало), сейчас у его Людей Икс есть кто-то, обладающий достаточным опытом, чтобы должным образом их направлять. По крайней мере, Эрик знает, как разработать план, не позволяющий им всем погибнуть при попытке спасательной миссии.

– Он с кем-то говорил, – объяснил один из ученых и, запыхавшись от бега, сунул в руки Страйкеру листы. – Мы не знаем, кто это, Церебро был разработан, чтобы контролировать его телепатию, а не наоборот. Но он сопротивлялся, когда аппарат попытался заставить его продолжать и… и что-то пошло не так.

– _Очевидно_ , – зло оскалился Страйкер.

Ученый покачал головой и сунул в руки полковника очередную бумагу:

– Его мозговые волны не в порядке. Мы должны прекратить, пока он не восстановится, иначе это может привести к серьезным повреждениям мозга. А пока нам нужно пересмотреть структуру Церебро и удостовериться, что он ничего не повредил.

Какое-то время висело молчание, и Чарльз почти мог почувствовать разочарование Страйкера, искрящее в переполненном помещении. Затем полковник коротко кивнул и сказал:

– Приведите его в порядок. Начнем снова, как только машина будет готова.

Ближайшие к Чарльзу охранники подошли, чтобы отстегнуть его. Один из них дотронулся до вьющегося позади головы Чарльза шнура, чтобы убрать тот в сторону, и, шипя от боли, отшатнулся, задев полукруглую кромку Церебро запястьем.

– Черт, – пробормотал он. – Надо поаккуратней – горячее, – он потянулся, на этот раз осторожнее, и освободил запястье Чарльза. Его пальцы коснулись кожи Чарльза, и тот ощутил прилив раздражения. _Кто, блядь, придумал, чтобы эта штука была такой горячей… можно же ее как-то остудить…_

Его разум. Разум охранника был реальным, и Чарльз с трудом поднял голову, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами. В этом человеке не было ничего примечательного. Такой же охранник, что десятки раз сопровождали Чарльза туда и обратно, поистине неотличимый от других, и все же Чарльз мог ощутить образы его мыслей. Разобрать их было труднее, чем должно бы, но, закрой он глаза и сконцентрируйся, мог бы услышать: _нужна чертова сигарета, наше количество перекуров бесчеловечно…_

Услышать даже такую малость после нескончаемой тишины было словно вынырнуть на поверхность океана, проведя целую вечность под водой. От облегчения Чарльз готов был разрыдаться.

Охранник вытащил его, крепко схватив за руку, и тут Чарльз увидел его – плотно прилегающий к коже тонкий серебристый браслет. На нём была трещина, именно там, где несколькими секундами ранее он ударился о кромку Церебро.

Господи. Его пронзило ошеломляющее осознание. Работая в индустрии подавляющих препаратов,Чарльз, само собой, постоянно слышал о последних инновациях, включая все: от полного излечения мутации (на самом деле, скорее слухи и спекуляции, чем что-то конкретное) до нового типа устройств псионической защиты, достаточно компактных, чтобы уместиться на твоей руке. Старые системы защиты варьировались от высмеянного всем миром блокирующего шлема до освинцованных стен, якобы блокирующих телепатию. Но ходил слух об устройстве псионической защиты, достаточном малом, чтобы поместиться в ладони, малом настолько, чтобы незаметно носить его под одеждой.

В то время Чарльз не особенно вникал в слухи. Идея любого устройства, способного сделать людей невидимыми для него, была ему ненавистна, да и «Ксавьер Фармасьютикалс», к тому же, была производителем подавляющих препаратов – и ничего кроме. Но во всех этих пересудах, по-видимому, было больше правды, чем он предполагал. Ничто другое не объясняло, почему он не мог ощутить во всем объекте ни одного разума, кроме собственного.

Желание потянуться и охватить только что потерявший защиту разум охранника было почти непреодолимым, но он удержался. Во-первых, голова будто раскалывалась надвое. Чарльз не был уверен, что сейчас, так сильно перенапрягши свою телепатию в Церебро, будет в состоянии многое прочесть в чьих бы то ни было мыслях, не говоря уж о захвате контроля. И даже будь он способен завладеть этим охранником, он все еще окружен сотнями других сотрудников, которые, заподозрив неладное, могут тут же помешать им. Самым разумным было бы припрятать это знание, разработать более надёжный план и выжидать.

Кроме того, Эрик в пути. Чарльз дал ему все, что мог, и знал, что Эрик сможет воспользоваться этим по максимуму. Если Эрик и его Люди Икс смогут в достаточной мере переключить на себя внимание, у него будет больше шансов вырваться на свободу.

Чарльза снова заперли в камере, четыре стены которой опять стали непрозрачными, будто он снова был один. 

Но он чувствовал слабый импульс разума идущего вниз по коридору и сворачивающего за угол охранника. И теперь знал: это лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем его заключению, так или иначе, придет конец.

***

– Страйкер, – слова, в спешке вылетавшие изо рта Эрика, едва можно было разобрать. – На нем была униформа. Американец. В годах: лет сорок-пятьдесят.

Пальцы Старка летали по клавиатуре, на экране стремительно появлялись и исчезали десятки изображений. Возникло знакомое лицо, и Эрик ткнул в него пальцем, чувствуя, как сжался желудок:

– Это он.

– Он? – Старк зачитал биографию, прокручивая информацию, сопровождающую изображение. – Уильям Страйкер, полковник армии США. С его именем связана куча засекреченных файлов. На то, чтобы нарыть неотредактированные копии, уйдет несколько минут. Что он еще тебе показал?

– Камеру. Все белое, единственная дверь, запертая, – Эрик нетерпеливо махнул рукой. – Всё было очень быстро. У него не было времени. Он просто впихнул в меня кучу картинок. Там была… машина. Он был подключен к какому-то устройству, на голове гарнитура, повсюду провода. Не знаю, что оно делает, но от этого образа веяло… _испугом_. Он был полон ужаса.

Стоявшая рядом Рэйвен плотно сжала губы, скрестив руки. Она едва произнесла слово с тех пор, как с немного спотыкающимся из-за остаточного эффекта безумных мгновений ментального контакта Эриком ворвалась в лабораторию Старка. Эрик не был уверен, уходила ли МакТаггерт после того как проводила его к Старку, но считанные мгновения спустя она присоединилась к ним с несколькими незнакомыми лицами, которые сгрудились у стен лаборатории, оставляя Старку достаточно пространства для управления голограммами. Новоприбывшие пристально настороженно разглядывали Эрика, так же, как и он их. Люди Икс, понял он. Некоторые из них безусловно были мутантами (один возвышающийся над остальными, покрытый мехом, и стоявшая слева от него девушка с взволнованно трепещущими крыльями), остальные, кажется, обладали невидимыми мутациями, если имели какие-либо вообще. Всего их было семеро, включая Рэйвен. Эрик решил поговорить с ними позже, после того как поможет Старку собрать достаточно данных для того, чтобы двигаться дальше. Он должен знать, каковы их способности, и сообразно этому разработать план.

– Кое-что есть, – пробормотал Старк, щелкая по краю голограммы и разворачивая ее так, чтобы всем было удобно смотреть. – Это было связано с его именем, нечто, называемое «Оружие Икс». Что-то мне говорит, это не из дешевой порнушки.

– Тогда что же это? – спросила МакТаггерт, придвинувшись ближе.

– ДЖАРВИС?

– Сэр, доступ к соответствующим файлам закрыт. Должен ли я продолжить, невзирая на это?

– Да, продолжай, невзирая на это, – закатил глаза Старк. – Я уязвлен. Думал, ты лучше меня знаешь.

– Я всегда спрашиваю разрешения, прежде чем начать крайне незаконную деятельность, – сухо ответил ДЖАРВИС. – На случай, если вам посчастливится одуматься, сэр.

– О, цыц, – беззаботно откликнулся Старк. – Как бы то ни было, что самое худшее я могу за это получить?

– За государственную измену такого уровня – смертную казнь, сэр.

Старк и глазом не моргнул:

– Сейчас ты начинаешь говорить прямо как Пеппер. Вечно этот негатив. Ну же, где файлы? У нас на это не целый день.

Нет, у них не было и дня. Эрик чувствовал, что дрожит от накопившихся энергии и страха, все в нем было готово действовать. Чарльз был напуган, ему было больно, и если его похитители поняли, что он дотянулся до Эрика…

Им было некогда медлить. Шансы Чарльза на выживание падали тем стремительней, чем дольше они выжидали.

Пока они дожидались, когда ДЖАРВИС получит необходимую информацию, Старк подошел чуть ближе к Эрику и, понизив голос, произнес:

– Когда мы найдем Чарльза, ты отправишься за ним, не так ли?

– Ты меня не остановишь, – рыкнул Эрик, едва не оскалившись.

– И не собираюсь, – покачал головой Старк. – Но если планируешь рвануть в одиночку, как только мы обнаружим его местонахождение, позволь напомнить тебе, что я тоже иду за ним, как и те ребята, что стоят вон там. Тебе и впрямь не захочется вставать на пути того синего. Клыкастого. Точно одичавший плюшевый мишка, куда более страшный, чем ты можешь представить.

– К чему клонишь? – раздраженно спросил Эрик.

– К тому, что мы будем действовать эффективнее, если сработаем вместе, – он поднял руку, прежде чем Эрик смог что-то вставить. – Знаю, знаю. Сотрудничество с другим живым существом ранит твою душу. Должен сказать, я не переполнен радостью при мысли работать с парнем, который однажды так ужал мой костюм, что я больше не могу в него влезть…

– Это было два года назад.

– А такое чувство, что вчера. Ты в курсе, что паховая пластина до сих пор не ложится впору? Ладно, не бери в голову. Я вот к чему: не галопируй в восход в одиночку. Даже у Одинокого Рейнджера есть Тонто.

– Что?

– А сейчас ты совсем как Стив. Господи, в наши дни телик никто не смотрит? И под _нашими_ днями я имею в виду последние лет двадцать. Клянусь…

Он оборвал себя, как только ДЖАРВИС развернул по всему экрану десятки страниц, часть из которых была значительно отредактирована, другая – нетронута.

– Программа вооружения, – размышлял Старк, просматривая данные со скоростью, противоречащей здравому смыслу. – Этого бы и не предположил. Какой-то тайный отдел. Не может быть, чтобы старый … на него почти ничего… Постойте-ка, а это что? Оо, _интересно_.

– Что такое? – спросила МакТаггерт, подойдя.

– Взгляните на этот адрес, – Старк подтянул его и выделил. Местечко в Иллинойсе. Знакомым не выглядело. – Ну? Хоть кто-то? Нет? Позвольте показать вам здание… – пара нажатий клавиш приблизила изображение того, что выглядело громадным старым складом в поле. – А сейчас?

– Мы там были.

Эрик резко оглянулся на мутанта с синим мехом, указывающего на склад с брезжащим узнаванием в глазах.

– Декабрь 2012. Прямо перед рождественскими праздниками. Это была экспериментальная лаборатория.

Рыжий мальчик, пребывавший, как думалось Эрику, на протяжении всего разговора в полудреме, кивнул:

– О да. Помню. Работа вышла быстрая. Людей там было не особо много.

– Лишь около десятка, – подтвердил Синий Мех, – и еще четверо мутантов.

Старк кивнул:

– Это место нападения Людей Икс 21 декабря 2012 года.

– Тогда эта лаборатория имеет отношение к «Оружию Икс»? – спросил Эрик, пытаясь собрать все кусочки воедино.

– Похоже на то. ДЖАРВИС, дай мне каждый адрес, упомянутый в этих файлах, а затем соотнеси их все с местами атак Людей Икс, начиная с 2010 года.

Данные появились в течение минуты, и Старк, сдвинув брови, кивнул, очерчивая пальцем диаграмму.

– Что ж, вам стоит взглянуть на это. Тридцать семь атак Людей Икс за трехлетний период, тридцать три из них на нелегальные лаборатории, и тринадцать из этих тридцати трех соответствуют адресам, упомянутым в документах на «Оружие Икс».

– Это не совпадение, – нахмурился Эрик.

– Я так рад, что ты здесь, – торжественно произнес Старк, – иначе бы мы никогда не поняли.

– И все-таки, что это значит? – резанула МакТаггерт, прежде чем Эрик разъярился. – Как в это вписывается Страйкер?

– ДЖАРВИС?

– Полковник Страйкер, предположительно, одна из центральных фигур в «Оружии Икс», – объяснил ДЖАРВИС своим ровным, сдержанным тоном, казалось, разработанным, чтобы создать иллюзию контроля над происходящим. – Он фигурирует в большинстве заголовков документов, и им санкционирована основная часть проектов «Оружия Икс», но даже те файлы, что не были отредактированы, не дают четкого представления о его роли.

– Что еще в этих файлах? – потребовал Эрик. – Кроме адресов и подписей Страйкера. Что за оружие они изготавливают?

– Придержи коней, металлический мальчик, – поднял руку Старк. – Дай-ка взглянуть, – он пролистал несколько голограмм, просмотрел документы, напечатанные мелким шрифтом и заполненные гистограммами, а затем замер, глаза его сузились, лицо стало непроницаемым. Эрик напрягся в мрачном предчувствии.

– Не оружие, – пробормотал Старк, пальцы его выстукивали на клавиатуре команды едва ли не быстрее, чем мог уследить глаз Эрика. – Во всяком случае, не в обычном смысле этого слова. Смешай вместе секретные лаборатории, эксперименты над мутантами, целую толпу военных ученых, и что получишь? – Он вытащил на середину большую полупрозрачную схему, теперь изображавшую человеческое тело, руки и ноги которого были раскинуты, точно в подражание Витрувианскому человеку. – Суперсолдат.

– Что? Как Роджерс? – глаза Эрика распахнулись.

– Роджерс, – решительно повторил один из двух светловолосых мальчиков. Только он выглядел угрюмым, второй смотрелся просто немного измотанным, – Стив Роджерс. Как в «Капитан Америка»?

– Нет, Алекс, другой Стив Роджерс, – с сарказмом заметила Рэйвен, расцепив скрещенные руки и приблизившись к голограмме. Она кивнула на медленно вращающуюся фигуру вверху и устремила взгляд на Старка: – Так они создают суперсолдат? Если они делают Капитана Америку, то почему экспериментировали над мутантами? И зачем забрали Чарльза?

– Они не только создают Капитана Америку, – ответил Старк, нахмурясь. – ДЖАРВИС?

– По конспектам экспериментов в файлах и доступным отчетам о ходе работ создается впечатление, что команда «Оружия Икс» собирает мутантов и использует их для исследования методов усиления мутаций.

– Делать их сильнее? – спросила МакТаггерт. – Зачем?

– Чтобы использовать как оружие, – мрачно ответил Старк и поднял документ, чтобы было лучше видно. Поперёк была нацарапана подпись Страйкера, – Они делают мутантов-охотников, чтобы те воевали за них в случае конфликта между людьми и мутантами.

У Эрика ёкнуло в животе при мысли о последствиях такого проекта. Мутантско-человеческий конфликт, план ведения боевых действий. Люди создают мутантов-охотников как гарантию собственной безопасности, нанося превентивные удары. Это было то, чего он всегда боялся, то, что всегда считал наиболее вероятным итогом постоянной борьбы за права мутантов. Когда Люди Икс впервые заявили о себе, Эрику не единожды думалось, что, не будь он настолько поглощен своими поисками Шоу, мог бы предпочесть присоединиться к ним в борьбе против человечества. Конечно, вскоре стало очевидно, что Люди Икс не столько против людей, сколько за мутантов, а между этими двумя понятиями лежала черта, какой бы тонкой она не была. И тем не менее, Эрик бы поборолся. Он был из тех, кто нуждается в цели, и борьба была всем, что он по-настоящему умел.

– Это… это безумие, – дрожащим голосом сказала Рэйвен. – Ни один мутант никогда не будет бороться за них.

– Может и нет, – соглашаясь, прогрохотал Синий Мех взволнованным глубоким голосом. – Может, потому они и забрали Чарльза.

Глаза Рэйвен округлились:

– О чем ты? Они используют Чарльза, чтобы заставить других мутантов сражаться за них? Чарльз никогда бы такого не сделал!

– Всегда есть способы принудить людей делать то, что тебе хочется, – мрачно буркнул Эрик. – У каждого есть предел.

О Чарльзе ему думать не хотелось.

– Сложу все, что мы имеем, – сказал Старк, возвращаясь к своим системам. – Посмотрим, смогу ли найти что-то, указывающее, где Чарльз.

Синих Мех, гибко и бесшумно, несмотря на свою грузность, пододвинулся ближе к нему:

– Если можно, я хотел бы взглянуть на некоторые лабораторные отчеты «Оружия Икс». Может, если увижу, смогу получить лучшее представление о том, чем они занимаются.

– Само собой, – небрежно махнул рукой Старк.

Эрик, переполненный нетерпением, наблюдал за их работой. Они сделали шаг вперед, но теперь им вновь не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать. Это был цикл стартов и остановок, которым в обозримом будущем не было видно конца. Он просто хотел _идти_.

– И что нам теперь делать? – спросила Рэйвен, напряженно прикусив нижнюю губу, глядя на Старка с Синим Мехом, прокручивающих перед собой консоли.

Эрик с секунду поколебался. Затем сунул руку в карман и достал спирали ДНК.

Она молча взяла одну нить, он – другую. И они ждали.

***

Чарльза разбудил сигнал тревоги. Он был отдаленным и приглушенным стенами камеры, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы разбудить. Сонно моргая, Чарльз сел на койке и поморщился от непрерывного набата в голове. Он не знал, как долго проспал, но головная боль нисколько не утихла. На минуту он тяжело опустился на край лежанки, потирая виски, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить давящее чувство за глазами.

Затем осознал – тревога. _Чрезвычайная ситуация._

Чарльз бросился к двери, но не смог ничего услышать из-за толстой плакированной стали. После минутного колебания он отмахнулся от боли в голове и потянулся телепатией наружу.

Страх, что охранник заметил трещину в своем браслете и заменил его, оказался безосновательным: Чарльз почувствовал, как быстро перемещается разум мужчины, вероятно, спешащего на отведенное ему в случае чрезвычайной ситуации место. Чарльз чуть толкнулся в его разум, задаваясь вопросом, достаточно ли у него сил, чтобы пробить ослабленную, но все еще присутствующую защиту браслета. Но ничего иного не оставалось. Он стиснул зубы и пронзил её.

Одно мгновение казалось, что он не сможет. Затем барьеры рухнули, как рвется густой туман на ясном солнце, и мысли охранника приняли доступную форму. При вторжении их пронзил укол тревоги, пока Чарльз не подавил его. _Все хорошо. Ты в порядке, ничего не случилось. Продолжай идти._

Когда тот повиновался, Чарльз быстро прошелся по его воспоминаниям. Этого человека звали Питер Гибсон. Армия, специальное подразделение, отобран лично Страйкером и его командой, прежде чем быть допущенным на расстояние десяти миль, дал клятву всевозможной секретности. Но даже при такой подготовке у него, кажется, не было большого доступа к секретам. Охранник не знал подробностей общей картины; все, что ему было известно: он назначен охранять группу ученых наряду с враждебно настроенным мутантом – тестируемым объектом – телепатом, отсюда и необходимость защиты, которую они носили. Гибсон мельком задумался об этичности подобных испытаний на живом человеке, но затем вспомнил – это _мутант_ , не человек, да и он никогда не был из тех солдат, что задают начальству вопросы. Так что он беспрекословно выполнял все поступающие распоряжения, и пусть этот мутант временами выглядел _человеком_ , достойным жалости (в той степени, чтобы вызвать в нем острый приступ симпатии), он продолжал молчать, не задавая вопросов.

Чарльз отмёл эти воспоминания и добрался до соответствующих моменту. Эта тревога была определённой – означала предстоящее нападение. На драгоценный миг Чарльз замер с колотящимся в горле сердцем. Вот оно. Ему надо бежать.

 _Иди сюда_ , – приказал Чарльз, разворачивая Гибсона. – _Не привлекай к себе внимания. Ты спокоен и идешь туда, где должен находиться._

Охранник подчинился, безмолвно и быстро. Чарльз управлял его разумом, наблюдая его глазами окружающий мир. Ученые с охапками бумаг в руках сновали по коридорам, мчались к чему-то напоминающему топки, размещенные через равномерные интервалы по всему зданию. « _Спасти невосстановимые файлы_ , – прочел Чарльз в разуме Гибсона. – _Уничтожить все остальное_ ».

На секунду он заколебался, соблазняемый мыслью спасти файл-другой, прежде чем все доказательства обратятся в пепел. Но это было слишком рискованно: будь Гибсон замечен за попытками скрыть какие-либо улики, Чарльз потерял бы единственное средство достижения цели. Он должен держаться как можно незаметнее и ждать своего часа.

Он поторопил Гибсона вперед, стараясь через их мысленную связь собрать информацию о происходящем. Судя по крикам охранников, мимо которых они проскочили, атака, по-видимому, была сосредоточена в северной части здания. Насколько Гибсон знал план этажа, Чарльза удерживали в восточной части с двумя выходами, пригодными для побега. Если это вообще возможно, они минуют то, что бы там ни приключилось в северном крыле, и сбегут, не столкнувшись с кем-то, кто мог бы их остановить.

Чарльз настолько обосновался в разуме Гибсона, что едва не пропустил, как отворилась железная дверь, пока не стало слишком поздно. Резко ослабив свою связь с Гибсоном, он отполз назад, чуть было не задетый распахнувшейся дверью.

С той стороны стоял Страйкер с отрядом из шести охранников. Двое из них подхватили Чарльза под руки, вздергивая на ноги.

– Что происходит? – потребовал Чарльз. – Что случилось?

– Потише, – проворчал Страйкер. В этот раз он выглядел напряженным, больше не владел собой полностью. Хорошо. Значит, нападение серьезное. Возможно (и Чарльз едва позволял себе надеяться), это были его Люди Икс, возглавляемые Эриком. Это должны быть они. Он не мог помыслить ни о ком другом достаточно дерзком, чтобы атаковать так сильно охраняемую лабораторию.

Он должен выбраться. Если Страйкеру удастся перевезти его в надежное место, шансы команды вытащить его значительно снизятся. Он должен найти способ отделаться от этих охранников и сделать это снаружи.

Но сначала он должен определить, где именно его люди.Чарльз потянулся мыслью вокруг, болезненно морщась – для такого мощного умственного напряжения у него было слишком мало сил. Ох, он еще прочувствует это позже, потянувшись на пределах возможностей, словно бегающий с вывихнутой лодыжкой. Игнорируя боль, он тянулся дальше и дальше, выходя за пределы камеры, за стены здания, высматривая Эрика или Рэйвен, или любого из Людей Икс, ища знакомый разум…

Ничего. Даже несмотря на гудевший в замешательстве разум, его окатило разочарованием. Но тогда кто еще мог нападать? У кого еще есть причина?

Не успела у Чарльза возникнуть эта мысль, как дверь перед ними распахнулась, впустив охранника с безумными глазами и стекающей по лицу кровью.

– Он идет! – прохрипел тот, шатаясь, шагнув в их сторону. – Он… он проскользнул, он прямо за…

Страйкер встал как вкопанный, его лицо исказилось в мгновенной судороге страха. Пока он колебался, в дверях возникла фигура в испятнанной кровью одежде. Новоприбывший был высок и широкоплеч, руки перевиты мышцами, волосы пострижены в странной бросающейся в глаза манере. Вместо какой бы то ни было униформы на нем была простая белая майка и джинсы с черными армейскими ботинками. «Гражданский? – потрясённо задавался вопросом Чарльз. – Кто?..»

– Логан, – сказал Страйкер удивительно спокойным для того страха, что мог прочесть Чарльз в сузившихся уголках его глаз, голосом.

– Страйкер, – прорычал вновь прибывший, сверкая глазами. – Вот мы снова и встретились лицом к лицу.

– Огонь, – отдал приказ полковник, и тут Чарльз осознал, что охранники выхватили оружие, и, прежде чем он смог хотя бы увернуться, или закричать, или сделать хоть что-то, кроме как моргнуть, их пальцы одновременно легли на спусковые крючки, и прозвучали оглушительные выстрелы. Чарльз упал на пол, часть его инстинктивно желала, прикрыв голову, съежиться на месте и уповать на лучшее. Вместо этого он, заставив себя двигаться, выбрался наружу и как можно быстрее бросился вниз по коридору к ближайшей пустующей комнате. Шмыгнув туда и захлопнув за собой дверь, он потянулся телепатией к Гибсону. Мужчина стоял возле его камеры, безучастно глядя на распахнутую стальную дверь. Чарльз завладел его разумом и вызвал план второго этажа, пытаясь рассчитать путь к ближайшему выходу.

Прежде чем он успел как следует подумать, плечо Гибсона сжала рука (Чарльзу передалось призрачное ощущение пальцев) и чей-то голос спросил:

– Что ты делаешь, Гибсон? Нам нужно идти… Эй, ты в порядке?

В него вперились темно-зеленые глаза, и Чарльз ртом Гибсона произнес:

– Да, порядок.

– Уверен? Выглядишь слегка заторможенным. Клянусь, если не на 100%… Дерьмо. Твой браслет сломался.

Он указал на охватывающий запястье Гибсона браслет – трещина увеличилась и была хорошо видна.

– Они говорили, что _любое_ повреждение браслета может представлять опасность, – сказал другой охранник, широко раскрыв глаза. Он выхватил пистолет и направил его Гибсону прямо меж глаз: – Ты… ты сейчас это ты?

Чарльз заколебался, не желая отпускать единственную связь с внешним миром, но времени останавливаться и убеждать другого охранника, что все в порядке, у него не было. Он оборвал связь с Гибсоном, позволив тому без сознания свалиться на пол. Затем вернулся в пустующую комнату и сгорбился у стены, пока в коридоре бушевала перестрелка. Пустота в голове вернулась в полную силу, и Чарльз вновь стиснул зубы от тишины и головной боли, от которой хотелось лечь и свернуться в страдающий клубок, как он делал, когда был ребенком и его нередко переполняли чужие мысли. Но здесь не было кровати, чтобы свернуться на ней, и здесь не было Рэйвен, что успокоила бы его, гладя по спине своими маленькими ручками. Он один и он в опасности. Ему нужно бежать.

Заставив себя встать на ноги, он поковылял к двери в противоположном конце комнаты. Его телепатия ничего не обнаружила в коридоре, но с этими защитными браслетами Чарльз не мог целиком полагаться на собственный разум. Вместо этого он прижался ухом к двери. Ничего. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и, когда не прозвучало очереди, скользнул наружу.

К счастью, коридор был пуст. Белую плитку и стены заливал красный свет аварийных сигналов, придавая всему потустороннее сияние. Это зрелище напомнило Чарльзу тот фильм ужасов, что они смотрели вместе, и Эрик крепко обнимал его и выглядел так, словно был в полушаге от того, чтобы разбить экран телевизора. Согревающее воспоминание казалось невероятно далеким.

Он поспешил мимо распахнутых дверей, быстро заглядывая в них, но не останавливаясь. Это были лаборатории, некоторые заполнены научными стендами, другие с компьютерами и машинами, без сомнения, предназначенных для сбора данных. Чарльз задумался, как же много экспериментов проводил здесь Страйкер? Затем остановился, пораженный мыслью, которая должна была бы прийти давным-давно. Если лабораторий так много, возможно ли, что здесь были и другие мутанты? Еще одни жертвы планов Страйкера? Он не чувствовал разумы других мутантов, но это ничего не значило, если Страйкер имел доступ к бесконечным запасам тех браслетов. При таком крупном эксперименте здесь должны быть и другие.

Чарльз заколебался, разрываясь – с одной стороны, он не в том состоянии, чтобы пытаться кого-то спасать: он ослаблен, с легким головокружением и бесполезен против оружия без телепатии. Но с другой, он не мог просто сбежать и оставить позади возможных заключенных. Он был лидером Людей Икс и верил – это влечет за собой ответственность.

Он начал оборачиваться, намереваясь вернуться, но увиденное в конце коридора заставило его застыть на месте с пробежавшей по спине дрожью страха.

Мужчина, которого Страйкер назвал Логаном, стоял в противоположном конце коридора, загораживая дверь в комнату, из которой вышел Чарльз. Его белая майка была залита кровью, глаза, даже с такого расстояния, мрачны и напряженны. Он выглядел диким и разъяренным, а красный аварийный свет лишь усиливал эффект. Невозможно. Его застрелили в упор, по меньшей мере десятки раз, и он все еще на ногах, и кажется, цел и невредим. И его разум… ощущался очень расплывчатым, будто слова на странице, размытой дождем. Чарльз инстинктивно отпрянул, борясь с машинальной реакцией тела _бежать_. Здесь ему идти было некуда.

– Где он? – прорычал Логан сердитым низким голосом. – Он пошел туда?

– Кто?

– Страйкер, – выплюнул он имя, словно проклятие.

Чарльз быстро помотал головой.

– Здесь никто не проходил. Просто…

Он осекся, вздрогнув, когда Логан шагнул к нему, занося кулак. Пока он шел, из кожи между костяшками пальцев показались острые и длинные лезвия – три блестящих смертоносных острия. Мутант – понял Чарльз с мучительным потрясением.

– Кто ты такой? – спросил Логан.

– Я… Чарльз, – он заставил голос не дрожать, – Чарльз Ксавьер.

Глаза Логана расширились:

– Тот парень с подавителями. Точно, твое лицо было по всем каналам.

По всем каналам. Значит, его искали.

– Это я.

Логан, прищурившись, глянул на него:

– Ты не кажешься особенным. Что было надо Страйкеру?

– Телепата, – неопределенно махнул рукой Чарльз. – Я телепат. Он использовал меня, чтобы… чтобы находить для него других мутантов. Подключил меня к машине, и я…

– Телепат? – глаза другого мутанта блеснули внезапным интересом. – Тогда сможешь найти его? Страйкера?

Чарльз покачал головой:

– У них эти… эти браслеты. Они защищают их от меня. Не смогу.

– Черт, – Логан, явно разочарованный, огляделся вокруг. – Он ускользнул от меня. Оставил подыхать своих охранников и сбежал. Дальше по коридору его запах теряется – сейчас он может быть где угодно.

– Ты знаешь, как выйти? – спросил Чарльз, теперь, когда у него оказался своего рода союзник, пытаясь разработать план получше – Если сможем выбраться…

– Нет, без Страйкера я не уйду.

– _Послушай_. Чем дольше мы тут мечемся без толку, тем больше у него времени, чтобы скрыться. Страйкер знает этот объект лучше нашего. По крайне мере, лучше меня. Разве что ты держишь в уме какой-нибудь план этажа?

Логан неохотно покачал головой.

– Тогда ладно. Чем скорее выберемся отсюда, тем скорее я смогу связаться со своими людьми. У них будут ресурсы лучше нашего, и тогда у нас будет больше шансов поймать Страйкера. В моих словах есть смысл?

Логан раздраженно фыркнул:

– С какими людьми? Да Страйкер удерёт через пол-страны к тому времени, как мы обратимся в полицию …

– Не в полицию. Просто скажу: у меня Тони Старк на быстром наборе, и оставим это. Приемлемо?

Глаза Логана лишь слегка расширились. Затем он кивнул и схватил Чарльза за руку, одним плавным и быстрым движением втянув когти, чтобы не поранить его:

– Тогда пошли.

Они бросились по коридору, свернули налево через запертую дверь, которую Логан распорол почти без заминки, а затем поспешили вниз к следующему коридору. Они миновали нескольких ученых, только раз глянувших на Логана и тут же убежавших в противоположном направлении. Никто не попытался остановить их, пока они спешили через одну комнату за другой, прежде чем оказаться перед дверью, которую Логан распахнул пинком, позволив хлынуть ослепительно яркому солнечному свету.

– Ну же, – грубовато проворчал Логан, когда Чарльз помедлил, прикрывая глаза рукой. Он потянул Чарльза за собой, и они вместе шагнули наружу.

– Сюда, – потащил его влево Логан, огибая стену здания.

– Куда мы идем? – шумно дыша, спросил Чарльз, переходя на рысь, чтобы не отстать.

– У меня тут машина припрятана, – хмыкнул в ответ Логан, – там есть и телефон. Достань Старка… – он замер, выбросив руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Чарльза назад.

– Что такое? – прошептал Чарльз, дрожа от прилива адреналина.

– Кое-что занятно пахнущее. На этой стороне здания не должно никого быть… видел, они все эвакуировались с южной…

– Дай-ка мне… – Чарльз распустил телепатию как цветок, обшаривая пространство вокруг. Ближе, чем ожидал, он обнаружил разум… нет, три… и они были знакомыми… они…

– Назад, Чарльз!

Эрик вывернул из-за угла здания и бросился на Логана,который в ответ мигом выпустил когти.

– Нет! – крикнул Чарльз, дёрнув Логана за руку назад. Мутант с силой оттолкнул его, и он, пошатнувшись, ударился спиной о жёсткий кирпич здания. Он в ужасе смотрел, как Эрик набросился на Логана, оказавшись в отличной досягаемости для смертоносных когтей, сверкнувших над его головой…

Эрик простер руку, и тело Логана отлетело назад, с хрустом врезавшись в кирпичную кладку.

– Чарльз, – сказал Эрик, поднятой рукой удерживая Логана пригвожденным к стене здания, – ты в порядке?

– Я… в норме, – нетвердо сказал Чарльз. Он и был, по большей части.

– Держись за мной, – велел Эрик.

Чарльз не сдвинулся.

– Он друг, Эрик. Он помог мне бежать. Пусти его.

– Ага, _Эрик_ , – глумливо вставил Логан, – пусти меня, нахрен.

Эрик бесцеремонно бросил его, сердито зыркнув, когда тот двинулся в сторону Чарльза. Он протянул руку и взял Чарльза за локоть, притягивая его ближе:

– Как ты?

– Я в порядке, – повторил Чарльз. Он чувствовал разум Эрика. Это был не чуждый ландшафт Гибсона, не ужасающая пустота Страйкера или странная нечёткость Логана. Это был Эрик. Это было реально.

– Господи, – сказал он, внезапно постыдно близкий к слезам, – ты не сон.

– Чарльз? – прищурив глаза, посмотрел на него Эрик.

– Ты не сон, – сумел выдавить Чарльз, не в силах остановить дрожь руки, которой он крепко сжимал предплечье Эрика. – Ты настоящий.

И тогда вся тяжесть истощения обрушилась на него горячей волной, и он покачнулся на ногах. Не подхвати его Эрик, он бескостной массой рухнул бы на землю.

– Чарльз? – потребовал Эрик, теперь его голос звучал более, чем слегка взволнованным.

– Я просто… сейчас посплю, – невнятно выдавил Чарльз и тут же отключился.

 

***

Эрик просидел у постели Чарльза до темноты. Даже после того как бранящееся животное, назвавшееся Логаном, рвануло на поиски Страйкера вместе со Старком и парочкой Икс-менов в качестве подмоги, Эрик не мог оторваться от Чарльза, тихо и неподвижно лежащего в одной из гостевых спален Старка наверху, и выглядевшего еле живым.

Впервые в жизни Эрик решил остаться в стороне, в то время как другие отправились сражаться. Впервые в его жизни вообще _были_ другие, чтобы бороться за то же, что и он. Фьюри не единожды подмечал, что его навыки межличностного общения и командной работы требуют доработки, но Эрик с досадой отмахивался от него. Правда в том, что ему, работавшему в одиночку на протяжение более десяти лет, никогда не было надобности развивать какой-то там дух сотрудничества. Странно теперь было сидеть сложа руки, в то время как имелось дело, которое должно быть сделано. Но не было никакого другого места, где бы он мог сейчас находиться, кроме как с Чарльзом. Уйти прежде, чем проснется Чарльз, было немыслимо.

Цифровые часы на тумбочке показали половину первого ночи. Старк с остальными до сих пор не вернулись, что, как он надеялся, означало, что они напали на след Страйкера и сейчас либо схватили его, либо продолжали преследовать. Эрик потер слипающиеся глаза и подавил зевок.

– Выглядишь усталым.

Он выпрямился в кресле, мгновенно проснувшись:

– Чарльз!

Телепат устало улыбнулся ему с кровати, чуть приоткрыв глаза:

– Привет.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Эрик, поспешно придвинув стул поближе. Чарльз, с повязкой на глазу и щеке и темными кругами под глазами выглядел не просто немного потрепанным. К тому же он заметно потерял в весе, что тревожило, поскольку он пробыл в заключении лишь на протяжение шести дней. Доктора ЩИТа сказали, что у него обезвоживание и истощение, но в остальном он физически невредим. Эрик надеялся, что вода и еда – все, что понадобится Чарльзу для восстановления.

– Не очень, – скривился Чарльз и поднял руку, чтобы потереть висок.

– Голова болит?

– Да. Перенапряг телепатию. Такое уже бывало. Я буду в порядке, – открыв глаза пошире, он посмотрел на Эрика и потянулся к нему. Не задумываясь, Эрик взял его за руку, и Чарльз с явным облегчением выдохнул: – Ты настоящий.

– Ну конечно, настоящий. Раньше ты говорил то же самое. Что ты имел в виду?

– Я просто… – Чарльз покачал головой и уставился в потолок: – Телепатия имеет свои преимущества и недостатки. Для меня, когда я не могу коснуться окружающих разумов, это кажется подобным сну. Хм… трудно объяснить. Но не иметь возможности чувствовать другие разумы там, где они меня держали, было… тяжело. Из-за этого трудно вспомнить, что было на самом деле, а что – нет.

Эрик сжал зубы. Что случилось с Чарльзом на том объекте? Они не собрали на складе достаточно доказательств: ко времени их прибытия большинство документов и файлов на компьютерах было сожжено или уничтожено, а захваченные ученые, прежде чем Старк, заявив, что допрос больше по части Фьюри, чем Железного Человека, принял решение передать их ЩИТу, сказали не многое. Пока что Фьюри ничего особенно не достиг, но Эрик не уделял этому такое уж пристальное внимание.

Он крепко сжал руку Чарльза:

– Я настоящий.

– Ты пришел за мной, – глаза того распахнулись. – А остальные? Все целы?

– Все в порядке, – кивнул Эрик. – Охрана объекта немногое могла противопоставить со скрученными в узел пушками, – он демонстративно помахал рукой.

Чарльз рассмеялся, слабо, но все же с долей веселья.

– Знаешь, ты должен был присоединиться к нам раньше. Очень полезная штука, твоя мутация, – затем его выражение изменилось, между глаз появилась озадаченная морщинка. – Я думал, ты идешь за Шоу.

– Я вернулся, – пожал плечом Эрик.

– Почему?

Голос Чарльза прозвучал озадаченно, что в свою очередь привело Эрика в замешательство. Он был уверен, что ответ очевиден.

– А почему еще? – спросил он. – Передумал.

– Ну, _очевидно_ , – фыркнул Чарльз, – я могу узнать причину этому?

Эрик замялся. Но какой смысл обходить правду? Он уже знал, что чувствует Чарльз. Было бы честным отплатить ему тем же, если тот еще сам не осознал.

– Ты, – сказал Эрик, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону руки Чарльза. – Я вернулся ради тебя, потому что… – он перевел дыхание. Слова, казалось, застряли в горле, но он заставил их выйти: – Потому что не мог перестать думать о тебе. Потому что ты захватил мой разум…

– Я же сказал, что _никогда_ бы…

– Чарльз, помолчи минуту.

Что-то в его голосе или лице заставило Чарльза послушно закрыть рот. Эрик на мгновение пожелал приобрести этот навык, когда они встретились впервые, но то были размышления для другого раза.

– Потому что ты захватил мой разум, – продолжил он почти агрессивно, – и я не имею в виду твою телепатию. Я имею в виду, ты заполнил мою жизнь. Я не могу встать утром приготовить кофе, чтобы не нагреть воды еще и на твой чай. Не могу смотреть на книгу, не задаваясь вопросом, что бы о ней подумал ты. _Ничего_ не могу делать, не думая о тебе, и, должен признать, я действительно считал, что это со мной сделал ты. Думал, ты… проник в мой разум и заставил так увлечься тобой для… не знаю, для собственного удовольствия, чтобы развлечься, для чего угодно. И, честно говоря, порой я все еще так думаю. Но больше меня это не волнует. Телепатия – часть тебя, и я… ничего не могу поделать с тем, что отношусь к ней с подозрением, но буду учиться… так или иначе любить и ее. И даже если в отношении подавляющих препаратов ты наивный дурак, я не буду переносить на тебя свое отношение к ним. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Думаю, мало-помалу буря утихнет. Ты мне… действительно нравишься, – Эрик, поморщившись, покачал головой, пытаясь приблизиться к истине. – Нет, куда больше… я люблю тебя. Вот почему я вернулся. Поэтому я здесь.

Чарльз уставился на него: глаза круглые, лицо бледное. На какое-то долгое ужасное мгновение Эрик подумал, что он может покачать головой, может мягко или не так уж мягко отвергнуть его. Но затем Чарльз сжал его руку и произнес:

– Это очень любезно с твоей стороны. Спасибо. Но ты не должен… притворяться ради меня. Я смогу отказаться от тебя, я знаю, что смогу, мне просто нужно время…

– Что? – моргнул Эрик.

Чарльз заморгал в ответ:

– Разве ты… Не знаю… не щадишь мои чувства? Я сказал, что ты мне очень сильно нравишься, когда знал, что ты не чувствуешь того же, а сейчас ты вдруг говоришь… говоришь такое? – его голос чуть дрогнул. – Я могу справиться с тем, чтобы быть отвергнутым, знаешь ли. Честно говоря, куда более жестоко позволять мне цепляться за это, ты так не думаешь?

– Чарльз, – сказал выведенный из себя Эрик, – тебе известно, чтобы я когда-либо щадил чьи-то чувства?

– Мне… – Чарльз на мгновение задумался. Затем глаза его распахнулись: – Никогда?

– И я не собираюсь начинать с тебя, – сказал Эрик несколько грубо, наклонившись вперед, и их губы соединились.

Этот поцелуй был бесконечно более мягким, чем тот в кабинете, и бесконечно более продолжительным. Чарльз на вкус чуть отдавал кровью и поскуливал, когда их действия тревожили его потрескавшиеся губы, но ему было совершенно плевать, и Эрик позволил ему взять контроль, не шелохнувшись, когда Чарльз нерешительно, а затем, когда Эрик не отстранился, уже куда уверенней соединил их губы. Он поднял руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Эрика, притягивая его ближе, и Эрик поднялся со стула, опершись одним коленом о кровать, чтобы склониться над Чарльзом. Они обвили друг друга в беспорядке спутавшихся рук и ног, и это было неловко, и немного неудобно, и идеально.

Не было никаких сомнений в этом… плотском, мощном притяжении между ними, засевшим в животе Эрика, точно рыболовный крючок, и соединявшим его с эрекцией Чарльза. Он не думал, что Чарльз в силах подделать настолько жгучее _желание_ такого свойства.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух, Чарльз, покрасневший, тяжело дышал. Эрик рад был видеть хоть какое-то возвращение красок: первые часы после того, как они забрали его с объекта, он был бледен, словно полотно.

Он убрал волосы со лба Чарльза, аккуратно избегая повязки на глазу:

– Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Чарльз потянулся и взял правую руку Эрика в свою, проведя по бинтам вокруг его запястья:

– Ты ведь тоже?

– Я в норме, – фыркнул Эрик. Как это в духе Чарльза – беспокоиться о ком угодно, кроме самого себя. Он передвинулся, чтобы сесть рядом с Чарльзом, вместо того, чтобы полулежать на нем, но всё ещё не вынимая пальцы здоровой руки, запутавшиеся в волосах Чарльза.

– Что произошло? – спросил после паузы Чарльз. – Как вы меня нашли?

– Старк, – ответил Эрик. – Этот человек полезен, когда не бывает задницей.

– Тебе просто нужно узнать его, – рассмеялся Чарльз.

– О, я его _знаю_ , – пробормотал Эрик, – к сожалению. Несколько раз работал с ним на ЩИТ.

– Ах. Значит старые приятели.

– Если под «приятелями» ты подразумеваешь людей, чьи головы я регулярно желаю скрутить, то да.

Чарльз вновь рассмеялся, в этот раз звонче. Его чуть усталые глаза заблестели:

– Обязательно передам Тони о твоих чувствах, когда увижусь с ним в следующий раз. Кстати говоря… мы в особняке, так ведь?

Эрик кивнул:

– Найдя тебя, мы позвонили в ЩИТ, чтобы взять ученых в лаборатории. Фьюри настаивал забрать тебя в ЩИТ для оказания медицинской помощи. Хотел держать тебя там, но мы отказались. Там небезопасно.

Он заколебался, гадая, сколь многое сказать Чарльзу сейчас и сколь многое объяснить, когда тот восстановится. Зевок Чарльза легко ответил на этот вопрос, и Эрик поднялся:

– Я должен дать тебе отдохнуть.

– Нет, постой, – Чарльз, сонно моргая, все же удержал его за руку: – Страйкер?

– Твой приятель Логан и Старк отправились за ним. Пока никаких новостей. Могут вернуться к тому времени, как проснешься.

– Ммм… – пробормотал Чарльз, глаза его слипались. – Мы должны достать его, Эрик. То, что он планирует… не сулит мутантам ничего хорошего. Мы должны найти его.

– Мы найдем.

И все же Чарльз изо всех сил старался удержать глаза открытыми. Эрик вновь сел и сжал его руку:

– Отдохни.

– Не могу, – голос Чарльза вдруг прозвучал тихо, по-детски. – Я засну, и все это окажется сном. Когда проснусь, ты больше не будешь реальным.

Сердце Эрика сжалось. Он скинул обувь и отбросил одеяло, чтобы устроиться рядом с Чарльзом.

– Я все еще буду здесь, – сказал он, притягивая Чарльза ближе, чтобы крепко обнять. – Не глупи.

На лице Чарльза промелькнула усталая улыбка:

– Спасибо, – просто сказал он, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Эрика.

Внезапно неясное шевеление в их ногах едва не заставило Эрика в боевой готовности вскочить с постели. Они оба подпрыгнули, а когда увидели, что же это, Чарльз разразился смехом, тогда как Эрик насупился.

– Он тоже в порядке, – проворковал Чарльз с чуть увлажнившимися глазами и сел, протягивая руку. – Я боялся, когда… когда на дом напали…

Заплатка промаршировал вверх по их укрытым ногам и потерся о протянутую руку Чарльза, прежде чем важно свернуться между ними в клубок.

Эрик с негодованием уставился на котёнка.

– Он не спит с нами, – прорычал он.

– Но что, если ему одиноко? – и, черт побери, это был тот взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, которому Эрик никогда не был в силах противиться.

– Я не собираюсь позволять чертовому коту обниматься с тобой, – буркнул Эрик, одной рукой взяв Заплатку и пересадив его по другую сторону от Чарльза, ближе к ногам. И, прежде чем котенок успел вернуться на место между ними, притянул Чарльза к себе и натянул на них одеяло. – Он может остаться с твоей стороны.

– Как великодушно, – проговорил Чарльз с улыбкой в голосе. Его глаза, дрогнув, закрылись, и он едва приоткрывая губы, пробормотал: – Не уходи.

– Я никуда не собираюсь, – заверил Эрик, прижавшись поцелуем к его волосам, прежде чем закрыть собственные глаза. Он выдохся. Было бы неплохо вздремнуть. Когда проснется, они спланируют, что делать дальше. Выяснят, что делать со Страйкером. А кроме того, подумают над будущим Людей Икс и тем, как разбираться с Фьюри и правительством, если те примут решение против Чарльза и его команды. И, как и всегда, в глубине разума Эрика по-прежнему гнездился Шоу, подобно передвигающемуся под кожей зловещему осколку.

Но это когда они проснутся. А сейчас он может сделать вид, будто в мире не существует ничего, кроме него и Чарльза, устроившихся вместе в тепле, что рвалось наружу, и наружу, и наружу, пока Эрику не подумалось, что он может сгореть. И если с Чарльзом, он вовсе не против. Они вместе, и этого достаточно, только они двое.

Он удивленно выдохнул, когда крошечные лапки взобрались по плечу к шее, и у его лица растянулся комок меха.

Слишком вымотанный, даже чтобы сердиться, Эрик вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ну хорошо. И еще чертов котенок.


End file.
